Burn Out the Sun
by Copper's Mama
Summary: Eric/Sookie/Godric fic. Sookie talks Godric down, and the three of them head off for some alone time. Please read and review! *previously samcamstargate1*
1. Sucking Out the Silver

_..._

_A Sookie/Eric/Godric fic. _

_..._

_Disclaimer: Nope, don't own True Blood ... just seasons 1-3 on DVD, and books 1-11. Loving it! This fic will contain some moments and lines from Season 2 episode "I Will Rise Up", but with my own twists and changes. _

_..._

_A/N: Well, even though it's only been a few days since I watched "I Will Rise Up", the idea for this fic has been stuck in my head, relentless. I loved Godric in the show, mostly because of Eric, and I couldn't resist writing a fic where three of them are together, instead of just Sookie and Eric, or Sookie and Godric. I get the feeling Eric wouldn't mind sharing with his maker. _

_I don't know how many chapters this will be ... most likely 5 or under, but I won't rule out a longer fic. We'll see how it goes. I rarely plan out my stories, I just let them flow. _

_Also, for the purposes of this story, silver would likely have been as fatal as Eric made it seem ... I can't really believe that it would just push itself out, when a thin little silver chain could cause a vampire's skin to burn and melt away. As much as I love how devious and sneaky Eric was being, I could see those pieces of silver - especially with where they'd been placed - posing an issue for Eric's healing abilities. _

_I hope you guys like this, I know I'll love writing it!_

_As always, please read and review, I live for feedback! _

...

For what felt like an eternity, I couldn't breathe. I couldn't move, I couldn't scream or cry or moan or huff ... nothing. I hoped I wasn't dead. There was a persistent ringing in my ears, and my entire body was numb with either shock, or pain ... I couldn't honestly tell which. Just as I was beginning to wonder if I were trapped in some sort of limbo, a weight above me shifted, and my lungs greedily sucked in air of their own accord.

It was chaos ... pure and utter chaos.

A Fellowship of the Sun lackey had detonated a silver-encased bomb inside Godric's nest, killing an unidentifiable number of souls; human and vampire.

My mind raced, trying desperately to figure out how in the name of holy hell I had survived. A voice above me answered my unspoken question. "Are you alright, my child?" It was Godric ... no one else could speak so clearly and evenly in such a tense and frightening situation. I wasn't his child, that was for sure, so he could only have been talking to one person.

Eric.

"Silver ... hit ..."

Those were the only words I could make out from the gigantic Viking on top of me.

"I attempted to cover you, my child, but I was further away than you needed," Godric told Eric.

It was becoming increasingly difficult to breathe, and I tried to wiggle my way out from underneath the dog-pile I'd wound up under.

"I believe our combined weight is doing damage to the human," Godric observed from above me.

Not even a second later, I felt both of their weight lifted off of me. I coughed at the crushing feeling in my chest, and then inhaled as much oxygen as I could. Several times. My body throbbed, my head was hurt and spinning, and there was blood on me. I didn't think any of it was mine, but I honestly didn't know. "What happened?" I asked when I finally found my voice, pulling myself up into a sitting position.

There was blood everywhere. Pieces of exploded vampire bits were sliding off the once spectacular walls, vampires and humans alike were screaming and limping through the smokey area, and other bodies weren't moving at all. Those were the human ones.

I heard my name being called, and suddenly Bill was there.

"Sookie!" he cried out, worry filling his eyes.

"She is unharmed," Godric explained in an ever-calm voice. "Eric covered her. I attempted to cover him. She is disoriented, but uninjured."

Bill looked to me for confirmation, and I could only nod.

A silent part of me wondered why Eric hadn't bragged about shielding me from the explosion, and I searched the ground for wherever Godric had moved him.

Eric was sprawled on the ground beside his maker, looking at a spot over Bill's shoulder. "Get the humans," he managed to choke out.

I was confused briefly, until I followed his gaze. The humans ... the rest of the "soldiers" who'd attacked the nest. They were getting away.

Bill ran off immediately, his bloodlust fueling his need for vengeance.

Though Godric warned me to stay still, I pushed my weak body off of the floor, looking all around me. "Jason!" I shouted out, worry and fear for my brother's well-being evident in my shaky voice. "Jason!"

A blond head popped up behind a hole in one wall, and then the sometimes-bane-of-my-existence lumbered his way out, sticking up two blood-covered thumbs to let me know he was okay.

I sighed in relief. _Thank goodness!_ With my brother's fate confirmed, I turned my head back to the two vampires who had undoubtedly saved my life. Godric, first, in the basement of the church ... now Eric, in Godric's home.

Eric, who was still lying unfavorably still; Eric, who was still bleeding.

"What's wrong?" I asked, my eyes flickering Eric and Godric.

"Silver in the wounds," Godric explained.

"Well, why doesn't he heal already?" I huffed with impatience, and just a light trace of worry. The guy _had_ saved my life, after all. I could be a little compassionate.

"The silver is preventing him from recovering from the wounds," Godric explained. "If it remains in his system, the silver will work its way into his major organs, and he will bleed out and die."

I almost hated how relaxed and even he sounded about the whole thing, until I looked into his eyes. They were filled with fire and anger.

"Suck it ... out," Eric moaned in a weak whisper.

I looked expectantly at Godric, waiting for him to respond to his "child's" request.

Godric simply shook his head. "I cannot. The silver affects me as well." His eyes fell onto me. "He needs you."

I winced. "Isn't there ... really?"

"You have proven yourself brave and courageous in the face of terrible dangers," Godric reminded me. "Surely this task is not unreasonable?"

I thought about refusing, but I knew that I couldn't just sit there and let Eric bleed out in front of me. Even if his maker weren't laying on an incredibly thick guilt trip, I wasn't sadistic. With a sigh, and what I hoped was a look of grim determination, I moved my aching body closer to Eric's. I set my eyes on the first wound - his neck. A piece of silver shrapnel - a silver bullet, no doubt - had imbedded itself in the artery there. I wasted no further time stalling and feeling squeamish. Every second counted. It was a miracle he had survived at all, if the goop-coated walls were anything to go by.

_Just get it over with!_

The moment my lips settled over the wound, I felt a change in Eric. His body tensed, and while at first it seemed as a response to pain, the rumble that shook through his chest swiftly assured me otherwise. I was, after all, sucking on the neck of the obscenely gorgeous vampire who wanted nothing more than to bed me - repeatedly. He may be near-death, but he was still enjoying this.

Forcing the thought out of my mind, I focused on drawing the blood into my mouth, hoping with every swallow that the _next one_ would have the piece of silver in it.

A moment passed, and then I finally felt it released from his neck, and slide into my waiting mouth. I sat up immediately, spitting out the silver, and the remaining blood in my mouth. "There!" I announced triumphantly. "I got it!"

"The ... other one," Eric mumbled, and I almost sagged in defeat.

"You gotta be kidding me!"

He wasn't.

I took a quick glance over his body for the second wound, and I easily spotted the one he meant. In his chest, high on his right - my left - pectoral muscle, was a small hole that was still leaking blood. From the looks of it, this one would be much deeper. I pushed aside what little inner conflict remained, leaning over his sturdy - beyond sturdy - body, and latching my lips around the small, but effective wound.

The tremor that ran through Eric's body this time was unmistakable. He was definitely enjoying this. _Masochistic little ... what, does he get off on pain?_ I decided to test my theory. My right hand was holding onto the uninjured side of his chest to hold me up, and with my nails, I dug into him a little.

Eric moaned beneath me, and I swear, if I could see his face, there would be a wicked grin plastered all over it.

"You play dirty," he commented, even as the blood continued to pour into my mouth.

I was so consumed with my task, and the fact that he was literally putty in my hands, that I didn't mind the comment one bit. It was nice to be the one on top - metaphorically and literally - for once. Just as I felt the silver debris in his chest begin to give way, I heard a voice behind me.

"What are you doing?"

It was Bill.

I sucked the silver into my mouth, unwittingly swallowing a little more of Eric's ancient blood. As I turned to Bill, I spat the silver bit out of my mouth. "I sucked silver out of Eric's chest, and saved his life," I explained, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Glancing back at Eric, I saw that he had one hand tucked under his head - an almost relaxed gesture - and a cocky grin on his face. "She was superb."

...

Bill was not happy. Oh, he was not happy at all. He couldn't deny what Godric had stated - Eric would have died if someone hadn't sucked the silver out for him. That fact, however, didn't stop him from being angry that I was the one who'd done it for him. He managed to reign in his anger while we were in mixed company, but as soon as we returned to the hotel, and were safe in the confines of our room, he let it all out.

"You don't know what this means, Sookie," Bill told me. "What drinking his blood will mean for you."

I rolled my eyes with a sigh. I'd hoped to get a little rest before listening to him rant about Eric. I was feeling a little buzzed from drinking his blood, and wanted to lie down for a bit. "I haven't forgotten; heightened senses, healing, increased libido ... nothing new."

Bill looked down at the floor. "That's not all ... with Eric's blood coursing through your veins, having tasted him ... he'll be able to sense you now. Where you are, your emotions. And there will be attraction, as well ... he's forced you to feel a sexual attraction for him!" Bill spat the words with spite and vengeance.

I was about to assure him that it didn't matter, that I wasn't going to jump in the sack with another man just 'cause I'd drank some of his blood, but then I stopped. I thought. I remembered. "Why didn't you tell me that your blood would do that to me?" The question was asked silently, as though I were afraid of the answer. Maybe I was.

Bill stared at me, and for half a second, he looked akin to a lonely deer trapped in the headlight's evil glare. The look quickly vanished from his face, and was replaced with what I used to think was a passive, reassuring gaze.

"With us, the attraction was already there," he began. "My blood didn't change - "

"Don't you lie to me, Bill Compton!" I cut him off.

"Sookie, wait, I -"

I shook my head. I couldn't believe this ... it was too much. "The Rattrays ... that night. You were late to meet me outside the bar. Not by much, but you were late. Why were you late, Bill?" I suddenly felt sick. Violated. I didn't want to believe it, but suddenly all these little things were clicking into place.

The clench in his jaw did nothing to reassure me of his motives.

"Why were you late, Bill?" I demanded to know, spite trickling its way into my voice.

"Sookie, you don't really think -"

I stepped towards him in our hotel room, challenging his gaze. "What am I supposed to think? I have never met a vampire who was late for anything, but the second night I see you, you just so happen to be running behind when I'm being beaten to within an inch of my life, thereby needing your blood to save me?" I couldn't believe I'd never put that together before. Unbelievable. I was so naive ... so stupid.

"Sookie, please," Bill tried, taking a step towards me and reaching his hands out.

"No." I shook my head, stepping away. "No, don't you touch me. I can't even look at you right now." I needed air, I needed to think. "I'll spend the night with Jason." I turned to leave the room, hearing his feet shuffle against the carpeted floor. "If you know what is good for you, you will _not_ even _attempt_ to follow me!" With that, I stalked madly out of the room, my mind reeling and my blood boiling.

...

_End of chapter one. _

_Well, what did you guys think of that one? Like it, hate it? _

_Reviews are appreciated, flame if you must, but constructive criticism is much more useful. _

_Until next time ...! _


	2. Between a Hiss and a Growl

_..._

_A Sookie/Eric/Godric fic. _

_Chapter Two. _

_..._

_Disclaimer: See Ch. 1. _

_..._

_A/N: Thanks so much for all of the wonderful reviews! I can't believe how many story alerts this one has gotten after just twelve hours! You guys rock! I love this section! _

_This chapter picks up at Sookie's first erotic dream about Eric. I've changed it a bit, because I wanted no mention of Bill, and Lorena just annoys me. There will be as little mention of either of them in this story as is possible. _

_I hope you guys like this one, I know I'll love writing it. _

_As always, please read and review, I live for feedback! _

...

_A finger was trailing over my shoulder, beckoning me to turn. I complied, feeling a cool breeze on my chest as the sheet slipped off of my breast. I was flat on my back, and then I rolled over to see my beautiful, vampire-Viking looking back at me. _

_"Finish your sentence," he urged in a soft voice. Unbelievably soft. _

_I chuckled a little as I replied, "What was I saying?" _

_"You were telling me why you'd be a terrible vampire, and I was disagreeing," Eric supplied for me. _

_I had to fight the urge to roll my eyes. Oh. THAT again. "Well, I don't feel right without a tan," I began, hoping he noticed that there wasn't a single tan-line on my naked flesh. _

_His mouth widened in a smile, and he laughed a little. A soft laugh ... a lover's laugh. I loved that laugh. _

_"It's true!" I protested, despite my hidden love of his chuckles and guffaws. He grabbed my hand, and I forced myself to continue. "And, I'd rather be alive than undead." I did _not_ tell him how the pressure of his lips against the back of my hand made me melt a little inside. "And then, y'all are always killin'," I had to add. _

_His kiss on my hand ended with a light smack when he stated, "You've killed a man." _

_It wasn't a lie. "That was for self-defense, not for lunch." Also not a lie. _

_"Oh, you'd adapt," Eric informed me, shuffling a little closer to me. I couldn't help but return the sentiment. "Like we all do. Trade the sun for moon and stars." _

_Oh, the way he said 'stars' ... enough to make a girl's heart swoon. I couldn't help the smile that crept up on my face at that, but I covered it with my reply, "Uh-uh, not me. I want 'em all." _

_There was that small little laugh again, and that irresistible smile. "Oh, greedy." _

_Guilty. "Yeah, I am." Was there a coy smile on my face? Oh, who gives a damn? _

_"I love it." _

_I didn't doubt that for a second. _

_He was kissing my hand again, a couple of light pecks, and then he rearranged himself a little, holding himself up slightly on the bed to gaze down into my eyes. Goodness, but his crystal blue orbs were gorgeous. "You have the right temperament for a vampire." _

_Well, I wasn't expecting that. "What, I'm high-maintenance, blood-thirsty, and ... old as dirt?" Okay, so that last comment was a bit of a dig. Sue me. _

_Bless him, he looked amused and serious at the same time. "Uh, blood-thirsty, yeah." _

_"I am not!" _

_The big meanie was laughing at me now. His eyes were stuck on my lips like he were going to kiss me ... I wouldn't protest, for sure. Even though he was being a bit of an arse. _

_"Everybody thinks you're a darling, don't they?" he wondered, out of the blue. _

_"I am a darling," I defended, feeling as though it were at least half-true. I may have fluttered my lashes for emphasis. A little. _

_"Yeah, but you're ruthless when it comes to the people you love," he pointed out. "You'd do anything for them." _

_A nervous chuckle escaped my lips as my body tried not to quiver. His adequately large hand was drifting softly down my back, causing a trail of goose bumps to appear in its wake. _

_"Your brother," he spoke, and the hand began its descent down my side. "Your friends." It came to a short rest on the tip of my pelvic bone, and then I nearly gasped as it made its way towards my center. The last word was whispered out, like a ghost of breath across my face. Though he didn't need to breathe, he could still push air out of his mouth when he spoke. The warmth felt so good against my waiting lips. "Me." _

_I couldn't refuse him access when he pressed his mouth against mine, drawing his skilled tongue against mine and squeezing the hand that remained between us. _

_After a moment, he pulled away. "I used to think you had no sense of humor," he confessed, his hand moving over my chest and up my shoulder, his large, meaty paw curling around my slender frame with ease. _

_"I used to think you were made of cold, hard stone ... and empty inside." It was the truth ... not anymore, but that had been my first impression. I couldn't put into words how happy I felt that I'd been wrong. _

_"And now?" Eric urged, wanting - if nothing else - a full confession. _

_"You're a big faker," I informed him, pointing for emphasis. _

_A light grin graced his beautiful features, making my heart do that unhealthy skipping thing ... it seemed to do that a lot when he was around me. _

_"You're deep," I carried on. "You feel." Oh, boy, did he feel. "There's love in you." I'd seen it, I knew it was there ... it took patience and stubbornness, and a little conniving of my own, but I could see it there. _

_"Only for Sookie," he replied, before hastily grabbing my lips with his. _

_Did he just - was that an 'I love you'? "Eric!" I managed between kisses, desperately clawing at him, needing him to be closer. _

_He pushed me onto my back, sliding his hips in line with mine as a sexy and feral grin settled over his face. I didn't tremble with an ounce of fear when his fangs emerged. "This is the beginning," he promised, kissing me once, fast. _

_"Make me yours," I practically purred, presenting my neck for him. Every part of my body was aching for him to take me in every way possible. _

_"Mine," Eric stated, somewhere between a hiss and a growl. And then he was on me. His fangs pierced the skin of my neck, his hips thrust forward, and it was all I could do to arch into his firm body and accept everything he had to offer. _

_He pulled away from my neck, gazing deep into my eyes while he was fucking me into oblivion. The light trail of blood running from his mouth didn't put me off one bit. In fact, it only fueled my desire to grip the back of his golden head and make him kiss my worries away. So, I did. When I pulled away, we were both out of breath, though his had long since gone. _

_"Eric, I lo-"_

I woke up with a start, sitting up straight in my brother's bed. We hadn't slept in the same bed since we were kids, but neither one of us had wanted to be alone tonight.

I could not believe the dream I'd just had. It was ... well, intense didn't quite seem to cover it.

I had certainly appreciated Eric's physical attributes before, and to be perfectly honest, it wasn't the first sex dream I'd had about him. None had felt so tangible though. I could still feel the goose bumps on my skin where his hands had touched me; could still taste the coppery tang of blood in my mouth from his kisses; could still feel the ache between my thighs where his girth had rested.

I was sweaty, and I was horny, and I couldn't think straight.

Bill's blood had never done this to me. Not even close.

...

I couldn't really explain why I was here. Maybe morbid curiosity, maybe I just wanted to see it through to the end. It wasn't because I wanted to see Bill, that's for sure. He'd tried to come and talk to me when I came into the room, but I purposefully walked straight away from him, standing in the back behind Godric. My inability to even look at Bill Compton was back with a vengeance.

The meeting began shortly after Nan Flannigan arrived. To say she looked different would be an understatement. On TV, she always had her hair neatly combed, with pleasant make-up, and was all dressed in white. Now, she looked like ... well, a vampire. But a mean one ... if that made any sense.

Her attitude backed up her appearance - she was as mean as a snake. She reamed out Godric for everything that had happened, and fixed her glare on Eric whenever he tried to come to his maker's defense. It was painful to watch.

But nowhere near as painful as when Godric confessed that he'd offered himself to the Fellowship for sacrifice.

"They wanted you to meet the sun, and you were willing?"

It was a fair question. I looked to Eric to see what he was making of all this, and the look on his face ... if his heart were beating, I'd think it were broken.

"What do you think?" Godric asked, pulling my attention back to them.

"I think you're out of your mind," Nan answered frankly. She quickly changed topics, however. "And then I here about a traitor?"

"Irrelevant," Godric replied. "Only a rumor. I'll take full responsibility."

My eyes flickered between the backs of his and Isabel's heads, wishing I could see their expressions. Godric was shielding Isabel from Nan's wrath, knowing that she would be blamed for Hugo's betrayal. He truly was a saint among vampires.

"You bet you will," was Nan's reply.

"You cold bitch." Eric's voice, while soft, was full of about as much hatred as I'd ever heard come from him. I didn't blame him ... I'd only known Godric for roughly twenty-four hours, and I wanted to rush to his defense.

Nan didn't rise to the threat, informing them of the vampire disaster that had been created. "Sheriff, you fucked up. You're fired."

"I agree," Godric stated easily. "Of course. Isabel should take over, she had no part in my disgrace."

"Godric, fight back."

I couldn't agree more.

"What are you saying? Sh-sh-she's a bureaucrat! You don't have to take shit from her!" Eric spoke in his maker's silence.

"You wanna lose your area, Viking?" Nan threatened. Could she really do that?

"Oh, you don't have that kind of power." A light smirk erupted on his features when he made that comment, and I knew that even though things were going downhill, he was at least partly enjoying the debate. He did not like Nan Flannigan one bit, that was obvious.

She didn't back down easily. "Hey, I'm on TV. Try me."

Isabel spoke next. "I'm to blame. I should have contained Stan the second Godric went missing."

Godric cut her off, using only her name, and then turned back to Nan. "I remove myself from all positions of authority."

"Works for me."

Well, it didn't for me. I couldn't believe that the being who'd snapped a man's neck for me would just roll over and give up. Not like this. I owed him too much to be silent. "Miss Flannigan?" I spoke, and instantly fell all eyes turn to me. I forced myself to look only at the female vampire to whom I was speaking, not wanting to lose my nerve. "Godric rescued me from a really large rapist, who probably would have killed me, too."

"That's nice," Nan spoke with disinterest. "Moving on."

"No, listen," I demanded, not over-thinking the possible consequences of mouthing off someone like her. "And then he rescued humans in that church, plus a whole lot of vampires." I had to point _that_ out. "You think it's a PR mess now? It could have been a hundred - a million - times worse! You should thank him."

"For getting kidnapped? For attracting a suicide bomber? For piss-poor judgment? I think not."

Eric was on his feet in an instant. There was murder in his eyes, and I could only watch in mute surprise as he leapt for the woman who was insulting his maker so.

Isabel pulled him back before he could do any damage, and Bill was on his feet, too.

I didn't know what he thought he could accomplish that Isabel couldn't ... probably he just wanted to make a stand against Eric.

"Eric," Godric spoke, not needing to yell to get his child's attention. "It doesn't matter."

It did. It so did ... how could it not?

Eric reluctantly returned to his seat, keeping his fierce gaze on Nan the entire way.

My mind escaped to an unwelcome flash of my dream, remembering the look he'd given me before his fangs and hardness had entered me. I found myself wishing for that look, rather than the murderous one on his face now.

Everyone settled back into their seats, slowly, though clearly still on-edge. I kept my eyes fixed on Eric, moving between his hard eyes and his clenched fists, inexplicably trying to figure out something I could do to help ease the pain in him. Was his blood doing this to me, or something else?

Nan took the floor again, as though nothing had happened. "Tell me about the bombing, please. Every single detail."

Godric relayed the information to her, remembering every detail perfectly. He talked of the young man from the Fellowship, to the bombing itself. He'd lost many of the vampire's positions when he'd flung himself for Eric, and then told of how I'd selflessly sucked the silver out of Eric's blood.

Those who hadn't known that looked at me with surprise and wonder, while Eric looked impassively detached, and Bill just looked furious. I assumed Godric was trying to soften Nan up to me by regaling her with tales of the supposed "bravery and courage" he'd spoken of before.

He finished his recount of the events with a tally of the dead, and then fell silent, waiting for his judgment.

"What a fucking fiasco," came Nan's reply. "You're lucky I don't send you all to the majester. Godric, come to my suite and fill out the forms."

"Soon," Godric agreed.

My eyes were trapped on Eric, and the defeat that filled his face. It was painful to watch.

"First, I have something to say," Godric continued.

My heart filled with hope, that maybe he might defend his actions and take a stand for himself. Maybe this had all just been leading up to some magnificent speech that would render TV's own Nan Flannigan without words.

"I am sorry. I apologize for all the harm I've caused; for our lost ones, human and vampire. I will make amends, I swear."

There was more behind that statement than a simple apology. I could feel it, and from the look on Eric's eternal face, he could feel it as well. Something else was going on here.

"Take it easy, it's just a few signatures," Nan told him, clapping him on the shoulder a couple times before she walked away.

The room cleared out, but Eric moved towards Godric.

"No," he stated firmly.

"Look in my heart," Godric replied.

"You have to listen to me." He was almost pleading.

"There's nothing to say."

Yes, there was! There was so much to say! I hung back, watching the two of them, barely noticing that Bill was still there, fixing his steely gaze on Eric.

"There is!" Eric responded heatedly.

Godric paused, seeming to know that his child wouldn't give in easily. "On the roof." With that, he walked out of the room.

Eric looked haunted. I was so caught up in the look on his face, and the way his shoulders sagged downwards, that I didn't even notice Bill walk up behind him.

"We have a score to settle," Bill spoke, in a deep, heavy rasp.

"Not now." Eric wasn't even looking at him. It was like he was somewhere else entirely.

"Yes, now," Bill argued, and in a flash faster than I could have anticipated, he struck Eric across the face with his fist.

I gasped, and Eric spat blood out of his mouth.

"Bill!" I exclaimed in a slightly shrill voice, stepping forward. "Stop it!"

"Have I made my point?" Bill asked Eric.

"It's done," Eric replied. "I'm part of her now."

Bill stepped even closer to Eric. "Sookie is mine!"

I moved forwards, stopping just in front of Eric, but not quite between them. "The hell I am!" I declared loudly. "You lied to me, Bill. And now you're being an arrogant ass! You don't own me, dammit!"

"Sookie, this is not your place," Bill began.

I opened my mouth to tell him off, but Eric's quiet - but no less powerful - voice rang out. "Get out of the way," he warned Bill.

"I will not step aside until I make myself clear," Bill announced. "You are to leave Sookie alone and -"

Whatever else he planned on saying, neither of us got to hear. Eric backhanded Bill across the face, sending him flying across the room. I jumped back in shock, amazed that I hadn't gotten a little of the strike, since I was so close to Eric. I expected to see Eric's fangs down, and a vicious snarl on his face ... but he just looked despondent. Lost.

"Excuse me," Eric spoke, not really looking at me, before stepping out of the room.

I knew he was going to Godric. I looked across the room, where Bill was trying to pick himself up, and sighed. I had made it a couple of feet towards the door when Bill's voice caught my ear.

"Sookie, wait," he began.

I stopped him with a glare that even the most deadly of vampires would have flinched at. "Don't speak to me. You're so caught up in yourself that you can't see something else is going on here. Something bigger than you!" I crossed my arms over my chest, glancing towards the door. I needed to see Godric, I needed to tell him how grateful I was, how grateful we all were, even if Nan Flannigan didn't think so. "We're done, Bill. I am no longer yours."

"Sookie, you don't mean that," Bill tried, pushing himself up off the floor.

I held my ground. "I do. If you know what's good for you, you'll stay away." I walked out of the room then, wondering where I would find the nearest access to the roof. It was nearly sunrise.

...

_End of chapter two. _

_Well, what did you guys think of that one? Like it, hate it? _

_Reviews are appreciated, flame if you must, but constructive criticism is much more useful. _

_Until next time ...! _


	3. Blinded by the Light

_..._

_A Sookie/Eric/Godric fic. _

_Chapter Three. _

_..._

_Disclaimer: See Ch. 1. _

_..._

_A/N: Thanks for the speedy feedback, I'm glad you guys are enjoying this story! _

_(I know there's been a lot of direct dialogue from the show, so I want to reiterate my disclaimer that I don't own the rights to True Blood in any way, shape, or form - I'm just borrowing some scenes, and the wonderful characters created by Charlaine Harris. I will be moving away from the show's dialogue once Sookie gets talking to Godric, and it starts to delve into my own story. Thank you for your patience!) _

_This chapter contains the roof scene, with my own changes of course. Also, we get an insight into Sookie's powers. _

_I hope you guys like this one, I know I'll love writing it. _

_As always, please read and review, I live for feedback! _

...

It took me a short while, but I managed to find a set of stairs with access to the roof. The whole way up, I thought over the words that I'd said to Bill. I'd meant every one of them, without a doubt. I could not believe I'd spent the last few months so attached to him, believing that he was a good man who could do me no wrong. I'd been so sorely mistaken.

All this time, and I didn't even realize that his blood had erupted the attraction within me, not Bill himself.

I felt cheated and lied to, and most of all naive. It was a terrible feeling.

I pushed it all out of my mind when I reached the final flight of stairs to the roof. The door was propped open, and there were a final few cement steps to walk up before I would reach Godric.

"Two thousand years is enough," I heard him tell Eric, who had his back to me.

The sky had lightened, and I could tell that sunrise was not too far off. Why were they still out here? Shouldn't they continue this inside, where it was safe - rather, where they wouldn't get burnt to crisps?

"I can't accept this," Eric replied. Maybe it was his blood flowing within me, but I could hear the pain and strain in his voice ... as though he were trying not to cry. "It's insanity!" There was a definite break in his voice there.

_Oh, no ... he wouldn't. No, Godric._

"Our existence is insanity," Godric replied simply. He turned to Eric, seeing me without looking at me. "We don't belong here."

"But we are here!" Eric roared.

"It's not right. We're not right," Godric pressed on.

I felt like an intruder to this conversation, but I couldn't make myself leave.

"You taught me there was no right or wrong. Only survival, or death," Eric stated, emphasizing the point with his hand and stepping forward.

"I told a lie, as it turns out."

Was he trying to enrage Eric? Make him stop loving him, and just walk away? I hoped it wouldn't work.

It didn't, and Eric stepped closer into Godric's space. "I will keep you alive by force!" From the strength of will in his voice, I knew he meant it.

"Even if you could ... why would you be so cruel?"

I waited for Eric to say something else, to try and talk him down. What I saw broke my heart. Eric's shoulders began to tremble, and then he was speaking in a language I didn't understand, a whimper in his voice.

Godric replied in the same language, with the same calm and self-assured voice.

Eric nearly crumbled then, pitching forward slightly, his body wracked with sobs. His voice erupted in a higher pitch than I ever hoped to hear from the tall, sturdy Viking. Even though I couldn't understand the words, the sentiment was clear: "Please don't die. I need you." He fell to his knees, crying freely in front of his maker.

Godric spoke in their language, and Eric still wept. I remained frozen by the stairs, not knowing what to do.

"Let me go," the older vampire said finally.

I watched as Eric's sobs lessened, and he slowly brought his head up. Though I couldn't see his eyes, and I couldn't read any vampire's mind, I felt I knew what was going to come next.

"I won't let you die alone."

Such powerful meaning in so few words, and I was flabbergasted. Here was the man who appeared to always think only of himself, who was cocky and arrogant and sneaky and conniving ... ready to kill himself so that his maker didn't have to spend his last few moments of undead life alone. I was touched more than I could admit even to myself.

"Yes, you will," Godric replied.

Eric cried once more, falling forward in defeat. This time, Godric brought his hand up to Eric's head, stroking the short, blond locks. I didn't know if he meant it to be comforting, or placating, but it was neither. Eric managed to bring his head up, looking into Godric's eyes.

"As your maker," Godric spoke, for what might be the last time, "I command you."

A long moment of silence passed between them, and then Eric slowly rose to his feet. He stared at Godric, but didn't say another word.

I felt like shouting at them, begging them to work it out and come back inside, but my mouth wouldn't move, and my vocal chords seemed paralyzed.

With a body full of regret and sadness, Eric turned and began walking towards the stairs. Towards me.

There were stains of blood running down his face; his tears for his maker. I wanted to wipe them away. Instead, I reached for his hand. I wanted to reassure him, to tell him that I would wait with Godric, for as long as it took ... but I couldn't. With his hand held delicately in my fingers, I squeezed gently. "Wait here ... as long as you can," I whispered.

Eric met my eyes in confusion, but nodded.

I stepped out onto the roof, feeling a light pull as Eric didn't want to let go of my hand. He did, after a moment, and I kept walking to Godric.

Godric saw the purpose in my eyes, and sighed. "Why do you believe you can convince me to live, when he could not?"

I shrugged. "I guess I'm just more stubborn than he is."

Godric chuckled at that. "An incredible feat, to be sure."

The sky was getting lighter and lighter, and I knew that sunrise would not be far off.

"It won't take long," he told me, indicating not just the sunrise, but his demise. "Not at my age."

I nodded. "Two thousand years ... and you're just going to throw it all away?"

"My death will be a blessing on this Earth," Godric replied. "We were not meant to be here."

I repeated Eric's words. "But you are here. Committing suicide isn't going to change the fact that vampires still walk on this Earth. This sacrifice you're so intent on making? It's not a sacrifice, it's cowardice."

His eyes turned to me, and I thought I saw a flicker of anger. Good ... anger was good. I could work with that.

I heard Eric's feet shuffle near the steps, but he didn't try to come closer.

"Explain," Godric commanded.

And so I did. "Suicide is never about anyone else, never about the world around us ... it's about the person who wants to die. You can dress it up and call it whatever you want to, but it's still a coward's way out of facing what he's done."

Godric sighed. "You are young, Miss Stackhouse. You don't know the terrors that I've committed on this world."

"I can imagine," I replied, not willing to back down. "But if you do this now, you'll never be able to atone for it. You'll _never_ be able to make it right."

"What leads you to believe that I want to make anything right?" Godric asked.

"Wouldn't you rather show the world the good that vampires can do, than preach extermination for your own race? 'Cause that's what you'll be doing here. If you kill yourself today, you'll be showing the world that vampires can't be good, or 'saved'. That the only way to deal with them is to kill them. You'll be dooming them all ... including Eric." I had to point him out, knowing the love that existed between the two of them. "Can you live with yourself for all of your eternal afterlife, knowing that your actions could lead to the massacre of your child, and your entire race?"

Godric remained silent at that, his eyes drifting to Eric's.

"You ask him how he could be so cruel as to make you live," I reminded him. "How could you be so cruel ... to make him live without you, when he so clearly needs you?"

Godric met my eyes again, his gaze softening. "I believe he would be okay ... with you by his side."

I didn't comment on that, though a light flush traveled up my neck at the thought.

Lighter and lighter the sky grew. Sunrise was mere moments away.

"Please, Godric, just come inside. Give yourself and Eric the time that you need. Make an effort to do the right thing, instead of just giving up," I implored, my eyes shining and begging.

"You make a compelling argument," Godric admitted, his eyes flickering over my shoulder. "But I fear your efforts are too late."

The sun began to rise.

"No," I whispered, throwing my arms around him. Behind him, I could see Eric take an unwilling step backwards, but he remained on the rooftop. The sunlight struck his face, and for a moment he was covered with a golden hue that struck his hair brilliantly, and made his whole body come to life. The moment passed quickly, however, and then his skin began turning red.

I knew it would be monumentally quicker for Godric, and tears poured from my eyes. I had failed. I hadn't saved him. I wrapped myself tighter around his body, wishing that I had the speed of a vampire, so that I could rush him down the stairs.

"I'm sorry," Godric whispered to me.

_No, it can't be the end for him! Not after everything he did for me! I can't let it!_

My body began to shake, and then we were bathed in bright light. Thinking it was the sun, my eyes screwed tightly shut, careless for what might happen to me if he burned up. A flash of heat ran through us, but still I didn't let go.

Seconds ticked by, and I was expecting him to go up in flames at any moment.

"How is this possible?" Godric spoke, shocking me out of my sadness.

"What?" I breathed back, my head moving slightly away. My eyes opened.

Godric had not burst into flames, as I had imagined. Instead, he was covered in a glowing, white light. It was like a shield against the sun, but I didn't know how such a thing was possible.

My arms were still wrapped around him, and I brought one of them away from his back to look at it. It was glowing brightly as well, whiter and more powerful than what was covering Godric. Was I doing this? How was that even possible?

I couldn't spare any more thoughts or questions, instead turned my attention to the vampire that actually was getting burnt to a crisp. "Eric, get us out of here!" I shouted. I didn't know what this was, or how long it would last, but I was afraid to move so much as an inch away from Godric.

Though his body was burning and boiling under the morning sun's powerful rays, Eric sped out quickly to the middle of the roof. He eyed me in shock and wonder, but remained silent. His arms wrapped around us both, prepared to push us all back into the building.

Suddenly, the light that was covering Godric seeped into Eric as well. It began in his arms, where he was gripping us, and then slowly made its way up his body. It was a brilliant sight to behold, and I was speechless. We all were. Eric was covered, from head-to-toe, within seconds. The burning stopped, and the wounds from the sun began to fade.

It was a truly miraculous sight.

"I don't understand," he spoke finally, looking between myself and Godric.

I shook my head. "Neither do I ... but we need to get out of here. Now."

Eric nodded in agreement.

I felt a sharp pull in my stomach as Eric lifted us with ease, and then bolted for the door leading back inside. He slammed it behind us, shutting out all unwanted light.

He didn't stop until we hit the first wall of the staircase, and even then he still held us there, panting and glowing.

There was I was, trapped between two ancient vampires, lit up like a light bulb. I couldn't even begin to describe the sensations that were running through my body, or the questions that were running through my mind.

Eric was the one to voice my sentiments. "What the hell was that?"

...

_End of chapter three. _

_Well, what did you guys think of that one? Like it, hate it? _

_I took a few liberties with Sookie's abilities, with the idea that her desire to protect others is stronger than her desire to protect herself, and she would be stronger with Eric's blood in her system. _

_Reviews are appreciated, flame if you must, but constructive criticism is much more useful. _

_Until next time ...! _


	4. Three in a Bed

_..._

_A Sookie/Eric/Godric fic. _

_Chapter Four. _

_..._

_Disclaimer: See Ch. 1. _

_..._

_A/N: Thank you all so much for the incredible and funny reviews! _

_I think this story might end up being longer than I anticipated, as we're already on chapter four, and they're still in the hotel! To respond to one review: I will be touching on the Maryann story briefly, but I definitely will not be dragging it out like they did on the show. Also, for reasons I won't quite divulge yet, they won't be going to see the Queen, and Bill won't be the one saving the day. _

_Alrighty, let's get on with the next chapter. Forewarning: some more M rated scenes coming up, another dream sequence - original this time, not tied in with the dreams in the show. _

_I hope you guys like this one, I know I'll love writing it. _

_As always, please read and review, I live for feedback! _

...

As I slowly began to calm down - and only because Godric was no longer in any immediate danger - the light from my body began to fade away. It retreated from Eric's body first, leaving him pale and unscathed. Then it left Godric, who was staring at me with wonder in his ancient eyes. Finally, the light stopped shining in me as well, only it seemed to collapse into me, rather than retract from me as it had done with the others. It was the oddest sensation I'd ever felt.

"What are you?" Eric asked, a mixture of curiosity and amazement in his voice.

I was hit with an unwelcome flash of Bill asking me the same question, a lifetime ago. I sighed at the memory. "I don't know," I answered. It was the truth. I could no longer claim to just be a waitress, and the last time I checked, telepaths didn't glow like Lite-Brites.

"You are a miracle," Godric answered for me.

I turned to meet his eyes, and I no longer saw the depression, the longing for death. Instead, there was a light in them that I hadn't seen before. How could I? I'd only known him two nights.

Eric still hadn't let either one of us out of his grasp, and I shuffled a little, trying to make it look like I wasn't squirming away. I wasn't annoyed with the embrace, but unbidden recollections of my rather heated dream about it were making their presence known.

Something stirred in the blond vampire, and he pulled away at last. "Are you okay?" he asked Godric, his eyes bouncing between his maker's, and mine.

"I will be fine," Godric replied. "That was most ... glorious."

I could only shrug in response. "I - I've never done that before."

Eric remained close, even though he had removed his body from us, and looked around. "We should return to my room," he informed us both. "We can continue this there."

I couldn't go back to mine and Bill's room, and neither one of us trusted Godric to be alone with himself right now, so I nodded in agreement.

...

There were only a few words exchanged between us once we got back to the room. Godric assured myself and Eric that he would not make another attempt to meet the sun, Eric assured me that an explanation would be necessary upon nightfall, and I assured them that I wouldn't try to run away while they were dead to the world.

It was all very assuring.

While they were preparing for sleep, I kept glancing towards the door. I couldn't go back to my room, but I didn't want to sleep in my dress, either. I couldn't exactly call Jessica and get her to bring me some clothes; Bill had sent her and Hoyt back to Bon Temps.

Resigning myself to my fate, I sighed and moved closer to the bed, toeing off my flat shoes.

"Do you require sleepwear?" Godric asked me, stepping out of the bathroom. He was dressed in thin, white pajama pants, and nothing else. My eyes drifted over his body, trying not to appear too appreciative. When he was turned, he would have been at least five years younger than me, maybe ten ... though he was over two-thousand years old, he still looked the young man he'd been. His muscles, while not as defined or alluring as Eric's, were present and smooth, filling his body with an undoubtedly sturdy appeal.

"I ... well, it's all back in my room," I admitted. "I don't really want to go back there just now, so I'll have to sleep in this." My fingers flicked the soft flare of my summer dress lightly.

"Eric?" Godric spoke, turning his head towards the bathroom.

The vampire in question emerged a second later, moving towards one of the dressers in the room. He had removed his long-sleeved back shirt and shoes, leaving him only in a dark tank and pants. Though much more of his body was covered, my eyebrow raised in uncontrollable appreciation. I coughed slightly, looking down.

Eric came away from the dresser with a black tank, identical to the one he wore now. It was long on him, able to be pulled down to the curve of his butt, if I remembered correctly. I knew that it would cover all of my necessary bits, so long as I kept my bra on. He placed the shirt in my hands, looking slowly into my eyes.

The blood had gone from his face, I assume that's what he'd been doing in the bathroom. I knew that Bill brushed his teeth religiously, and I wondered now if Eric and Godric did as well. I hadn't noticed either of them burdened with bad breath.

"Thank you," I spoke softly, accepting the garment.

Eric nodded. I could tell from the heavy look in his eyes that he had much to say to me, but he was willing to wait. Whether it was the sunrise making him tired, or he needed time to collect his thoughts, I didn't know. I could wait, that was for sure.

I escaped into the bathroom to change, closing the door behind me.

The room was impressively large, with every quantity one would need, living or undead. I found an unused toothbrush in one of the drawers, and quickly brushed my teeth ... since wondering about them, I'd become self-conscious of my own breath. I quickly changed out of my dress, washed my face, and pulled my hair out of its ponytail.

I looked myself over in the mirror, standing there wearing only my undergarments. When I'd come to Dallas, I'd been in a committed relationship with my vampire boyfriend, who I thought loved me more than anything. Now, it seemed more likely he'd just been using me. For what, I couldn't even begin to imagine.

With a sigh, I picked up Eric's shirt and pulled it over my head, noticing that the top of my bra stuck out from the shirt. I pulled it up as much as I could, hoping it wouldn't drift in my sleep. I didn't think Eric would try anything with Godric around, but his attraction for me wasn't exactly a secret.

When I finally made my way out of the bathroom, Godric was sliding under the covers on the far side of the bed, and Eric was waiting by the closer side expectantly. I had to force myself not to gulp. What little I'd seen of his body before didn't even compare to the sight before me now. He was dressed in a pair of form-fitting, black boxers, and nothing else. I started at his feet, because that seemed to be the safest option. Long and thin, pale like the rest of his body. Next came the ankles, with prominent bones on the sides. Then my gaze traveled up his legs, where a profound amount of hair could be found. It wasn't unattractively hairy, but I enjoyed the contrast against his light skin. My glance moved up his strong thighs until his boxers covered the skin. From there, I immediately raised my eyes up, not allowing myself to linger on his pelvic region. His stomach was well-muscled, with sharp lines along the edges of his pelvis, leading back to his boxers, and beneath. I pressed my eyes further up his stomach, to the center of his pecs. Each chest muscle was so perfectly poised and sculpted, with small, pert nipples in the center of each.

I couldn't prevent my gulp at _that_ sight, and quickly looked up to his face.

Eric was grinning. Of course he was grinning ... I'd just spent an undeterminable amount of time ogling his perfect body. How could he not grin?

Thankfully - and I'm sure it took a considerable amount of restraint - he said nothing, merely moved and lifted the sheet, hinting that I should get in.

If Godric had not been in the bed as well, I would have walked out. Instead, I moved forward slowly, approaching the bed. My fingers toyed with the sides of the shirt self-consciously, meeting his eyes only briefly.

"It suits you," he commented, as I slid past him onto the mattress.

I'm sure I flushed at the comment, but remained silent.

Godric was already half-asleep, his tired eyes beginning to flutter shut. He'd lain out his arm across the pillows, leaving me to wonder where I was supposed to put my head.

I didn't have long, as Eric fell into the bed behind me, stretching out his own arm next to Godric's. Maker and Child lifted their heads, allowing the other's palm to rest just under their necks. I was struck by the intimacy of the moment, and pursed my lips.

"Please lie down," Godric spoke in a tired voice.

I hesitated a moment, and then laid my body down between them. Eric pulled the covers over us, more for my benefit than theirs.

Their arms became my pillow, and I found that I didn't mind the cool feeling of their skin one bit.

Eric reached behind him and turned off the only light that remained on, flooding the room in darkness. It didn't take my eyes long to adjust, and I glanced up at the roof.

I lay flat on my back, which wasn't my preferred sleeping position, but I wasn't quite prepared to roll over and present my front side or backside to Eric's likely wandering hands. Especially when my mind was replaying the dream I'd had so few hours ago. His hands on my body, his legs tucked against mine, his hair falling gracefully over his forehead, and that irresistible grin ...

Surprisingly, it was Godric's hand that settled over my body first. He shifted slightly, his hand sliding up from the bed to rest on my stomach. It was a comforting, tender weight over my belly, and it made a small sigh escape my lips.

Eric's hand followed, his pinky finger coming to rest over top of his maker's thumb. This meant, of course, that his large hand was further up my torso. His thumb brushed over my skin, between the valley of my breasts.

I was monumentally glad that I'd kept the bra on, knowing from the tightening sensation that my traitorous nipples were responding to his touch.

It was a long time before I managed to fall asleep, trapped between these two vampiric men.

I thought of everything that had happened since Eric had sent me to Dallas; I thought of meeting Godric and nearly being raped. I thought of Eric's unnecessary breath against my ear when he'd leaned in and told me to trust him. I thought of Lorena, and her relentless pursuit of Bill after all these years. I thought of Bill's possessiveness, and his lies and deceit. I thought of the boy from the Fellowship attacking the party, and the resulting chaos. I thought of Eric's impulse to shield me from the blast, and the look of him lying on the bloodied ground, so helpless and at my mercy. I could almost still taste his blood in my mouth, remembering sucking the silver out of his wounds. I thought of everything Nan Flannigan had said, and Godric's attempt at suicide.

That thought finally led me to what had occurred on the roof. I had glowed a brilliant hue of the whitest white I'd ever seen. It was shocking, to say the least.

_What's wrong with me?_ I wondered, but then immediately pushed the thought away. No matter how much of a freak I was, my "gift" had saved Godric's life ... I couldn't see that as a bad thing. I wouldn't. And I would make sure he didn't, either.

It felt like hours, but I finally began to drift into unconsciousness.

...

_The luxurious hotel room looked different, and yet somehow the same. Perhaps it was the more feminine touches that filled the room. Such as a perfume bottle on the bedside table, and a shawl draped over one of the armchairs. _

_I was just pulling my hair out of its bun when a pair of strong, taut arms reached around my middle, pulling me back. _

_"Did you have fun tonight?" His voice seeped into my ear, sending a rush of heat through my entire body, and making me shiver. _

_"I did," I answered, my hands sliding up from my hair to brush through the back of his. _

_He kissed my neck then, bending down a little. Were I not wearing four-inch heels, he would have had to bend a lot further. "I am pleased." _

_"I can tell," I replied, feeling his hardness stirring within his pants. _

_He chuckled wickedly, and in an instant had me turned around. He whisked us to the nearest wall, pressing my back against it quickly, but without painful force. I loved that about him. He knew how to go fast, but not too fast. Hard, but not too hard. _

_We'd just come back from our first trip to the opera. He'd been before - countless times - but I never had. It was nearly impossible for me to enjoy anything in large crowds. But he, the gentleman that he was, had bought out the entire opera house, so it was just us and the performers. It had been spectacular. Normally I balked at such pricey displays of affection, but when he'd placed the tickets in front of me, I'd melted. Only he would do that for me, and I loved him for it. _

_Even more, I loved that he'd managed to keep his hands to himself long enough for us to get behind closed doors. It was hard for him to contain himself, I knew. He would be rewarded. _

_"I love your hair when it's down," he muttered against my neck, pressing his nose into the loose strands and taking in the scent of me. _

_I smirked curiously at that. "I would've thought you'd prefer it up ... easier access." _

_He nipped at my skin, holding me tighter. "I like a challenge," he replied, and his hands came up to drift through my golden-blonde locks. He pulled them away from my neck, holding the hair and his hands against the wall as his mouth latched onto my neck, laving it with kisses and gentle love-bites. _

_"That's an understatement," I replied in a porno-breathy whisper, clinging to his still suit-covered frame. _

_He wore the clothes well, but I wanted nothing more than to rip them off of his body and have my way with him. _

_Eric, however, had different plans tonight. He made his way down my body slowly, pulling the expensive and shimmering dress off of my body more and more as he went lower and lower. When he got to my navel, his tongue swirled around and around, pressing against the inside and sending a shock of pleasure right to the apex of my thighs. _

_My hands fell to his shoulders to hold myself up, not trusting my weak and shaky knees. _

_He pulled the rest of the dress down, along with my panties, until all that remained was my heeled shoes, and the jeweled necklace he'd bought me. With a Cheshire Cat grin, he palmed my thighs apart and drove in for the kill, causing my toes to curl and my head to fall back against the wall. _

_"Oh, Eric," was all I could moan out, and then I was lost to oblivion. _

...

I woke up slowly, the dream still fresh in my mind. Before the thrall of consciousness had caught me in its gaze, I'd been in the midst of a rather heated experience in the hotel shower, with Eric doing most creative things with a lufa.

When my cheek brushed against a cool, hair-covered arm, I knew that I had rolled over in my sleep.

My eyes flickered open when I felt one of the hands on my hip move, brushing over my skin. At some point in the night, my borrowed shirt had also evidently risen up.

I was met with a set of blue eyes staring down at me, filled with amusement and just a hint of wickedness.

Eric was looking down at me with the same Cheshire Cat grin that had appeared in my dreams; it was enough to make me wonder if I weren't still sleeping. Any thoughts of such luck were shattered when the tall Viking spoke freely, humor in his voice. "Were you aware that you talk in your sleep?"

...

_End of chapter four. _

_Well, what did you guys think of that one? Like it, hate it? _

_Reviews are appreciated, flame if you must, but constructive criticism is much more useful. _

_Until next time ...! _


	5. Enjoy the Show

_..._

_A Sookie/Eric/Godric fic. _

_Chapter Five. _

_..._

_Disclaimer: See Ch. 1. _

_..._

_A/N: Thanks for all the great feedback, I'm glad you guys are still enjoying this fic! _

_They'll be heading back to Bon Temps in the next few chapters, and I'll try to move past the Maryann storyline quickly and efficiently. _

_Sorry if this chapter is a bit shorter, I wanted to end it on a similar note as the last one. _

_I hope you guys like this, I know I'll love writing it. _

_As always, please read and review, I live for feedback! _

...

I couldn't believe what Eric had just said to me. I talk in my sleep? I'd been talking about my dream? He'd heard me? _Oh, god, kill me now!_ I pursed my lips together, managing an affronted look. "This is all your fault, anyway," I spoke haughtily. "If I hadn't needed to suck the silver out of your body, I wouldn't be havin' these ... dreams in the first place."

Eric looked even more amused after I spoke. We were both highly aware that his arm was still under my head, and his hand was still curved around my ribs. "My blood cannot create attraction, Sookie," he informed me. "It can only fuel the desire that it already there."

My eyes widened at that. "That's not true ... is it?" Bill hadn't said that ... Bill hadn't said a lot of things, though.

It was Godric who spoke in response. "Ingesting a vampire's blood can stir heavy feelings of sexual attraction in the unconscious mind, which manifest in a human's dreams ... but it has no power over your waking mind. So, in a sense, my child is speaking the truth."

I was caught in Eric's gaze, thinking of how my eyes had raked over his god-like form _very_ appreciatively before we'd gone to bed.

"Excuse me," I stated, needing some room to breathe.

The vampires let me escape from the bed into the bathroom, though I could feel their eyes on me as I went. I thankfully had the presence of mind to pull Eric's shirt back down when I stood up, so they didn't get a eye-full of my ass as I padded across the hotel room floor.

Once inside the safety of the bathroom, I took a deep, steadying breath. Was I going to have these dreams every single time I went to sleep? Would they ever end? ... Did I want them to?

I doubted I would admit it out loud, but Eric had been right ... there was a desire there. How could there not be? He was fucking gorgeous. Sexy, dangerous, cocky, and with an open desire for me. His personality had always been the deal-breaker for me, though, as well as the fact that I'd been with Bill, and the last thing I would ever be was unfaithful.

I no longer had that qualm to hold me back any longer, now that I knew the truth about Bill Compton.

With a sigh, I looked through the drawers around the sink, finally finding a hairbrush. I forced my mind into the task of fixing my bed-head, rather than the embarrassment of my dreams being made public knowledge to two ancient vampires, one of which loved to make me uncomfortable.

I brushed my teeth and relieved my bladder, and then had no more excuses to stay in the bathroom.

When I opened the door, I heard Eric talking to someone. Curious, I poked my head out, and saw that he was on the phone.

"Sooner, rather than later, would be better. Thank you," he spoke, and then hung up the phone.

I glanced briefly into his eyes when he looked at me, trying to keep my gaze off the rest of his body. He hadn't gotten dressed in my absence. "Ordering a snack?" I inquired.

He shook his head. "Having your belongings transferred to our room," he informed me. "I thought it might be uncomfortable for you to return to Bill's."

I paused, surprised at both his thoughtfulness, and presumptiveness. "I'm staying here, am I?"

"No," Godric answered me.

I was a little shocked by his dismissal, thinking I must have done something wrong.

Eric must have felt my surprised disappointment, and spoke for his maker, "What he means, is that none of us are staying here. As soon as we've discussed what we came to discuss, we're going back to Shreveport."

I nodded slower in understanding. "I do need to get back to Bon Temps ..."

"First, we have much to discuss," Godric informed me, in a soft voice. He was still wearing the white pajama bottoms, now leaning against the bed frame with his knees bent, one hand slung across them.

I nodded, moving towards the bed as well. Rather than end up in another vampwich, I opted to sit at the foot of the bed. I draped the blankets over my hips and legs so that I could sit cross-legged without Eric ogling me. I made a point of pulling up the front of his shirt a little as well, and didn't miss the grin that fell over his face.

A long moment of silence passed, and finally I decided to break the ice. "How are you feeling, Godric?" I asked him, focusing my attention on him. I didn't want to just come right out and say, 'So, you still thinkin' of offing yourself?'

"I am, to my surprise, feeling much better. Almost content," he admitted. "I suspect that your strange power had something to do with that."

I could only shrug. "I honestly have no idea. I've never been able to do more than read minds."

"You can't read mine." It wasn't a question, but it was more than just a statement.

I shook my head. "I can't read any vampire's thoughts. It's really quite ... relaxing."

"I imagine it would be," Godric replied. "It seems that I am in your debt, Miss Stackhouse. You have shown not only bravery and courage in the defense of my child, but also compassion and faith in our entire race. This will not be forgotten."

I didn't know what to say to that, so I said nothing.

"I find myself intrigued by you," Godric continued. "So few have created such a stirring within my child. It is quite a sight to behold."

Eric shifted on his side of the bed, and it occurred to me that this was the first time I'd seen him uncomfortable. I was beginning to like Godric even more.

A knock at the door interrupted our conversation, and Eric took the opportunity to remove himself from the bed and move swiftly to the door. To all of our delight, it was a bellboy carrying my bags.

As Eric accepted the luggage, I immediately thought of Barry, wondering what had come of him after he'd relayed my message. I hadn't heard from him again.

"What are you thinking of?" Godric asked me, arousing my attention.

"Oh, nothing ... just wondering about a friend of mine." It was an easy enough answer, since I wasn't quite prepared to divulge Barry's identity when he wasn't comfortable with it himself.

"Delivery," Eric spoke from right behind me, and I jumped. I hadn't noticed he'd come that close. He chuckled in response, leaving my suitcase and purse by the foot of the bed, just behind me.

A sudden idea struck me, and I turned back to Godric. "Have you ever met another telepath?" He had, after all, been around for over two-thousand years.

Godric dipped his head softly. "I have met two before you. Neither had the power that you possess, and neither were as visually attractive."

I blinked in surprise at that, looking away.

"I apologize if I have caused you embarrassment. I was merely speaking my mind."

I shook my head. "It's fine. I think I'll ... go get dressed." I stood from the bed without waiting for a response, pulling my suitcase with me into the bathroom.

I could hear the two of them talking softly as I went, but it was in the same language they'd been using on the roof.

...

I wasn't the sort to fret about the clothes that I wore, but I was having a bit of struggle in the bathroom. I'd taken a quick shower and shampooed my hair, pulling it into a light braid at the back of my head. I slid on a matching pair of blue undergarments, which had a hint of lace around the edges. My "over-clothes", however, were another story entirely. I'd never been so self-conscious of my wardrobe choices before. I didn't want to look silly in front of Godric, and I didn't want to look too sexy in front of Eric. My heart was already thumping a mile-a-minute, I didn't want to make matters worse by looking ... bitable.

I resigned myself to a pair of blue jeans and a yellow t-shirt. I pulled out a pair of socks and the only sneakers I'd brought with me, and then exited the bathroom.

I was met with a shocking sight. Eric and Godric were standing beside the bed, facing each other. Godric had his back to the wall, standing passively and still. Eric was the only one moving, however slowly. They were both naked.

I flushed hot immediately, unable to move.

I didn't notice the clothing on the bed until Eric reached over with one hand, pulling a pair of grey underwear off of the perfectly made bed. He presented them for Godric, who nodded in approval. Eric then knelt down on one knee, lifting one of Godric's legs and sliding it through one hole. He repeated the process with the other leg, and then began sliding them up his maker's legs. When he got to his hips, he stretched the underwear forward slightly to pull Godric's not-small penis into the underwear, and then pulled them up against the curve of his rear. Eric was now the only one naked, but I couldn't pull my eyes away from either one of them.

The taller of the two did not rise from his half-kneel, simply reached for the bed once more and retrieved the pair of pants he'd selected for his maker. They were a light brown, soft material ... perhaps linen. Once again, Godric nodded his approval, and Eric began the process of lifting each of Godric's feet, sliding them into the pants and pulling until his toes poked out the bottom. Once both legs were in, he slid the pants up and tightened the drawstring around his hips. Eric finally stood back up, then, reaching for a thick, white shirt on the bed.

Godric lifted his arms in response, his gaze for Eric tender and loving.

Eric lowered the shirt onto him with ease, pulling it down and smoothing out the wrinkles. When he was done, he bowed his head lightly.

"Thank you, my child," Godric spoke in a soft voice. "You have not lost your touch."

I opened my mouth to speak, but stopped myself. I felt like I was intruding on some private moment, and didn't know what would happen if I made a noise, or even moved.

I watched in mute fascination as Godric leaned - less dramatically than the much taller Eric - towards the bed, and presented Eric with a pair of dark, form-fitting undergarments. They were similar to the ones he'd been wearing before, I noticed.

With perfect balance, Eric lifted first his left leg, and then his right, remaining impossibly still as his maker drew the snug material up his thighs and over his hips.

I couldn't tear my eyes away if I tried, and was almost embarrassingly disappointed when his manhood was hidden from my eyes, safe within the thin confines of the underwear.

Godric's hands remained around Eric's hips as he stood himself back up to his full height, smiling the softest of smiles at his child. A quiet moment passed between them, and then he reached for the pants that hung over the edge of the mattress.

Once again, Eric raised his feet in compliance, allowing the well-fitting pants to be pulled up his legs, his thighs, his hips. I thought I might have seen him twitch when Godric reached for the small zipper and brought it upwards, but the movement was so quick and miniscule that I couldn't be sure I'd really seen it.

The final button was clasped into place, and then Godric returned to the bed for Eric's shirt. It was a navy blue t-shirt, with a darker design around the front and side that I couldn't quite make out. His t-shirts always had odd, interesting things on them. Godric slid in one long arm, and then another. Eric bent his head down so that Godric could pull the material over to settle around his neck, and then stood still while his maker pulled it down around his chest and stomach. Godric repeated Eric's motions of smoothing out the wrinkles, his hands lingering on the younger vampires firm abdominal muscles.

"Thank you, Godric," Eric spoke, in a quieter - and sweeter - voice than I'd ever heard him use. "You are magnificent as ever."

This was a truly perfect moment, and I sorely hoped that my presence wouldn't ruin it. I felt as though I could stand there for hours, just watching the two of them bask in the other's glory.

"Did you enjoy the show as well, Sookie?" Eric asked me, and they both turned simultaneously to meet my awestruck eyes.

...

_End of chapter five. _

_Well, what did you guys think of that one? Like it, hate it? _

_Reviews are appreciated, flame if you must, but constructive criticism is much more useful. _

_Until next time ...! _


	6. Open Your Eyes

_..._

_A Sookie/Eric/Godric fic. _

_Chapter Six. _

_..._

_Disclaimer: See Ch. 1. _

_..._

_A/N: Thanks for all the amazing feedback so far, you guys are great! _

_I totally forgot to put my Author's Note in when I first uploaded this chapter, so I had to go back and fix it! _

_Things start to move forward in this chapter between Eric and Sookie, and I hope to wrap up the Maryann storyline in the next one. _

_I hope you guys like this, I know I'll love writing it. _

_As always, please read and review, I live for feedback! _

...

If it had been just Eric in the room, he never would have let me live it down. As it was, Godric was there, and with his help the mood slowly ceased being awkward. Eric gathered what few belongings he had in the hotel room, preparing to send them for delivery to his residence in Shreveport.

I allowed him to do the same with my suitcase - for shipment to my home, not his - though I wondered why we weren't just taking them with us on the plane. Godric had mentioned that we would be flying home.

It was a couple hours past sunset before we were all ready to go.

Eric sent for a bellboy to collect the bags and have them shipped, and then walked over to where I waited in the middle of the large room.

He presented me with the leather jacket that he sometimes wore. "Don't want you catching a chill."

I eyed him in confusion, accepting the jacket slowly. "... Why would I catch a chill?"

Eric only smirked, walking over to the window of the hotel room and opening it.

I could only think of one thing, and asked rather stupidly, "What, we're going down the fire escape?"

Eric snorted, and Godric smiled at me as though I were something precious.

I didn't know what they had in mind, but I slid the jacket over my shoulders, sliding the zipper end into place and pulling it up. It nearly swallowed me whole, going down past my butt.

Eric turned back towards me, his eyes raking over me. "I find that I quite enjoy the sight of you in my clothes," he confessed, stopping in front of me.

I didn't have time to respond to his statement. His pulled me into his arms swiftly, wrapping one arm around my middle and tucking the other under my legs. "What are you doing?" I asked in a high-pitched voice, shocked.

He only chuckled lightly, stepping closer to the window.

When he put a foot on the sill, I instinctively clung tighter to his body.

"Trust me," he whispered in my ear, his hot semblance of breath ghosting over my skin.

Despite my fears, I felt a little part of me begin to calm, ever so slightly.

And then it all shot out the window - literally.

Eric didn't so much take a step out of the open window, as he did a leap. I clung desperately to his neck, wondering what I had done that he wanted to kill me in such a terrible fashion. Was it because I witnessed the intimate moment between he and Godric? Was it because I'd refused his advances for so long? _Why, in the name of - hang on. Why aren't we falling?_

I couldn't bringing myself to look, so instead I sort of wiggled my shoe-covered toes, thinking he must have jumped onto a balcony, or a tree, or a ladder ... anything. I couldn't feel anything around me other than Eric himself, though my feet were held up by his arm under my knees.

"Sookie, open your eyes," he prodded.

I shook my head, my eyes buried in the skin of his neck.

He was silent for a moment after, neither chuckling nor growling; he showed no amusement, nor admonishment for my actions. I felt him draw in a breath, and somewhere in the back of my mind I realized he must be smelling me ... why else would he need to take such a deep inhale?

After he managed to pull his nose away from my hair, he spoke again, in the same low, assuring voice. "Trust me, Sookie. Open your eyes."

I wanted to continue hiding my head in his neck - well, what I really wanted was to get back into the hotel and use the elevator like a _normal_ person. Instead, I responded to Eric's request, slowly cracking my eyelids open.

I could see the light coming from the hotel room behind Eric, and opened my squinting eyes a little further. There was about ten feet or so between us and the window we'd sailed out of. That ruled the balcony and fire escape options out. After taking an exaggerated, deep breath, I pulled my head away from Eric and looked below us. There was nothing between us and the ground but air.

"Oh my god!" I couldn't help but shriek, holding to Eric tighter, if that were even possible. "Oh my ... what the ... you can fly!"

"That I can," Eric replied in amusement.

"This is ... we're actually flying ... floating." I knew I sounded like a total dope, but I couldn't help myself.

"Godric, are you seeing this?" I asked, lifting my head back up and glancing towards the window. I was shocked to see Godric taking his own leap of faith, his body gliding through the air as though it were attached to invisible wires. "You can fly, too!" It was all so much to take in. Bill couldn't fly ... or if he could, he'd never taken me flying.

"Who do you believe taught him to fly?" Godric question, a light smile on his face.

I shook my head in disbelief, a wide grin settling over my features. "This is incredible ... can all vampires fly?"

Eric snorted. "Can you all sing?"

I had to scoff at that, with almost as much derision as Eric. "Heck no. I can't carry a tune in a bucket with a lid."

"I would like to hear you sometime, anyway," Godric spoke from beside us.

I could only smile at him, thinking that less than twenty-four hours ago, he was planning on throwing away his whole life ... now he was making plans to listen to my dreadful voice, and saying it with such revere like he thought it would be a truly spectacular event.

"Ready?" Eric asked me.

"For what?" It was a stupid question, I know. But, my mind was still reeling from the simple hovering we were doing, and I couldn't entirely be blamed for the shriek that came out of my mouth when he suddenly darted up and away.

"Oh my god!" I yelled loudly against his neck, and I think there might have been a laugh in there as well. It was exhilarating.

...

I'd managed to open my eyes a few times on the flight back to Shreveport, but they were fleeting glances at most. We'd been so high up, and going _so fast_, it was all I could do to cling to Eric and not pee myself. I was glad he'd given me his jacket - I would have frozen without it.

We touched down at one of the larger homes in Shreveport, secluded in the safety of the dark, back yard.

Eric answered my unspoken question, "One of my many homes throughout the world. It's small, but suits my purposes."

It was easily the size of four of my houses put together. I wasn't sure I wanted to know what he thought a big house looked like.

"Can you stand?" he asked me, still holding me in his arms.

Godric landed a moment later, glancing around and sniffing the air.

That was a reasonable question. I had no idea. My heart was going so fast, my entire body felt like it was vibrating, and I didn't even know if I could see straight anymore. I managed a quiet, "Maybe," and then Eric slowly lowered me to the ground.

My sneakers touched the grass, feeling the weight of the Earth beneath my feet. I smiled at Eric briefly, trying to let him know that he could remove his hands, but just as he stepped away, my knees began to wobble, and my body swayed.

"Whoa," I commented, feeling Eric's powerful hands gripping my hips, holding me upright.

"It takes a bit of getting used to," Eric supplied, not unhappy with his current position.

Any other time, I might have told him to respect my person bubble, but quite frankly, I was glad for the support. I took a few deep breaths, and then signaled for him to let go. I didn't topple over immediately, so that was a good sign.

"This is a quaint home, my child," Godric spoke. "Not your usual accommodations."

Eric bowed his head in agreement. "I have been adding to it, but it's a slow process. I don't trust human contractors enough to let them work while I sleep."

"Understandable," Godric replied, though he looked mildly saddened.

Eric seemed perturbed by the expression on Eric's face, and immediately pulled out his cell phone.

After a couple rings, I heard him say Pam's name, and then he spoke quickly, in a language I couldn't understand. I made a mental note to tell them it was rude to speak like that in mixed company, but kept quiet for now.

When he hung up the phone, Godric spoke, "Is that really necessary, my child?"

"Indulge me," Eric spoke, and it sounded more like a plea than a statement. "Sookie will be wanting to return home, and you need your rest."

"I am fine, my child. I am well-rested. I do not require a babysitter."

This was starting to sound more and more like a parent-teen squabble, and I kept my mouth shut, hoping the corners of my mouth wouldn't twitch up.

"Pam hasn't seen you in over a century," Eric reminded him. "Relax, catch up. I'll be back before you know it."

Eric leaned closer to Godric then, and whispered something that I couldn't hear. A long moment passed, and then Godric nodded, looking at me briefly.

Whatever Eric had said seemed to appease Godric, and he bowed his head. "We shall meet again soon, Miss Stackhouse."

I wanted to ask him why he couldn't come with us ... I wasn't entirely comfortable being alone with Eric, but before I could speak, a blur _whooshed_ into the yard.

"I'm here," Pam spoke, flattening down her windswept hair.

"Thank you, Pam," Eric spoke, walking back over to me.

She nodded at Eric, and then feasted her eyes on Godric. "It has been too long."

"Indeed it has, Pamela," Godric replied. "Shall we retire inside for the evening?"

Pam waved at me with a coy smile, following Godric inside Eric's house. I could only assume she had a key, as she didn't ask Eric for one. Not for the first time, I wondered what the extent of their relationship was.

"Let's get you home," Eric spoke, breaking me out of my trance.

"Can't we drive?" I asked, as he moved his arms to pick me up.

Eric lifted me into his arms with ease, grinning down at me. "Where would the fun be in that?"

...

This was only my second time flying with Eric, but I could already feel the difference. I found myself wondering just how many different ways there were to fly ...

The most noticeable and thankful difference was that we were moving much slower. It didn't sting my eyes when I opened them, there was no rushing wind to send a chill through my body. And, most importantly, we were much closer to the ground, but still high enough up to avoid detection in the dark.

He flew with ease over the roads that I often drove, and across trees that I'd never seen from above.

I was beginning to thoroughly lose myself in the moment when Eric's voice brought me back to Earth, so to speak.

"I want - I _need_ to thank you, Sookie."

I blinked, looking over at him in surprise. There wasn't much distance between my face as his, what with my arms wrapped around his neck. "What do you mean?"

"What you did for Godric ... you saved him when I couldn't," Eric told me, sounding as though he were trying to contain a powerful burst of emotion. "I won't forget that."

I could only shrug lightly, trying to brush it off. "It's fine. I just wanted to help."

"Oh, you've done much more than that. The difference in Godric is exponential ... I still don't wish to leave him to his own devices, but he looks ... healed. The haunted look I saw in his eyes in gone now, and I can't take credit for that."

I pressed my lips into a warm, half-smile. "Don't mention it."

Eric was silent for a long moment, his body sailing carelessly through the air in a straight, purposeful glide. It felt like hours before he spoke again. I felt his head turn upwards to glance at the night sky before his lips opened. "It has been over a thousand years since I stood in the light of the sun, and came out unscathed."

I listened while I watched his face, fascinated by the new, almost wistful expression that he wore. I found myself silently wondering what he'd been like as a human ... was he sweet and kind, tender and loving? Or, was he the cold, calculating bastard that he'd appeared to be for so long? Godric must have seen something good in him, to have turned him.

"What are you, Sookie Stackhouse?" Eric whispered, almost more to himself than to me.

I sighed, absentmindedly resting my head against his shoulder, breathing into the base of his neck. "I wish I knew."

Eric turned his head again, and I realized how uncomfortably comfortable I was all of a sudden. He didn't say anything, which I was eternally grateful for. Just one small crack about how he'd finally gotten me into his arms would have been enough to spoil the moment.

When we finally arrived at my house, I found myself hesitant to extricate myself from Eric's arms. His body, while normally hard and cold, was oddly comforting at the moment.

"Godric will want to see you again tomorrow night, close to first dark, if you can manage," Eric told me.

I nodded, and slowly moved my legs to let him know I wanted down. Well, I didn't _want_ down, but I knew it was the smartest choice.

Eric complied, bringing his hand out from under my legs in an unhurried pace. His hand trailed along my thigh as my legs slid down, stopping to rest on the curve of my bottom. His other hand remained on my back, though it also drifted lower.

At this position, with his hands cradling me against him, and hands joined around the back of his neck, I felt supremely short. I knew I should feel uncomfortable, or irked at the presumptiveness of his hands, but instead, all I could feel was short, with this giant Viking towering over me.

"You're so tall," I mentioned, my voice quiet.

He smirked at that, moving forwards, rather than away. If there had been any space between us, it was gone now.

I blinked a few times, recognizing the look in his eyes. Pure, unabashed desire.

His head began a slow descent towards mine, his blue eyes never once looking away from mine.

I was trapped in his gaze, unable to move even if I'd wanted to. "Eric ..." I whispered, not sure what else I was planning on saying. Something needed to be said, that was for sure.

He didn't hesitate or falter, simply continued lowering his lips to mine. He was close enough that I was sure he could feel my breath on his face, and I was suddenly glad that I'd brushed my teeth before we'd left.

His leather jacket shifted around me with our movement, his hair tickling my fingers that were still clasped around his neck.

Throwing all doubt and reservation to the wind, I began to press myself up on my toes.

Just as his lips ghosted over mine, a loud shriek pierced the air.

I jumped, and Eric whipped his head in the direction of my house, searching for the body that the voice belonged to.

Before we could move, music began playing from inside my house, loud and uncontained. There were several more shrieks and hollers, and then the front door burst open. Sheriff Bud Dearborn came running out, his uniform shirt still on and tucked into his belt, though he wore no pants. He was grinning like a fool, dancing around on the front lawn.

"What the ...?" I couldn't bring myself to say anything else, watching the odd display.

He drew closer to us, his head bobbing back and forth, and it was then that I saw his eyes. They were black as coal.

"Sheriff?" My eyes flickered between Eric and Bud, not knowing what the hell was going on in my house.

...

_End of chapter six. _

_Well, what did you guys think of that one? Like it, hate it? _

_Reviews are appreciated, flame if you must, but constructive criticism is much more useful. _

_Until next time ...! _


	7. Fresh Human Blood

_..._

_A Sookie/Eric/Godric fic. _

_Chapter Seven. _

_..._

_Disclaimer: See Ch. 1. _

_..._

_A/N: Thanks for all the amazing reviews, I'm glad you guys are enjoying this story! _

_I'm thinking of making this a series, as I want to include Eric's quest for vengeance against Russell, but with Godric and Sookie along for the ride. _

_I think I'll be able to wrap up the Maryann storyline in two chapters; this one and the next. After that, we're on to the good stuff! *wink wink*. _

_I hope you guys like this, I know I'll love writing it. _

_As always, please read and review, I live for feedback!_

...

My mind was reeling, unable to comprehend what possible explanation there could be for Bon Temps beloved Sheriff dancing around in his underwear on my front lawn, in the middle of the night, with blackened eyes.

"He's coming, he's coming," Bud chanted, frolicking back and forth on the grass.

I glanced from Bud, to Eric, to my house. I could see light flickering around the back of the house, as though someone had lit a fire outside. Without thought, I pulled away from Eric and began moving towards the orange light.

Eric grabbed me before I got too far away, his brilliant blue eyes wide. "You're not going to go rushing in there, you have no idea what you're walking into."

"It's _my house_, Eric!" I replied, giving him a hard look. We both knew that he would do the same thing to protect what was his.

Rather than try to pull me away, Eric simply followed me, his hand still holding onto my arm. I didn't have the presence of mind to tell him to let go, and if I were being honest with myself, his grip was comforting.

When we finally reached the backyard, I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

Nearly everyone that I knew from Bon Temps - and some that I didn't - were assembled on the land that had been in my family for generations, and they were nearly all naked. They were engaged in what could only be described as an orgy, and I had to look away in shock.

"Geeze Louise, what the hell are they doing?" I asked, staring at Eric's broad chest.

Eric chuckled and seemed as though he were about to make some crass comment, but then he hesitated. "Sookie, their eyes ..."

I forced myself to look back at my naked, writhing, humping and dancing townsfolk, noticing that each of their eyes were swarmed with black ... almost as though they were possessed.

"My, my, my, what have we here?" a slightly familiar voice asked.

We both turned - Eric much faster than me - to see a woman in a long, black dress standing directly behind us. After a short moment, I recognized her as the woman Tara had introduced me to at Merlotte's - Maryann, I think she'd said her name was. I hadn't been able to get a clear read of her mind, then. There was a shorter man beside her holding what looked like a bull's head mask.

My mind immediately flashed back to my attack in the woods. "Who the hell are you, and what are you doing on my property?" I demanded, feeling Eric's hand settle over my stomach. He was trying to restrain me, keep me from getting hurt. I would have thought it chivalrous if I wasn't so affronted at what these people were doing to my Gran's house.

"Oh, we're just having a fun, little get-together," Maryann replied. "Why don't you ditch your delectable little night-dweller here, and join in?"

I stared at her in revulsion. "Not in a million years."

She smirked in response, closing her eyes and placing her fingers together. Her body suddenly began to vibrate, causing me to take an involuntary step backwards. This went on for about thirty seconds, before she stopped and opened her eyes again.

"What was that?" I asked Eric, glancing between the two.

He was eyeing the strange woman, trying to size her up. His fangs descended, his large frame still mostly shielding me from her.

The crazy-shaky brunette woman just stared back at me, furrowing her brows with a look on her face that was halfway between fury and amusement. "What are you? You're not Shifter or Were ... definitely not vampire."

She took a purposeful step towards me, and Eric lunged.

I barely had time to shriek in surprise when he grabbed her head and snapped her neck, and then almost immediately tore through her exposed throat with his fangs.

He'd only been suckling from her for a few seconds before he tore away with a gasp of pain, spewing out a black liquid from his mouth.

It was like watching some sick horror movie; Maryann's neck - which Eric _had_ snapped - began rotating back around of its own accord. When it settled back into place, she actually threw her head back and laughed, leering at Eric.

"Stupid vampire," she goaded, trotting around him with her arms wide. "I am a goddess, purely immortal. You cannot even hope to tarnish my eternal flesh with that pathetic overbite!"

As Eric heaved out the blood he'd drank, Maryann made her way over to me, her eyes raking over my body. "Sookie Stackhouse ... I've heard so much, and now it all seems like so little. Tell me, please: what are you?"

I shook my head, glancing nervously between her and Eric. I thought of all the people that she'd brought to my house - Gran's house - to my attack in the woods that had nearly killed me, if not at least left me paralyzed.

She stepped so close to me that I could feel her hot, smelly breath on my face. Before I could react, her tongue swiped across my cheek, the pressure and wetness making me want to vomit. "What are you?"

Unable to control my disgust and anger, I brought my hands up in defense, pressing one against her face, and the other against her chest. "None of your damn business!" I all-but screamed, and suddenly a hot, white flash erupted from my hands. I had the briefest sensation of scalding, boiling flesh under my fingers, and then Maryanne went flying back several feet.

I was nearly as shocked as when I'd saved Godric on the roof, only this time, the light from my hands had wounded, not healed. I saw Eric looking at me, trying to stand up from his weakened and hunched over position.

My body was still shaking in shock and anger when Maryann pushed herself up off the ground. "That was ... incredible. Sensational. I must know what you are ..."

All of a sudden, everyone who'd been partying and fornicating in my back yard stopped, their eyes turning to me. One by one, they began to rise and make their way towards me.

I'd had about enough of this as I could handle. Even if I could get that weird light to come out of my hands, there was no way I could hold off everyone by myself, and Eric didn't look like he was going to be winning any big battles any time soon. We were outnumbered, and we both knew it. When I heard Maryann yell, "Grab her!", I lunged for Eric and grabbed his hand.

"Can you fly?" I asked him.

He met my eyes with a pained expression, and answered, "Not far. Not without getting this out of my system. Sookie, she's a maenad, I won't be able to stop her on my own."

I vaguely remembered reading about something like a "maenad" when I was reading about ancient Greece, but I couldn't pluck a coherent thought out of my mind at the moment. "Just get us as far as you can, as fast as -" I didn't get to finish. Eric tightened his grip on my hand, and shot up into the sky. He might have wrenched my arm out of its socket if he hadn't simultaneously pulled me flush against his chest, wrapping his other arm around my back.

...

We were out of my yard and at least two or three miles away before he began drifting back to Earth. If he'd been alone, I'm sure he would have just let himself crash down somewhere and wait to heal ... something told me he was trying to be gentle for my sake.

He nearly collapsed when we sat down, having expended all of his energy getting us out of there.

"What now?" I asked him. "How do you get her ... blood, or whatever that was, out of your system?"

Eric glanced around, falling to his knees. "I need blood. Fresh blood ... human blood."

_Oh ... that_.

I couldn't help the brief strike of fear that passed through me at the thought of feeding him my blood. He was older, stronger, and more dangerous than Bill Compton could ever hope to be, and yet I'd been more than slightly worried the first time Bill had drunk my blood. Would it be different with Eric? Would he stop when he'd had enough? I knew that vampires equated physical feedings with sexual feelings, and often sexual acts ... would he expect certain things after drinking my blood?

I noticed that he looked even paler than usual, and he was clenching his stomach in pain. Whatever was in her blood that he'd ingested, it was causing him pain.

"Oh, for the love of ... hang on," I finally managed to sputter out, trying to get a handle on my own emotions. Much of my knowledge of vampires came from Bill, and I refused to allow myself to go through life second-guessing every vampire I met just because of past experience. I fumbled briefly with the zipper on his borrowed jacket, and once I had a firm grasp pulled it down halfway. I tugged my shoulder free of the jacket, kneeling in front of him and pulling my hair out of the way.

"Sookie ..." Eric began, but I cut him off.

"Take what you need," I told him in a low, hurried voice. I was more nervous right now than I'd ever been in my life.

Even though he was nearly trembling from the internal pain, Eric brought a hand up to the side of my face. Both of my hands were occupied holding my clothing and hair out of the way, leaving myself fully exposed to him. His cool hand cupped my cheek, thumb brushing back and forth, eyes staring into mine.

I felt my breath catch in my throat at the look he was giving me. I couldn't speak, I couldn't move.

I got the feeling that he would have been content to remain as we were, forever, just so he could look at me like this, and know that I wasn't going anywhere. More than anything, I wished that I could read his thoughts; know his intentions, aside from a life-saving feeding. A quickie, so-to-speak.

Eric began to lower his head towards mine, though his fangs hadn't made an appearance yet. His head tilted as he approached my neck, and his eyes held mine for as long as he could.

After he reached the point where I couldn't see his expression out of the corner of my eyes, I closed them, waiting for the sharp teeth to pierce the skin of my neck.

To my surprise, I felt something soft ... his lips.

Eric placed a dozen soft, lingering kisses over the area that he would soon be biting, making my body flush red and warm. I was beginning to get quite light-headed with the sensation, and was caught off-guard when his fangs did eventually enter me.

It must have been part of his plan, because the pain was virtually non-existent. It wasn't messy, like Bill. Any stray drops that trickled down my skin were swiftly pulled back by his darting, and yet smooth tongue. He drank slowly, purposefully, not wasting a single ounce of my blood. He fed for what felt like hours, but I knew that was impossible. His free hand had come to settle around my waist, keeping my upright and pressed closely to him.

My left hand no longer held his jacket and my t-shirt open, but instead had fallen onto his shoulder, my fingers digging into his hard, taut flesh.

Just when I thought the moment couldn't get any more erotic or heated, I heard a growl escape from his throat. It wasn't an angry or vicious growl ... if anything, it was closer to moan. But with all the swallowing, and constant movement of his throat muscles ... a growl it sounded like.

"Eric," I breathed out, the hand holding my hair out of the way falling onto his other shoulder.

His movements paused, the suction of his mouth halting. I felt his body shift, and then his tongue moved against my skin. I heard him make a small, hiss-like noise, and then his tongue soothed over the bite marks his fangs had made.

Several long seconds passed before he finally pulled away. His fingers found their way to my neck, where he'd bitten me, and he began rubbing the area softly with his fingers, a light massage in just the right - or very wrong - place.

I couldn't find the strength to pull away from him, and it had nothing to do with the blood loss. Instead, I tucked my head down a little and wondered, "Will you be alright to fly us back?"

Eric's hand remained on my neck, but the rubbing motions had stopped. I was still half-held in his embrace, with his other hand still around my waist. "I will return us both to Godric and Pam."

I nodded slowly, knowing it would be unwise - to say the least - to return to Bon Temps without a plan of action, and a little more back-up.

"Are you ready?" Eric asked me, his voice lighter and more sincere than I'd ever heard.

"As I'll ever be."

The now recovered vampire stood from the ground, pulling me carefully along with him. I bought a hand off of his shoulder to feel for the blood on my neck, not wanting to spill any on either of our clothing, and was surprised to feel it come back dry. After a moment of thought, I realized the hiss I'd heard must have been him piercing his tongue with his fangs, and then licking the wound with his own blood, healing it.

I was more touched than I cared to say at that moment, if I could have even strung a sentence together. So much had happened in so short a time, it was amazing my head hadn't spun off altogether.

Eric silently pulled me back into his arms, lifting me off the ground and soaring into the air. He cradled me against his body as though I were a young child - or a lover in need of protection - and flew swiftly back to his home in Shreveport.

...

I was not initially comforted when we spoke with Godric. He relayed all the information that he had about maenads, having come into contact with two in his long life. They were impossibly strong, deadly powerful, delusional, wicked, and - worst of all - because they believed they were invincible, they were.

It all seemed so hopeless.

Then he told us about the ritual that they were constantly performing, in the hopes that their one true god would finally deem them to be worthy, and come down to take them in wedded bliss. It was as he relayed the specifics of the ritual that a plan began formulating in my mind.

"So, the only time she can be killed is when her "god" appears to her, because she wants to go on into some other plane of existence with him?" I surmised, trying to wrap my head around it all.

"That is a simple way of putting it, but yes," Godric answered.

I narrowed my eyes. "And do we happen to know what her "god" is supposed to look like?"

"In theory, it would be similar to her own appearance, half-man, half-bull, or it could appear in true animal form."

Godric sat calmly next to Eric, who was watching me with curious eyes. Pam stood against the wall, her arms crossed as she took everything in. I had a feeling that she wouldn't still be here if Eric hadn't asked her to stay. It wasn't that she didn't like me, she just didn't concern herself with human affairs, unless they were directly related to her business, or her livelihood. She made many exceptions for Eric.

"So ... what if her god appeared in the guise of a bull?" I wondered, remember the attack in the woods, and the bull's head that her apparently man-servant had been carrying.

Eric caught on to my train of thought, grinning. "The Shifter."

I furrowed my brow. "How do you know about him?" I couldn't recall ever telling any vampire that my boss was a Shapeshifter.

"I could smell it on him when I came to his bar," Eric replied. "Shifters give off a certain ... odor."

I pulled my lips back a little in unease and mild disgust, never having noticed a particularly bad smell from Sam. "Okay ... so, would that work?"

Godric eyed me with a soft expression, looking deep into my eyes - for the length of a heartbeat, I thought he might be trying to read my mind, but I quickly quenched that thought. He just had a very thoughtful expression. "It would not be easy. The Shifter would have to be healed soon after his part in the ritual, or he would die - but the healing would have to be kept from the maenad. This would mean feeding him vampire blood, a truly sacred thing."

I nodded slowly, hoping that Godric wouldn't let my tall, however small and insignificant it may seem - get laid to waste by such a vile and evil creature as Maryann the Maenad.

"However, I believe it could be done," Godric pressed on. "If that is what you wish."

My next nod was emphatic, to say the least. "I have to do something ... I mean, I wasn't gone for that long, and now everything's gone to hell! I can't just leave them like that, and I certainly can't leave Sam to get slaughtered."

I thought I might have heard a low growl coming from Eric's side of the couch, but a glance at him showed that he wasn't looking at me, but Pam. I glanced between the two, and Pam smirked back at me.

"Will you please help me?" I asked them.

"I am in your debt," Godric spoke, standing from the couch. "I will provide the assistance that you ask for."

"Well, you're not going alone," Eric said, standing as well. He towered over everyone present, and I would have felt just as secure even if it had been only myself and Eric going back. He was a force to be reckoned with, to be true. Eric looked at Pam, who was still leaning against the wall, a bored expression on her face. "Come on, Pam. What do you say? Have some fun, do some crowd control ... what have you got to lose?"

"My self-respect," she sneered, but with a quick look at Godric, she straightened. "Fine, I'll help deal with the locals. But after that, I'm taking a long vacation somewhere cold and dark."

"I'm sure you'll have a blast," Eric replied, in a light, teasing manner.

I was almost a bit envious of their relationship ... so at ease with one another, no boundaries or strings to adhere to. They were just there for one another, until they weren't, but they'd always come back, and they always put the other before themselves. It was nice.

"We will have to keep a close on the situation," Godric informed us, though each of us were itching to get to Bon Temps and deal with Maryann. "From what you witnessed, they weren't completing the ritual tonight. We will have to be patient, and strike at the appropriate time, or all will be for naught. Sookie, you should sleep here until we can set up a safe place to observe the on goings in Bon Temps."

I started to protest, but Eric walked over to me. "I'll show you to the guest room."

I wanted to ask him where he would be sleeping, but clamped my mouth shut in time. He would just make some crude comment and waggle his eyebrows at me, and I was too stressed and worked up to deal with that right now. That, and I didn't think I'd have the strength or will power to rebuke his advances tonight, if he were so inclined.

...

_End of chapter seven. _

_Well, what did you guys think of that one? Like it, hate it? _

_Reviews are appreciated, flame if you must, but constructive criticism is much more useful. _

_Until next time ...!_


	8. Bonded and Sacrificed

_..._

_A Sookie/Eric/Godric fic. _

_Chapter Eight. _

_..._

_Disclaimer: See Ch. 1. _

_..._

_A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews. I'm glad you guys are still enjoying this story. _

_Maryann's story will be ended in this, and we get a little more insight into Sookie and Eric. I'll be moving into the Sookie/Eric/Godric stuff in the next chapters. _

_I hope you guys enjoy this, I know I'll love writing it. _

_As always, please read and review, I live for feedback! _

...

I couldn't sleep that night. It wasn't because of internal conflict, or worry about my townspeople, or apprehension about the possibility of having another sex dream about Eric ... though, the latter thought was certainly present. No, I couldn't sleep tonight because I'd spent the whole day sleeping in a bed with Eric and Godric. I was beyond well-rested.

And, to be honest, I felt a little lonely in the room by myself.

Since I didn't have my luggage with me, or means to go home and get more of my own clothes, Pam had offered - with a little assistance from Eric's pointed gaze - to grab me something to wear.

She'd come back with the most ridiculous looking negligee I'd ever seen, and a short, silk robe.

I'm quite sure that I'll remember for a long time - quite vividly - the expression on Eric's face when Pam had offered the near-translucent nightie to me.

I was dressed in the robe - with my bra and underwear still on underneath - and fidgeting in the small room.

I felt ... different. I couldn't explain it, but I was filled with an odd mixture of feelings, and I couldn't quite say that they were mine. I felt agitated, I felt secure, I felt aroused, I felt unsure, I felt worried, and I felt relieved. It was such an incredible cacophony of emotions, I didn't know where to begin.

I was drawn out of my thoughts by the opening of the guest room door. When Eric stepped into the room, I unconsciously tightened the robe around my body. "Don't you knock?" I wondered, contemplating just how mad I would look if I scurried under the covers to hide my exposed thighs from him - Pam's robe was not very long at all.

"That's a good color on you," he commented, enjoying the fullness of the red fabric.

I sighed, fidgeting a little more. "Something you needed?"

"I could sense your confusion, and thought I should do some explaining," Eric stated.

I frowned at him.

"Okay, _Godric_ thought I should come and explain," Eric admitted, showing what was probably the closest thing to a bashful look on his face.

I scooted over on the bed, making room for his much larger body. "Explain what?"

His gaze traveled down to my neck, where he'd drawn blood from my body. "What I've done ... what we've created."

A heavy, tingling sensation began creeping up my back, watching him carefully as he sat down. The bed dipped slightly, and I moved one of my hands away from my borrowed robe to lean on the bed. "What do you mean?"

Eric looked down, appearing to be composing his thoughts. "Sookie ... when a vampire shares his or her blood with a human being, a connection is built. You've seen the evidence of this. But, when a vampire feeds on that human shortly after - usually only minutes, but it can be days as well - a bond is forged. Stronger than the initial connection."

I stared back at him, trying to understand what he was saying. "So, what ... you're sayin' I've been bonded to you? 'Cause you drank my blood?"

Eric dipped his head, nodding slowly.

I sat in silence for a moment, mulling that over. "But ... I've had Bill's blood, too. He's drunk mine, and I've drunk him. How would this be any different?"

Eric's eyes flashed at the mention of Bill's name, but he managed to reign in his temper. "Bill's blood is nowhere near as strong as mine. He would have to share his blood with you immediately after having drunk from you, or vice versa, to create the same effect. Has that ever happened?"

I thought long about that, trying to remember. "No ... not immediately after."

Eric nodded again, this time only once, and less slowly.

I thought I saw a perverse look of satisfaction seep over his chiseled face. "I'm still not sure I understand what this means."

Eric sighed, brushing a hand through his short, blond hair. "A traditional bonding consists of three blood-sharing sessions, in succession. It creates a powerful bond, one that is nearly impossible to be broken. It is stronger and more meaningful than any human marriage, or similar bonding ceremony."

I flushed at that, wondering if this meant that Eric and I were now married.

"Ours is a different bond, as you've only ingested my blood once, and very little of it. Still, the bond is there," he informed me.

"Okay ..." I said slowly, absentmindedly fingering the lapels of Pam's robe. "Okay, so what does this mean ... specifically?"

Eric was nervous. In all the time that I'd known him, I'd never seen him nervous. I was just getting used to him being openly concerned for his maker, to seeing him showing remorse and love for someone other than himself. It was mind-boggling ... and now this?

"Well, for starters, it will intensify my awareness of you. I am more in-tune with your emotions; more so than just fear and danger. Such as why I could feel your confusion over what was happening ... what you were feeling."

"Which was ...?" I asked, not sure I was ready for the answer.

"My own feelings," he explained simply. "Another result of the bond between us, is that you are now aware of me, the same way that I am aware of you."

We were both silent after that; Eric watching me absorb what he'd told me, while I tried to let it all sink in. It made so much sense ... I couldn't really see what he was too upset about, unless he was worried that I wouldn't like what I ... "felt" in him. It occurred to me then that he might not be finished.

"What else?" I asked, in a half-whisper.

Eric sighed, taking an unnecessary breath.

"What, is it gonna make these dreams worse?" I wondered, louder than I should have, especially after my quiet whisper before.

"Worse?" Eric wondered, and I definitely caught a wicked grin there.

I scoffed, telling him with my eyes that it was not the time for him to lay on his charm.

"It will likely intensify your subconscious attraction for me," he admitted. I opened my mouth to protest, but he cut me off. "Don't bother denying it. We both know it's true. But ... there's more. When a vampire bonds with a human, it leaves an unmistakable mark behind. Nothing visual, like bite marks. My scent will be a part of you, as yours will be on me. It will inform other vampires that one has bonded with you, and you are not to be touched."

I blinked several times at that, staring at him. "So, you're saying I'm your _property_ now?" Involuntary flashes of Bill snarling 'Sookie is mine!' filled my mind.

"That is one way of putting it, in some ways. But it also means that I am just as much yours," Eric confessed.

I gave serious pause at that, knowing that Eric's admitting that was truly something spectacular. Still, I wasn't entirely calmed down.

"I apologize if I've put you in this position against your will," Eric said after a long moment. "I confess that I planned on bonding with you anyway, but not like this. Not without you wanting it."

"I ..." I didn't know what I wanted to say. What ended up coming out of my mouth surprised us both. "It's not like you forced me into it." I spoke as slowly and evenly as I could, not wanting my stress and nerves to overrule me. "I made the decision to take in your blood at Godric's, and I made the decision for you to drink my blood in the field. ... You didn't force anything on me."

Eric leaned forward on the bed, and I felt an unmistakable surge of lust.

I sat back immediately. "That does not mean I'm going to jump into bed with you, Eric Northman. You just get those dirty thoughts out of your mind!"

He chuckled at that, the mood lightening almost immediately.

I sighed, looking down at my folded legs.

"There's something else you should know, Sookie," Eric spoke.

I hesitated before meeting his eyes, wondering what else he could possibly have to disclose to me. What else would come as a result of our "bond"?

"Your blood," he began. "It's different."

I shrugged. "Well, Bill told me that before. So what?"

Eric shook his head. "Everyone has their own distinct flavor, but this is different. Much different. I've never tasted anyone so ... I've been around over a thousand years, Sookie, and I've never tasted anything like this before."

My heart rate picked up, worry flooding my face. "What does that mean?"

Eric shook his head. "I don't know. Sookie, I don't know ... but if you let me, I will find out."

...

It was nearly a week before we could put out plan into action. We'd managed to hole up in one of Sam's empty rental properties, and I'd gotten him alone in the middle of the second day to explain the plan to him. He was apprehensive, to say the least. He didn't trust Eric as far as he could throw him, and he didn't know Godric. But, I made him a promise as his friend and trusted employee that he would make it out of this thing alive.

It was on our fourth night back in Bon Temps that put our plan into action.

I had allowed myself to get captured to distract Maryann, and then Eric had brought Sam to Maryann to offer him as a sacrifice; to save me.

The ritual was terrifying. The townspeople had destroyed my house, and built some disgusting, nauseating tower of blood and meat and bones and tree, and I didn't even want to know what else was in. I played my part well, screaming and begging Sam to run away, begging Eric not to do what he was doing, and screaming at Maryann to stop all the nonsense. None of it worked, which meant that our plan was working.

Watching the knife pierce into Sam's torso was the hardest, most terrible thing I'd ever had to witness. I knew that it was all part of the plan, I knew to expect it, and I even knew that he would survive it ... but that didn't make it any easier. The tears that I cried for him were real, and then I broke away from Eric. It was an act, a farce, but it was all too real for my liking.

I ran to the tower, intent on destroying it, needing to infuriate Maryann so that she would come after me. I knew that Pam and Godric were in the woods, waiting for us to run off so that they could contain the crowd and help Sam. I reached for the most vulnerable thing first - the giant egg. It cracked easily against the ground, a gross fluid seeping out and all over the ground.

The crowd began shouting about the egg, that it was sacred, and I screamed at them in fury. It didn't matter that they were all under the maenad's influence, and therefore couldn't think for themselves; at that moment, their stupidity was killing me.

I still didn't have control of my power - whatever kind of power that it was - but I was shaking with so much rage, fury, and sadness that when my slim fingers gripped the tower, it was mere seconds before a familiar white light shot out of them. I felt the power rise up from within me, and with a mighty shove, sent the tower flying backwards. In the back of my mind, I was grateful that no one was injured in the crash.

Suddenly, Maryann began shaking. Her body was vibrating faster than my eyes could see. Everyone around us grabbed their ears in pain, shouting and crying and screaming.

"You're hurting them!" I yelled at Maryann.

"You brought this upon them!" she replied in a deep, threatening voice. Suddenly, she bent in half, digging her hands into the ground below her feet.

I watched in shock and astonishment as she pulled them out. Replacing her fingers were a set of ugly, vicious looking claws - the very claws which had gouged my back open, nearly killing me.

Her eyes never left mine, and I knew that was my cue to run. I met Eric's eyes briefly, trusting him to have mine and Sam's backs, while Godric and Pam took care of the rest.

I ran fast, Maryann hot on my trail. She had murder in her eyes, and I didn't stop to try and talk her down. This was what we wanted, this was what we'd planned for. That knowledge didn't stop me from being scared shitless, however.

I ran along the bumpy, unpaved road that was my driveway, remembering in the back of my mind the money that Eric had promised to pay me before we'd gone to Dallas. Maybe it was the uneven ground, maybe it was the less-than-comfortable dress, maybe it was my distracted mind or bone-chilling fear, but something made me stumble. I fell to the ground, and when I managed to turn myself around, Maryann was standing directly over me, claws poised to attack.

An involuntary scream burst from my lips, tearing my throat with its force. "Eric!"

Maryann only smirked, rearing back with her claws.

My life flashed before my eyes, and then I heard a glorious sound out coming towards us. It was a sound that only an animal could make: a snorting, huffing sound, of hot air being pushed out of large, wet nostrils.

Sam was alright. Eric had given him his blood in time, and the strength had allowed him to quickly change into the exact animal we wanted: a bull.

A beautiful, magnificent, white bull, with wide horns and firm ears.

I glanced between the two, watching as the maenad's expression changed immediately. Her claws retracted into the perfectly manicured fingernails they'd been before, a look of shocked bliss upon her seemingly beautiful face. She was enthralled.

"My lord," she breathed out, filled with reverence. "My husband."

I watched in silent, sick fascination as she walked towards her doom, convinced that this creature was her god, finally come to take her away.

"I'm here, my love," she told the bull, walking towards him with an outstretched hand. The hand came slowly up to the nose of the creature, brushing over his light fur. "We're together at last."

I almost felt bad for her - almost.

She opened her arms wide, let her head fall back, and waited; she was offering herself to him, completely, in every imaginable way.

Though I knew the moment was coming, I still jolted in shock when the horn slid easily through her body, coming clean out the other side.

"My god!" she exclaimed. "I am the one to be sacrificed?"

I could barely hear her, what with the snorting and stomping that Sam was doing while disguised as the bull.

"I am the vessel?" Suddenly, she grabbed the bull. "Yes. I'm ready to die." Her body convulsed briefly in pain as the horn moved back and forth within her, and then she moaned. The sound was no longer one of pain, but instead of complete abandon.

And then, the bull was gone. A naked Sam Merlotte appeared, with his arm still sticking through her chest. When he pulled it out, I knew he was holding her blackened heart in his hand.

"Was there no god?" she asked, and then Sam made a crushing movement with his hand. Her body shriveled away, falling in a heap on the ground.

I would mourn for my grandmother's wedding dress later ... right now I was too shocked and elated to deal with my grief. She was dead. Everyone had been saved.

Without thought for his nakedness, I stood from the ground and streaked towards Sam, wrapping my arms around him. "I'm so glad you're okay!" I realized now that I hadn't been completely convinced that we would succeed.

Over Sam's shoulder, I could see Eric coming towards us, walking slowly and gripping his arm.

I left Sam's side immediately, catching Eric as he crumpled to his knees on the ground.

"Is she gone?" Eric asked, his voice strained.

I nodded. "I think so." I hoped so.

"Sam will be fine," he told me, catching my gaze as my boss and friend walked away from us. "He had to drink much of my blood."

I was relieved that Sam would be okay, but still worried about Eric. I wasn't sure what prolonged blood loss would do to a vampire, and I nearly offered him my wrist right there.

Sam found his pants and pulled them on, walking back over to us.

"Sam, you were willing to die for us," I commented, not knowing what words I could possibly use to thank him. Nothing seemed good enough.

"Eric kind of promised he wouldn't let that happen," Sam reminded me.

Good, old, reliable Eric.

"If things didn't work out, I guess ... I was ready," Sam added.

I knew that he meant he was ready to die, and that hurt. I didn't want him to die. I didn't want anyone to die.

Eric found the strength to stand after a while, and then I saw Tara making her way over to us. Tara, who'd been just as lost and trapped as the rest of them.

She wrapped her arms around me, near tears.

"Do you remember anything?" I asked her, hopefully that she wouldn't.

Tara shook her head, confirming my wishes.

I turned to Eric, hoping I wasn't asking too much. "Eric, get rid of the body. Bury it, I don't care where."

He nodded, and looked back towards my house. He would probably get help from Pam or Godric in disposing of the body ... I didn't really care about the details. I just wanted this ordeal to be over with, so everything could go back to normal.

...

_End of chapter eight. _

_Well, what did you guys think of that one? Like it, hate it? _

_Reviews are appreciated, flame if you must, but constructive criticism is much more useful. _

_Until next time ...! _


	9. Just a Taste

_..._

_A Sookie/Eric/Godric fic. _

_Chapter Nine. _

_..._

_Disclaimer: See Ch. 1. _

_..._

_A/N: __**ANNOUNCEMENT: I WILL BE CHANGING MY USERNAME IN ROUGHLY A WEEK'S TIME - on Friday, June 24th. I WILL INCLUDE THIS ANNOUNCEMENT ON MY PAGE, AS WELL AS IN MY FUTURE UPDATES, SO THERE'S NO CONFUSION. MY NEW NAME WILL BE "Copper's Mama". Thank you for your patience.**_

_Alrighty, things will start moving with the trio now that we've got Maryann sorted out. I won't be including much of the other characters in this story from hereon out, as I just want to focus on the Sookie/Eric/Godric pairing. I plan on doing a sequel where they deal with Russell together. _

_I've taken some liberties with Eric and Godric's past in this chapter. I know that Eric speaks old Swedish, but I don't believe that's where he was born. From what Pam said of Eric's farm in Ørland near the end of season 3, he would have been born/raised in Norway. Since he was a Viking warrior, and would have traveled for battles, in this story he was turned in Sweden. If anyone knows differently, please feel free to let me know, and I'll change it.  
>I hope you guys like this one, I know I'll love writing it.<br>As always, please read and review, I live for feedback!  
><em>  
>...<p>

The town was a bloody mess. I stayed to help out as much as I could, but I couldn't help feeling like an outcast. All this had happened while I was gone, and none of the townspeople could remember me saving them, never mind three vampires as well. Sam knew, but he wasn't talking much, and Tara had an idea, but she couldn't remember anything before Maryann's influence wore off.

I felt like they were blaming me for what had happened, though no one said as much. They didn't have to ... I was a telepath. I could hear their thoughts.

Tara was mad that I'd gone and left her alone in my house, allowing Maryann to sink her claws into her - metaphorically, in Tara's case. Arlene was mad that I hadn't read Maryann's mind and discovered her intentions before I'd left. Sam was mad about Daphne, the waitress they'd hired after Amy's death. Everyone else was mad that I hadn't been forced to suffer through it with them. All the madness made for a rather unpleasant homecoming.

Jason had made it back to town a couple days after Maryann's defeat, bombarding me with questions over why I'd left without so much as a word, where Bill had gone, what had happened to the town, and why I was leaving again.

Godric had invited me to leave with he and Eric on a "spiritual retreat", as he'd called it, and I had accepted.

I explained as much of the situation to him as I could, not wanting to overwhelm his frazzled brain, or disclose matters that weren't for me to disclose.

Jason was hesitant to let me go with Eric, but when I told him what he'd done for the town, he begrudgingly admitted that he might be an okay guy after all. I'd needed to hold back a chuckle at that, imagining how Eric might take to being called an "okay guy".

I squared the time away with Sam, wondering if I would have a job when I came back. He assured me that I would, even though he didn't look too happy about it. Sometimes I felt really crappy for trading on his feelings for me like this.

My luggage had arrived at the house while Maryann, Tara, and Eggs had been living in it, but thankfully they hadn't done anything to it. I was packed and ready to leave before the sun went down. I could hardly believe I'd only been back a week, and now I was leaving again.

I drove to Fangtasia, not entirely sure how to get to Eric's house from the road; each time I'd been there, we'd been flying, and my head had been tucked against Eric's neck.

The last rays of sun had just barely dipped below the horizon when I got out of my old, beat-up car, and walked the short stretch to the front door. I'd packed a duffel fool of clothes, and it now slung heavily over my shoulder. I knocked, and then waited, knowing there would be someone there during the day to watch over the bar, and any sleeping vampires within.

Ginger greeted me with a bright smile, clearly having been warned of my arrival. Otherwise, she probably would have been screaming her head off. The poor girl ... it didn't take much to make her skittish. Not for the first time, I found myself grateful that I couldn't be glamoured by vampires.

Fangtasia would be closing for a brief period after tonight, as Eric would be wherever Godric was taking us, and Pam was going on that vacation of hers. Neither of them trusted Chow extensively to allow him to run the business solo in their absence. I didn't blame them.

Ginger offered me a drink at the bar, flashing that wide, friendly smile of hers. I had to wonder if they'd glamoured her into being the perfect hostess for me.

I nursed my Gin and Tonic in small sips while I waited for Eric and Godric to arrive, taking in the decor of the place.

The first time I'd seen Fantasia, I'd thought it looked like a ride at Disneyland. After everything I'd seen happen in the vampire bar, I could no longer think that way. Still, it had its own charm. The red walls - one of Eric's favorite colors, I remembered - and soft lighting gave the room a mysterious mood, one which made its patrons feel just a little dangerous. Of course, most of them felt dangerous enough just coming to a vampire bar in the first place.

"So, what are you gonna do while the bar's closed down, Ginger?" I asked the short-haired blonde, who was busy scrubbing away at the counter.

"Oh, I work at another bar here in town, and Eric pays me to keep an eye on the place," Ginger explained. "Pays pretty well, too. Ain't he just a dream?"

I could only smile at that, not quite ready to get into a conversation about Eric's "dreaminess" with Ginger.

I'd only had two more dreams about him, since we'd been back in Bon Temps, but they were both chilling and erotic. I wondered if they would ever stop.

Eric for his part, hadn't tried to make me too uncomfortable about them, though I knew he must be sensing them somehow. Especially with the bond that was now between us.

I took another sip of my drink, thinking over what Eric had told me about the bond. I was so lost in thought that I didn't even notice when he came in.

"Thinking about me, lover?" his voice purred into my ear, and I jumped in my seat.

Eric chuckled, dropping into a seat next to me at the bar.

I opened my mouth to tell him not to call me that, but lost my nerve. "So, when are we going?" I asked instead.

"Whenever you're ready," Eric replied.

"Where are we going?" I asked next. I'd promised Jason that I would let him know where I would be, just in case he needed something.

Eric shrugged. "Godric wants it to be a surprise."

I turned to see the older, shorter vampire waiting by the door. He dipped his head downwards in greeting.

I nodded with a sigh, mentally psyching myself up for the trip. It wasn't as though I wasn't looking forward to it - I was - I just liked to know what I was getting myself into. I picked up my bag from the chair on the other side of me, hoisting it onto my shoulder. With a flip of my head, I downed the last of my drink. "Well then ... let's go."

Eric was up from his seat faster than I could blink, wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me flush against him. He gave Ginger a final set of instructions, and then _whooshed_ us out the door.

...

Flying with a vampire is a memorable experience, let me just put that out there. It's like being on one of those amusement park rides, that goes up super-fast, and you feel your heart plummet into you stomach, and there's that brief moment where you don't know if you're going to kiss the gates to heaven, or piss your pants and die. Only with a vampire, that moment just keeps going on and on. You're up in the sky for so long, going so fast, that you barely have time to breathe. There is no straight shot back to Earth, like on those illustrious amusement park rides. Just sky, sky, and more sky. There are no bars and straps to hold you in, no screaming peers flapping their arms around dramatically, no ride technician at the bottom ready to bring everyone back down to safety. Just you, and the vampire, and his arms around you.

Eric was an accomplished flier; Godric had taught him well. Even with the added weight of myself and my luggage, his body didn't swoop or tumble.

Wherever it was that we were going, we couldn't get there in one trip. Sunrise was only a couple hours away when Godric signaled for us to land.

We'd flown far north, and it didn't take me long to realize that we were in Canada. Quebec, to be specific.

I'd never been to Canada before - I'd rarely been out of Bon Temps, Dallas being a major exception - but I'd heard a lot about it. It wasn't covered in snow, like most Americans seemed to think. I knew this already from history books, but it was still nice to see for myself how wrong most people were. It was late Spring, just like it was back home, so any snow that had been there was melted away. It was early morning, however, so there was a definite chill in the air. I was glad I'd worn a thick sweater and pants for the flight, but even that didn't protect me from the shiver than ran through my body.

Godric directed us to a heavily wooded area, surrounding a spectacular looking house. It was easily twice the size of Eric's home in Shreveport, and I immediately chastised myself for comparing the two.

We touched down on the front lawn, Eric's booted feet pressing down on the dew-covered grass.

I slowly extricated myself from his arms, wanting to regain my equilibrium and have a look around. I swayed briefly, and Eric moved to hold me up, but I stopped him with a hand on his arm, breathing slowly. I nodded after a moment to let him know that I was alright.

His arm was cool to the touch, though my fingers weren't much warmer. He seemed to realize this, and spoke softly, "We should get inside. There is a fireplace where you can warm up."

I nodded my thanks, and Godric led us inside.

The large, double-doors opened into a spectacular foyer, with a massive chandelier hanging down from the ceiling that caught my eye immediately. As Godric restored power to the house, it came to life, and my eyes greedily took in every sight that I could.

It had old-fashioned carvings on the furniture and walls - most of which were lined with paintings and portraits. The house was decorated with soft, earthy colors - brown, green, grey - and while I normally would have found it depressing, it filled me with a homey sensation. Godric had taken care of his home, undoubtedly hiring others to care for it in his absence. There wasn't a speck of dust to be found; everything glowed brilliantly in the low lighting.

Eric led me into the sitting room, where there was indeed a large fireplace. The mantle was made of a thick stone that had been scraped and polished until it was just perfectly curved, and smooth to the touch. A large slab of marble separated a two-foot break from the fireplace, which Eric knelt on to begin building up a decent heat.

Godric led me up the stairs, showing me where I could leave my bag. There were at least a half-a-dozen more rooms down the hall, but I didn't venture into any of them, not wanting to overstep my bounds.

My room was plenty big enough, with two dressers, a tall wardrobe, a sitting desk, a bedside table,, two comfy-looking chairs, and a large, four-poster bed. There were blankets, pillows and sheets on the bed, which was perfectly pressed, as though it were waiting just for me. The carpet under my feet was a deep green color, and I worried briefly that my shoes would stain it.

Godric left me to put my stuff away.

I would have stayed to explore the room longer, but I was still cold, and the fire Eric was working on beckoned me down to my soul. I changed into a pair of pajama bottoms and a tank top, stowing my shoes by the wardrobe and changing my socks. I felt foolish for it, but vampires did have a keen sense of smell, and I worried my feet might stink.

Padding down the stairs, I could smell the fire before I saw it. The wood - pine, possibly - filled the house with a soothing scent.

Godric was nowhere to be seen, but Eric was standing idly by the fireplace when I came back into the sitting room. He'd shed his t-shirt, leaving him in only his thin, black tank that he wore so well. I looked down at that thought, noticing that his feet were now bare.

I don't know if he heard me come in, or felt my arrival, but he turned with a soft smile, his blue eyes raking over my form. "Fire looks great," I commented, not really know how to break the ice. We hadn't spoken since we were outside, and hadn't exchanged a single word during the flight. I couldn't remember ever spending so long in a man's embrace, with only silence between us.

"It will warm you sufficiently," Eric replied, slipping his hands into the pockets of his tight pants.

I turned my head to the couch, instructing my body to follow the gaze. It was almost four in the morning, and my body was beginning to tire. I knew that come sun-up, I would fall asleep just like the two vampires in my company.

Godric came back into the room, holding a gold-trimmed tray in his hands. On it was a plate, filled with fruits, vegetables, and some bread. "I keep some food stocked for the humans in my employ," Godric explained. "You must be hungry."

I nodded, smiling in appreciation. I used to hate eating in front of Bill, knowing how much he must miss food, but my stomach was growling, and I couldn't resist popping a few grapes into my mouth after Godric set the tray on my lap.

The older vampire took to the chair across from me, while Godric sat down on the couch beside me, leaving about a half-body's distance between us, while slinging his long arm over the back of the couch.

I didn't notice how quiet it was in the room until I bit into a shaved carrot, and the resounding _crack_ nearly made me jump. I glanced at Godric first, and then Eric. They were both looking at me with hunger in their eyes, though Godric's was more subdued.

"What ... is there something on my face?" I had to ask.

Godric chuckled. "No ... watching humans eat is a past time that I don't often partake in. It is a truly ... exquisite experience."

I blushed then, looking down. "Gosh, I'm sorry ... I didn't even think about you two. Here I am stuffing my face, and you must be hungry, too. Do you have any Tru Blood in your house, Godric?"

They both looked at me with humor in their eyes. "I do not. The taste is ... unappealing, to say the least. And I require very little blood anymore."

"I think you might make an exception in this case, Godric," Eric spoke, pulling my attention to him. "Her blood is ... like nothing I've ever tasted."

"Now that is saying something," Godric joked lightheartedly.

I glanced back and forth between them, a rush of anxiety flooding my body unwillingly. "I didn't realize I was on the menu."

Eric's hand shifted on the couch behind me, and his body turned evermore slightly towards you. "We aren't going to force you into something you don't want, Sookie," he said in such a soft voice, that it was almost a whisper. "In fact, I'd almost rather wait until you offered yourself to me ... us."

I blinked rapidly, and Eric pressed on.

"But, I told you I would find out what you are, and Godric can help with that. He's been around far longer than I have, and I believe that a taste of your blood could reveal ... aspects of your identity."

My heart was beating rapidly in my chest, not sure which vampire was safest to look at right then. I settled on Godric, though I could feel the heat of Eric's gaze on me with every second that passed. "Is that something you can do?"

Godric inclined his head, thoughtful for a moment, before dropping it again. "I believe so ... with your permission."

"And you would only need a small amount?" I couldn't believe I was considering this. Trapped in the middle of nowhere, in Quebec, with two ancient vampires who wanted a taste of my blood ... perhaps something more in Eric's case. I must have gone mad.

"Just a taste would be sufficient," Godric confirmed.

It was definitely an enticing offer. I'd thought of myself as a telepath for so long, it was hard to think I could be anything else. But mental powers alone didn't explain the difference in my blood that Eric tasted, and I was desperate to know what that meant.

Alone silence passed between the three of us before I nodded, leaning forward to put the tray of food on the ground. "Okay," I spoke in a quiet voice. "You can ... taste me."

...

_End of chapter nine. _

_Sorry this chapter took longer, I was distracted by book 6, and reading other fanfics. _

_What did you guys think of this one? Like it, hate it? _

_Reviews are appreciated, flame if you must, but constructive criticism is much more useful. _

_Until next time ...! _


	10. Fire and Light

_..._

_A Sookie/Eric/Godric fic. _

_Chapter Ten. _

_..._

_Disclaimer: See Ch. 1. _

_..._

_A/N: __**ANNOUNCEMENT: I WILL BE CHANGING MY USERNAME IN ROUGHLY A WEEK'S TIME - on Friday, June 24th. I WILL INCLUDE THIS ANNOUNCEMENT ON MY PAGE, AS WELL AS IN MY FUTURE UPDATES, SO THERE'S NO CONFUSION. MY NEW NAME WILL BE "Copper's Mama". Thank you for your patience.**_

_Thanks again for all the awesome reviews you guys have left on this story, you're wonderful! Feeding my hungry muse, and she thanks you as well! _

_Some action in this chapter ... you are warned. *wink wink* _

_I hope you guys like this one, I know I'll love writing it. _

_As always, please read and review, I live for feedback! _

_..._

It wasn't hard to tell that I'd never really been in this kind of situation before. I mean, a vampire _had_ drunk my blood before ... obviously. But it had always been during sex, or because he needed it to survive. I'd never offered my blood willingly for such an ... experiment.

Bill always took me hard and fast, so I was surprised when Godric slowly stood from his chair, walked over to me, and held a hand out.

I took his hand nervously, my body betraying me and shivering a little.

"Be not afraid, little one," Godric soothed me, pulling me with ease onto the carpeted floor. His fingers were cool to the touch, something that made me notice for the first time just how much heat the fire gave off. Godric laid me down slowly on the carpet, his hands urging me without pushing, lowering me with ease until I was flat on the ground.

I felt so much more vulnerable like this, but I didn't stop him. I wanted to know ... I _needed_ to know what I was, once and for all. Perhaps my trust in Godric was irrational, but he had saved me from a human rapist, and that kind of thing forged a bond of trust that was not easily broken.

My chest rose and fell quickly, waiting for his fangs to sink into my neck. He was sitting on the ground beside me, looking down into my eyes for any sign that I wanted him to stop ... at least, that's what I imagined he was doing. For all I knew, he could be thinking of England, or bunnies, or AB negative blood.

Godric slowly picked up the hand that was closest to him - my left hand - and brought it to his lips. His smooth mouth ghosted over it, his fingers turning my hand until the wrist was bared to him. He brushed his nose over the area, inhaling deeply, and then pausing.

Could he smell what was in me? Did something in my blood give off an odor that could be identifiably by a two-thousand-year old vampire? So many questions rattled around in my brain, but I couldn't voice a single one of them.

"I can smell the sunlight on your skin," Godric whispered, almost reverently.

It wasn't the first time I heard it, and I had to wonder if that was somehow arousing to vampires ... sunlight. The worst sacrifice they'd had to make for their undead life.

Not knowing what to say, I blurted out the first coherent thought that I could, "I tan a lot."

Godric smiled softly at that, just a light upturn of his lips. "Indeed," he spoke, and then I watched his fangs come out. I examined them closely, wanting to know just what was going to be sliding into me. My mind balked at my choice of internal words, but pressed on. His fangs were slimmer than Eric's, but perhaps a little longer ... by millimeters, maybe, but still. I couldn't help but think that they suited him well. They didn't look quite so deadly when he was gazing at my skin the way he was.

"Are you prepared?" he asked me, and I expected to hear strain in his voice. Something to betray his emotions. There was nothing, only concern and patience.

I nodded my head against the carpet, feeling my heartbeat increase instantly.

Godric sniffed my wrist once more before piercing the skin of my wrist with his fangs. He didn't sink them all the way in at first, like I was expecting him to. He made a small, nearly painless scrape against the thin skin there, allowing a drop of blood to rise to the surface almost immediately. His tongue snaked out from his mouth, between his teeth, and pulled the blood into his mouth. He lapped at my wrist twice, stalling the blood flow, and then paused. His eyes closed, his tongue retreated into his mouth, and then he was completely still.

With my hand still held in his grasp, I watched him silently. The seconds ticked by almost painfully, and still he didn't move.

The first sound that he made was a grumble, low in his throat, deep in his chest. It resonated in the otherwise still room, louder even than the uneven crackling of the fire, or my desperate breathing.

I opened my mouth to ask him what was wrong, but his eyes snapped open, stopping me from making a sound.

His fangs reappeared once more, and a second later he dug them into my flesh, sealing his mouth over the wound.

I hissed sharply at the pain, but it passed quickly. I could feel him suckling at the wound, the suction against my skin strong enough to draw a moan from my throat. My toes curled within their sock encasements, pressing down into the carpet.

If I was a normal, rational human being, I might have been worried that Godric would lose control and drain me. Clearly, I was neither normal, nor rational. I actually whimpered when he pulled his fangs away, licking the wound closed and sealing it with his own blood. The mark was gone as fast as it had appeared.

Godric's eyes were closed as he pulled away from me, leaving my hand to fall down against my stomach.

I sat up on the carpet, glancing between him and Eric. Eric's eyes were full of a thick, hazy lust that was impossible to miss. He was watching us both with such fire in his eyes that I thought it might burn me. I had to look away, or I might start whimpering again.

Godric inhaled an unnecessary breath once more before opening his eyes and staring straight at Eric. "What a treasure you have found, my child."

I sat up a little straighter, feeling exposed in my pajamas, but resisting the urge to pull my arms around my body. "What am I?" I asked him, desperation flooding my voice.

Godric's eyes filled a lust almost as powerful as Eric's when he looked at me, but he managed to reign it in. "You are magnificence personified, little one. A true thing of beauty."

I blinked, blushing at the compliment, but still wanting to know what he meant.

"The blood coursing through your veins, I have only tasted once before, nearly twelve-hundred years ago. It is a taste that I will not soon forget." Godric's eyes sank so deeply into mine that I believed he might become a part of me with just a look. "She was younger than you, and much less charming, but equally delicious."

My breath caught in my throat. "What was she?" I forced out, my body heating all over and flushing red.

Godric's gaze didn't waver when he spoke again. "Fairy."

...

I don't remember walking the steps to my temporary room that night. I don't remember sliding under the covers of the large bed, sinking my head into the pillow, or even turning off the light.

Everything was a blur.

_Fairy_ ... the thought was both ridiculous and incredulous. It was insane. It was magical. It was so obviously unbelievable.

The fingers of my right hand traced over the skin of my left wrist, almost wishing Godric hadn't healed it with his blood. I wanted a memento. I wanted something to prove to me that this night had really happened; that Godric really had drunk my blood, and informed me of my ancestry.

He'd given me a little information about fairies before he and Eric had died for the day, feeding my insatiable curiosity. The Fae were a race unto themselves, living apart from both the human world, and the supernatural world. They were coveted by vampires for their blood, and after a long and bloody war, were thought to be extinct. He believed that they'd simply left the Earthly realm that we know, seeking solace and solitude where vampires could not reach them. He told me that I was not a full fairy, that I was more of a hybrid of species: fairy and human. One of my older relatives - grandmother, most likely - had mated with a fairy.

The word "mated" didn't sit well with me, especially since I knew how much my Gran had loved her husband. Not for the first time, I wished she was still around. There was so much I needed to know, and it felt like she was the only one who could tell me.

I was beat. Not in the black and blue sense, but in the "if I don't get a solid eight hours of sleep, I'm gonna fall into a coma and die" kind of beat. I rolled over under the covers, bringing my hands together and tucking them under my head. My thumb brushed over my ear a couple times, thinking of Godric and Eric, who were asleep just down the hall. All of the rooms in Godric's home were light-tight, so they didn't have to sleep in a coffin in the basement, or a "hidey-hole".

A part of me wanted to be far away from them, knowing that vampires craved my blood so. And yet another, strengthening part of me wanted to be lying next to both of them in bed, trapped between the two just as I had been in the hotel ... a lifetime ago.

I fell into a blissful, long-awaited unconsciousness with that thought in mind, ignorant of the beating sun that normally beckoned me awake, or the fact that without my consent or complaint, my life was changing fast.

...

_The first sensation that I felt was a light tickle against my foot. It started at my toes, and then worked its way down to my heels, creating a particularly rushing shock against my arch. I moaned lightly, my eyes still closed. If this was a dream, I didn't want to wake just yet. _

_"Hush, my lover," a familiar voice spoke, and I knew without looking that it was him. My vampire. _

_The same sensation covered my other foot, both of his hands brushing up and down against the skin. His massage deepened, becoming firmer and more purposeful. Then his hands passed my ankles, sliding up my calves. He squeezed the firm flesh there, a low growl resonation from within him before he continued on. _

_If I'd been wearing clothes before, I wasn't now, and I was grateful. I didn't want anything coming between his hands and my flesh. _

_"So beautiful," he whispered, and in the next moment, I felt his lips touch down just below my navel. _

_My entire body jolted, crying out for more. So much more. _

_"Not just yet, my lover. Patience," he told me, and if his voice weren't so soft, it might have been scolding. _

_Patient, I was not. _

_"I need you inside me," I told him in a breathy whisper. "Now!" _

_He only chuckled, continuing to kiss a burning path up my stomach, between the valley of my breasts, and up to my neck. He laved particular attention of the harsh point of my clavicle, blunt teeth scraping the skin covering it. _

_I hissed, and then opened my eyes, glaring at the ceiling. "It's because of my blood, isn't it?" I asked him. I couldn't look at him. I didn't want to see the honestly in his eyes, and I knew he could never lie to me. Not anymore. _

_"What, lover?" he asked me, kissing the spot he'd just scraped. _

_"The reason you want me," I explained, holding back tears that threatened to spill from my eyes. "The only reason you keep coming back to me. It's my blood ... 'cause I'm a ... a fairy. You can't resist that part of me." _

_He stopped kissing me then, and it nearly broke my heart. _

_"You are so much more than a fairy, my lover," he whispered, sliding his body further on the bed. "You are perfection, with or without the blood that so many covet. You are fire, and you are light, and you are mine." He captured my lips, holding me to him until I surrendered and began to kiss him back. _

_Tears spilled from my eyes without my consent, dripping down to coat our lips with a salty wetness. _

_He pulled away, licking his lips. "Don't cry ... you know I can't stand when you do that." _

_I shook my head. I'd never felt so exposed, lying naked in a bed with him on top of me, crying my heart out. "I'm sorry ... I just can't believe that you love me for more than my blood." _

_He just stared back at me. _

_I blinked rapidly, realizing my mistake. "Oh ... I mean, not that you've ever actually said you love me. That was presumptuous ... I don't know why I even said it." I was rambling, and I knew it, but I couldn't help it. I just wanted to curl up and die. _

_He shook his head, bringing a hand up to curl a finger under my chin. "I've told you before that I don't know what 'love' is. The way humans feel the need to label their feelings for one another has always been absurd to me." _

_I nodded, several more tears spilling from my eyes. _

_"But for you ... I would express more than simple, human love. For you, my lover, I would stand against the forces all heaven and hell, fly to the moon and back ... even meet the sun, if you so asked it of me." _

_My eyes widened, and now I was shaking my head. "No! No, don't do that!" _

_"There is nothing I wouldn't do for you, my lover," he informed me, stroking my cheeks with his hand, wiping away my tears. "If love is what you wish to call that, then love you I do." _

_I could only stare blankly back at him, not willing to believe my own ears. _

_"The question is, my dearest one ... do you love me as well? You've made no secret of your love of the sun, of not wanting to live a life of darkness." He wasn't wrong. "Could you spend the rest of your life loving me?" _

_I realized then how vulnerable I must sound to him. If this was what I sounded like when I spoke to him, showing him my fears and insecurities, I don't know how he could stand it. I just wanted to kiss all of his doubts away, and make love for all hours of the night. _

_So, I did. I leaned up, meeting his lips with mine, only small traces of my tears left. "Of course I love you, my precious Viking. How could I not? For you, I would walk the nights for all eternity." _

_He pulled away then, staring down at me. "What you're saying ..." _

_"I know." _

_His fingers brushed over the skin of my neck, pushing hair aside so he could get a clear view of the pulse point there. His body settled comfortably over mine, requiring little prompting for me to spread my knees to allow him entrance. _

_"I would never let you go," he reminded me, his hardness pressing against the opening of my warmth. "Not for all eternity." _

_I nodded, practically begging him with my body. "I know." _

_He entered me then, swiftly, without hesitation. _

_My hands latched to his shoulders, gripping tightly and digging my nails into the skin. This seemed to spurn him on, and he thrust faster. "Mine," he growled against my neck, rocking my body back and forth on the bed. _

_My own teeth found his neck, biting hard, but not drawing blood. "Mine," I hissed just as possessively, tightening my legs around him and arching my back. _

_He pulled me tighter against him, one strong arm hooking around my back and pulling me tighter to him. He slammed us both back down against the mattress, causing the bed to shake and clatter against the wall. _

_"Godric will hear us," I moaned out, not sure if I was really too concerned about that. _

_My delectable Viking only grinned, pulling away from my neck to flash his pearly whites, and those salacious fangs of his. Blood dripped down from his mouth, coating his lips and chin. I hadn't even noticed he'd bitten me, I was so aroused. "Perhaps he'll join us." _

I sat up sharply in my bed, gasping for air. My hand gripped my neck swiftly, feeling for any trace of blood. There was none. My heart was pounding in my chest, and there was a definite ache between my thighs. I didn't have to reach a hand down to know that I'd stained my panties in my lust-filled dream.

Shaking my head, only two words came to mind. "Holy eff."

...

_End of chapter ten. _

_Well, what did you guys think of that one? Like it, hate it? _

_Reviews are appreciated, flame if you must, but constructive criticism is much more useful. _

_Until next time ...! _


	11. Sexual Drives and Societal Taboos

_..._

_A Sookie/Eric/Godric fic. _

_Chapter Eleven. _

_..._

_Disclaimer: See Ch. 1. _

_..._

_A/N: __**ANNOUNCEMENT: I WILL BE CHANGING MY USERNAME ON Friday, June 24th. I WILL INCLUDE THIS ANNOUNCEMENT ON MY PAGE, AS WELL AS IN MY FUTURE UPDATES, SO THERE'S NO CONFUSION. MY NEW NAME WILL BE "Copper's Mama". Thank you for your patience.**_

_Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, you guys are awesome! _

_I won't be writing the story in any other points of view - this story will strictly be from Sookie's perspective; sorry for those who want to see Godric's or Eric's POV in this story. However, I am planning on writing a version of this story from Eric's perspective, but that will be after I finish this one. _

_Sookie does some exploring in this chapter, of both the house and her powers. _

_I'm excited to say that I finally ordered HBO today, so I'll be able to watch the new season on TV - less than a week away! I'm so excited! Can't wait to hear Eric say 'Sookie is mine'! _

_**Big thanks to Caaro for doing the Norwegian translations for me!**_

_I hope you guys like this one, I know I'll love writing it. _

_As always, please read and review, I live for feedback! _

_..._

I'd woken up from my dream at about three o'clock in the afternoon, feeling more rested than before, and even more confused. I knew it would be a few hours before Eric and Godric woke from their slumber, so I decided to do a little exploring.

I made my way back down the stairs, easily finding the sitting room we'd been in before. The tray of food was still sitting on the floor by the couch, waiting to be picked up. I figured I could at least take it back to the kitchen, since Godric had gone to the trouble of getting it for me.

The fruit was warm, and a little soft, and the bread was crunchy, but other than that, it was all still edible. My stomach was growling in protest. I hadn't eaten much since getting back from Dallas. Ginger's words rang in my mind, about it being easy to forget to eat around vampires. I quite liked my body the way it is, and didn't want to become all scrawny and lifeless 'cause I didn't get my three meals a day.

The kitchen ended up being near the back of the house. Even though it was rarely used, I could tell that it was still well taken care of, just like the rest of the house. _Godric must pay his human employees a fortune to look after his affairs while he's away. _

I packaged up what was salvageable from the tray, and threw the rest in the garbage, looking through the cupboards for something a little more filling. Most of the food was microwavable, which made me realize that whoever cleaned the house probably didn't relish the idea of remaining within it too long ... at least, not enough to want to cook a proper meal while there.

I tossed a box of instant pasta into the microwave, and pulled a glass out of another cupboard to get a drink of water.

It didn't take me long to eat my "breakfast", with no one else there to talk to. I had everything cleaned and put away, and I hadn't even been in there for fifteen minutes.

Back home, I'd always had something to keep me busy during the day. Work, friends, housekeeping, dealing with my brother, reading ... I hadn't brought any books with me, I wasn't exactly feeling friendly towards the citizens of Bon Temps right then, and I'd already cleaned what little mess I'd made in the impressive home. I hated to admit it, but without Eric or Godric around and _awake_, I was bored.

I decided to explore the rest of the house, since I had so much time on my hands. I found a bathroom and a storage room near the kitchen, and a room similar to the sitting room we'd been in last night. There was a basement, but I didn't feel comfortable checking it out alone just then. Instead, I made my way back up to the second floor. I passed by my room, already knowing what was in there. Instead, I walked to the room right across from mine, and placed my hand on the handle. I poked my head in carefully, not wanting to let any light spill into the room if there was a vampire sleeping within. The walls were built in a way that barely a speck of sunshine made it up the stairs and into the hall, but I wanted to be safe.

That room was empty of vampire life, and looked quite similar to the room I was staying in. After finding nothing too interesting within it, I closed the door and moved along.

The next room was not so lifeless ... in a manner of speaking. There were no warm, breathing bodies within, but Eric and Godric lay together on the bed in the middle of the room.

I closed the door quickly behind me, while still trying to close it softly. I'd never woken a sleeping vampire with my presence, and wasn't too keen to find out what would happen if I did. With the door closed, and no light from the hall seeping in, the room was completely dark. _Definitely light-tight_. I'd seen a light switch by the door, and carefully flicked it on.

Neither one of the vampires so much as flinched, so deep was their slumber.

I took a few cautious steps into the room, taking in my fill of Eric and Godric. They were covered up to their waists with a thin, dark-blue sheet, and their top halves were naked. I had a sneaking suspicion that the rest of their bodies were unclothed as well. They had fallen asleep facing on another, like they'd done at the hotel, only this time there wasn't a "Sookie" in between to make it a sandwich. Godric's hand was slid underneath Eric's neck, and Eric's was under Godric's. Their other hands were clasped together between them, thumbs locked around each other in a masculine sort of way, but still sweet. I found myself wondering how many nights they'd spent like this over the years. I never thought of Eric as gay ... but then, I couldn't exactly read anything homosexual into their interaction, either. Their relationship superseded sexual drives or societal taboos. It was beautiful.

I felt almost wicked, staring at them like this when they couldn't stop me, or even see me. I had a fleeting curiosity of whether Eric would sense my presence or not.

I was only in the room for maybe twenty minutes, but it felt like an eternity. I mused over the thought that I could watch them sleep for hours and be quite content. Something was changing in me, something strange, and wonderful, and uncontrollable ... it was a rush, and I didn't know whether to fight it, or embrace it.

Choosing the safer path for now, I quietly backed out of the room, closing the door behind me.

There was another bathroom on this level, but it was monumentally more glorious than the downstairs one. For starters, the marble floor almost sparkled with its cleanliness. While the other bathroom was cleaned regularly, this one was downright worshipped. The sink and other fixtures were made of a metal that gleamed like gold, and I didn't doubt for a second that they were. Godric had expensive tastes, and two thousand years had gifted him with the means to cater to those tastes. There was a row of large, black towels hanging on a rack on the opposite side of the room, but I only had eyes for the tub in the center of the room. It was enormous. It was a lover's tub, I realized, able to sit two more than comfortably, even three if one were creative enough.

I blushed immediately at the thought, my mind drifting to my two slumbering vampires.

If I'd been in a clearer mindset, I would have wondered when I'd started to think of them as '_my_ vampires'. Instead, I left the door ajar, planning to return to the room in a little bit. A hot bath would feel glorious, but I wasn't done exploring.

The room across from the bathroom held clothing, and lots of it. The garments dated back centuries, millennia even, and there were far too many interesting items to go through in the short time I had before Godric and Eric woke. I had a feel of some of the older clothing, my fingers trailing through the fur, rubbing against the leather. I tried to picture Godric wearing them, but all the scenes that I could imagine seemed to ridiculous. To me, he looked more at home in a simple pair of white pants and shirt.

The last room in the hall was my favorite, next to the bathroom - which was still beckoning me. I'd collected a fair number of books over the years, but my meager collection didn't come close to comparing to the library that I found when I opened the door.

Every inch of wall space was lined with large, sturdy bookshelves. The stacks went all the way up to the ceiling, leaving only inches of space in between. There were shelves on either side of the door, and I noticed in surprise that this was one room in the house that was not light-tight. There was a window on the opposite side of the room with thin, beige curtains in front of it, allowing a small amount of light to seep into the room. I felt a warmth as soon as I crossed the threshold into the room, and it made me smile.

An irrational part of my brain was pleased that Godric hadn't altered this room in the house ... it still had human touches.

I didn't know where to begin. I doubted that Godric would mind if I looked at the books in the room; he hadn't forbidden me access to any room in the house. Quite the opposite, really. He'd told me to make myself at home, even though we were planning to leave at sundown.

Still, I made a mental promise not to disturb any of the rare-looking books, not wanting to chance wrecking them with my oily fingers. The thought made me subconsciously rub my hands on my pajama bottoms.

There was a table in the center of the room, with a writing lamp on top of it. A quartet of chairs were placed around the table, and there were two more comfy looking chairs by the window.

As I began wandering about the room, soaking in the titles, I wondered how many houses Godric owned. Were they all like this one? Were there bigger ones, more spectacular ones? Or were they like Godric's home in Shreveport - simple enough to suit his purposes? I'd never thought of Godric as flashy or big-minded, but I also hadn't known him that long. Perhaps in his mind, bigger was better.

I flushed at the thought, even though I hadn't spoken it aloud, and there was no one around to hear me if I had.

I didn't know how long I'd been in the library, but eventually I found a title that I couldn't resist. I had a chuckle when I pulled it from the shelf, and relished its weight in my hands. It was a first edition, I knew just by looking it. In mint condition, though I could almost _feel_ the hours that Godric had spent pouring through the pages. Published in 1897, its years were not betrayed by its appearance. Bram Stoker's _Dracula_, one of my secret pleasures after vampires of the world had "come out of the coffin". I'd read it several times, though never from a copy quite as treasured as this.

I almost put it back on the shelf then, not wanting to risk damaging it, but its lure was too strong, and I held it more firmly in my hands.

I submitted to yet another one of my guilty pleasures, retreating back to the bathroom with the book in my hands. First I set the book on the counter by the sink, wrapping it in a towel so as not to get any water on it. I perused the bathroom for soap and shampoo, finding what I needed in a closet by the sink. There wasn't any bubble bath, which slightly saddened me, but beggar's can't be choosers.

I filled the large bath half-full of water before stripping out of my pajamas and sinking into it. I planned on soaking later, but I wanted to drain and refill the tub first. There were few things less appealing than soaking in your own bodily sludge for an extended period of time.

The shampoo was unscented, but did its job of cleaning my hair. After flying through the night air with Eric, and then sleeping on it in a strange bed, my hair had gotten both bigger and greasier than it had when we'd left. It felt nice to pamper myself a bit.

I lathered and soaked my hair, and then groped for the lufa that hung on the side of the tub. I scrubbed and rubbed my body clean, then stepped out of the tub to let it drain. I wrapped myself in one of the black towels from the rack and returned to the sink, wiping away the condensation from the mirror. After flicking on the fan, I took a good, long look at myself. Maybe it was the setting, or just my own bias, but I looked different. I _felt_ different. The addition of vampires into my life had changed me. I was no longer the innocent "Crazy Sookie" that the townspeople of Bon Temps so _lovingly_ called me. Though it had been less than three months since I'd met Bill, I looked so much older. Scarred, maybe. Hardened ... definitely.

With a sigh, I realized that not all of my hardness could be attributed to the vampires in my life. I'd been broken long before that - thanks to Uncle Bartlett - and separated even before then, thanks to my telepathic abilities. _Fairy abilities,_ I corrected myself immediately.

An array of images and memories flooded my mind then, and for the first time, I found a common bond between Uncle Bartlett and Bill Compton. Both had violated me - both my trust, and my physical body. Uncle Bartlett had only ever raped my mind, his wandering hands and body never getting very far, but Bill had done so much worse. By manipulating me into trusting him ... into loving him, he'd violated my body in ways I couldn't even begin to comprehend.

The memories of our lovemaking sessions that I had once cherished flashed over and over in my mind, hitting me like a ton of bricks repeatedly. I lurched forward, gripping the edge of the counter so hard the my knuckles whitened. My teeth gritted at the painful memories, and I nearly screamed. I would have, too, but I was exerting too much pressure on my locked teeth. Instead of a scream, what came out was a high-pitched, shrieking moan of agony and fury. I could feel saliva shoot through my teeth and hit my hands below, but I didn't care.

My body began to heat up, and then I was blinded by a bright light, sharp enough that I had to squint and look away. My body heaved with every breath that I took, and my towel slid to the floor, unnoticed.

I don't recall taking my hands off the counter, but I must have. The next thing I knew, I was standing in the middle of the space between the sink and the tub, shaking, while the light within me throbbed ... on and off, like a light switch, or a heartbeat.

My shock superseded my anger, and the light dimmed until there was nothing left. I stood alone in the middle of the room, staring down at my naked body. It had happened again, but this time neither I nor anyone else was in immediate danger. Interesting.

I was struck with an idea, and decided to put it to the test. I thought again about everything that had been done to me in the past few months, pouring over every painful and hurtful memory. I closed my eyes and allowed the emotions to pour over me, clenching my teeth together. Before long, I felt a rush of heat run through, and when I squinted my eyes open I saw my reflection in the mirror. The glare was powerful, but my eyes adjusted, allowing me to see what I'd created. The light had a bit of orange mixed in with it, though it was subtle. On the rooftop, my body had been exuding a light that was pure white ... holy.

My mind raced with all the possibilities. My powers seemed to have different functions depending on the situation, and the light within me responded accordingly. When I was angered or infuriated, I emanated an almost orange hue. When I was using my power to protect, it was a bright, harsh white. I found myself desperate to find out everything I could about fairies, and their powers.

...

I don't know how much time I spent practicing with my powers, making my internal light switch turn on and off, but by the time I sank back into the tub, I was exhausted. The hot water felt glorious against my skin, and for a while I just laid back in the water, allowing my aching muscles a much-needed rest.

I almost fell asleep in the tub a couple of times, and finally sat up to forestall drowning. I'd brought over the book from the sink before I got into the tub, so I pulled it out then and opened to the first page.

I smiled softly, remembering all the hours and days I'd spent immersed in the same story. I'd always likened Lucy to my brother Jason, who had more "suitors" than he could handle, and always found himself getting into trouble because of it.

Everyone always expects good girls like me to root for Jonathan Harker and Mina, and their love story, but I never had. I'd always been drawn to a different romance in the story. A slightly darker one.  
>"Du forstår ikke hvor vanskelig det er å ikke bare gripe deg og gjøre deg min."<p>

I shrieked at the sudden noise, throwing my hands into the air. My body jolted in the water as I looked to the now open doorway and saw Eric standing there. My hands immediately returned to my body to cover the flesh that was peeking above the water, and in my haste, I dropped the book. Godric's precious, first-edition, mint-condition, glorious book began a slow plummet towards the water, and I was powerless to stop it.

In a blur, Eric was at the edge of the tub, his hand shot forward to catch the book flat in his palm.

With my hands crossed over my heaving chest, my eyes flickered back and forth between Eric and the book. Small waves of water were splashing over my skin, the peaceful bath disturbed by my panic.

Eric made a show of looking over my entire body in the tub, and I found myself wishing I'd made bubble bath out of soap and shampoo. Anything to escape from his heated gaze.

"Is there room in there for another?" he asked me, that ever-cocky grin on his face.

...

_End of chapter eleven. _

_Well, what did you guys think of that one? Like it, hate it? _

_Eric's Norwegian phrase means: "You have no notion of how hard it is not to grab you and make you mine."_

_Reviews are appreciated, flame if you must, but constructive criticism is much more useful. _

_Until next time ...! _


	12. Pale Blue Light

...

_A Sookie/Eric/Godric fic. _

_Chapter Twelve. _

_..._

_Disclaimer: See Ch. 1. _

_..._

_A/N: __**ANNOUNCEMENT: I WILL BE CHANGING MY USERNAME ON Friday, June 24th. I WILL INCLUDE THIS ANNOUNCEMENT ON MY PAGE, AS WELL AS IN MY FUTURE UPDATES, SO THERE'S NO CONFUSION. MY NEW NAME WILL BE "Copper's Mama". Thank you for your patience.**_

_Thanks for all the great reviews so far, you guys are awesome. _

_I want to finish this story before the season 4 premiere, we'll see how it goes. _

_I thought about making you guys wait a bit more for some action, but ... well, you'll just have to see. _

_**Big thanks to Caaro for helping me with the translations into Norwegian!**_

_I hope you guys like this one, I know I'll love writing it. _

_As always, please read and review, I live for feedback! _

...

If he hadn't been holding onto the very book I'd almost ruined with my bath water, I might have splashed a wave at him for such a presumptuous comment. I was sorely tempted. But, the more pressing matter was the way his eyes bore into every inch of my body.

I self-consciously tucked my knees up against my chest, covering my pelvic area, and providing more protection for my breasts. "Haven't you heard of knocking?" I asked him, bitterness and embarrassment thick in my voice.

Eric only grinned, closing the book in his hand and placing it in the tower on the floor, sliding it carefully towards the door, which was still open. "What fun would that be, lover?"

I rolled my eyes, feeling extremely vulnerable as I was. Naked, in a lover's tub. I gulped, looking away from Eric. Something between us had changed since Dallas; since I'd drunk his blood, since I'd saved Godric, since I'd ended my relationship with Bill ... I couldn't pinpoint the exact moment, but things had definitely changed.

For starters, I hadn't corrected him any of the times he'd called me lover, I hadn't protested when he held me just a little too closely when we flew ... I'd shared his clothes and his bed, for goodness sakes!

"Can I have a little privacy?" I asked him, needing to put some space between us. He had an uncanny ability to make my head go all foggy, and I needed to think.

"Oh, I don't think so," Eric answered, stepping back to slide his shirt over his head.

It was then that I realized he'd gotten dressed since I saw him last.

As though reading my mind, he added, "After all, you didn't mind walking in on Godric and I while we slept, did you?"

I gulped again, chastising myself for getting busted. I forced myself to look at his face, and not his well-muscled chest. "How did you -?"

"Aside from your scent in the room?" he asked, his long fingers moving to the button of his pants. "You left the light on."

I closed my eyes in chagrin, and a moment later I heard his pants drop to the floor. I refused to open them again until I heard a soft splash, and felt a wave of water roll over my body. Eric was in the tub with me.

When I peeked my eyes open, he was grinning at me.

"You're such a jerk, you know that?" I challenged, my head the only part of my body that was moving. I didn't want to risk giving him a better view of _anything_.

"You like it," he replied, his gaze smoldering right through me.

I shook my head, but couldn't find the words to deny it. Instead, I asked him a different question. "Why do you even like me?"

Eric blinked. He clearly hadn't been expecting _that_. "What?"

I sighed, dropping my chin onto my arms. "It's 'cause of the blood, isn't it?" I knew I was replaying my dream, remembering quite clearly how it had ended. "'Cause I'm a fairy."

Eric frowned at that; no more cocky grin. "No."

I shook my head again, feeling a few droplets of water fly off of my hair. "I don't believe you. If I wasn't a fairy ... if I didn't have this blood coursing through my veins, you would'a lost interesting in me months ago. Just tossed me aside like one of your fangbangers."

I didn't see him coming, he moved so fast. In less than a heartbeat, his face was inches from mine, his hands gripping the sides of the tub while his powerful arms framed my body, holding me in place without touching me. His chest was pressed against my knees, his knees on either side of my feet. Water sloshed over the side of the tub, spilling onto the floor.

"I'm not going to repeat myself, so listen up," Eric spoke in a harsh whisper.

I swallowed nervously, unable to tear my eyes away from his face.

"You are not, and could never be described as a simple _fangbanger_." He almost spat the word, speaking it with contempt and revulsion. I had to wonder if he knew he was a hypocrite, as I was sure he'd been with more than a few fangbangers. "My interest in you has nothing to do with your blood. You _will_ accept this as a truth. If I were to never taste your essence again, I would live forever content in the knowledge that you already gave it to me freely. My interest in you, lover, has everything to do with _you_; with the person that you are. A thousand years of easy women flaunting themselves over me has bored me into a life that meant nothing ... until you walked into my bar." He tilted his head, his gaze flickering between my eyes, my lips, and the pulse point on my neck. "So sweet and innocent, and yet not afraid to stand up to me. That is what I find intoxicating about you, Sookie Stackhouse. Your fire, your will ... there's a bloodthirsty fighter in you, just begging to come out and play."

His voice was getting softer and softer, and as he said 'play', his fangs descended. His head began lowering towards my neck.

On instinct, I thrust one hand out, holding it against his chest. A soft light began to spread through my hand, and I could feel him shiver beneath my grip. "You only want me 'cause I'm a challenge. A conquest," I sneered, though at the very least, I respected his honesty. Honesty was very important to me nowadays.

Eric gripped my hand with one of his, causing the water around us to shift about more. "Don't pretend you're not guilty of the same thing," he replied. "You could have any human that you wanted, knowing their true thoughts about you. You could pick your way through the lot of them until you found your "perfect mate", but you don't." His voice was raspy, husky ... far too sexy for words. I felt a warmth beginning to settle at the apex of my thighs, though I resisted the urge to squirm. "Instead you're here, with two vampires who, for all intents and purposes, are a complete mystery to that ever-spinning brain of yours. Don't tell me that you don't like a challenge, too, Miss Stackhouse."

I clenched my jaw, unwittingly loving the way he said my name. No demeaning, but lovingly said, 'Crazy Sookie', or a southern-accented, deep 'Sookeh'.

A different light began to pour through my hand now ... a soft, blue light, almost imperceptible at first, but slowly glowing brighter. I tried to pull my hand back from his chest, not wanting to cause him serious harm, but his grip on me was strong.

I could feel my own heart beating faster, but I felt something else as well. Pure, thick, unabashed arousal, and it wasn't coming from me. Some of it was - I could feel the wetness between my legs that was definitely more than just water - but another wave was coming off of Eric. I could feel it through our bond.

My eyes drifted from my glowing hand - a glow that was spreading through the rest of my body - to Eric's face. He was staring at me with bright, blue eyes, clouded with a haze of lust.

"Sookie," he breathed out, in a huff of dead air.

A shiver ran through my body at the sound of my name on his lips, and it was as though a low jolt of electricity ran between us, staring at our joined flesh.

Eric moaned, his grip on my hand tightening still, though no painfully.

Confident in my ability to stop him if I had to, and swimming in a pool of heady arousal, I dropped lowered my knees to the bottom of the tub.

Eric's body fell forward immediately, leaving me with just enough time to pull my remaining hand away from my breast before his chest crushed down against mine.

My free hand found his neck, cool in contrast to the now-warm water.

Eric looked briefly into my eyes, perhaps asking my permission, and when he found to doubt or restraint there, he plundered his way in, taking my lips with his.

I could feel his fangs beneath his lips, a hard, pointed pressure. Quite similar to another body part that was pressing against me, now that my knees were out of the way. My lips parted for him, feeling his tongue enter my mouth immediately, flicking through the space between his fangs. I met his tongue with an equal fervor, hungry for more.

Though my eyes were closed, I could feel the light in me pulsing stronger and stronger, filling us both with a powerful heat that drew a cry from my lips. I was on fire, metaphorically, and literally. When Eric pulled away, I could see my reflection in his eyes, and the way my body flared a brilliant blue.

"Extraordinary," he whispered, before claiming my lips again. His hand finally released mine, quickly snaking around my waist to pull him tighter to me.

I arched my body against his, needing to feel more of him. Water sloshed repeatedly over the sides of the tub, and in the back of my mind I registered a faint draining sound.

Eric pushed me back against the end of the tub, his weight settling between my legs, his hardness pressing into my stomach. His mouth was ravenous, exploring every tooth and gum with his talented tongue, sucking on mine and massaging it with his. The hand around my waist squeezed intermittently, groping my supple flesh.

I clawed at his back desperately, being driven by the lust coming off of us in waves. I begin to inch higher, wanting - needing - to feel his erection slide into me. "Eric," I panted out, drawing breath wherever I could, never wanting to pull away from him. "Inside me ... now." It was all I could say, and it was all he needed to hear.

With either very little, or very speedy maneuvering, Eric was pressed right against my lower lips, the tip just barely touching me. His fangs scraped my neck lightly, but didn't draw blood. "If you accept me now, you will be mine," he warned me, pulling away to look into my eyes.

I knew what he meant, I knew that he was trying to give me one last out if I really wanted it, but I didn't care. I trusted him - inexplicably, unconditionally - and I knew without proof that he would make me feel more alive than anyone ever could.

"Make me yours," I told him in a slow, even voice, leaving no doubt to the intention behind my words.

He was on me in an instant. His lips settled over my neck as his hardness thrust into me, making me scream in passion-fueled shock. His erection was enormous, stretching me intensely, but without much pain - I was more than ready for him. His tongue snuck out to lick the skin above my neck vein, laving it repeatedly, worshipping the area.

I trusted him to hold my head above the water, as my hands clenched on his back, and my legs wrapped around his thighs.

Eric thrust into me over and over, surprisingly causing me no pain. I didn't know how it was possible, as I could tell from our bond that he wasn't holding back. Perhaps it was the miracle of my glowing light, flooding the bathroom in a pale, bright blue.

My first orgasm built up slowly, a steady, heated pressure low in my stomach. My eyes rolled back in my head, staring up at the ceiling, giving way to reckless abandon. Eric rode me through my orgasm, slowly his pace briefly to savor the feeling of my clenching inner muscles.

When I could breathe again, his pace increased once more, sending a fresh wave of water of the edge. At the rate we were going, there wasn't going to be any water left in the tub.

"That was ..." I began to speak, but Eric cut me off.

"Nowhere near done yet," he promised, capturing my lips. His fangs split my lip when he kissed me, drawling a small hiss from me. He looked down at the blood coating my lips, gripped with bloodlust. I could tell he was trying to restrain himself, after his speech about not wanting me solely for my blood.

I gave him the push he needed, pushing myself against him and pressing our lips together.

His tongue snaked out immediately, lapping up the blood that spilled forth. He soothed over the small wounds with his rough, pleasing tongue, making me mewl in response. I hadn't 'mewled' before now.

With a taste of my blood within him, Eric pounded harder into me, pulling a sweet cry from my lips and slamming me back into the tub. The light around me grew brighter still.

Eric growled, and I was worried for a moment that my light was causing him pain. I felt through our bond that it wasn't, that he was filled with more pleasure than he'd ever felt.

It was an ego stroke to know that I could do this to him, and I smiled into our kisses.

He brought me to two more glorious orgasms before he started to reach his own climax. I could feel him getting hotter and hotter, not knowing whether it was a result of our passion or my power surrounding him. I accepted it for whatever it was, pressing my heels into his lower back and urging him on.

Without giving myself a change to doubt myself or my actions, I broke away from his kiss and turned my neck, presenting it for him. I might be digging my own grave, but I longed for it ... the one thing I knew would make this coupling complete. "Bite me," I told him, almost pleading.

Eric came to a full stop, making me groan in protest. "Are you sure?"

I nodded emphatically, moving one hand from his back to his neck, pulling his face down against my throbbing pulse point. "Drink."

He kissed the spot once before his fangs pierced the skin, eliciting a growl from each of us. He sucked a couple mouthfuls of my blood into his mouth before he pulled away.

I whimpered in response, missing the contact. He hadn't started moving within me again, either.

Before I could ask him what was wrong, he bit into his own wrist. He slowly pulled it from his mouth, bringing it to my own. "Drink," he repeated, though his sounded more like a question than my previous command. He wasn't sure if I would yield to him completely.

I answered with something better than words - my lips wrapped around his wrist, sucking his sweet, healing elixir into my body.

Eric gasped at the sensation, and then returned to my neck with a growl. As we drank greedily from one another, he began to move again, slapping water away from our bodies with every thrust.

I felt the swelling heat rise within me for the fourth time in or exhilarating sexual session, knowing that he wasn't far behind.

With a final gulp of his magnificent blood, I tore away from his wrist, screaming in pleasure, electricity rocking my body.

The power that emanated from me enveloped Eric as well, seizing his body with the same shock that gripped me. He yelled out my name as his undead semen flooded into my body, his mouth latching onto my neck for one final draw of blood.

I came down from my high slowly ... agonizingly slowly. I could feel my internal muscles clenching and releasing Eric's manhood, suckling the last bits of fluid from him. My head dropped back against the tub, feeling the light fade from my spent body.

Eric caressed the skin of my neck with his tongue, removing all traces of my blood. Some of each of our blood had dripped into what remained of the water, turning it a light-red color.

My hands ghosted over Eric's back and neck, brushing through his damp hair with my fingers, not quite ready to let go.

The hand that I'd been drinking from slipped back below the water, wrapping around my body. He pulled me flush against him, making me quite aware that he was still _inside_ of me. Without pause or preamble, he lifted us both and turned, so that he was underneath me, lying back against the edge of the tub.

My breasts squished against his chest, the cool temperature of the bathroom causing them to tighten almost immediately.  
>Eric pressed another series of kisses against my neck, my jaw, and finally my mouth before he spoke. "Min elskling, mitt lys... du er min."<p>

I couldn't understand the specific words, but the sentiment was obvious. I was his now.

...

_End of chapter twelve. _

_I thought about making it a bit longer, but I wanted to end the chapter there. Hopefully not too much of a disappointment. _

_Eric's latest Norgwegian phrase was: "My lover, my light ... you are mine." _

_Well, what did you guys think of that one? Like it, hate it? _

_Reviews are appreciated, flame if you must, but constructive criticism is much more useful._

_Until next time ...! _


	13. Bite Me

_..._

_A Sookie/Eric/Godric fic. _

_Chapter Thirteen. _

_... _

_Disclaimer: See Ch. 1. _

_..._

_A/N: __**ANNOUNCEMENT: I WILL BE CHANGING MY USERNAME ON Friday, June 24th. (Tomorrow!) I WILL INCLUDE THIS ANNOUNCEMENT ON MY PAGE, AS WELL AS IN MY FUTURE UPDATES, SO THERE'S NO CONFUSION. MY NEW NAME WILL BE "Copper's Mama". Thank you for your patience.**_

_Thanks for all the great reviews, I'm glad you guys are enjoying this story so much! _

_In response to a few reviews about Godric's role - or lack of role thus far - I just want to make a little side-note: there will definitely be some threesome action, but I wanted to ease into that slower than the Sookie/Eric pairing. I am a Sookie/Eric lover at heart, so they come first for me. But, not only that, I think it would be too unrealistic for Sookie to jump right into bed with both of them. She has a relationship/history with Eric, and his blood has heightened her arousal for him. With Godric, for now, it's more of a respect/burgeoning curiosity. But, don't worry ... this story will end with the three of them! _

_**Thanks again to Caaro**__**who helped me with the Norwegian translations! **_

_I hope you guys like this, I know I'll love writing it. _

_As always, please read and review, I live for feedback! _

...

I don't know how long I laid there, spent, against his chest, but I finally noticed that the door was still open, getting a good view of the hall. My eyes widened in shock and embarrassment.

"Oh my - Godric heard -!"

"Everything," Eric answered for me, his voice decidedly softer and less concerned.

I turned back towards him to see a satisfied smirk on his face. "You did that on purpose!" I near-shrieked, pulling a hand away from his body to smack his arm. It might have actually hurt him a bit - with his blood in my system, I was considerably stronger.

Eric only chuckled, "Oh, how you wound me, min elskling."

I furrowed my brow at him, regarding him with narrowed eyes. "What does that mean?"

Eric's smile softened, and he replied, "It is 'my lover', in my native language. Norwegian."

I almost smiled at the side of him that he was showing me, but then rolled my eyes at his further suggestiveness. With a sigh, I lowered back down against his water-spotted chest. "I guess I can't really tell you not to call me that now."

Eric shook his head, and though our bond, I could feel what he was feeling. It was stronger than before, but that might be the proximity ... or, it might be the fact that we'd just shared blood with one another again, this time much closer together, during a sexual act. I couldn't be sure, but I felt there had to be some meaning in that. He was feeling happiness, victory, elation, relief, smugness, contentment, and worry.

I frowned at the last feeling, wondering what he could possibly feel worried about. "What's wrong?" I asked him, lifting my head too peer into his too-blue eyes.

Eric was silent for a moment, staring back at me. Finally he sighed, leaning his head back against the tub. "I am waiting for the proverbial 'other shoe' to drop."

I blinked, trying to understand his meaning.

"You do seem to gain some satisfaction from yelling at me and storming off," Eric explained to me. "I'm just ... waiting."

My heart actually sank at that, realizing that he was expecting me to just up and leave. As if I could even walk, after what we'd just done! I didn't know what the perfect thing to say was, nor did I know exactly why I _didn't_ want to run screaming in the other direction. Instead, I simply let my lips do the talking for me, trusting they'd get the point across.

It was a much different sensation, kissing him with his fangs retracted. I didn't know which one I liked more, but for now, this was good. He opened his mouth to me immediately, even though there wasn't nearly as much fire in his kiss as there had been before. Pressed against his naked flesh with mine, I brought the hand that had struck his arm up to his face, cupping his cheek and stroking his skin with my fingertips. His own hands tightened against me in response, and I began to feel him respond more to the kiss.

When I pulled away, we were both slightly dazed; an expression that I found absolutely delectable on him.

"I'm not going anywhere," I managed to speak, trying to ignore the staccato beat of my heart.

Eric was silent for a short moment, though it was long enough to make the breath catch in my throat, desperate to know what he was thinking. "After tonight ... I could never let you go," he said finally, sitting up in the tub. He pulled my legs around him so that I was straddling him. "You are mine."

I loved the difference in the way he said "mine", and yet it was equally possessive as my last vampire boyfriend. Somehow, I couldn't bring myself to mind just then.

Eric caught my lips with his, pulling me tighter against him. He began to stir within me, reminding me that we hadn't parted fully since our last lovemaking session.

"Oh, god," I moaned, dropping my head against his shoulder. "I don't think I could go _again_."

"I bet you can," Eric replied, moving in a slow, aching rhythm.

I gripped his shoulders as I felt my muscles reawaken. My eyes closed and my head arched back, allowing him to rotate my hips to both of our pleasures.

...

When we'd finally gotten out of the proportionately-sized bathtub - hours, maybe even days later, I truly did not know - I set my sights on cleaning up the mess we'd surely made. There'd been a fair amount of spray shooting up, after all. To my surprise, the amount of water left on the floor was minimal. The floor directly around the tub sloped downward ever-so-slightly, leading to a small drain just below the center of the tub.

I blushed at the realization that this bathroom had likely been used for similar acts long before myself and Eric had made a go of it ... perhaps Eric had partaken in said acts.

I pushed the thought out of my mind, not wanting to turn into one of those girls that got upset over her boyfriend having sex with people before her. Eric had been around for over a thousand years ... I knew better than to expect he'd been saving himself for me.

_Wait ... boyfriend?_ A light shudder ran through me at the thought, causing me to blush again.

"You know, I can feel that, lover," he whispered huskily into my ear. His hand snaked up the bottom of my towel, pressing enticingly against the skin of my thigh.

"Feel what?" I asked, a mixture of brazen challenge and innocence.

His fingers worked their way to my center, prodding my legs apart with ease, making me whimper at the contact. I was already overcharged as it was, and didn't know if I could stand _another_ round with him. He was insatiable. "The way your body heats up with you think of me," he voiced softly, deeply. "The subtle contentment near your navel when you think about me. The way your blood rises to the surface when you blush." All the while he spoke, his fingers danced a torturous rhythm against my wetness, prodding down in just the place, and then soothing the area with swift circles. I couldn't tell if he was using vampire speed, or if his fingers were just _that_ talented. Both were plausible.

His right hand was holding onto my hip, while the other worked below the towel. I was using my left hand to keep the towel in place, and clutched onto his flexing bicep with my right, feeling each muscle contract and release as he worked his fingers inside and against me.

Before long, I was crying out his name, sagging against him. At the height of my passion, I felt a light stinging at my neck, and knew that he'd bitten me again. The blood flew straight from my neck into his mouth, and I could feel him rutting against me from behind.

For the third time that evening, I felt his release, and quivered in anticipation of what was to come.

I was light-headed in the best possible way, and didn't protest when he whisked me off to my room to help me dry off and get dressed.

...

I didn't realize how much time we'd spent in the bathroom until we made our way downstairs.

Godric was sitting alone in the sitting room with a book, doing a rather good job of not looking like he was waiting for us. After a curious glance, I recognized the book he was reading.

"Oh," I breathed out in surprise. "I forgot I left that in the ... I'm sorry, Godric. I didn't mean to take such poor care of your book." My eyes cast downward in shame.

"Nonsense," Godric replied, shutting _Dracula_ and placing it on the couch beside him. "I have three copies. Besides, I believe Eric ensured that no harm came to it. All is well."

I nodded gratefully, though I still felt a little guilty.

"Well, it appears we will be here another night," Godric informed us. "It is too late to continue our trip tonight."

I met his eyes in surprise, shocked that it was that late. Sundown must have been around six or seven. "What time is it?"

"Nearly ten o'clock," Godric answered. "We would have to travel much faster to reach our next destination before the sun came up, and those speeds would cause you great injury."

"I'm sorry," I told him, blushing heavily.

I could feel Eric shift behind me, and knew he could feel what I was feeling.

"Don't be," Godric insisted. "This leaves us with more time to enjoy all that Saint-Marie, Quebec has to offer. I admit, it has been some time since my last visit. Would you consent to joining myself and Eric for a ... 'night on the town', as it were?"

I blinked at this, surprised. "Really?"

"There is a local establishment that caters well to vampires, and I have promised the owner I would pay a visit when I am in town."

I tried to wrap my head around that, nodding emphatically. "Sure, I'd love to! Just ... let me get changed." I hadn't really dressed for going out and about - I'd chosen warmth over fashionable, an error that I wanted to correct immediately.

"We'll leave as soon as you're prepared," Godric told me.

I turned, unable to resist a grin at Eric before floundering up the stairs, eager to see my second vampire bar.

...

_Bite Me_ was as different from Fangtasia as could be. It had the vampires, of course ... that was a given. But that was the only similarity, from what I could see. I didn't know whether to attribute this to it being a Canadian bar, a Quebec bar, or just an overall different place.

For starters, everyone was speaking French. Fast French. French I could hope to keep up with if I wanted to. I knew some basic 'bonjour's, and 'merci's, 'oui' and 'non', but that was about it. French had been a hard class for me in school, and I'd stopped taking it as soon as I could. Try learning French from your teacher while he's thinking in English, in a classroom full of students doing the same thing. It wasn't pleasant.

Another difference was the coloring. While there was some red, it didn't dominate the ambiance. There were dark curtains hung around the walls, green and purple and black. The bar itself was red and gold, with bartenders at each end taking orders for drinks. It was larger than Fangtasia, and appeared to attract a more varied clientele. Sure, there were the usual gothic types, and outrageously-dressed fangbangers, but there were also some frat boys and sorority girls, a few business-suit types, and even some dressed in snakeskin boots and cowboy hats.

The music had a good beat, which I liked, even if I couldn't understand the words. Quebec was _not_ bilingual, and had very little tolerance for "English" anything.

Godric left Eric and I at a booth by ourselves while he went to find the owner.

Eric ordered me a Gin and Tonic, declining the Tru Blood that the waitress offered. I felt bad for drinking in front of him, but remembered that he'd already "drank" back at the house.

Memories of our little interlude flooded my mind, and I blushed.

"That look really is quite becoming on you," Eric mentioned.

I sighed. "Would you stop doing that?"

He had the gall to look innocent. "Doing what?"

"Taking pleasure in my ... shyness," I choked out.

Eric actually chuckled then. "Lover, the last thing I would ever call you is shy. I promise, you have nothing to be embarrassed about. What we did was perfectly natural."

I tucked my head down, letting my hair drift over my face. "I think god might disagree with you on that one."

Eric scoffed at that. "Let him have his hissy fit." I didn't know whether Eric actually believed in god or not ... I didn't feel like asking him just then.

"I may not be the proudest Christian in the world," I admitted. "But that doesn't mean I'm ready to be so ... open about sex." I tried to gauge Eric's reaction, but his face was surprisingly stoic. "Besides," I continued on, "not everything that happened in that tub was totally natural. I was ... glowing. Again."

"Blue this time," Eric agreed. "Different."

"Weird," I added.

"Exciting," Eric corrected.

I sighed again, nursing my drink for a moment before I spoke again. "One-track mind?"

"Tease," Eric challenged.

I pursed my lips at that, holding his gaze. A strong part of me wanted to lunge across the table and do him right on the seat of the booth. I didn't know if it was because my body was so charged with sexual energy from before, or if it was because I'd had a fresh taste of his blood, or if it was because he just drove me _that_ nuts. Luckily, I restrained myself.

Godric came back to the table then, holding a hand out to me. He gave Eric a meaningful look - almost as though he was asking permission - and then asked me if I'd like to dance.

I grinned at the prospect and immediately said yes, not feeling bad until we were already on the dance floor, and I could feel Eric's eyes on me.

Godric had surprisingly fun moves for a two-thousand-year old vampire. The song was fast-paced, and he had me bouncing and spinning, faster and faster, until I felt like I was going to fly right off the dance floor. It was exhilarating, filling me with a sense of freedom and lightheartedness that I hadn't felt in a long time - if ever.

Godric danced with me thrice more over the course of the evening; two more fast songs, and one long, slow song. His hands gripped my hips, firm enough to feel their presence with every move, but not so hard that it hurt. It was strange to be in his embrace after being with Eric, but also nice. Godric was solid and steady, ancient and knowing. He had the potential to be deadly and fierce, I could tell, but he kept it all reigned in. At the same time, he didn't hold me like I was a delicate piece of porcelain that could break at any second. He let so much flow out of us both during the dance, that I didn't even notice when I'd laid my head against his chest, drawing comfort from the silence within.

...

It was a little after three o'clock in the morning when we finally made it back to the house, and I was exhausted. I'd nearly fallen asleep on the way over, and had almost given in to Eric's suggestion that he get me changed for bed. I declined, showing my stubbornness - I could dress my own darn self - but did give in to his offer to share a bed that night.

I thought that he meant he was going to sleep in my room ... I was wrong.

He retrieved me seconds after he knew I was finished changing into my pajamas, leading me into the bedroom he shared with Godric. He'd already stripped down to his underwear, and a look in Godric's direction showed me he'd done the same.

I almost turned around and went back to my own room, but then thought better of it. I did feel much more secure with the two of them there, and I had an irrational need to be close to Eric. Godric as well, though I figured for different reasons.

Godric quirked an eyebrow at my pajamas - a long t-shirt - and I had to stifle a grin. Eric himself had responded with a low grumble in his chest when he'd seen what I was wearing. It was the red 'Fangtasia' shirt that I'd been given after my run-in with the then unidentifiable Maenad, Maryann.

It was a secret, guilty pleasure of mine, sleeping in this t-shirt. I'd brought it along on impulse, and now was glad that I had. The look on Eric's face as he tried to restrain himself was more than worth it. It probably should have occurred to me that I was playing with fire ... but it didn't.

I settled onto the bed comfortably, waiting for Eric and Godric to join me. I lifted my head when they did, allowing them to stretch their arms across the pillows in the way that they did. I smiled softly at this, blinking my tired eyes. I turned on my side, facing Eric as he pulled the covers over our bodies, just past our waistlines.

With a yawn, I wished them both goodnight, stretching forward and placing a soft kiss on Eric's neck.

He breathed in my scent when I lingered a little, and then let me rest my head back down on their arms.

Then we were all silent, drifting slowly into slumber. Eric's hand was tracing lazy circles on my ribs, while Godric's hand rested still against my hip.

When I was nearing unconsciousness, I heard Eric speak, but I couldn't make out the words. He and Godric were talking in that language again ... Norwegian, I think. I was too exhausted to tell them it was rude to speak like that in mixed company, so instead I let their soothing voices wash over me, lulling me to sleep.

"Jeg har aldri følt noe som dette før... selv som menneske," Eric spoke. His voice was soft, like he didn't want to wake me.

"Omfavn det, mitt barn." Godric's voice replied.

"Jeg vet ikke hvordan."

Even though I couldn't understand a single word, I found myself falling in love with the sound of it; the way their voices accented certain words, the flow of each syllable ... even the slight hitch in Eric's voice. I loved it all.

"Stol på deg selv... og henne."

They stopped talking then, and just before I fell asleep, I felt Eric's lips press against my temple. Soft, tender ... surprisingly gentle for him. "Sweet dreams, min elskling."

...

_End of chapter thirteen. _

_The translations for Eric and Godric's conversation goes like this: _

_"I have never felt this before ... even as a human." _

_"Embrace it, my child." _

_"I don't know how." _

_"Trust yourself ... and her." _

_Well, what did you guys think of that one? Like it, hate it? _

_Reviews are appreciated, flame if you must, but constructive criticism is much more useful. _

_Until next time ...! _


	14. Tastes Like Strawberries

_..._

_A Sookie/Eric/Godric fic. _

_Chapter Fourteen. _

_..._

_Disclaimer: See Ch. 1. _

_..._

_A/N: __**Successfully made the name change - and am loving it. It's nice to have a username that really means something to me, as opposed to it being about a show I used to like. For any newcomers, or my regular readers who didn't hear about my name change, my previous username was "samcamstargate1". I'll leave this up for a while so there's no confusion. **_

_Thanks for all the awesome reviews, I couldn't believe the speedy feedback from so many people! I'm glad you guys aren't upset with the pace of the story. I wanted to keep true to the characters, and not just rush into "sexy fun time" ... though that will come soon enough. If there's one thing I hate, it's out-of-characters writing, whether it's my writing or someone else's. _

_The trio will be departing from Quebec soon, but there's going to be a bump or two along the way. Some 'language' in this chapter, as well. _

_I hope you guys like this one, I know I'll love writing it. _

_As always, please read and review, I live for feedback! _

...

The next day graced me with only a couple hours to myself before Eric and Godric rose. I'd slept like I was in a coma, and my body felt all the better for it.

I stole a quick shower in the downstairs bathroom, and then hustled into the kitchen in search of something to eat. I didn't really feel like pasta again, but my stomach was growling in protest. I searched the large pantry, and finally found some pancake mix. I remembered I'd seen some blueberries in the fridge, and grinned as I pulled the box out.

I was still in my red 'Fangtasia' t-shirt, having only changed my undergarments after getting out of the shower. It was comfortable, and I'd gotten a twisted pleasure out of watching Eric try to restrain himself last night. I figured I'd have time to change before we left, anyway.

I found an old radio tucked away in the pantry, pulling it out with a grin. Whoever took care of the house while Godric was away must like to listen to music while they worked.

I plugged it in by the toaster, twisting the knob until I found a station I liked - even if I couldn't understand the words. With a grin on my face, and an extra bounce in my step, I set about making myself some blueberry pancakes.

I busied myself with slicing up some fruit while the batter cooked, and then placed the pancakes in a bowl with a lid on top. I wanted to keep the heat in, but I wasn't quite ready to eat yet. I trotted back up the stairs, heading for the library. I loved reading, and didn't have much time for it lately. Now, I wanted to make time for all the things I'd been putting off since I'd met Bill Compton. I bypassed _Dracula_, not wanting to risk getting syrup on it, or something equally dreadful. Instead, I found the least rare-looking book I could find, hardly even looking at the title. I didn't care what I read, I just wanted to get lost in the pages for a while.

A look out the window in the library showed it was nearly sunset, so I hopped back down the stairs to return to my breakfast.

The sweet, smooth syrup poured out of the bottle and over my appetizing pancakes, stirring up an involuntary '_yum_' from my mouth. I loved food. I loved good food, and I knew this would taste amazing. Much better than instant pasta. For a moment, I wracked my brain, trying to think of what else I'd had to eat in the last couple of days. There was the little bit of fruit I'd eaten by the fireplace when we first arrived, and then the pasta from before ... and now this. I hadn't eaten anything at the bar.

I patted my hungry stomach, taking a bite to appease it. _I'll have to make a schedule and force myself to eat,_ I decided. Didn't want to wither away into nothingness like poor, shrieking Ginger. Perhaps if she had her three meals a day, she wouldn't be so twitchy.

I savored the meal slowly while I read the murder-mystery I'd pulled off Godric's shelf, smirking at the mental image of the cocky sheriff who was determined to solve the case.

Just before a whispered voice could trickle into my ear, I spoke, "I know you're there."

Eric hadn't been expecting that, and was silent for a minute.

I smirked despite myself, pleased to have interrupted his plan to creep up on me.

"And here I thought you were engrossed in your reading," he finally replied.

I shrugged, not taking my eyes away from the page. "I am." I reached absently for my fork with my free hand, looking to take another luxurious bite, but it wasn't there. I glanced down at my plate to see Eric holding the utensil in question.

He'd slithered in beside me, picking up a squared piece of pancake with a couple blueberries cooked into the center. With a hungry look in his eyes, he brought the fork to my lips.

Unable to look away, I accepted the bite, closing my lips over the fork. When he pulled it slowly from my mouth, I chewed on the tasty desert-food. "Mmm," I mumbled through closed lips, smiling softly.

"That good?" Eric wondered, his right eyebrow perched higher than his left.

I nodded. "It's ..." I was about to say '_orgasmic_', but stopped myself. "It's incredible," I settled for instead, looking down at my plate.

If he could feel my 'dirty' thoughts, he didn't say anything, just scooped up another bite, this time finding some cut-up strawberries.

If I weren't enjoying myself so much, I might have protested his feeding me as though I were a child. But, since I did need my other hand to turn the page, and I was quite enjoying this side of Eric, I kept silent while he placed the bit of fruit into my mouth.

After I swallowed, I turned my head to ask him if he'd ever read this book before, but just as I opened my mouth, his presence flooded my vision, and then he was all over me. His mouth plundered mine, our lips mashing together while his tongue snaked into my willing - if not surprised - mouth, sweeping through its entirety. He dropped the fork he was holding to cradle my head with one hand, while the other dropped to my thighs and began to snake under the shirt.

He kissed me senseless for a minute or two before he finally pulled away. He looked about half as dazed as I felt, and I had to put a hand on his arm to steady myself. Holy Hannah, could he kiss.

Eric licked his own lips, staring down at me like I was a tasty treat. "You taste like strawberries," he commented with a satisfied smirk, reaching out with his finger to swipe a bit of syrup that had settled at the corner of my mouth. His thumb brushed over my skin, picking up the syrup. Instead of just wiping it away, he angled his thumb into my parted mouth.

I didn't hesitate, sucking the digit into my mouth and pulling the syrup off with my tongue. For some reason, it tasted better coming off of his cool thumb, than it did a metal fork.

Eric shuddered, pulling his thumb away slowly.

I scraped it lightly with my teeth, gazing at him through my lashes.

"I want you," Eric husked out, standing from his stool and advancing on me. It was clear from his expression that he had every intention of taking me right there and then, and I didn't know if I had the strength to protest ... or if I even wanted to.

Godric's voice interrupted us, making us both look towards the entrance of the kitchen. "I wish you would at least put the dishes away before engaging in intercourse on my kitchen table. It's an antique, after all."

My eyes widened, and I managed to push Eric away from me, sliding down from my stool. I murmured a red-faced apology to Godric before grabbing my plate and fork and taking them to the sink. The book I'd been reading lay forgotten on the table, my page lost. I didn't even remember dropping it.

Eric chuckled at my embarrassment, but then immediately fell silent.

I felt a heavy tension in the air, and when I looked around, both Eric and Godric had their game faces on, eyes trained on the doorway. Before I could ask them what was wrong, we heard the front door smashed open.

...

Eric and Godric seemed to have a silently, internal debate over what to do, and then without warning, Eric grabbed my wrist and pulled me along with him into the foyer. Godric stopped in front of us, and Eric held me close, either to keep me from running, or so he could protect me better. I was inclined to believe the latter, but honestly, it was a toss-up. Especially when we saw who'd broken into Godric's house.

Bill Compton strode into the house, quickly followed by a redhead that I'd never seen before. She was wrapped up in a fur coat, with designer pants poking out underneath, and sharp, black heels. She wore a smirk on her pretty face, regarding the two vampires who were poised for a fight in front of me.

"Down, boys," she commented off-hand, sliding off her coat and handing it to Bill.

He seemed to hesitate briefly, but accepted the coat. He was clearly her subordinate.

Tension abounded in the room, until finally Godric spoke. "What brings you to Quebec, Sophie-Ann?"

"I think you know," she replied, setting her eyes on me.

I swallowed nervously, feeling Eric's grip on my arm tighten. It was bordering on painful, but I didn't say a word. My eyes flickered to Bill, a surge of anger welling up in me. I was having a perfectly lovely vacation, and he had to come and spoil it.

"She certainly is a vision," the woman - Sophie-Ann - continued, her eyes raking up and down my form.

I suddenly felt very naked, wearing only the 'men's large' t-shirt.

"With all due respect, your majesty, you are well outside your jurisdiction," Eric spoke, using his most firm, political voice. "You have to claim here."

She cocked her head at Eric, challenging him with his eyes. "I am merely securing my interests. One of my subject's pets seems to have gone missing. I'm here to ensure her safe return."

My eyes widened, realizing that she meant me. "_Pet_? Bill, what the fuck?"

Sophie-Ann addressed me then, her eyes taking in her fill of me. "Believe me, it wasn't my first choice. After all, I sent him to procure you, not fall in love with you. But, this seems to have worked in my favor as well. You are his, and he is within his rights to take you back. Now, do we need to do this the hard way? I'd hate to spill any Viking blood over this beautiful rug."

My mind was overloaded with all the information she'd just given me, my anger only rising. _Procure ... sent ... 'his'._ My fury rose gradually with every second that passed. "I am not Bill's," I spat out venomously, glaring at the vampire in question. "And I'm not going anywhere with you."

Sophie-Ann only smiled. "I think you'll find you are, honey." She snapped her fingers dramatically, and a fresh set of vampires made their way into the house. There were three of them, all male, each looking more than capable of tearing Godric and Eric to shreds. One of them came to a stop beside Sophie-Ann, seemingly torn between glowering at me and protecting her. The other two - brothers by the looks of it - looked as though they were itching for a fight.

My anger was joined by fear, not liking the odds.

It was Eric who spoke next. "Bill Compton has no claim over Sookie, your majesty. He never bonded with her. Their relationship was built on a foundation of lies and deceit. She has, however, bonded with me. By blood, and by sex. Twice." I was sure he through the sex bit in there for Bill's benefit, and it worked. Bill was growling madly, but no one paid him any mind.

Sophie-Ann's eyes widened at this. "You dare defile my possessions?"

"You made no claim over her to me," Eric replied smoothly.

I stared up at him, wondering if he would have handed me over at her order. I quickly pushed the thought away, feeling his emotions through our bond. He was just as worried as I was. Perhaps he was just playing a part ... trying to stall her.

"No matter ... it's not a true bond if you've only had her twice," Sophie-Ann replied, flicking her hair lazily. "Hand her over, Viking, and no injury will come to you."

Eric didn't move; his feet, or his grip on my arm.

Sophie-Ann sighed. "Andre, retrieve my fairy for me."

I gasped at the knowledge that she knew what I was, and the sight of the larger man coming towards me.

Godric was on him in an instant, sending him flying across the room. He moved so fast, I hadn't even seen it. Andre was crumpled in a ball by the fireplace, slowly rising. "I am many years your senior," Godric reminded him, then set his eyes on the others. "I am older than all of you. Eric as well. You will not succeed in your mission. Leave, now."

Andre returned to Sophie-Ann's side, his showing as he snarled at Godric. One of the other vampires joined him, and the two began attacking Godric.

Bill made a move for Eric, the other vampire joining him, and then the three of them were battling.

I found myself missing the presence of Eric's hand on my arm, especially when Sophie-Ann began advancing on me.

"Such bravery," she commented, motioning to the two vampires who stood in my defense. "Foolish ... but touching all the same."

"Stay away from me," I warned, stepping back.

I could feel Eric trying to get back to me, but Bill and the other vampire kept him occupied. I saw with a flare of disgust that Bill wore silver knuckle-rings over leather gloves.

"This would be so much easier on you if you just came willingly," Sophie-Ann informed me. "I might even promise to spare your Viking Sheriff."

I hesitated at that, flooded with worry that Eric might not survive this battle. In a fair fight, he would tear Bill and other vampire to shreds ... but they were using silver. It wasn't a fair fight.

"What will it be, Sookie?" she asked, using my name as though we were old buddies.

I'd only managed to summon my power once on purpose, and that had been in the bathroom upstairs. Even then, I hadn't had full control. I had no idea if I could do it again, or even if the right 'light' would come out of me. I had to try, though ... I couldn't just stand by and let them win.

When Sophie-Ann placed her hand on my arm, my eyes filled with rage, and my body erupted in a hot, golden light. She pulled her hand away quickly, but it was my turn to advance on her now. I raised my hands, hoping I could keep up the flow of power that was rushing through me. "Get the hell out!" I yelled, and jolted my hands in her direction. A powerful beam of golden light shot towards her, hitting her in the chest and knocking her off her feet.

The others stopped in their movements, staring between myself and Sophie-Ann.

"My queen!" the one called Andre roared, breaking out of the fray and rushing to her side.

Without hesitation, I shouted for Godric and Eric to get down. They complied, and then I set my sights on the other three vampires. Bill had the presence of mind to duck, leaving the other two to get hit with straight blasts of rage-fueled light.

They screamed in unison, clutching at their chests as they fell to the ground.

The next thing I knew, Bill was in front of me, a soft, imploring look on his face. "Sookie, please," he spoke, in that deep, Southern voice. "I may have been sent by the queen, but I truly did fall in love with you. I only want to protect you. Come with me, please ... I will keep you safe."

I stared back into his eyes, amazed at his words.

"You think I need your protection?" I asked him scathingly, and then pressed my hand against his chest. Before he could retreat, I held the other against his back. He was trapped, my light burning into his body.

His hand came up to try and pull mine off of him, but the sight of his silver and gloves only stoked the fire within me.

"You fucking bastard!" I screamed, letting all the rage and hatred that I had accumulated towards him surface.

Behind us, Eric had relieved one of the fallen vampires of his head, while Godric staked the other. Andre stuck to the queen's side, his eyes flickering between the two older vampires.

"You used me, you manipulated me!" I screamed, feeling my body and the light getting hotter and hotter.

Bill tried desperately to escape, but my grip was unwavering, and the light weakened him. The clothing where I held him began to burn away, leaving my hands pressed against his flesh.

"You tried to claim me for your fucking _queen_ - like I'm some fucking piece of property that you can just give away - and then you have the gall to come here, and say you're trying to protect me?" Hotter and hotter the light grew, and Bill was burning beneath my touch. "You're a lying asshole, Bill Compton. And I will _never_ be yours!" His skin rippled and bubbled under my touch, and if I held on any longer, I had a feeling I'd be dealing with a pile of goop, similar to the ones by Eric and Godric. With tremendous effort, I pulled my hands away, allowing Bill to drop like a rock at my feet.

He was panting and whimpering, holding his chest in pain.

"Get out," I told him in a deadly quiet voice, my body still radiating with that deadly, golden energy.

Andre, who was least injured out of the vampires still present, picked Sophie-Ann up in his arms. If I'd been less angry, I might have been touched by his obvious concern for her. Without so much as a second look at Bill, he sped out of the house, carrying his queen with him.

Eric stepped forward, grabbing Bill by the collar and hoisting him off the ground. He whispered something to Bill that I couldn't hear, and then he literally threw the younger vampire out of the door.

The frame was splintered from their entrance, but Eric closed the door anyway, listening to be sure that the three uninvited guests had left for good.

I slowly began to calm down, the light fading away and returning to its home within my body. I nearly collapsed, but Eric was there to catch me. Hurting Bill and Sophie-Ann like that had taken a lot out of me.

I looked at Eric's face, noticing the cuts that were slowly healing. Bill's silver had done that to him. I frowned, bringing a weak hand up to brush over the singed skin. "Are you okay?"

Eric nodded mutely, holding me against his body and inhaling my scent.

I kissed him then, needing to feel some semblance of comfort after what had just happened. When I pulled away, I saw the bloodlust in his eyes. I knew that he would need to feed after the fight, and I couldn't stand the thought of him going off to feed off some unsuspecting stranger. Hazy from the energy loss, I pushed his head towards my neck, whispering, "Tell me if I still taste like strawberries."

Standing in the foyer, surrounded by decomposing vampire goop and a two-thousand-year old vampire still jazzed from his own fight, Eric softly pierced the skin of my neck with his fangs, drawing my sweet essence into his mouth.

...

_End of chapter fourteen. _

_To do a short recap of Sookie's abilities, I'll color-code what we have so far: White is protective light, Orange/Gold is defensive/offensive light, used during attacks, Pale Blue is brought on by arousal, and can increase arousal when used on others. There may be some more that we'll get to see, but for now that's it. _

_Well, what did you guys think of that one? Like it, hate it? _

_Reviews are appreciated, flame if you must, but constructive criticism is much more useful. _

_Until next time ...! _


	15. Jeg Er Din

_..._

_A Sookie/Eric/Godric fic. _

_Chapter Fifteen. _

_..._

_Disclaimer: See Ch. 1. _

_..._

_A/N: __**Successfully made the name change - and am loving it. It's nice to have a username that really means something to me, as opposed to it being about a show I used to like. For any newcomers, or my regular readers who didn't hear about my name change, my previous username was "samcamstargate1". I'll leave this up for a while so there's no confusion. **_

_Thanks so much for all the great reviews, you guys have been awesome! _

_Tomorrow night's the premiere! I'm super excited, and glad I didn't miss it - I only started watching the show a few weeks ago, and since then I've bought and watched all three seasons, and read the first nine books. I'm hooked! _

_Alrighty, enough out of me, let's get on with the story! (So much for this only being 5-10 chapters, lol!) __**Thanks again to Caaro for helping me out with the translations!**_

_I hope you guys like this one, I know I'll love writing it. _

_As always, please read and review, I live for feedback! _

...

After Eric fed, I offered a little to Godric as well, knowing he'd been hurt in the fight as well. He thanked me, and took a little from the wound Eric had made at my neck before stepping back, allowing Eric to heal it.

Eric led me up to our bedroom after that - when I'd started thinking of it as "our" bedroom, I didn't know - and got me a glass of water, sitting me down on the bed.

I was still getting used to my powers, and had exhausted myself during the showdown in the foyer.

Godric remained downstairs, likely cleaning up the mess of the two vampires who'd been dispatched. I felt bad that he was doing it himself, and started to get up, but Eric made me stay put.

"You need to rest," he informed me, in a tone that told me he would keep me on the bed forcibly - though not in a good way.

I blushed briefly at the thought, but then pushed it away. I had another idea. "What if I had some of your blood?" I'd never asked before ... the first time had been to save his life, the second had been brought on by passion, and his request. Now I was straight out asking to drink his blood.

He stared back at me silently.

"I wouldn't need much, since yours is so strong. I'd feel better, and I wouldn't have to stay up here all night." I hoped I didn't sound too petulant, or whiny.

Still, Eric remained silent.

I sighed, placing my hand on his arm. He was sitting beside me on the bed, making it fairly easy to be in contact with him. "If I sleep now, then I'll be awake all day tomorrow while you two are resting. I don't want to ..." I couldn't finish. I knew in some small, rational part of my mind that I should be seeking daylight, not darkness, but I couldn't help it. I craved his presence ... both of theirs. And it wasn't just because of the blood. Though I'd had my doubts early on, it was clear to me now that it was Eric who I could trust - and Godric - not Bill, or any other vampire. I suddenly realized that Eric might be hesitant to let me drink his blood for another reason. "Unless you need it to heal ... gosh, that was stupid of me. Of course you need all the blood you have. I'm sorry." With a sigh, I pulled my hand away from his, closing my eyes and starting to settle down against the mattress.

Eric's hand at my back stopped me, and a second later he'd rearranged our positions, so that he was sitting in the middle of the mattress, and I was straddling his hips. "My wounds have already healed, Sookie. Your blood saw to that. My hesitancy to allow you to drink from me is not concern for myself, but rather ... you must be aware of what you are asking."

I waited in silence for him to explain, hardly daring to breathe.

"This would be our third blood exchange, Sookie. A true bond," he reminded me. "It would be permanent. You would be mine ... forever."

How I'd forgotten, I didn't know. I thought about what it would mean, and then set my lips in a firm line. "I still want to."

A surge of lust ran through Eric's eyes, and I felt it in my own body as well, as tired as I was. _That_ I did attribute to our bond; it was all too easy to pick up on his feelings as though they were mine. I could only imagine what a third blood exchange would mean for us.

"You must be sure," he told me.

I nodded, bringing my hands up to cradle either side of his neck. I leaned forward, kissing his lips softly. When I pulled away, I stared deep into his blue orbs, accentuating each word purposefully. "I am yours, Eric. What happened tonight took away any doubt I might have left. I want to complete the bond."

Eric smothered my mouth with his then, stealing my breath away and devouring me completely. I responded in kind, wrapping myself about him with what little strength I had left. He pulled away after a moment and raised his wrist to his mouth, preparing to bite.

"Wait," I spoke quickly, stopping him.

A flash of doubt filled his face, showing his worry that I was second-guessing myself.

I quickly pushed back his needless fears. "I just ... could we do it from here?" I asked, stroking the skin of neck. I wanted it to be more personal than drinking from his wrist. "I don't want to have to ... I mean, I don't think I could bite hard enough. Could you ...?"

He seemed to understand what I was getting at, and reached for the clip I'd stuck in my hair after my shower.

Before he could bring it to his neck, I stalled him with a question. "How do you say it ... 'I am yours'? In your language, I mean?"

Eric stared at me in wonder. "I have many languages."

I almost rolled my eyes at his antics. "Your birth language. The one you spoke to me in before ... when you said," I wracked my brain to try and remember the appropriate pronunciation, "min elskling?"

A slight tremor ran through his body at that, and he looked at me with fire in his eyes. "Jeg er din," he spoke.

I tested it out, and he corrected me once. I tried again, "Jeg er din ... min elskling." _I am yours ... my lover_. I was shocked myself at how much I meant those words.

Eric snatched my lips quickly, pulling my startled squeak into his mouth, growling low in his chest. He pulled away after a moment, leaving me breathless. I watched in mute fascination as he brought the sharpest point of the hair clip to his neck, slicing through the skin and breaking through to the vein there. Blood began to flow freely from the wound.

"It will close if you wait too long," he told me, dropping the clip on the bed beside us. His hands fell to my waist, but didn't rush me.

I met his eyes once more before I leaned forward, surprisingly not disgusted by the thick, red blood seeping from his wound. For me, it meant so many things beyond a simple connection to Eric: freedom, security, passion, lust, adventure ... love. With that last thought, I sealed my lips over the wound, sucking his undead life force into my mouth. The moment I swallowed, I felt Eric's hands grip my hips tightly, holding me to him. There was no need ... I wasn't going anywhere.

I drank again, and felt Eric's hands slide up under my shirt, brushing against my sides. His wide hands cupped my love handles, squeezing them once before continuing their path upwards. His Adam's apple bobbed in his throat, showing his reaction to what my lips were doing.

Another swallow, and then Eric was unhooking my bra with deft, capable fingers.

I pressed my body into his, feeling his hands move all along my back and up to my neck underneath the 'Fangtasia' t-shirt.

One final swallow, and then I pulled away. I could feel the blood on my lips, sensing it dripping down my chin, but I couldn't bring myself to wipe it away.

Eric did that for me, capturing my mouth with his, and licking the drops all away. He laid me down on the bed, bringing my arms up above my head so that they were hanging off the bottom end. He moved swiftly, lifting my legs and placing them flat against his chest.

My eyes widened momentarily at his actions, but then filled with understanding as he all-but tore my panties off of me.

After pulling the small garment off of my feet and chucking them across the room, he pulled my legs down around his sides, lifting me back up to pull my shirt off my body.

Rather than flop like a rag doll, I wrapped my arms around his shoulders one at a time, shucking myself out of my bra as I went. All the exhaustion I'd felt before was gone, my body completely rejuvenated by Eric's blood. With him perched on his knees I the bed, I hiked myself up against him, wishing he were as nude as I was now.

If I didn't know any better, I'd think he'd read my mind. In the time that it took for me to fall back onto the bed, he was de-clothed and pressed against me, his desire for me evident in the hardness pressed against me. He wasted no time asking for my permission, knowing that we both wanted this.

He drove into me fast and hard, dropping his head to my clavicle and worshipping it with his tongue and teeth. He made a few scrapes, but didn't draw any blood. Not until he drove his tongue into my mouth again.

My tongue battled with his for dominance, winning only when I flicked it around one of his fangs, circling it several times. He groaned into my mouth, clearly enjoying the sensation. Without thought, I pricked my tongue on the fang, feeling his body seize sharply. He pulled my tongue into his mouth and sucked the subtle amounts of blood from the muscle, then laved over it with his own tongue. I tasted something sweeter than my own blood, and knew that he'd pierced his own tongue as well. Our blood meshed together in our mouths, moving back and forth with our tongues, coating our teeth, and eventually sliding down our throats.

It was quite possibly the most erotic sensation I'd ever experienced.

...

Godric was waiting for us downstairs when we finally sorted ourselves out. We'd retreated to the tub to clean ourselves up, and ended up getting the floor wet again.

Eric's blood had ramped up my libido like never before, and it was all I could do not to have my way with him while we came down the stairs.

A look at Godric's knowing - but not leering - face made me flush with embarrassment and guilt, but I tried to push it away.

The leftover vampire goop was gone, but so were the rugs that they'd died on. I wondered if Godric could get them cleaned, or if he'd need to burn them.

"I trust you're both feeling well?" Godric asked.

If those words had come out of Eric's mouth, I would've thought he were teasing me. Instead, Godric sounded reasonably concerned.

I nodded. "Yes, we're fine." I glanced towards the door, which was held closed by a couple of boards that Godric had nailed up. "Do you think they'll come back?"

Godric shrugged, standing up from the couch. "Perhaps. It would be unwise, but Sophie-Ann has never been known for her forethought."

I moved into the sitting room, flopping down on the couch beside Godric. Eric fell into step behind me, pulling me onto his lap when he sat down. "Why does she want me?" I asked them.

"Fairies have always been coveted by vampires. Their blood is quite unique, and some believe that drinking it can enable us creatures of the night to become day-walkers," Godric explained.

I blinked in surprise, turning my head to look at Eric. His expression didn't give anything away, at least not that I could tell. It was times like these I really wished I could hear vampire thoughts. I turned my attention back to Godric, remaining in Eric's lap. "That's just a myth, right? I mean, nothing in my blood could actually be a ... supernatural sun-block, right?"

Godric dipped his head slightly. "It is a myth, but it has never been disproved."

I deflated at that, but then remembered my sleazy ex-boyfriend. "But, Bill's had my blood before, and he can't walk around in the day. He tried before, when I was getting attacked by my friend's psycho fiancé ... he ended up all burnt and covered in ash or charcoal, or whatever it is." I tried not to think about Bill too much ... the thought of him made me regret not killing him when I had the chance.

Eric seemed to sense my anger, pulling me more firmly into his embrace.

I decided to switch topics. "The fairy that you said you'd tasted before ... what was she like? ... Could she do what I can do?"

Godric was silent for a long moment. "She did not reveal her abilities until after I fed from her. It was ... consensual, but I'd never tasted a fairy before, and her blood was much more ... potent. I became ravenous."

My eyes widened at that. "Did you ...?" I couldn't bring myself to finish the question.

"No. She stopped me before it went too far. She departed soon after, and I didn't see her again for many years."

There was an almost haunted look on his face, and I found myself speaking before I considered the weight of my words. "You loved her?"

Eric tensed beneath me, though he didn't say anything. I had a flash of him saying '_Don't use words I don't understand_'. I'd seen the depths of their feelings for one another; I didn't doubt that there was love in Godric, just as there was love in Eric. It was perhaps a tribute to Godric that Eric had access to such emotions.

Finally Godric replied to my question, his voice soft, yet strained. "I believed so. She did not." He fell silent, seemingly lost in thought.

"I'm sorry," I said earnestly, feeling bad for dredging up painful memories for him.

"Your curiosity is understandable," Godric replied. He glanced across the room at the well-covered windows, his eyes dazed as though he were remembering something. "There were many more fairies on this Earth back then. Their numbers have dwindled considerably over the years - some believe them to be extinct. Your presence obviously contradicts that belief."

"I wish I knew them ... even just one," I admitted. "I have so many questions, and I don't even know where to begin."

"Perhaps one day you will," Godric replied.

I settled back against Eric's sturdy frame, silently lost in my thoughts. He didn't probe, or ask me questions, or even try to get frisky with me. He just sat in silence with his chin resting on my shoulder, while I laid my head back against the couch.

Silence was a comfort I seldom got to experience, and I was grateful for it.

...

_The fire roared in the background, but none of us were paying it any mind. _

_I was propped up against something firm, giving me a perfect view of the blond hair between my thighs - not my own hair. No, it belonged to the thousand-year-old Viking who was currently putting those years of experience to good use. My body was trembling with the aftershocks of my second orgasm of the night. A sheen of sweat had broken out over my body, making me slick and hot. My fingers dug into the carpet underneath me, scratching and clawing madly. Damp hair clung to my neck, making me itch, but I had no presence of mind to push it away. All of my thoughts were for the vampire pleasuring my most sensitive area. _

_A moan escaped my lips when I felt the lightest twinge of his fang against my lower lips, and then felt the vibrations of his chuckle. _

_There was a sudden movement behind me, and I realized the firm thing holding me propped up was another body - a cold, well-muscled body. _

_I turned my head slowly, catching sight first of the tattoos on his arm. I knew without further exploration that it was my vampire's maker behind me, his naked body pressed flush against mine. _

_"So sweet," he whispered against my skin, brushing my hair back so that he could take a deep inhale of my scent. _

_I dropped my head back against his shoulder, baring my neck for his pleasure. _

_He pressed slow, soft kisses against the skin, working his way across my jaw, to my chin. His finger came up to crook around the curve of my chin, and with the slightest of pressures, he turned my face to him. _

_I closed my eyes when his lips touched mine, relishing in the smoothness of his lips. I parted for him without preamble, accepting his tongue into my mouth, teasing it with my own. I let him take him time with me, my chest rising and falling under the pressure of Eric's talented tongue further down. _

_Their strokes seemed to happen in unison, as though they were perfectly in sync with one another. They were like musicians in an orchestra, hitting just the right notes at just the right moments ... only they needed no maestro to conduct them. _

_Eric finger's joined his tongue, sliding into me in slow, purposeful strokes that made my body quiver and tense with each symbolic thrust. Godric's hands slid around my upper torso, coming to rest on my aching breasts. He kneaded them softly, massaging the supple flesh before taking the peaks between his fingers. He rolled them delicately, and then gave them a light pinch, sending a jolt of electricity through my body. _

_I yelped into his mouth, bringing a hand up from the carpet to tuck behind his head, my fingers drifting through the short hair there. _

_Eric increased his pace at my lips, his tongue darting and lapping and soothing. Godric nibbled lightly on my lower lip before devouring my mouth again, his fingers working their magic on my breasts. _

_Before I knew what had hit me, my body exploded like light escaping from a firework, reaching high for the dark sky above. My back arched against Godric's chest, my hips rose off the floor despite the weight of Eric's head, and a loud cry tore from my lips, praising their skill and the gods above and any other deity that I could name in the moment. I was truly and utterly spent when I came back down to Earth. _

_Eric slithered slowly up my body, his lips moist, with a Cheshire Cat grin on his face. "You do still taste like strawberries," he told him in that achingly sexy voice of his, capturing my lips. _

_I blindly wondered if he could taste Godric on me as I could taste myself on him. I was in the middle of a very naked, vampire sandwich, their hands and lips taking their fill of my body, and all I could do was beg for more. _

_"This is how it should always be." _

I woke with a start, my eyes wide.

This was becoming a regular habit, though it was the first time Godric had made such a starring role in my dreams. I bit my lip nervously, glancing up to see if Eric was awake.

We'd retreated to 'our' bed again when the sun rose, leaving me in a less naked - but more awkward - vampire sandwich.

Eric's eyes were closed, his chest was still, and his skin was ever pale. He was, for all intents and purposes, dead to the world. In no position to gloat over the dream that had left me with an ache between my thighs.

I wondered briefly when I'd become so starved for sex, considering I was getting it on such a consistent basis.

I extricated myself from their arms, sliding out of the bed. I paused at the door to the room, looking back at then fondly. They were so peaceful while they slept, giving no indication of the savage beasts they could become at night, if the right buttons were pushed. My eyes lingered on Godric, taking in his pale body, my eyes paying particular attention to the tattoos etched over his body. I felt guilt over the dream I'd just experienced, feeling as though I was somehow subconsciously betraying Eric, but I couldn't help wanting to know more about Godric ... two-thousand-year old vampire, my lover's maker, my savior. There was so much about him that was still a mystery to me.

He couldn't answer my endless questions while he was resting, so I exited the room, heading to the downstairs bathroom for a quick shower.

Assuming we had no further interruptions, we were going to be leaving Quebec at sundown, flying off for whatever surprise Godric had in store for us.

...

_End of chapter fifteen. _

_Well, what did you guys think of that one? Like it, hate it? _

_Reviews are appreciated, flame if you must, but constructive criticism is much more useful. _

_Until next time ...! _


	16. Are You Death?

_..._

_A Sookie/Eric/Godric fic. _

_Chapter Sixteen. _

_..._

_Disclaimer: See Ch. 1. _

_..._

_A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews so far! You guys have been so awesome! _

_Sorry for the long wait on this one, I was a bit caught up with the season 4 premiere. These are my feelings about the first episode: aww, hehe, grr, wtf?, tisk tisk, snicker-snort, eff off Bill, and ohh damn! Anyone else pissed about the shift in power? _

_I'm trying to find a balance between what I include from the books, while trying to stay true to the show. One thing that I've always loved about the books - SPOILER AHEAD if you haven't read them - is that Eric was the first vampire she could read, as brief as it was. In the show she can't read any vampires at all, and that really disappointed me. Andre will also be making an appearance again - as will Sophie-Ann and Bill, but none of them will appear in this chapter. _

_The trio finally arrives at Godric's surprise destination in this chapter, and we'll get to see a little insight into Godric and Eric's relationship. I know you guys are anxious for some trio "action", I promise that is it coming - please continue to be patient, and I'll try to make it worthwhile! _

_**Thanks again to Caaro for doing the Norwegian translations for me!**_

_I hope you guys like this one, I know I'll love writing it. _

_As always, please read and review, I live for feedback! _

...

There is nothing like flying over the ocean at night. There wasn't a cloud in the sky, making the moon and stars shine brightly over the lapping, rippling water below. It was beautiful.

We were far enough north that the rushing by us chilled me to the bone, and I snuggled deeper into Eric's jacket. I was wearing the thickest pair of pants that I'd brought with me, two pairs of socks, tightly tied running shoes, a short-sleeved t-shirt with a sweater over top. Godric had found me a pair of gloves and a toque, and Eric had leant me his leather jacket again. I was as snug as I could be, but still chilly.

I couldn't deny feeling a little resentment to the two vampires who wore only one layer each, completely unaffected by the cold temperature.

Godric was leading the way, and Eric followed behind him, completely trusting of whatever his maker had in store for us.

Eric held me firmly in his grasp, but not painfully tight.

It was more comforting than I could describe, being so close to Eric. It was probably exaggerated by the completion of our blood bond, but in the few hours that I spent "apart" from him during the day, I started to miss being able to sense his feelings and emotions. When he was dead for the day, I couldn't sense him. I had to actually look at him to know that he was there. It was an eerie feeling, one that I was not a fan of.

I don't know how Eric had managed to pull it off, but in less than two weeks he'd managed to make me completely dependent on him emotionally. In a normal situation, I might detest him for it. But this was hardly a normal situation. Or maybe, I would have just detested it in any other guy ... just not Eric. I _needed_ to be near him, I _craved_ his presence. I knew that a lot of that came from the bond - his own emotions seeping through to me - but I could tell that a lot of that was my own morbid fascination with the Viking. He was a true wonder.

He'd checked in with Pam before we'd taken off for our mysterious destination, making sure she could continue handling things while he was away. He still had his Sheriff responsibilities despite our impromptu vacation, but nothing major had happened in his area that he needed to return for. He warned Pam to continue to be on the lookout for Bill, Sophie-Ann, and Andre, knowing they might retaliate against his business while he was away. I'd watched him while he was on the phone, seeing the difference in him when he shifted into 'business' mode. He was fierce, secure, and resolute, but also worried for Pam being by herself. It was enough that he'd considered returning.

Pam and Godric had assured him that he had enough allies in his area that were less-than-impressed with the queen, that an assault by her would not be worrisome. Nevertheless, he'd made Pam swear to contact him the second any of the aforementioned individuals showed up.

None of his previous caution could be felt now. He was almost blissfully at peace as we flew, and I had to wonder if some of that was from holding me in his arms.

He moved his head to glance down at me then, smirking a little. He pressed his lips against my forehead, an oddly sweet gesture, and then followed that up by a rather suggestive statement.

It was enough to make me blush and squirm in his arms.

"There will be time for that later," Godric informed us from ahead, showing us that there was nothing wrong with his hearing.

I blushed deeper at that, and we continued flying on course.

Another thing that had changed since Eric and I had bonded for the third time, was that I could feel Godric as well. Pam, to some extent, I thought - I'd been able to feel her impatience while she was on the phone with Eric, just as I could feel Godric's amusement now.

I planned to ask Eric about it later; was it supposed to happen that way, because they were all technically related? Or was it a fluke? Or was it because of my fairy powers?

I felt so dreadfully uninformed.

Eric shifted me in his arms ... not because my weight was problematic for him - even with the added baggage of our clothes and my food that he was carrying - but because he was trying to pull me even closer to him.

I smiled softly and tucked my head closer to his neck, pressing my lips against his neck for good measure. I knew without a doubt that Godric heard - and felt - the rumble that passed through Eric's chest at the feel of my lips on his skin.

On and on we flew, with the starry night sky above us, and the wide open ocean below us.

...

Apparently, it was very risky to fly between continents overnight - at least, for a vampire. While we had only been flying for a handful of hours, and had left very soon after sundown, it was nearing sunrise when we arrived at our destination.

I found myself hoping that Godric had another place that we could get into soon, or they would be in trouble. I couldn't see one, if there was. We were flying over a heavily wooded area in the North - I don't think we'd gone as far as Russia, but I couldn't pinpoint our exact location. Summoning up a visual of the globe wasn't as easy as it might sound.

As we flew further over the area, I felt Eric tense in my arms. I could feel through our bond that it wasn't fear that made him jump, but anticipation. Anxious expectation of what was to come.

"Where are we?" I asked, my eyes mindful of the horizon, knowing sunrise wasn't far off. I expected Eric to answer, but he was uncharacteristically silent, staring wide-eyed at the ground below.

Godric answered my spoken question. "We are currently in the airspace of Sweden, Miss Stackhouse. In less than a minute, we will be directly over the spot where Eric was reborn."

I blinked rapidly, my eyes flashing between Godric and Eric. "What - he - where - you mean?" I couldn't string a coherent thought together.

"Where Godric made me," Eric supplied quietly after a moment.

"I fear we will not have time to visit before the sun rises," Godric informed us with disappointment in his voice. "Come, and we will go to ground. I have a place near enough."

I could feel Eric's longing through our bond, could sense how much he wanted to drop down to his vampiric birthplace, sun be damned.

I wished that I could stave off sunrise, so that he could bask in the moment.

A sudden thought occurred to me then, and I almost gasped. _Could I do it again?_ I didn't know, but it was worth a try. I peeled my gloves off and stuffed them into the pocket of Eric's jacket, thinking they might get in the way.

I closed my eyes, inhaling deeply, filling my lungs to the brim. I focused all of my mind on what I hoped was the right energy. Slowly, I felt my body begin to heat up, and I brought my right hand to Eric's face, cupping his cheek. When he looked at me, I smiled softly, but still my focus was entirely on calling forth my white light. Seconds later, my hand began to brighten, the color shifting from it's golden tan to pure white.

Eric jolted slightly at the contact, looking over at me with confusion in his eyes. There were red lines appearing at the bottoms of his eyes; he was near to spilling tears.

I kept my hand pressed tightly against his cheek, forcing my light to seep into his body.

I didn't realize I was holding my breath until I exhaled heavily in relief at the sight of his already pale body radiating in pure brilliance.

Godric was at our side in a heartbeat, and right then I couldn't tell whose wonder was filling me more - Eric's or Godric's. "Will you be able to control it for long?"

I thought about it, trying to gauge how much strain this was putting on my body. I didn't feel the same exhaustion that came with using my powers in a fit of rage, or for self-defense. If anything, I felt more alive and alert. I met Godric's eyes, nodding my head. "I think so."

It was all the confirmation Godric needed, and he lead us down to the trees. We weaved our way through, Eric's eyes honed in on the spot where we were heading.

I wondered how long it had been since he'd been back, but tried not to let my mind wander too much. I figured I needed to focus, if I was going to keep this up for as long as I hoped.

When we finally touched down on the ground, we were in a small clearing, well-isolated from the rest of the world. Dirt and leaves covered the ground, and there were trees all around us. The thing that stood out the most in the area was a small, stone structure. It was at least as tall as my head, but that wasn't really saying much. _I hate being short_.

Eric set me down then, and I immediately moved my hand down to grasp his hand. Light was beginning to peek above the horizon. Godric took my other hand, and I squeezed a little, willing my light to flow into him as well. A glance in his direction proved that my efforts weren't for naught. He would be immune to the sun's rays, just as Eric would be.

I was flooded with a sense of pride at what I was doing: making it possible for these two ancient vampires to walk around in daylight.

The trees around us protected us briefly from the immediately glare of the sun, but some light still trickled through. It created a sort of golden glow around us all, making me smile at the beautiful radiance of it all.

Eric stepped forward, pulling Godric and I along with him. He walked towards the stone structure, a look of reverence and disbelief on his face. "How -" he began, and I heard his voice cracking. He cleared his throat, waited a second, and tried again. "How is this possible?"

Godric answered before I could even begin to wonder what he meant. "I bought the land shortly after. I took the appropriate steps to ensure it wasn't disturbed, and stoned over the alter to keep it from being destroyed by the elements. A thousand years is a long time, my child."

Eric was silent for a long moment, and through the light surrounding him, I could see red lines staining his face. "Dette er ... Jeg hadde aldri trodd jeg skulle få se dette stedet igjen." He wasn't looking at either of us, but it was obvious he was speaking to his maker.

"Jeg visste at du ville bli fornøyd. Tusen år ... vel verdt ventetiden for å se deg så betatt. "

"Takk ... Godric, tusen takk."

Godric looked at me then, smiling brightly down at me. "Thank you, Miss Stackhouse, for making such a thing possible ... and in daylight, no less. I am forever indebted to you."

I nodded with a smile, afraid to speak for fear of breaking the spell that had fallen over Eric - my bonded, my lover ... my boyfriend? Could such a trivial label be applied to someone so significant? My eyes drifted between the two, wondering what my relationship with Godric could be defined as. He wasn't exactly a friend in the traditional sense of the word, but he was so much more than that already. I felt like I could trust him with my life, and I felt closer to him after bonding with Eric. But it was more than that ... the dream that I'd had made me wonder if there was something more there. I felt guilty for thinking of it, and immediately shifted my thoughts. I didn't want my light to waver because of my conflicting emotions.

Together, we continued walking forward, until we were directly in front of the stone-covered alter. It was covered in dirty moss, and there were probably a few critters living in some of the small crevices.

Eric reached out a shaky, glowing hand; he moved slow, as though he were afraid his touch might shatter it. He hesitated before touching it, and then after a rush of bravery, placed his hand flat against it.

I was struck with a sudden flash, and before I could stop it, images began flooding my mind.

It was nighttime, and we were in the same area that we stood in now, only it was different. There was no stone structure, but a wooden one, and Eric lay on it. I gasped at the sight of him. He was bloodied and beaten, his hair was long and matted in places, and he was dressed in the most peculiar outfit. I started to call out to him, but then something in my realized that I wasn't really there ... I was a mere witness. This was Eric's memory. I was in his mind.

Before I could reel over the implications of that, a man walked over to Eric. He was wearing similar clothing, but his hair was shorter and darker. A glance around me showed that the clearing was lit with torches, and there was another man there as well. They must be soldiers, I decided. Vikings. Eric had been a Viking before his death ... or rebirth, as Godric had said.

The man spoke to Eric in a strange tongue, similar to the one he spoke to me in, but for the first time, I could understand it. I could heard the words, could tell that they were not English, but somehow I was able to understand what he was saying. The only explanation I could come up with was that it was because I was in Eric's mind, and Eric understood the language.

"All will be well," the man spoke to Eric. "Don't be afraid."

"I'm not afraid," Eric told him in a quiet, low voice. "I'm pissed off." I could feel the truth in that statement, and a part of me almost smiled sardonically. Of course Eric - no matter if he was human or vampire - would be more pissed about the prospect of dying, than fearing the actual death.

The man chuckled in response, but then the other one broke the mood with a shout. "Who's there?"

I glanced around in shock, wondering what he meant. I could feel a presence, but I couldn't see anything.

They each had their weapons out, and the man by Eric shouted into the darkness, "Show yourself!"

For a moment, I wondered if they meant me. My silent question was answered when a blur rushed by the second man. His throat was severed before he could even blink.

I had to close my eyes then, and didn't see him hit the ground. I heard it though. Then the first man met the same fate, and all that was left was Eric, lying helplessly on his deathbed.

He wasn't alone. I looked back at him to see a younger, tattooed man crouching over him. His hair was different, and there was blood on him, but I knew in an instant that this was Godric.

I watched the scene before me in mute fascination, unable to tear my eyes away.

"Are you Death?" Eric asked him after a long moment.

It was a fair question, I thought, even though I knew better.

Godric nodded. "I am."

"But you're just a little boy."

"I'm not," Godric replied.

I knew that Godric was over two-thousand years old, but I didn't know to the exact year. At this moment, he was a millennia older than Eric ... definitely not a 'little boy'.

"My men ..." Eric wondered, trying to look around to see them.

"Dead," Godric supplied, without a trace of remorse.

"You swine."

It took me a moment to realize that Eric was insulting Godric. I didn't think I'd ever see _that_ happen!

Godric only smirked. After a moment, he changed the subject. "I watched you on the battlefield last night. I never saw anyone fight like you." There was no mistaking the enamored shine in his eyes.

"I would fight you now if I could," Eric told him.

Godric laughed at that, though it wasn't a teasing laugh. He respected the fire in the man below him. "I know. It's beautiful."

"What are you waiting for?" Eric asked him, his voice soft and raspy. "Kill me."

Godric seemed to think for a moment, considering his words. "Could you be a companion of Death?" he wondered. "Could you walk with me through the world ... through the dark? I'll teach you all I know. I'll be your father ... your brother, your child."

Eric stared at him through half-lidded eyes, perhaps wondering if Godric was being serious. When he finally spoke, I wasn't surprised by what he said. "What's in it for me?"

Godric smiled down at him. "What you love most: life."

"Life," Eric repeated, as though the word were an unattainable attraction. He said it with reverence, and that was all that was left to be said.

Godric drove for Eric's neck, sinking his fangs in and drinking deep.

I watched Eric's eyes widen, felt his shock and pain. He let loose a few choked off moans of pain, completely helpless below his maker. Just before the light flickered from his eyes completely, Godric pulled back, staring at Eric. His eyes were wild with excitement, and he bit into his own wrist.

"Drink," he ordered, pressing the wound against Eric's mouth.

Eric stared in shock for a moment, before instinct took over, and he was sucking on the wound with all he had. He was too weak to lift his hands, otherwise he probably would have gripped the arm, just as I had done the first time I'd drunk vampire blood. He sucked long and deep, taking in as much of Godric's essence as he could.

Finally, with a last look at his maker, Eric's mouth released the wound, and his body settled further down onto his would-be burial site. His eyes stared off into the distance, but there was no light left in them. He was - for all intents and purposes - dead.

The memory ended there, and I was brought back to reality with a sharp tug.

I staggered lightly, and only Eric and Godric's grips on my hands kept me upright. The warmth began to flicker out of me, and Eric's worried voice cut through the din.

"Sookie? What's wrong?"

I shook myself out of my daze, immediately flooding as much light back into all of us, as quickly as I could. "I'm fine," I told them, trying to keep my face neutral. "We should probably get indoors, though. I don't know how much longer I can keep this up."

They shared a look and nodded, and then Godric began leading us to the safe place he'd mentioned before.

I walked with them in silence, holding tightly to both of their hands, going over and over in my mind what I'd just seen. I don't know what shocked me more: the fact that I'd seen Eric's "birth", or the fact that I'd seen it in his vampire mind - something I'd never been able to do.

...

_End of chapter sixteen. _

_Well, what did you guys think of that one? Like it, hate it? _

_Eric and Godric's conversation goes like this: _

_"This is ... I never believed I would see this place again." _

_"I knew you would be pleased. A thousand years ... well worth the wait to see you so enthralled." _

_"Thank you ... Godric, thank you." _

_Reviews are appreciated, flame if you must, but constructive criticism is much more useful. _

_Until next time ...! _


	17. Penny For Your Thoughts

_..._

_A Sookie/Eric/Godric fic. _

_Chapter Seventeen. _

_..._

_Disclaimer: See Ch.1. _

_..._

_A/N: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews so far, I'm glad you guys are enjoying this story!  
>I just wanted to reiterate something I stated in my chapter nine author's note, in regards to Eric's background. There's been some debate over Eric speaking Norwegian, as opposed to Swedish, so I thought I'd address that. It is my belief that Eric was born in Norway, not Sweden. The first reason is that Pam mentioned inheriting his farm in Ørland, which is Norway. The second reason is that in his daydream fantasy about Sookie, Eric confirmed that he played by the North Sea as a child. While Norway and Sweden are neighbors, the North Sea runs along Norway, whereas Sweden is closer to the Baltic Sea. I love Alexander Skarsgard, and love listening to him speak Swedish in the show - something he should definitely do more of! - but for the purposes of this story, Norwegian will continue to be used. <em>

_In this chapter, Sookie will have some inner demons to face. For everyone getting antsy about Godric's role in the trio, please keep being patient - it WILL happen! _

_I hope you guys like this one, I know I'll love writing it. _

_As always, please read and review, I live for feedback! _

...

It was lucky for us that Godric's place wasn't far from the clearing. We had to walk through some fairly thick brush, over fallen branches, rocks, and stones. There was a muddy spot that almost proved too tricky, and then we had to climb up a steep hill. That would have been all well and good, except I couldn't let go of either of their hands while we made the trek. In several places, Eric and Godric had needed to lift me up so I wouldn't slip or sink.

I could feel the drain on my own body, as well as theirs. Just because they were capable of walking in the sun with my there to shield them with my light, didn't mean they weren't feeling the exhausting effects of the sun.

By the time we made it to Godric's cabin, I was breathless, putting everything I had into keeping my light flowing. Eric and Godric were a little sluggish, not used to fighting the urge to sleep as soon as the sun rose.

Godric's cabin was nowhere near as lavish and spectacular as his house in Quebec had been. It was small and wooden, with a short, stone wall surrounding it. Godric opened the gate for us to walk through, allowing Eric to close it behind us.

I felt a rush as soon as I crossed through the gate, but I couldn't quite describe it. It was invigorating, but brief. Godric led us to the front door, wasting not time in opening it and ushering us through.

There were only two windows in the cabin, and they appeared to be only for show. There were thick double-curtains covering them, and a draw-shade behind the curtains.

Still, I didn't let go of either one of the vampires until they were secured in the basement. It was shallow and dirty, but it would suffice for them.

Godric went in first, thanking me for the experience I'd given to both of them. I could only nod in return. I was almost as tired as they were, but I wasn't ready to go to sleep yet.

Eric followed after Godric, stepping into the small area. It wasn't saying much, but as soon as he stepped down, I became eye-level with him. His eyelids were drooping, and his eyes were hazing over, but he leaned forward silently. He cupped my face in his large hands, pressing his lips against mine and holding me there.

I returned the pressure softly, kissing him goodnight. It was almost too sweet.

After kissing me to his sleepy satisfaction, Eric settled himself down in the hole, motioning for me to close the door over them. I did, whispering a soft goodnight. They were asleep before the sound of the connecting wood met my ears.

Now that I was alone, I brushed a hand over my face, feeling the light slip back into my body. I quivered a little at the sensation, grabbing my duffel bag and sitting down on it, leaning my back against the wall of the cabin.

Eric and Godric had packed some food for me in their bags, but I couldn't summon the energy to get back up and get it. The cabin was sparsely decorated, which was a surprise after the beautiful furnishings that had been in the other home. There was a couch against the wall to my right, a couple of bedrooms down the hall in front of me, and a large bathtub against the wall to my left. I couldn't see a sink or any other source of water, and hoped that I wouldn't have to go to the bathroom any time soon. I didn't imagine Godric had a bathroom in the cabin. What use would he have for one? The cabin was obviously designed in mind of vampires living in it, not humans.

I pushed the thought out of my mind, knowing that thinking about a toilet would make me crave one more. Instead, I thought about what I had overseen in Eric's mind.

I only had limited knowledge from what Bill had told me about his maker, and it had made me biased. I knew next to nothing of Eric's turning of Pam.

Recalling the images in my mind, I considered first what Godric had looked like back then. Shaggy hair, different clothes ... but the most noticeable difference had been his eyes. They were wild with the hunt. Ecstatic with the thrill of creating his own child. He'd seen a kindred spirit in Eric, perhaps. Or maybe it was purely the admiration of his battle skills that had drawn Eric to Godric. I only knew what Godric had said, and I was the first to know that vampires don't always lay everything on the line all at once.

I wondered about the relationship that Eric and Godric had had after he'd been turned. I knew from Bill and Jessica that vampires became very sexual beings after they were turned. I'd never thought of Eric as anything other than straight - with the way he'd kicked the man away from him that first night I'd been in Fangtasia, but he'd leered down at me, and admitting to having tasted Dawn. But honestly, I had no idea if Eric swung both ways. Or Godric, for that matter.

I sighed, moving on from those thoughts. I wished I could've known Eric as a human. He'd been so fierce and combative, even on his deathbed. I wondered if he'd been that passionate about other things in his human life. Did he have a family? Did he have a girlfriend, or a wife, or children? There was so much I didn't know.

My brain was beginning to hurt, and it was barely an hour after sunrise.

I was too lazy to search through the bedrooms for a better sleeping arrangement, so I just sauntered on over to the couch, plopping down on it dramatically. A fair amount of dust flew out of the cushions, and I coughed in response, waving my hand around to clear the air.

It was going to be a long night after I woke up ... I still didn't know what I was going to tell Eric about what I saw in his mind - or even if I was going to tell him at all.

...

When I woke up that evening, it was nearly sunset. By then, my stomach was growling in complaint, and I _really_ had to pee. A quick inspection of the cabin showed there was definitely no bathroom present, and I didn't expect there was a 'Johnny on the Spot' outside, either. With a huff of annoyance, I exited the cabin and made my way outside.

What I saw nearly took my breath away.

Godric's cabin was built on a large hill, overlooking the forest all around it. The setting sun created an orangish-pink glow around the land, striking against the tops of the tall trees.

I was amazed at how "uncivilized" the land looked - in a good way - and wondered just how much of it Godric had bought.

My pulsating bladder wouldn't allow me to stand there and stare at the beauty of the land for much longer, and I practically rushed to the gate. When I stepped outside of the small yard, I was hit with another rushing sensation; similar to when we'd first walked through the gate, but somehow ... opposite. I paused briefly, wondering what that could mean.

Rather than do a potty dance while I tried to figure it out, I pushed it to the back of my mind for later and ran into the woods, looking for a secluded spot to relieve myself.

It wasn't the first time I'd peed in the woods, but that didn't mean I was fond of it. You never knew what was crawling around out there, or if there might be something out in the woods waiting for you to drop your guard - and your pants - so it could pounce. Being in a strange country, while my two large protectors slept the day away, didn't exactly make that spine-tingling sensation go away.

Amazingly I made it back out of the forest without incident, and with a much happier bladder.

As I made my way back to the cabin, I thought about the strange sensation I'd gotten when I'd passed through the gate each time. It was like a rush of power, but not my own. It filled me with a curiosity I couldn't shake. So, instead of walking straight back inside the house, I wandered around outside a little first. The short, stone wall that surrounded the cabin was sturdy and thick, not so much as one rounded stone out of place. There was no moss or grass creeping around it, no mud covering the stones - not even a stray ant or beetle could be seen scurrying into the miniature crevices between each curved stone. It was as though nature stopped at the wall, unable to impart its force on it.

I tried to fathom what that could mean, walking around the wall a couple of more times as I thought.

The sky had darkened considerably since I'd been outside, and as soon as the last traces of sunlight left the night sky, I felt something awaken deep inside me. After a second of deep, steady breathing, I realized that it was Eric waking up. I felt it through he bond. While he'd been dead to world, I'd been alone with my emotions. Now, I could feel his presence, and it made me smile softly.

I turned back towards the gate, eager to greet the both of them. Whatever misgivings I might have about revealing what I'd seen in Eric's mind, they both brought me great comfort.

I had barely closed the gate behind me when Eric was in front of me, less than an inch of space separating our bodies.

"Good evening," he whispered shortly in greeting before swooping down to claim my lips.

I didn't realize how much I missed waking up in his arms until that exact moment. Pressing myself up on my tiptoes, I arched my body against his, wrapping my arms around his large frame in an effort to be even closer to him.

Eric lifted me off the ground with ease, splaying his hands over my waist. He took a couple quick steps, and then set me down on the stone wall. It was high enough that I was now taller than him, and I almost giggled at feeling. Eric pressed himself against the wall and me, pulling my head down to clash our lips together again.

I felt his fangs emerge as we were kissing, and hissed a little as they scraped across my bottom lip, drawing a little blood. Eric lapped it up eagerly, pulling the lip into his blood to suck tenderly on it. When he'd drawn as much blood from the small wound, he licked it once more, using his healing saliva to close the wound.

He kissed me once more on the mouth before trailing his lips down my jaw, stopping at the curve of my neck. He inhaled deeply, drawing in as much of my scent as he could. His teeth scraped the skin there, but didn't draw any blood yet, making me whimper against him. Eric's tongue flicked out, pressing against my throbbing vein and then retracting into his mouth, like he was playing some one-sided version of 'Tag, you're it!'

Finally, I couldn't take it anymore, and brought my hand up to the back of his neck, pressing his teeth hard against my neck. Though I couldn't see, I just knew he was grinning in response.

I felt Eric's hand drop between our bodies, pulling at the jeans that I'd fallen asleep in. He couldn't get leverage at this angle to slip his hand inside, so he settled for palming my entrance through the material, feeling the warmth that was pooling there.

When I moaned at the contact, he sunk his fangs in, drawing slow mouthfuls of blood from my neck. He rubbed me hard between my thighs, pressing down with his fingers and making me gasp. When he put pressure on my most sensitive spot with his thumb, I squeezed my eyes shut hard, seeing fireworks dancing behind the closed lids.

It was the fastest orgasm I'd ever had, and little aftershocks were still rippling through my body when he healed the wound on my neck and pulled away.

"Mmm," Eric rasped out, licking the remaining traces of my blood from his lips. "Tasty."

I rolled me eyes at that, pulling away as I tried to catch my breath. "Enjoy your breakfast?" I asked him cockily.

He nodded with a grin, looking like he was eager to go another round.

"Well, good for you," I replied. "Meanwhile, I'm still hungry ... and not for blood." My stomach growled in protest as an added reminder.

Eric grinned some more, reached down into his back pocket and came out with a granola bar and a banana. He must've grabbed them from one of the bags before he'd come outside, knowing I would be hungry.

I smiled and took the food from his hands, setting down the granola bar to eat the banana first. I might have taken a little too much pleasure in eating the phallically symbolic fruit, all the while batting my eyelashes innocently at Eric.

...

I've done very few things in my life that I feel guilty about. I felt guilty for killing Rene, even though it was in self-defense. I feel guilty when I read people's minds, but that's not my fault, and I try very hard not to do it. I felt guilty when I was younger that Gran had stopped talking to her brother because of me ... that had passed as I got older and understood more what he'd done to me.

I was feeling guilty now. Not because I'd done something, but because of what I wasn't doing. With every second that passed that I didn't tell Eric or Godric that I'd been inside Eric's mind, I felt tremendously guilty. A lie of omission is still a lie, my grandmother had always taught me. And here I was, keeping my lips firmly shut.

We were sitting together in the clearing that we'd been in early that morning, and Eric was regaling me with tales from when he'd been a young vampire. I didn't know how much was him being serious, or how much had been embellished over the years. Godric was grinning along with him, throwing his input in every now and then, but mostly just letting Eric speak.

I was huddled up in a blanket while I listened, as Eric and Godric weren't too keen on the idea of lighting a fire. Vampires and fire did not mix.

Watching Eric speak, his face so animated and his voice so light ... I could practically see the years fade away from him. He was back in a place that meant so much to him, and he was relishing in it.

After a while I sort of zoned out, not so much paying attention to the words as I was watching the stories come to life on his face. So expressive, so uncontained and free. It was beautiful.

_How did this all happen? A couple months ago, I was just a waitress ... then Bill walked into the bar, and everything just kind of snowballed. The first time I met Eric ... he was so cool and composed, a perfect balance of danger and eroticism. If someone had told me then I'd be sitting in Sweden with two ancient vampires, listening to them reminisce like twelve-year olds at a slumber party ... I'd've cut 'em off for the night and had 'em committed._

That first time Eric had summoned me to Fangtasia to use my gift (curse), I'd been scared. I tried to hide it with snarkiness and misplaced confidence, but the truth was, I was terrified. Terrified of all the sorts of trouble my telepathy could get me into, wary of what else the large Viking would want from me, and nervous about what would happen if I didn't find the answers he was looking for. I'd been thankful that I couldn't read vampire minds. Not just for the quiet - though that was really nice, too. Vampires are fiercely protective of their interests and secrets, and having someone who could read their minds, pluck those secrets right out of their minds like tomatoes off a vine ... that wouldn't be good at all.

Eric and I were bonded now, I knew that I meant something to him. But did I mean enough? Would he allow me to live knowing that I'd gotten access to his mind, his most sacred memories? It was a question I wasn't comfortable asking myself, never mind the vampire in question.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Eric asked me, much closer than he'd been before.

I blinked, not realizing he'd quit talking. "Huh?"

Eric grinned a little. "Are we boring you?"

I shook my head, trying to smile pleasantly up at him. "No ... I was just thinking."

"About what?"

I shrugged. "Everything ... nothing. It doesn't matter."

Eric regarded me for a long moment, and if I didn't know better, I'd have thought _he_ was trying to read _my_ mind. Finally he smiled again, wrapping a long arm around my shoulders before turning his attention back to Godric.

I did my best to keep my attention on them, and not let my doubts and worries get the better of me. I'm not sure how well I succeeded.

...

_End of chapter seventeen. _

_This one was a bit slower than the others, but I want to keep it realistic, and not have Sookie just jump right into spilling all the beans. _

_Well, what did you guys think of this one? Like it, hate it? _

_Reviews are appreciated, flame if you must, but constructive criticism is much more useful. _

_Until next time ...! _


	18. I Don't Like Tears

_..._

_A Sookie/Eric/Godric fic. _

_Chapter Eighteen. _

_..._

_Disclaimer: See Ch. 1. _

_..._

_A/N: Thanks for the great reviews on this story so far, I'm glad you're enjoying it! _

_Sookie let's the cat out of the bag in this chapter, and Eric and Godric have a talk. _

_I hope you guys like this one, I know I'll love writing it. _

_As always, please read and review, I live for feedback! _

...

_I didn't know how much longer I could keep this up. I knew they were looking for me, and with his blood in my system, I knew it wouldn't be long until they found me. My only defense was a tiny spray bottle filled with liquid silver, clenched tightly in my hand. _

_"Come out, come out, wherever you are," a mean, cruel voice hissed from nearby. His footsteps echoed on the wooden floors, each sound resonating loudly in my ears. _

_My already huddled up body scrunched down tighter, closing in on itself in a vain attempt to disappear. I screwed my eyes shut as tight as I could, willing myself not to make a noise. I failed, and a whimper escaped my lips. _

_The door in front of me was ripped off its hinges, bits of wood scattering everywhere. I screamed and held the spray bottle in front of me, but before I could press down, it was snatched out of my hand and thrown into the other room. _

_"Gotcha!" he hissed, grabbing my shoulders. _

_I kicked and I struggled, tears of fear streaming heavily down my face, but his iron-grip was unrelenting, and I was no match for his strength. _

_He pulled me into the middle of the room, the other one grabbing my legs and holding me down. _

_"No! Please, just let me go!" I shrieked, my body bouncing and wriggling, to no avail. _

_"We can't do that," the other one told me, less joy in his voice, but equal malice. "You're too dangerous to be allowed to live." _

_I shook my head back and forth, trying to reason with them. "I'm not! It doesn't even work all the time! I'll stay out, I promise! I won't go into your heads!" _

_My first captor grinned an evil grin, his bright, blue eyes shining down at me. "Even if we could trust you ... you're too tasty to pass up. It was always going to end this way, my little fairy." _

_"No," I moaned, my face wet with tears. _

_His fangs shone, even in the poor lighting, and his face began to lower towards mine. He pressed his nose against my neck, sniffing long and drawn out. He pulled back after a moment, his eyes dazed. "Tell me, Sookie, since you can read my mind now ... what am I going to do to you?" _

_I gulped, trying my hardest not to go into his mind, but it seemed he was purposefully projecting his thoughts to me. Through his eyes, I saw my body, lying helpless on the floor, being ravished and eaten and torn apart by them both. _

_When I pulled back out of his mind, he was smiling, and I was wailing. "Please, don't do this!" _

_He disregarded my desperate pleas, dropping his head to my neck and plunging his fangs in. _

_I felt my pants being torn off, and then another set of fangs dug into my femoral artery. "Eric, please stop! Godric, no! Please! NO!" _

_"Mine," Eric mumbled dreamily against my neck, drawing my blood into his throat while his large hand groped my breasts mercilessly. _

_"No!" I cried, growing weaker by the minute. _

_"Sookie," he moaned back, ecstatic bloodlust overruling any feelings he might have had for me before. _

"Sookie!"

Large hands were shaking my shoulders, pressing me down into something soft and bouncy. When I opened my eyes, I saw those same blue eyes staring back into mine.

"No!" I shrieked, trying desperately to get away. I was still in the dream, I was sure of it. I clawed at his hands, fighting hard to push him away. An icy-hot rush flowed out of my chest and into my hands, and a second later a bright, golden light erupted from them.

Eric flew back against the wall of the cabin, a layer of wood cracking under the weight of his body and the force of his unplanned flight. He stared at me in shock for a moment before he was back on his feet, approaching me slowly.

"Sookie, it's me," Eric spoke, his voice clear and even, but there was also a trace of something else there. Worry? Confusion?

I shook and trembled, pressing backwards. I had a brief moment to wonder where I was, and then I felt my body falling backwards. My legs hooked on the edge of the couch, and I would have smacked my head into the floor if Eric hadn't caught me.

He pulled me off the ground, hoisted me onto the arm of the couch, and pressed his hands flat on either side of my face. "Sookie, stop. You were having a nightmare. Just breathe."

I stared widely into his bright, blue eyes, my chest heaving up and down, my body shaking uncontrollably.

"Just breathe," he repeated, his stance and grip unwavering. _'Humans ... so erratic. What could she have been dreaming about to scare her so much?'_

My eyes widened in shock, realizing that his lips hadn't moved. He'd said that in his mind.

I whimpered in shock, closing my eyes and trying to shrink further away from him. I fell back against the back of the couch, my legs still straddling the arm. Tears escaped from my closed lids without my consent, and then words began choking out of my mouth. "Please don't kill me!"

Eric's hands slid away from my face. "What?"

I opened my eyes briefly to see him staring at me in shock, his hands frozen in the air. I took the opportunity to slide off the couch, pressing back against the wall. My face was stained with tears, but I couldn't bring myself to wipe them away. Any remaining strength I had left me, and I slid down the wall. The second my butt collided with the ground, Eric was in front of me again.

"Sookie, what are you talking about?" His voice was thick with misunderstanding, and I could feel it pouring off of him in waves.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Godric's feet appear, though he didn't make a move towards me. I was too afraid to look up.

"Please don't hurt me ... I didn't mean for it to happen." The words were out of my mouth before I could stop them. Verbal diarrhea, my gran had called it ... I babble when I'm nervous, and I was about ten stages past nervous right them.

"Sookie, no one's going to hurt you," Eric insisted, reaching for my face again. When I winced, he pulled his hands back sharply. He was crouched down in front of me - which was quite a feat for a six-foot-four Viking such as he - and let his hands drop into fists on his knees. He apparently decided to change topics, speaking in a much calmer voice. "You didn't mean for what to happen?"

I closed my eyes, praying for the ability to teleport myself away just then. It didn't matter where, I just needed to be somewhere else just then.

"Sookie, talk to me," Eric urged. His voice wasn't the gentle voice I'd been hearing lately, nor was it the lusty/teasing voice I'd grown accustomed to from Eric in general. He was all business now, needing to know what was going on in my head.

I shuddered in fear, looking down at the ground. If he was going to kill me for this, I couldn't look him in the eye. There was no way I could just brush this off and act like nothing had happened, either. "I - um - I -" My voice was shaky, just like the rest of me. I took the deepest breath that I could manage, and then let the words spill out. "I read your mind."

Silence followed, with the exception of my whimpering and labored breathing.

I didn't know how long had passed since my revelation, but finally Eric spoke. "You read my mind?"

I nodded, feeling my face screw up as a fresh wave of tears started. My arms wrapped tighter around my knees, my fingers clenching into my arms.

"When?" Eric asked. All business, still.

Though my fingernails were short, they dug painfully into my arms. I wondered how long it would take to draw blood. I focused on that, rather than my fear of being ripped to shreds by two ancient vampires. "In the f-forest," I choked out. "When we first got here. I s-saw what G-Godric did when you were dying."

Silence.

"And then ... just now. When you woke me up." I felt like I was digging my own grave with every syllable.

My head stayed down against my knees, and my whimpers made it hard for me to hear what was going on between the other two. Alone with my thoughts, in my own panicked little world, I almost forgot they were there until large hands gripped my shoulders, pushing my back against the wall. I looked up in shock to see Eric staring into my eyes. I don't know if I expected to see malice, or hunger, or rage in his eyes, but all I saw was determination, and a little worry.

"Stop doing that ... please," he muttered. "Stop crying."

I blinked back at him, my lower lip trembling.

His hands moved to my face, large thumbs stroking over the skin, wiping the offending tears away. "I don't like tears," he informed me.

I almost burst out laughing at that, so strained were my emotions. I took several deep breaths, trying hard to calm myself down.

Eric watched me in silence, crouching in front of me with his hands on my face. He didn't say another word, didn't tell me again to stop crying, he just remained where he was, waiting for me to be done.

When I was finished, he pulled his hands away from my face, allowing warmth to flood back into my cheeks. I hadn't even noticed the cold. He stood, leaning forward slightly to hold a hand out to me.

I accepted the gesture cautiously, unsure of what was going to happen now that he knew.

Eric pulled me to my feet, holding onto my hand. Not painful, but not a loving gesture either. Perhaps he was afraid I was going to bolt, or maybe he wanted warning if my light was going to shoot out of my hands again. Finally, he spoke. "So, you can read my mind?"

I pursed my lips together, nodding slowly.

Eric tilted his head, absorbing the information. He seemed convinced that I was telling the truth, and must have been mulling it over. Thinking of what to do to me? Wondering how my abilities could hurt him? Deciding on the best place to dispose of a body. "What am I thinking of now?"

Well, I hadn't expected that. "Eric, I don't want -"

"Tell me," Eric spoke, his voice surprisingly soft.

I debated internally for a moment, before opening up my mind and focusing all of my telepathic energy on him. At first, I got nothing, but then a scene flashed into my head. It was of Eric and me, on a bed covered in blood-red sheets. I was perched on top of him, grinning wickedly down at him, while my hips pushed and pulled against his. My fingernails were digging into his hard pectoral muscles, while his hands were resting lazily on my hips, enjoying the ride.

I pulled back with a gasp, not thinking before I reached out and smacked his chest. "Eric! Not the time!"

His eyes widened at the confirmation that I could see inside his mind, but the expression was quickly replaced by a small smirk. "It's always _the time_," he replied. I would have smacked him again, but his face went serious. "Try again."

I frowned at him in surprise, but did as he asked. I opened my mind to him, hearing nothing. I tried again, harder this time, but all I met was a stone wall where his thoughts should be. I shook my head, exhaling as I released my efforts. "I couldn't get anything."

Eric nodded, seeming pleased with the discovery. "Well, I can still keep you out if I try."

That surprised me. No one had ever been able to purposefully keep me out of their minds.

Back to business, Eric motioned to Godric, who took a few steps forward. "Try to read his mind."

I balked momentarily at the idea, but knew I had to at least try. I closed my eyes, summoning up the energy, and then reaching a hand out for Godric. It always worked better when I was touching.

Eric let go of my left hand, allowing Godric to take my right.

I stared into Godric's eyes, trying to pull a thought or image out of his mind. I couldn't find anything, and after a second I asked him if he was trying to block me out. He told me he wasn't. I tried again, summoning up as much power as I could. After a long moment, I heard, '_- would be quite an advantage if it were possible.'_

"What would be quite an advantage?" I asked, trying to keep the shake out of my voice.

Godric glanced at Eric for a moment before answering my question. "If you were able to read vampire minds as well as human, it would provide a considerable advantage in knowing what an enemy was thinking."

"Like Bill or Sophie-Ann," I reasoned, knowing we hadn't heard the last of them.

"Yes," Godric confirmed.

I took that all in, slowly realizing that they weren't trying to rip me to shreds. It was a nice feeling.

A glance at Eric showed me that he could sense my feelings through the bond, and I suddenly felt guilty all over again. I had assumed the worst of him. "Eric, I'm sorry. I should have told you."

"You didn't trust me," he replied simply, his voice not betraying his emotions.

Unfortunately for him, I could still sense them through our bond. I could feel his disappointment as though it were my own. "I should have. I got so caught up in all the possible negative consequences, I didn't stop to think that you might be okay with this. I'm sorry ... can you forgive me?"

Eric stared levelly back at me. "You require my forgiveness?"

I looked down, sighing deeply. I nodded my head without looking at him.

Eric stepped forward, cupping my cheek in his hand. "Then you have it."

I brought my eyes back up to meet his, hopeful.

"But, let's make a deal, shall we?" At my tentative nod, he continued. "You promise to keep me apprised of any changes in your abilities, and I will promise not to ... 'kill you'. Deal?"

I smiled gratefully at that, nodding my head.

Eric's hand was still holding my cheek, and he slowly pulled my head towards his. The action pulled me away from the wall, until I was pressed against his larger form. Eric brushed a thumb over my cheek, perhaps wiping away any traces of tears that were left. When he was satisfied that I was done being emotional, done crying, done being afraid of him, he lowered his lips to mine.

I kissed him back, relieved to have everything out in the open. I hated secrets.

...

_End of chapter eighteen. _

_I know this one was a bit shorter, but I promise I'm going to start working some Godric lovin' into the mix in the next couple chapters. _

_Well, what did you guys think of that one? Like it, hate it? _

_Reviews are appreciated, flame if you must, but constructive criticism is much more useful. _

_Until next time ...! _


	19. You Could Burn Out the Sun

_..._

_A Sookie/Eric/Godric fic. _

_Chapter Nineteen. _

_..._

_Disclaimer: See Ch. 1. _

_..._

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews so far, I'm glad you guys are still enjoying this story! _

_As per requests from the beginning of this story, I'll be including Yvetta, but not in a very large capacity. Perhaps as a playmate - but NOT for Eric. _

_I've decided that I'm going to carry out the Russell storyline in this story, rather than continue it in a sequel. He'll be making an appearance soon, as will Sophie-Ann, and the much-detested Bill - maybe even Lorena. We'll see how it goes. _

_P.S. I read that the actor who plays Russell Edgington is confirmed to come back for season 4 ... I'm both worried and excited about that. With everything that will be going on with Eric - I hope they stick fairly close to the books for his scenes with Sookie - I'd hate for Russell to throw a monkey wrench into everything! _

_**Big thanks to Caaro for helping me out with the translations!**_

_I hope you guys like this one, I know I'll love writing it. _

_As always, please read and review, I live for feedback! _

...

I was happy when we left Sweden the next night. I wished that Eric could have spent more time at his place of rebirth, but he knew of the place now, and knew he could come back whenever he chose. I appreciated the beauty and silence of the woods, but I was missing the benefits of civilization: toilet paper, running water, comfy bed, etc.

I wasn't quite ready to go back to Bon Temps yet, so we flew to Shreveport instead. Eric needed to put in some time at the club, and Pam was eager to begin her long-awaited, promised vacation.

Fangtasia was packed with fangbangers and co-eds, with a few vampires interspersed. The dancers were in fine form, by Fangtasia's standards, scantily clad, with moves that would make the most seasoned street walker blush. The music was pounding throughout the club, a symphonic metal band from Finland that I'd only heard of through Eric's club. Humans and vampires alike were gyrating along to _'End of All Hope', _a song that made me smirk considering the current setting.

We'd stopped at Eric's briefly to change and shower, leaving the hours of travel behind us. Eric had snuck in the shower with me, and was responsible for the hum between my legs that hadn't let up since the first touch. It was the most intimate we'd been since my nightmare, and I was relieved to find that I had no qualms remaining about him touching me. I craved him, maybe more than before.

I was looking forward to 'letting my hair down' and having some fun. Eric pulled me into the office with him, Godric veering off to take in his child's establishment more fully. Eric had some papers to look over, and seemed uncomfortable with leaving me out of his sight while he did so.

If I'd been expecting an empty, orderly office when I walked in, I would have been sorely mistaken. As it was, I had to glance up at the ceiling, trying not to show my embarrassment.

"Pamela," Eric spoke in a slow, even voice. "Dare I ask?"

Pam and an unidentifiable young woman were ... fraternizing on Eric's desk in a decidedly intimate manner. Pam raised her head from the young woman's thighs to glance back at Eric. "Breaking in the new girl," she replied with a grin, wiping the corners of her mouth delicately with one finger. "This is Yvetta, from Estonia," she introduced. "Yvetta, Eric's one of your bosses. And this is Sookie ... from here."

"Nice meeting you," Yvetta commented airily, lifting her head off the desk with effort.

I flicked my hand in greeting, trying hard not to catch sight of any personal bits. "Um ... hello." I had a brief moment to wonder if or when Eric would point out that he wasn't 'one of the bosses', but the 'big boss'. Pam seemed to be enjoying the power trip while Eric was away.

Eric hooked his fingers into the pockets of his jeans, gazing at the two of them with near-amusement in his eyes. "While I appreciate you ... getting to know our employees," Eric began, choosing his words carefully. "I would appreciate it more if you didn't do so on my desk. I just had it re-varnished."

"I will clean it thoroughly," Pam replied, her head beginning to sink back towards the quivering woman below her.

Eric sighed, moving around the desk. He opened a drawer, seemingly unconcerned about the activities happening on his desk. He pulled out a few papers, closed the drawer, and then made his way back towards me. "Don't use that lemon spray," he said to Pam over his shoulder. "It smells terrible."

She answered with a careless wave of her hand, her pale face lost between Yvetta's thighs.

I was relieved when Eric ushered me out of the office, 'cause I don't think I could've done it myself. I didn't consider myself to be a prude, but in comparison to Pam ... I evidently was. "Does she ... um ... do that often?"

Eric shrugged. "Whenever she finds a human that pleases her. So few do. I think her doing it on my desk was her way of saying she was annoyed by my absence." He led us to a booth near the back of the club, laying out the papers in front of him. I sat down opposite him, still unnerved by what we'd witnessed in his office.

A waitress made her way over to us, surprised by Eric's sudden presence. She straightened her back and plastered a wider smile on her face as she took my order, her eyes bouncing between us.

I ordered a 7up, just wanting to wet my whistle.

Godric made his way over to us, seeing Eric engrossed in his work. He smiled wryly at his child before holding his hand out to me. "Would you care to dance, Miss Stackhouse?"

I glanced at Eric, who nodded absently. I knew he cared a lot about his business, and wanted to get caught up on what he'd missed in his absence. He would make time for me later, so I decided to let myself have fun with Godric for now.

"I'd be delighted," I replied, accepting Godric's hand.

It was a tight squeeze on the dance floor, but Godric kept me close, moving in such a way that made it hard to bump into anyone but him. I never would have figured him for a dancer before that night in Quebec, but I suppose it made sense, seeing as he'd had two-thousand years to learn any style he wanted to.

Eric had put his years to good use in the bedroom, Godric evidently had his own area of expertise.

His hands never seemed to stay in the same place for long, but it wasn't a clumsy wandering. When he dipped me down, one hand gripped my hip while the other splayed out against my back. When he spun me around, one hand trailed around my middle, while the other manipulated my fingers to twirl me around faster and faster. When I thought I'd spun so fast that I'd fall on my ass, he reversed directions, somehow bringing balance back to my equilibrium. At the climax of the song, he planted both hands around my waist, lifting me into the air and spinning around, slowly, once. I smiled down at him, loving the attention and the movements and the rhythm. He could be quite graceful when he wanted to be.

With the contact and the energy, and the way my eyes locked onto his, I was hit with a sudden flash from inside his him. He was watching me as I crawled backwards on a bed, smiling at him with a blush in my cheeks and a sparkle in my eyes. At my hooked finger, he followed me onto the bed, removing our clothes and pressing me back until I was cradled between the hardness of his body and the softness of the pillows. He was pressing his length into me and I was gasping his name when another body entered the picture. Big and blonde, with sharp fangs and a wicked grin, Eric somehow seamlessly found his place in the tangle of limbs, his hand brushing over Godric's face lovingly before his lips pressed against mine.

I pulled out of Godric's mind with shock in my eyes, and he slowly settled me back down onto my feet.

"Sookie?" His voice was loud enough to be heard over the new music, but not quite yelling.

"I need to ... bathroom," I muttered out, pulling out of his embrace and running off the dance floor. I found solace in the small stall, locking it behind me. Standing with my back flat against the wall of the bathroom stall, I tried to get my thoughts in order, marveling at what I'd seen in Godric's mind.

...

I kept to myself the rest of the night, brushing off Eric's concerns with an understandable excuse of being tired from the journey. He accepted my story of human jet lag, and carried about with his business. Aside from looking over Fangtasia business, he also had to catch up on his sheriff duties.

I was glad that he wasn't feeling particularly affectionate tonight ... I don't know if I could have gone through with anything like that, having seen what Godric had in mind about me.

I've seen a lot in people's minds over the years. I've seen disgusting, horrendous things that I never would have imagined possible. I've seen places in people that they kept hidden so far away from the world, because they knew it was wrong.

A threesome with two vampires didn't even make the bottom of the list of the most disturbing things I'd seen in people's minds. That didn't stop me from feeling awkward every time I looked at Godric. Yes, he was handsome. Yes, I had a personal connection with him. I was sure that he could give me pleasure like only one other could. But, I was raised a Christian lady, and I couldn't bring myself to condone having sex with two men at once, especially when I wasn't married to either of them. I was being a bad enough Christian having pre-marital sex with even one man.

In all of these thoughts, I never once questioned my own attraction to Godric. I knew it was there, I accepted it as a reality. But I didn't let myself think about acting on it. I couldn't do that to Eric ... as much as he loved Godric, I couldn't imagine Eric being happy about me being with another man, even if he was involved in the 'fun'.

It was both a relief and a disappointment when we left Fangtasia in the wee hours of the morning. Relief, because I was tired and it was noisy, and I just wanted to go home and sleep. Disappointment, because there weren't as many distractions at Eric's house as there were at the club. It was just me, Eric, and Godric.

I didn't ask to sleep in a separate room that night, though the thought crossed my mind. Especially when Eric and Godric stripped each other down to the bare minimum. If I had, though, Eric would have known something was up, and I didn't want to worry him. No, that wasn't true. I didn't want him to become jealous of Godric, or feel like I was somehow betraying him.

We laid together on the mattress, like we always did. I drew comfort from the cool touch of Eric's skin under my head and on my side. Godric's hand rested half on my skin, and half over Eric's hand, but I couldn't see him. I was facing Eric, like usual, and drifting quickly to sleep.

They were talking in their language again, but I was tired, and only caught snippets. Even if I had been alert, I wouldn't have known what they were saying, anyway. That bugged me.

"Det er hennes avgjørelse." Eric's voice was low and soft.

"Jeg ville ikke bedt deg om å dele." Godric's voice ghosted over my hair, causing a shiver to run down my spine. It might be my imagination, but it felt as though his body was closer to mine than usual. It didn't cross my mind to wonder at the fact that "usual" for me was sleeping in a bed with two vampires, spooned between them.

"Hvis dette er ditt ønske... ville jeg samtykket." There was an odd tone in Eric's voice when he said that, and though my eyes were closed, I could feel his gaze on me.

"Nådig som alltid, mitt barn."

Finally, I'd had enough. "You know, it's kinda rude to talk in another language in mixed company," I muttered out, stifling a yawn. "Makes some people feel all sorts of left out." I winked one eye open to see Eric half-grinning down at me.

"Would you like me to repeat what we were saying in English?" There was something in his voice that made me open both eyes, regarding him warily. I could feel arousal and caution pouring off of him in waves, and a little bit of trepidation. Whatever it was he and Godric were talking about, it had unsettled him ... but not because it had offended him. With the way he was looking at me, and from what I was feeling through the bond, his concern was for me, and how I would respond to the conversation.

With that in mind, I shook my head. "No. Just ... go to sleep."

Eric snorted at that. "Yes, ma'am."

I was too tired to shove him, or I would've.

"Good night, min elskling," Eric whispered, leaning down to kiss my forehead.

"'Night ... min elskling," I replied sleepily, and I felt a rush of joy and even more arousal come through the bond.

Before I succumbed to unconsciousness, I felt another set of lips press against the back of my head, and without meaning to, I reached back and patted Godric's head awkwardly, wondering what my dreams would bring me next.

...

_"I can't do this!" I was panicking. I knew it, and yet I couldn't seem to stop it. "I've never made a shield this big, what if it doesn't work?" _

_"We'll be with you, every step of the way," Godric assured you. _

_"This is the only way," Eric added. "I know you can do this. Trust me, Sookie. Trust yourself." _

_I shook my head, scattering my messy hair about. "We'll be too far away from shelter. What if it fails, and you two get burned up? It'll be all my fault! I can't do this!" _

_Eric sighed, glancing at his maker. Godric took a step back, allowing his child to take the reins. "Sookie, we're facing a fork in the road here. Tensions have mounted, Newlan and his gang are one bad publicity stunt away from turning the whole world against us forever. We can't let that happen." His hand reached out, stroking over my face. "You have the power to stun them all into silence. To let us all walk in the light of day. I know you can do this." _

_My lower lip quivered, staring back at him. I wasn't convinced. _

_Eric shifted closer to me, placing his hands on my shoulders. "Your powers have been growing. Every day you get stronger and stronger. I know that you can do this." He bent his head closer so that I was trapped in his gaze. "You could burn out the sun, if you wanted to. You, Sookie Stackhouse, are a force to be reckoned with. I know you can do this." He leaned back, shifting his eyes to Godric again. After a moment, he nodded. "Borrow some of my strength," he said, raising his wrist to his mouth and biting down. "Let me help you." _

_He placed his bleeding wrist in front of my mouth, and after a moment's hesitation, I sealed my lips over the wound, sucking his essence into my mouth. I swallowed twice, and then pulled away. He needed just as much of his own strength, if we were really going to do this. _

_"Mine too," Godric spoke, and crouched down beside me. He bit into his own wrist, offering it to me. There was no duplicity or wickedness in his eyes, only love. _

_I thanked him silently before accepting the wrist, drawing blood from the wound as I'd done with Eric. Again, I only took two mouthfuls, and then pulled away. With their ancient blood coursing through my veins, I felt unstoppable. _

_"Are you ready, mitt lys?" Eric asked me. _

_His light ... that's what I was. That's what I had to be for all the vampires waiting in the warehouse we were sequestered in. Vampires from all over the state had come to be a part of this, and Fangtasia just wasn't large enough to hold their numbers. They were all looking at me with varying expressions on their faces. Expectation, worry, doubt, anticipation, respect, fear ... even some hunger. Above all though, they wanted to believe in what Eric and Godric told them I could do. They wanted to believe that I could give them back the day, in a matter of speaking. _

_I chewed on my lower lip, picked at my nails, screamed at myself internally, and then finally nodded my head. "Okay ... I'm ready." _

_Eric smiled then - a genuine, broad, tooth-flashing smile. He leaned forward and captured my lips, pouring as much love, trust, and happiness into the kiss as he could. _

_It worked. I was smiling when he pulled away. _

_Godric held a hand out to me, and Eric as well, pulling me to my feet when I placed my hands in theirs. _

_I licked my lips once, tasting the traces of blood that had been on Eric's lips. _

_"Watch us on the monitor," Eric told the vampires gathered around us. "When I give the signal, follow us out. You will be safe," he assured them, seeing the flashes of doubt in their eyes. _

_"It is time," Godric spoke, looking down at me. _

_I nodded, closing my eyes. I summoned as much strength and power as I could, trying to allow it to flow evenly through me. I needed to pace myself. The white light that I'd grown so accustomed to seeing rose up out of my chest, covering my entire body within seconds. Eric and Godric stood on either side of me - Eric holding my right hand with his own, while his left hand was curled around my waist. Godric was holding my left hand with his own, and his right hand was curled around my other hip. Seconds later, the light flowed into their bodies, filling the dark warehouse with an ethereal glow. _

_The gathered vampires gasped in shock and amazement, taking a step back. _

_"It's okay," I assured them, keeping my eyes soft. "This is what's supposed to happen." _

_The three of us began moving towards the door, past the thick curtain we'd set up to keep the sun out of the warehouse while we stepped outside. The second we crossed the threshold, my eyes were filled with camera flashes and shouting people. _

_Eric was a well-known vampire, due to his interviews with Nan Flannigan. Even glowing as brightly as he was now, everyone recognized him. _

_There must have been a dozen news crews assembled in front of the warehouse, along with a hundred or so members of the Fellowship of the Sun. The media officials were asking question after question, tripping over their own words at the sight they were seeing. Police officers were holding the Fellowship members back, while staring in wonder at the sight of two vampires walking through the daylight, coated in a brilliant, luminous glow. The Fellowship members, who'd previously been chanting about the vampires inside burning up under the might of god's sun, grew silent as they watched the scene before them. _

_I smiled softly at everyone, needing no words to silence them all. A hush fell over the crowd, everyone's eyes staring at the small-town waitress held between two vampires. Two vampires who were definitely not being burned up by 'god's sun'. "Take me up," I spoke to Eric and Godric. _

_A second later we were airborne. It was slow and graceful, a steady uprising from the Earth below. _

_Dozens of cameras followed our progress, and I knew the vampires inside the warehouse were watching us on the television we'd hooked up inside. _

_When we were roughly a hundred feet off the ground, I told Eric and Godric that we were far enough, and they stopped. From this height, everyone below looked so harmless and quiet. I could barely even see the camera flashes, or read the hate-fueled signs from the Fellowship members. They were all just little dots, all melding into one group of people who came to see what was going to happen. _

_I took a deep breath, channeling as much energy as I could. I closed my eyes, bringing to mind as many happy, love-filled memories as I could, sending the emotion into my light as it grew wider and wider. Eric and Godric were lending me their strength, and not only from the blood they'd given me. Their presence beside me was enough to lift my spirits and fuel my power. When I opened my eyes again, I could see the impact my light was having below. _

_I'd never thought of the sun giving off an orange or yellow glow, but I could see the contrast now. Everything below was bathed in a pure, bright, white light, shielded from the sun's rays by my power. I didn't look up, but I could feel that the shield I was creating was at least twenty feet wide in all directions, and still growing. More and more of the ground below was covered in my light, protected from the sun. _

_"Can you hold it?" Eric asked me. _

_I nodded, confident in my abilities. The vampires below wouldn't be going far, but it was safe for them to come outside. _

_Eric spoke into the device in his ear, informing the restless vampires below that it was safe for them to come out. _

_We waited, watching the crowd below. _

_After an agonizingly long minute, the warehouse door open, and the first brave vampire stepped out. It was Pam. I knew, even though I couldn't see her clearly. She took a few cautious steps into the sunlight, and I could almost see the bright grin on her face as she raised her hands to heavens above, and spun around in a silly circle. _

_More vampires came out after her, emboldened by her triumph, wanting a piece of daylight for themselves. The area below was flooded with vampires who hadn't walked in the day since they were human. I could feel their elation pouring into me from a hundred feet above. I could almost see the red tears dripping down their faces as they whooped and cheered and embraced one another. _

_I almost wished that I was close enough to the ground to see the stunned faces on the members of the Fellowship of the Sun. _

_In this moment, there was nothing evil or wicked about the creatures before them. They were bathed in the purest white light that any of them could imagine. God's power, if it did mean to hurt them, had no place here today. _

_"You did it," Eric told me, smiling wide. _

_I met his eyes slowly, seeing the tears drip down his own beautiful face. "We did it." I smiled at Godric as well. "We all did it. Together." _

_"We make a good team," Godric replied, his hand squeezing my hip gently. _

_I smiled back, basking in the glow of love pouring off my two vampires, emboldened by the glory of what I'd done for the hundred plus vampires below. I never thought I could do anything extraordinary. But, then again, I never thought I could love two vampires so completely as I did Eric and Godric. _

I woke up slowly, not wanting to leave my dream behind. It was warm and comforting, and I wanted to stay there forever. When I opened my eyes, I was surprised to be facing Godric, instead of Eric. I'd rolled over at some point in my sleep, and now Godric's hand was resting on my lower back, while Eric's was planted softly on my stomach.

Caught in their embrace, I took a moment to truly look at Godric. He didn't look dead to me, though for all intents and purposes, he was. He looked peaceful ... at rest ... beautiful.

I wondered briefly if what happened in my dream could ever become a reality. Could my powers grow so great, that I could allow so many vampires to see daylight without burning up? Could the love that I felt for both Eric and Godric work out? Or was I just being selfish in wanting them both.

I didn't have all the answers; I doubted I ever would.

So, I just laid in the bed for a while, absorbing Godric's beauty, before deciding that today would be a great day for sun tanning.

...

_End of chapter nineteen. _

_Well, what did you guys think of that one? Like it, hate it? _

_Eric and Godric's conversation in Norwegian went as follows: _

_Eric: "It is her decision to make." _

_Godric: "I would not ask you to share." _

_Eric: "If that is your wish ... I would consent." _

_Godric: "Gracious as ever, my child." _

_Reviews are appreciated, flame if you must, but constructive criticism is much more useful. _

_Until next time ...! _


	20. Secrets and Disclosures

_..._

_A Sookie/Eric/Godric fic. _

_Chapter Twenty. _

_..._

_Disclaimer: See Ch. 1. _

_..._

_A/N: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews on this story so far, I'm glad you guys are still enjoying it! _

_In regards to Sookie's dream in the last chapter: it was and it wasn't a prophecy. Think of it as something that could very well happen considering her power growth, but not something that is absolutely going to happen in the flow of this story. I am considering writing a similar scene down the road, either for this story or another. But, as of yet, Sookie's powers do not venture into the realm of precognition, as fun as that would be. _

_I hope you guys like this one, I know I'll love writing it. _

_As always, please read and review, I live for feedback! _

...

I spent the majority of my time lying in the sun thinking about my situation with Eric and Godric. I was falling in love with Eric, I knew that for sure. I was _his_, in both the vampiric and the human sense of the word. We knew each other in the biblical sense, he was the strongest and bravest man that I knew, and I now knew without a doubt - sort of - that he would never hurt me. At least, he wouldn't hurt me intentionally, and not physically. I wanted to trust him with my heart, but it was hard, especially after what Bill had done.

And then there were my feelings for Godric. He was the closest thing Eric had to a father, though their relationship was so much more than that. I couldn't deny the attraction I felt for him - nor his attraction for me. I hated it, too. I wished that things could just be simple, and I could be with Eric without feeling such guilt about Godric.

In the end, I decided that no matter what my feelings were, or what would happen, I needed to tell Eric what was going on. I couldn't lie to him, not about something like this. I hoped that he wouldn't get too mad - especially at Godric. Nothing had happened between us, he knew that.

After sundown, I waited for Eric to come to me. He was always in the mood for a little 'closeness' when he first woke up, and I let him devour my lips and neck with kisses for a while before I drew his attention to my words. I was perched on one of his kitchen stools with him standing between my legs, finding it a little hard to focus on what I wanted to say, but I managed to reign myself in.

"I'd like to go back to Bon Temps tonight," I told him, holding his sides with my hands.

Eric pulled away, looking into my eyes. "Are you unhappy here?"

I shook my head quickly. "No, it's not that. I want to check on the house, and I kind of left things in the air with Sam and Tara ... with everything that was going on." It had been fairly hectic after Hurricane Maryann had her way with the town.

Eric regarded me for a moment, and then nodded his head. "I'll tell Godric, and we'll depart momentarily."

Again I shook my head, keeping a hold on his hips to forestall his movements. "Actually, I was kinda hoping we could drive there ... just you and me?"

Eric smirked, leering down at me with wickedness is his eyes. "You want some alone time, is that it, lover?"

I rolled my eyes at that. "Haha." I allowed a small smile to appear on my face before I sighed. "But, actually, there is something I want to talk to you about ... in private."

The smile fell from Eric's face, and he glanced towards the house. I could feel worry and anxiety seeping off of him in waves, and tried to figure out what he was thinking about. After a moment, I pressed myself into his mind. In an instant, I could see where all of his fears lay. He was worried about leaving Godric alone. Though he trusted his maker with his life, he still wasn't sure that Godric wouldn't try to take his own life if he was left alone.

"Oh, Eric," I whispered, pulling him closer to me. "Godric will be fine." I rested my cheek against his chest.

Eric stiffened briefly, but slowly brought his hands up to my back, returning the gesture. "That's going to take some getting used to."

I blushed, feeling guilty. "Sorry ... couldn't help myself."

"Don't apologize," Eric insisted. "I shall enjoy the challenge of keeping you out of my mind."

I smiled softly at that, leaning forward and kissing him. It was nicer than I could describe that I could read his mind, _and_ even nicer that he could keep me out if he wanted. I could never have a relationship with a normal, human man, because his thoughts would never be private. I loved the quiet that Eric gave me, but it was also reassuring that I could see into him if I needed to.

"Your joy envelops me in a most intoxicating way," Eric mumbled against my lips, pulling away to drop his head against the crook of my neck. He inhaled deeply, breathing me in. He seemed to enjoy doing that. "You smell like sunlight. Do we have time for a quick interlude before we depart for Bon Temps?"

I was sorely tempted to say yes. I could feel his lust through the bond just as he'd felt my happiness, and it was stirring an equal lust deep inside me. Rather than have my way with him right there on the kitchen island, I planted my hands on his chest and pushed him away - no easy feat. "Maybe later."

Eric pouted - something I never thought I'd witness - and I laughed sharply in response.

"Oh you poor thing, how ever will you survive?" I teased him, and he flashed his eyes dangerously at me.

...

It didn't take a lot to convince Godric to give us some space to ourselves. He told Eric that he would take the opportunity while we were away to explore Shreveport.

I could feel Eric's nervousness over that, and tried to send him calming waves through our bond. He'd have to let go eventually.

Eric relaxed a little more as we drove along the road to Bon Temps. His sleek car was a beauty, though I expected nothing less. Red, too, of course. Eric's favorite color.

"So, what did you want to talk about, my lover?" Eric wondered as he drove, one hand on the steering wheel while the other rested on my headrest.

I pursed my lips anxiously. I hadn't expected that we'd have this conversation while we were in a moving vehicle. The idea was more than a little daunting. "Um ... we could wait until we get to the house to talk about it," I tried. "It's not really that urgent." I wasn't as schooled at concealing my trepidation as Eric was.

He held my gaze for a long time, giving tribute to his exceptional senses and reflexes - he didn't need to keep such a trained eye on the road as a normal human would. Still, it was unnerving. "What is troubling you?"

I sighed, knowing that he wasn't going to let me brush this off. "I just ... I don't want you to get mad."

The flash in his eyes told me that those were the wrong words to use to achieve my goal, and I tried again. "I haven't done anything ... no one's done anything. You don't need to get mad, that's all I'm saying."

Eric was silent, his arched eyebrows urging me on less than patiently.

"I, um ... last night, at the club, I sort of ... accidentally read Godric's thoughts," I told him. I waited for a reaction, but he only continued to stare at me levelly. "They were, um ... of me." I trailed off, not knowing exactly how to continue. I didn't want to sound accusatory, or as though Godric's affections had insulted me; I also didn't want to sound overly appreciative of Godric's affections, at the risk of incurring Eric's jealousy.

"You read Godric's mind, and determined that he harbors feelings for you," Eric finished for me.

I blinked. "Yes."

"You were not ... put-off by these feelings?" Eric inquired.

"No," I answered honestly, and then stared widely at Eric. "I mean, it's not anything's happened with him! I'm happy with you, I am! I enjoying spending time with you! I lo-" I stopped myself, unsure if I was ready to finish that statement.

Eric's eyes flickered to the road briefly before resetting them on me. "You love me," he spoke simply. "Is that what you were about to say?"

I almost choked on my own saliva, I was so surprised. When I finally managed to gather my wits about me, I replied, "Whether I was or wasn't, I didn't say it, and it's not for you to say for me, Eric Northman!" I was flushed and flustered, brushing a hand through my hair as I closed my eyes.

Eric chuckled from beside me. "Forgive my presumptiveness. I assume you thought I would be surprised by this information?"

I shrugged, throwing in a little nod. "Well, yeah."

"Godric is my maker, Sookie," Eric reminded me. "We have few secrets."

I took that in, storing the information. Clearly, I didn't fully understand the depths of their relationship ... or I had seriously underestimated Eric. "Noted. So ... you're okay with this?"

Eric held his lips together, his tongue poking out to wet them. He didn't answer me right away, but slowed the car down and pulled over onto the shoulder. Whatever he wanted to say, he apparently wanted his full and undivided attention on me. "I'm going to ask you something, and I want a perfectly honest answer. I promise you that either answer will not upset me."

I nodded slowly, wanting to take him at his word.

"Do you have feelings for Godric?"

Well, I hadn't been expecting that. I looked away, glancing at the trees and grass along the road, listening to the crickets sing to one another in the cool night air. I wished that I could say no, that I could tell him he was the only one I had feelings for ... but that would be a lie. "Yes," I whispered, quietly - as though saying it louder would make it worse.

I hazarded a glance in Eric's direction, supremely relieved to see that there wasn't a stitch of anger in his face. Through our bond, I could feel no rage or betrayal - yet another relief.

"Okay," Eric spoke, putting the car back into drive and pulling out onto the road.

It was lucky that there weren't any other cars on the road right then, 'cause he didn't do a shoulder check, or even glance in the mirror.

After a moment's silence, I repeated, "Okay?"

Eric nodded. "Okay. I got my answer. To be honest, I thought Godric would have approached you before now ... but then again, he's always been a tad more patient than myself."

This was definitely not the turn I was expecting this conversation to take. "You're not at all upset about this?" I couldn't believe it.

"Would you like me to be?" Eric asked me, a wild flash in his eyes as he looked over at me.

I swallowed nervously. "No."

"Then we're good," he finished simply, putting that part of the conversation to rest. We drove along in silence for a while, and I allowed myself to believe that we would just put it all behind us, until Eric spoke again. "Godric wishes to pursue a romantic relationship with you, with your consent."

It was a good thing I wasn't driving, 'cause I probably would have crashed the car into the ditch. "He told you?"

Eric nodded.

"And what did you say?" I was almost afraid to ask that, but I knew I had to. I had to know where we stood.

Eric hesitated, seeming to choose his words carefully. "I informed him that I would not protest if you two were to act on your feelings for one another."

"So, what, you'd just give me to him?" I didn't mean to be getting upset, but I was amazed at Eric's lack of protest about this. "Like some object."

"Hardly," Eric replied, with an edge in his voice.

"Well, that's what it sounds like to me," I replied, more than a little haughtily. "I can't believe you ... how can you not care about this? I thought I was 'yours', I thought we were bonded. Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

Eric slammed on the breaks then, pointing the nose of the car towards the ditch. The front tires rolled over the edge of the asphalt, and then stopped. "It means plenty to me, Sookie," Eric spoke, his voice harsh. "Do you want me to be jealous? To demand that you not so much as look at any other man? Would you like me to ravish you and mark you so that all will know that you belong to only me?"

My eyes were wide with shock, and I was pressing myself as far back against the door of the car as I could. For the first time since my nightmare, I was afraid of him.

Eric must have felt my fear, because he backed off slightly. He brushed a hand over his golden-blond locks, gathering himself together. "I care about you, Sookie ... more than I've ever cared about another human. Truthfully, I am more possessive of you than I should be when it comes to Godric, but he _is_ my maker. I couldn't think of a greater man for you take into your heart ... and your bed ... if you should so wish it."

I thought about what he was saying, and despite the feelings that I still had for Godric, I felt a rush of sadness wash over me. "You would give me up ... just like that?"

Eric's eyes flashed madly in my direction again, and I nearly jumped. "No."

My brow furrowed at that, trying to understand what he was getting at. "I'm not really following."

Eric tried to reign himself in, seeming to understand that his bouts of anger were frightening me. "We should discuss this more later. Right now, I need to focus on getting you home."

I remained silent as Eric pulled back onto the road continued towards Bon Temps. We were nearly there.

...

I expected to see the same decrepit mess my house had been when I'd left Bon Temps, and so the expletive that came out of my mouth as we drove up my driveway - my freshly graveled, pothole-free driveway - wasn't completely uncalled for.

Eric chuckled from beside me. "A welcome surprise, I hope?"

I stared, open-mouthed, in complete shock. "You did this?"

The mess in the yard had been cleared away, the driveway had been repaired, and the chipped paint had been sanded off the sides of the house. There were large tarps along the side yard, covering what looked to be most of my furniture.

"I meant to have it completed before you returned, but you became homesick sooner than I'd calculated," Eric explained, seeming quite forlorn that the work wasn't done.

I shook my head in amazement. "Eric, this is ... too much."

"On the contrary, it's not enough," Eric argued. "This farmhouse is grotesquely undeserving of your beauty and station. You should live in a mansion overlooking the ocean, not secluded in a forest in this hovel."

I pursed my lips, sighing deeply before looking back at him. "Eric, this house has been in my family for centuries. I grew up in this home ... I love it here, shabby and small. It's ... me."

Eric snorted at that. "We'll have to agree to disagree on that point, my dear."

My eyelashes fluttered at that of their own accord, and I had to look away. I was used to him calling me lover, in English or Norwegian, but "dear" was a new term of endearment for him. I liked it more than I could admit.

We got out of the car and walked into the house, my eyes soaking in everything. I forgot about our brief skirmish, sliding my hand into his as we walked up the front steps. The wood looked so smooth sanded down like that, and I trailed my hand along the railing as we walked up. Definitely smooth. Eric stepped ahead and held the door open for me, a surprisingly gentlemanly gesture. The house was mostly bare, as I'd suspected. All the garbage and tree bits and broken furniture had been cleared out, and the floor looked as though it had been pressure washed. The wood had been sanded and scrubs, until all evidence of what had happened in my house had been erased. The dirt and grime was washed away, leaving only cleanliness behind.

Gran would've been proud.

I got a little emotional at that thought, and turned to wrap my arms around Eric. He was so much taller than me that my cheek barely reached his chest, but it was enough. "Thank you," I told him. "It's wonderful."

Eric nodded above him, wrapping his own arms around me. "It will be a couple weeks before it's completely ready for you to return ... if you wish to."

I pulled my head away to peer up at him, craning my neck. He dipped his head down so that I didn't have to stare at the underside of his chin, which I was grateful for. "... Are you asking me to move in with you?"

"Perhaps," Eric replied, throwing me a wink.

I didn't know what to say, so I settled for silence. We surveyed the rest of the house, both with our own purpose. I wanted to see what had been salvaged and what had been ruined, whereas Eric was examining the work done to ensure he was getting his money's worth. We were both pleased. Still, it felt empty without all the personal touched. I wouldn't be opposed to staying with Eric at least until the renovations were done, and everything was back in its proper place.

When we came back into the front room, just off the living room, I noticed a flat piece of wood in the corner.

"What's that?" I wondered, glancing at Eric.

He didn't answer, his face guarded. I could sense a small amount of wariness coming off of him, but it was overly fearful or anxious.

Narrowing my eyes, I made my way across the room. I spared one last look for him before bending down and lifting up the edge of the plywood.

There was a hole in my floor. A large hole. A hole that led into the basement. The basement had been flooded almost fifty years ago, and no one had gone down there since. Now, it looked like it had concrete walls. From the looks of it, it was a large, light-tight space.

I swallowed the saliva that had built up in my mouth, slowly lowering the plywood back down onto the hole. I took a deep breath before turning back to face Eric.

He stood, face passive, waiting for me to respond.

"You had a cubby built into my house?" I asked him, voice strained.

He nodded.

"Without asking me?"

Again, he nodded.

I opened my mouth, prepared to berate him for doing something like that without at least consulting me first, but his expression suddenly changed. His entire body jolted and then froze, his eyes wide and filled with a mixture of shock and worry. I would have asked him what happened, but I felt a deep pang in my own gut - something was definitely wrong. I could feel it through our bond, but it wasn't coming from Eric.

"Godric!" Eric rasped out, his voice too quiet for my liking.

Something terrible had just happened to his maker.

...

_End of chapter twenty. _

_Well, what did you guys think of that one? Like it, hate it? _

_Reviews are appreciated, flame if you must, but constructive criticism is much more useful. _

_Until next time ...! _


	21. Vengeance

_..._

_A Sookie/Eric/Godric fic. _

_Chapter Twenty-One. _

_..._

_Disclaimer: See Ch. 1. _

_..._

_A/N: Thanks for all the awesome reviews so far, I'm glad you guys are still enjoying this story. _

_I know, I'm evil for leaving it like that. Will you ever forgive me? How about if I throw in a steamy Eric/Talbot scene somewhere down the road? _

_Sookie gets another insight into Eric's past in this chapter. _

_I hope you guys like this one, I know I'll love writing it. _

_As always, please read and review, I live for feedback! _

...

"What happened?" I asked worriedly.

Eric was out the door in an instant, headed for the car. "I don't know."

I rushed quickly behind him, barely having the presence of mind to shut the front door behind me.

"Dammit, this is my fault," Eric cursed, slamming the driver's side door behind him after he got in.

I shook my head, hurrying into the passenger's side seat. I didn't doubt he'd leave without me if I didn't step on it. "No, it's not."

"I never should have left him alone!" Eric roared. He turned the key sharply, and with too much force. The tiny piece of metal snapped under his strength, half of it getting stuck in the ignition. "Fuck!"

I realized in that moment how rare it was for Eric to swear.

Without hesitation, Eric turned towards me, gripped under my arms, and shot up into the sky. I wrapped my arms around him hurriedly, not wanting to fall.

"Are you sure it's safe to be flying when you're so ...?" I couldn't finish.

Eric flashed his eyes at me. "I'll be fine."

I was clinging to him like a spider monkey, and under any other circumstance, this would be highly romantic. We hadn't flown pelvis to pelvis before, he'd always cradled me with one of his arms under my legs. I hated myself for thinking of such things, when Godric was in danger, or worse. "Did he ... I mean, is he ...?" I was having issues with words tonight.

Eric shook his head, understanding what I meant. "No. If he was dead, I would feel nothing. He is in pain, and so he is still alive. For now."

I took small comfort in that fact. What Eric said made sense; I could feel Godric's pain as well, though likely not as strongly as Eric was feeling it. I looked into Eric's eyes as he looked past me into the night sky, taking in the stressed contours of his face. His face was bathed in unabashed concern and anger, while his heart was filled with self-loathing and guilt. He blamed himself for whatever had happened to Godric - he hadn't been there to protect his maker, 'cause he'd been with me.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, not entirely sure if he could hear me. We were flying very fast, and the wind rushing by was very loud.

"Don't," Eric replied simply.

I couldn't think of another thing to say, so I remained silent. I tried not to shiver against the icy blast of the wind, wishing I'd worn more than the short-sleeved half-top over my summer dress. Not even my tan from spending the day soaking in the sun could keep me warm.

Silently, and with nothing else to do, I watched Eric's face. He was so full of emotion, so unable to guard his face from expressing his inner turmoil. Godric was pretty much his surrogate father, and something or someone strong had hurt him. Probably taken him. I could relate to the helplessness that Eric was feeling.

I was hit with an involuntary flash from my own memory.

_"Jason Stackhouse, I'm gonna find you if it's the last thing I do!" I hollered out, my eyes peeled for any sign of movement. My brother was a pro at this game, but I just knew this would be the time I found him before the time ran out. _

_I'd already checked all inside the house, in Gran's car, and all around the back yard - even into the trees! We weren't ever allowed to go very far from the house, so I knew he was hiding out front. _

_'You ain't gonna find me, Sook. This wheelbarrow was the perfect spot! I can't believe I can still scrunch up in it!' _

_I knew it was cheating, but I hadn't meant for it to happen. I couldn't control whatever it was, so I just went with it. With a triumphant smirk, I skipped over to the overturned wheelbarrow by Gran's garden. I waited a second, letting him sweat - I knew he'd heard my stomping footsteps - and then I gripped the wooden handle. When I rolled the wheelbarrow off of my brother, he looked up at me in shock. _

_"How'd you know?" he wanted to know, standing up and brushing himself off. _

_I shrugged. As much as my brother loved me, he wasn't crazy about the fact that I could hear him even when he didn't speak. _

_"Dang, Sook, you cheated!" Jason cried out in protest, knowing what I'd done. _

_"Aww, c'mon, Jason! I didn't mean to!" _

_We were saved from an argument when a car made its way up the driveway, bouncing along in a couple of dips in the gravel. It was the Sheriff's car. _

_"Gran!" Jason called out, turning his head towards the house. It wasn't often we got a visit from the police. _

_"Coming, dear," Gran's voice called back from the house. By the sound of it, she was on the upper level. _

_Sheriff Dearborn got out of his car after it stopped, closing the door slowly behind him. He looked at us with sad eyes before he pulled his hat onto his head, dipping his head down. 'I hate doing this, wish I didn't have to bring such bad news - they seem like a real nice family, even if people say the little girl's kinda strange.' _

_"Afternoon. Sheriff," Jason greeted, putting Gran's lessons in manners to good use. _

_"Good afternoon, Jason," Sheriff Dearborn replied. "Is your grandmother home?" _

_Jason nodded. "She's comin'." _

_The sheriff nodded, glancing between us nervously. I wondered what bad news he had to tell us. I tried to hear what he was thinking, but I couldn't always control it. _

_Finally, Gran made her way outside. When she spotted the sheriff, she waved and descended the steps. "Bud, it's nice to see you out and about. How's everything at the Sheriff's department?" _

_Sheriff Dearborn replied politely, "Busy, I guess. Adele ... could we speak in private? I'm afraid I have some bad news." _

_I looked between Gran and Sheriff Dearborn, wondering why he wanted to talk to her in private. Did he think we couldn't keep a secret? Could Gran? Gran was real quiet, staring at the sheriff with wide eyes. After a moment, she nodded, and told the sheriff that he could come into the house. _

_Jason went to follow, but Gran told him to stay out in the yard and keep playing. _

_We stood side-by-side in the front yard, watching the two grown-ups walk inside. _

_"Sook?" Jason spoke. _

_"Yeah?" I replied, glancing over at him. _

_"Can you hear them?" _

_I didn't need to ask him what he meant. Normally, Jason never asked me to do this. When he wasn't pretending there was nothing wrong with me, he was saying I should just act normal and be quiet about it. Whatever was going on with Gran and Sheriff Dearborn, Jason was worried. I strained myself hard, trying to pick up what they were thinking. At first I couldn't hear anything, but then I heard too much. _

_'Oh, god, no ... not my baby boy. A flood? On a bridge? Oh, I shouldn't have let them go! We should've stayed here and had a picnic! Oh, god, the kids! Poor Jason and Sookie - how am I going to tell them? They're just babies themselves, and now they've lost their parents. Oh, please god, say it isn't true. They can't be dead!' _

_My eyes widened in shock, and I fell backwards onto my butt, my hand clasping tightly over my mouth. _

_Jason was by my side in an instant, crouching down and gripping my shoulder. "Sookie, what is it? What did you hear?" _

_My eyes began to fill with tears, and I fought to meet Jason's eyes. "They're dead ... Mom and Dad are dead." _

_My big brother stared back at me silently, his tousled, blond hair sticking to his skin in the hot sun. His eyes were wide and hard. "No ... no, you heard wrong, Sook." _

_I shook my head, wishing it were true. "They're gone." I felt empty just saying that. _

_Jason stood up quickly from the ground, rushing towards the house, determined to prove me wrong. _

Just as quickly as it had hit, I was back in the present with Eric, flying towards Shreveport. I rested my head on Eric's shoulder to hide my tears, blinking rapidly. If Eric was feeling a tenth of what I'd felt when my parents had died, I didn't know how he was coping. "He'll be okay," I whispered, not sure if it was for Eric's benefit, or mine.

...

I don't know how Eric got in touch with Pam after we left, but she was waiting for us at the house, and she already knew what was going on.

"They took him outside the club," she relayed to Eric when he set me down in the back yard. "Ginger saw it while she was on her break, came in screaming to high heaven."

"Who?" Eric asked, his voice grainy and rough.

"Weres, by the smell of it," Pam commented with an air of disgust. "They used silver."

I assumed that Eric was cussing in his language, but he was talking so fast that I could scarcely make basic sounds out. He was furious.

"There's more," Pam continued, looking at Eric warily.

"What?" he demanded.

Pam pursed her lips, seeming to debate something in her mind.

"Tell me, Pamela, now!"

"They were working for a vampire," Pam spat out. "Ginger said he showed up after they had him in chains, said he wanted to make sure 'the acquisition went smoothly'."

I spoke tentatively, "Ginger saw all this, and they let her live?"

"They likely wanted Eric to know they had his maker," Pam explained to me.

I looked back at Eric, and saw a haunted expression on his face. "Eric?"

He didn't answer, just kept staring off into space.

I debated internally for a moment before I decided that whatever Eric was going through, I needed to know. Better to ask forgiveness than permission; I'm sure he would agree. Silently, I pressed into his mind, thinking I'd gather a few thoughts and then pull out again. What I saw was enough to catch my breath in my chest.

_Again, it was like I was there, but not there. I was viewing the scene, but I wasn't a part of it. That made it infinitely harder to watch. _

_We were in a large room, probably as big as two barns. Candles and torches lit the area dimly, but it was enough to see what I needed to. Eric was there, and he was holding a baby. He was holding a tiny little baby, and he was smiling. That in itself was a treasure in sight to behold. _

_Eric looked to be younger, even if only by a few human years. His hair was long, like it had been when I'd first met him at Fangtasia. _

_I didn't even notice anyone else was in the room until a woman spoke. _

_"Hand me your sister," she said in an ancient tongue, but as before when I'd witnessed Eric's rebirth, I could understand her perfectly. _

_'Sister ...' I thought fondly, smiling at the scene before me. _

_Eric's mother and father were sitting at a table, smiling lovingly at one another, while Eric brought his tiny, baby sister over to his mother. As Eric brought the little baby to his mother, a young woman came to the table and began clearing items away. When she walked past Eric, he grinned at her, following her with his eyes. _

_I was extremely uncomfortable watching him make eyes at another woman. _

_His father spoke next, drawing Eric's attention to him when he sat down at the table. "My son ... it's time you were betrothed." _

_Wow ... way to jump right in there. _

_Eric grabbed some food out of a dish, bringing it to his mouth. With a wink at his father, he replied, "Soon." _

_"The sooner the better," his mother added in, stroking her baby's hair softly. She was beautiful ... they both were. _

_"Where were you all day?" his father asked him. "I never saw you." _

_Eric avoided the question, his eyes following the same woman as she passed. _

_His mother caught the look, smirking a little. To her husband, she spoke, "He was in the barn with the redhead who feeds the goats." _

_All day? Seriously ...? _

_The girl left the room, and Eric leaned over to watch her go. "It's not wrong to enjoy my life." _

_His mother chuckled at that, but his father was not amused. "You have no sense of responsibility. _

_Eric picked up his drink, looking like he'd heard this conversation before. "Can we talk about this later?" _

_"Eric, grow up." _

_I felt bad for Eric, but continued to watch in silence. _

_"You can't spend your life between a woman's legs," his father continued. _

_I almost snorted at that. He certainly tried, after all. _

_"I can try," Eric countered, taking another drink from his drink. He spared a glance for his mother before standing up from the large table. _

_His father apparently wasn't ready to end the conversation. "Get back here! Your place is with me!" _

_"All you want me to do is follow you around," Eric scoffed, impatience and annoyance filling his eyes. _

_"I want you to learn to be king!" his father told him. _

_That shocked me. I'd known Eric was a Viking, but I didn't know he was the son of a king. _

_"I will!" Eric responded with an air of petulance. "Tomorrow!" _

_I had a sinking feeling that tomorrow wasn't going to be what he thought it was. _

_Eric left the room, ignoring the knocks on the door to their home. _

_He made his way out to the barn, anger in his eyes. There were two things that he wanted to do when he got that look on his face ... and when I saw the goat girl waiting expectantly, I knew which one he'd be choosing. _

_I tried to turn my eyes away as he pushed her up on a bench and commenced with the kissing, but it was his memory ... it was impossible to look at anything else. His hands pulled down the top of her dress, squeezing one breast while he kissed the other, and then traveled back up her neck with his lips. She was moaning appreciatively, holding his hips between her legs with her knees. When his hand drifted between her thighs, I saw the pleasure in her face, and her breathy responses doubled. _

_I knew it was stupid to be getting jealous over a woman who'd died a thousand years before I was born, but right then, I wanted nothing more than to pull her away from him and claim him as mine ... mark my territory, so to speak. _

_I was about to pull out of Eric's mind, not wanting to see anymore, when a loud scream drew all of our attention. It was a woman's scream, and it was coming from the room we'd just left. _

_Eric pulled away from his goat girl, confusion and worry filling his eyes. He ran back towards the main room, all previous arousal leaving his body as his fight reflex kicked in. _

_What I saw in the room was enough to make me cry out in shock, but no one heard me. There was a wolf attacking Eric's father, and he was the only one left standing. The guards that had been by the door were dead and bloody, their bodies looking like they were torn apart. I wish I could say that was the extent of the damage done, but on the other side of the room lie his mother, and ... the baby. _

_I clapped a hand to my mouth in horror, seeing that beautiful baby girl covered in blood ... so silent. Just a baby. _

_Eric rushed to his mother's side, dropping to his knees as he tried to rouse her. "Mother," he whimpered, his voice broken. His hand cupped her neck gently, and when he pulled it away, there was blood on it. That seemed to snap him out of his grief, and he stood, swiftly picking up a sword and meeting his father's eyes. There was murder in those blue eyes I'd come to love so much. _

_"Eric, behind you!" his father shouted in warning, and Eric turned his sword in time to catch the wolf that tried to jump on him from behind. _

_With amazed eyes, I watched as the wolf transformed into a naked man, the force of the fall knocking Eric to the ground. The sword was still imbedded in the man's body. _

_"What the hell?" I whispered, staring at the body in shock. _

_Eric stared at the man in equal shock, his eyes falling to the odd brand on the man's shoulder. _

_Our attention was pulled away from the wolf-man by the sounds of growling, and we looked up to see the other wolf with Eric's father's crown in his jaws. Eric's father was on the ground, bleeding. _

_"Bring me the crown," a new voice ordered. The wolf trotted to the door obediently. _

_Eric pulled the sword from the man he'd just killed, standing and stalking towards the door. He gripped his sword tightly, ready to fight the newest intruder. _

_"Don't be a hero, Viking," the man said. He was wearing a thick, dark robe that masked his appearance, and he was holding the crown in his hands. _

_The wolf took off first, and then the strange man followed after, his robe billowing out behind him. Eric stood there in shock, watching him leave, torn between following him and staying with his father. _

_He chose to stay with his father, who was definitely dying. I watched with sad eyes as Eric dropped the sword and feel to his father's side, bringing his hands up to his father's neck. "Father," he spoke. "Look at me!" _

_His father lifted his head as much as he could, but the movement only made more blood pour out. Eric's hands wavered around his father's wounds. He didn't seem to know if touching them would help, or make it worse. In a weak voice, his father declared, "You are king." _

_"No," Eric replied, his voice hard despite his sorrow. His hands gripped either side of his father's face, seeming to need some kind of contact with him. He was watching his father die, and there was little he could do about it. "I won't allow it. Help!" _

_Was there anyone left alive to help him? The goat girl? Some other house workers? _

_"You know what to do," his father told him, knowing his time was almost up. _

_Eric was near tears, but answered, "Yes." I hated to hear his voice break like that. _

_"Vengeance ..." his father spoke, needing to be clear. _

_Eric's face turned angry, and he spoke with conviction, "Vengeance." _

_His father gasped his last few, agonizing breaths, and then his body slackened. The king was dead. Eric remained kneeling over his father, his face a deadly mixture of anger, sorrow, hatred and love. _

I pulled back out of his mind with a gasp, falling backwards a few steps. Pam looked at me in confusion, whereas Eric looked both annoyed and relieved.

"You shouldn't have done that," he spoke halfheartedly. "But at least now I don't have to explain."

"Werewolves?" I asked, still trying to wrap my mind around it.

"Yes," Eric spoke in that same rough voice.

"Okay, I'm a little confused here," Pam admitted. "What's going on?"

Eric held my gaze while he answered, "Sookie can read vampire minds now. What she just saw in my head was my entire family getting slaughtered by wolves in the service of a vampire."

I'd never seen Pam look stunned before. "What?"

"We can discuss this later," Eric informed her. "Right now, we need to pick up their trail while its still fresh. The vampire can mask his and Godric's scent, but Weres can't fly, and their odor is strong. Soon, I will have my vengeance."

...

_End of chapter twenty-one. _

_Well, what did you guys think of that one? Like it, hate it? _

_Reviews are appreciated, flame if you must, but constructive criticism is much more useful. _

_Until next time ...! _


	22. Mitt Lys

_..._

_A Sookie/Eric/Godric fic. _

_Chapter Twenty-Two. _

_..._

_Disclaimer: See Ch. 1. _

_..._

_A/N: Thanks for all the awesome reviews so far, you guys rock! _

_In response to a review, I just want to state that the Russell/Eric showdown is definitely going to be different in this story than it was on the show. I'll definitely still be including the death of the Majester, but under different circumstances. Some more characters from the books will make an appearance in this chapter as well. I'm trying to find a happy balance between the show and the books, 'cause I love them both so much! _

_Also, I don't remember if they mention it in the show or not, but in the books Sophie-Ann's home is in New Orleans, so that's where I'll be putting it in this story. (Kinda gave some important facts away with that sentence, but oh well). _

_P.S. Thanks to everyone who put this story on their alert list - there's almost as many story alerts as there are reviews!_

_I hope you guys like this one, I know I'll love writing it. _

_As always, please read and review, I live for feedback! _

...

We went to the bar first, both to pick up Godric's scent, and so that Eric could gather a few things. One, to my amazement, was the sword that he kept on the wall behind his desk. After some subtle examining, I realized that it was the same sword he'd used to kill the werewolf over a thousand years ago. He'd kept it in prime condition after all these years.

Eric met my eyes briefly as he strapped the blade onto his back, but said nothing. He knew that I knew where it was from, and there was nothing else to say about it.

He left Chow in charge of the club when we left, and then we met Pam outside.

There were a couple other vampires outside with her that I didn't know, and they were talking in hushed tones. One was a man just barely taller than me, a little wide, with a mean face. The other was an exceedingly tall woman, with olive skin and more muscle on her than fat. She didn't look like a body builder or anything, but she was lean and wiry. She had more than a couple weapons strapped to her own body, and her dark hair was piled into a long braid that traveled down her back.

Pam turned to me as we approached, and I resisted the urge to slide closer to Eric. I was a tad nervous being around so many vampires, especially with the knowledge that my blood was intoxicating to them.

They were all business for now, it seemed, even though the two new vampires sniffed in my direction a couple times.

"Sookie, this is Clancy and Thalia," she introduced me, pointing to the man and woman respectively. "They'll be coming with us."

I nodded politely, smiling softly despite my nerves. "Nice to meet you."

Neither of them spoke, but Clancy leered at me a little longer than I would've cared for.

"You have the scent?" Eric asked them, all business as well.

Thalia nodded. "I've smelled this brand before. They're from Jackson, Mississippi. The trail isn't leading in that direction, though."

For a moment, it seemed Eric and I were on the same wavelength. "Sophie-Ann," we said at the same time.

"The trail does seem to point towards New Orleans," Pam concurred.

There was a heavy moment of silence. Sophie-Ann was a Queen, and a petulant child of a Queen at that. She'd taken Godric when she couldn't get me, and I felt a wave of guilt rush over me for it.

Eric brought a hand up to my shoulder, squeezing it lightly.

"What's the plan?" Clancy wondered, bouncing a little on the balls of his feet.

"Queen or not, Sophie-Ann can't abduct vampires at will," Eric stated. "Clancy, get in touch with the Majestor, and summon him to Sophie-Ann's. We'll meet you there."

What I knew of the Majestor, I didn't like. He was basically the judge, jury, and executioner of the vampire race - that much power should not rest on one set of shoulders. He'd made Bill turn Jessica into a vampire - sure, she'd ended up loving it, but it was still murder in my book.

Clancy nodded and departed in a blur, leaving the four of us alone in the alley behind Fangtasia. "We're going to New Orleans, then?" I asked, wanting to be sure.

Eric looked down at me, and a momentary softness flickered through his eyes, as well as the bond. "I don't suppose you'd listen if I told you to stay here?"

I shook my head. "Definitely not."

"Keep your, ah ... wits about you, then," Eric spoke, holding my gaze with purpose. _Don't let anyone know you're a fairy unless you have to_, he thought. _And definitely don't let on that you can read vampire minds._

"Is it really wise to be bringing a human along with us?" Thalia asked, sneering down at me as though I were nothing more than a squishable bug. At Eric's sharp look of warning, she added, "Sir."

"She's none of your concern, Thalia. You're here for extra muscle, not strategizing," Eric told her.

Thalia closed her mouth with a glare, and Pam smirked.

"Thalia, do you still have that six-seater?" Eric asked her, moving right on.

Thalia nodded. "I do."

"We'll require it," Eric informed her.

"What happened to your car?" Pam asked.

Eric only glared in response, clearing not wanting to admit that he'd wrecked the ignition key.

"Okay, then ... I call shotgun," Pam replied, taking off with Thalia to retrieve the car.

Now that we were alone, I turned so that I was facing Eric. "Thalia and Clancy can't know I'm a fairy?"

Eric glanced down the alleyway. "I trust them under my command, but I cannot guarantee that they wouldn't try taste you if they knew."

"Well, that's comforting," I replied.

Eric looked back at me, wrapping his hands around my waist. "You will be safe, I assure you."

I could only shrug. "I'm not the one I'm worried about. I fee- ... I can feel some of Godric's pain. I don't know if it's 'cause of the silver, or because he's being tortured - though, I guess leaving silver on him would be torture enough, wouldn't it?"

Eric nodded, but I could sense he was holding something back. "Vampires are nothing if not creative."

I winced at that, pining silently for Godric.

"I will pay them back in kind," Eric declared, holding me tighter.

"Just don't get yourself hurt in the process," I pleaded, craning my neck to meet his eyes.

Eric allowed the smallest of grins to grace his lips - a true feat considering the rage that I still felt running through him. "You would miss me if I were to meet the true death."

I gave him my best 'no shit, Sherlock' look. "Well, duh," I replied.

He didn't say anything further, but I heard his thoughts, clear as day: _You do love me._

...

We ended up having to "go to ground" before we could confront the queen, something that Eric was not happy about. By the time we got to New Orleans, we barely had time to book a couple rooms in a vamp friendly hotel before the sun rose. It wouldn't have been a problem for Eric, as I was sure that I could shield him from the sun for as long as he needed, but that would have been a pretty big tip to the other vampires in our company that I wasn't just your average, everyday human being.

It was hard to Eric to get to sleep when the sun rose, which was very uncommon. He could feel Godric's pain much stronger than I could, and it was more than he could take. He didn't say a word about it, but I could feel it through our bond.

As I lay with him on the large bed, pretending with him that I couldn't see the tears of blood flowing from his eyes, I wished that I had the power to take his pain away. He hadn't bothered to take his clothes off before getting into the large bed, and I was dressed in a light tank top and my underwear. It was probably the least sexual I'd felt while wearing so few clothes around him, and I didn't like it one bit. Curled under his arm while he had his head turned away from me, I rubbed my fingers in slow circles over his stomach, wishing that I could do more. My eyes drifted closed, willing myself to be able to take his pain away.

He felt it before I did. His body tensed suddenly, and his head turned to look at me. I thought I might have done something wrong, and was hesitant to open my eyes for fear that he would be glaring at me. "Sookie," he whispered, his voice strained.

I couldn't ignore him any longer. I lifted my head up and opened my eyes, blinking away the bright light that assaulted my orbs. The hand that rested on his stomach was glowing with a soft, green light. The light pooled around Eric's heart, rather than flow into his entire body like it usually did.

"What - what are you doing?" Eric asked, entranced by the sight before him.

I shook my head, staring at my hand in wonder. "I don't know ... I didn't mean to. Is it hurting you?" I started to pull my hand away, but he stopped me, grabbing my wrist and holding it in place.

"It doesn't hurt," he answered, staring at the ceiling. His eyes were widened slightly, no further drops of blood seeping out of them, though his face was stained red. "It feels ... good. Calm."

I was stumped momentarily, and then my eyes widened with the realization that I'd called on a power I hadn't known was within me. I wanted to take away Eric's pain, so I was.

Maneuvering as smoothly as I could, I pushed myself up into a sitting position, flipping one leg over Eric's torso so that I was leaning over him. His eyes looked my from mine to my pelvis, and then back again. I didn't intend to seduce him, but the idea involuntarily ran through both of our minds. I fought my blush, bringing my other hand up to Eric's face. It was alight with the same green glow, pulsing a little. While the other lights in my arsenal made my body heat up, this one seemed to do the opposite. My hand was cooler than normal, to the point where I didn't notice the stark contrast of Eric's cold skin against mine. I stroked my hand over his cheek, holding my other hand over his heart, and leaned down over him to kiss his forehead, then his eyelids, then his nose. I paused at his lips, meeting his gaze through half-lidded eyes. "Everything will work out," I promised him. "We'll get him back. Everything will be perfect again."

I didn't know if he believed me, but he nodded his head a little, staring back into my eyes. The movement caused his lips to brush against mine, and I dropped a little closer to him. My chest was pressed against his body, trapping my hand between us.

The hand that held my wrist to his chest snaked out to come around my back, while his other hand closed over the hand that was still rubbing his cheek softly.

Eric pulled away after a moment, staring at me in amazement. "Sookie, he can ... Godric can feel this, too. Whatever this is ... it's helping him."

My eyes got even wider, and we were close enough that I could see my reflection in Eric's crystal blue depths. I decided to experiment a little, flaring my hands wide for emphasis. A sharper wave of green light pulsed into Eric's body, disappearing a second after it had gone in.

Eric gasped at the sensation, dropping his head back against the pillow.

In the back of my mind, I reasoned that if Godric could feel it, Pam could feel it as well, but that little tidbit didn't seem too important just then.

I met Eric's lips again, softly, most of my energy focused on pouring as much green light into Eric as I could, while simultaneously pulling his pain out of his body. I thought the pain might go into me instead, seeing as I was basically acting as a carrier - I figured - but it didn't. It disappeared altogether, replaced by brief feelings of contentment and relief.

Eric shifted a little under me, placing both hands at my hips to push me back a little. A moment later, I was settled over his groin. "Please," Eric spoke, not requiring any other words.

I nodded softly, registering somewhere in the din that this was the first time Eric had pleaded with me to have sex with him. At the same time, I knew this was about so much more than sex. It wasn't about animalistic desire, or bloodlust, or even just being horny. This was about feeling good, about _feeling_ in general. I could do that for him ... and Godric. Godric would feel it too, I knew.

I lifted myself off of Eric long enough for him to remove his clothing and mine, and then we were touching again. My hand came back to settle over his chest, the other joining it. His flesh felt wonderful under my fingers, and I resisted the urge to let them wander. I wanted to pump all the energy I had straight into his heart. Even though it wouldn't beat, in my mind, it was the center of the connection between the three of us.

Eric's erection came to life with little prodding, and soon he was angling my hips in the right direction, guiding me down onto him.

It wasn't fast or frenzied, rough or intense. It was nothing like our previous couplings. Eric didn't slip his fingers down to bring me to climax faster, nor did he raise his hands higher to take his pleasure from my swaying breasts. He simply held my hips and rocked with me, as though he were trying to extend this for as long as he possibly could. We both were.

My light began blinking, and then I watched in wonder as the light faded from blue to green, and then back again. The only other time my blue light had made an appearance, I had been in the tub with Eric, and we'd been having sex for the first time. Blue seemed to have been brought about by my lust, and it had spurred Eric on as well, then.

Now, it flickered briefly again, but then was overrun by my green light.

I was going to have to start cataloguing the different lights that my body produced. This was just too much.

Our eyes danced between holding each other's gaze, and watching the light show that was erupting on Eric's chest. The two colors flared back and forth for a while, until finally green light remained flowing out of my left hand, while a pale, blue light remained at my right hand. They were both pressed firmly on Eric's chest, and he groaned at the feeling. Duo sensations were rocketing into his body, and his grip tightened on my hips.

"Mitt lys, mitt lys," Eric chanted, his eyes closed and his neck arched. His head pressed down into his pillow, his entire body tensing and releasing. I felt him reach his peak, the wetness seeping into me, but still I continued.

I felt so powerful, hovering above him as I was. I felt as though I could anything in that moment, whether it be bringing Eric to a painless release, or giving Godric some semblance of comfort, wherever he was. Hell, maybe I could even do what I'd done in my dream, and give vampires back the daylight.

Eric was lost in his passion, and I took the opportunity to slip into his mind once more. It was like a drug, this power that I now had over him. I was desperate for more, desperate to be inside his mind and know what he was thinking, what he was feeling. I couldn't get enough. How had I ever craved such silence before? I could spend the rest of my life getting lost in Eric's mind.

At first I just heard a stream of thoughts, all praising my various attributes that he found so alluring. It was flattering, and I knew that I blushed. After that though, I was hit with a series of flashes. Through his pleasure, he was still worried for Godric. His mind seemed to be going through a montage of memories, over all the years that he and Godric had spent together.

I saw his first kill as a vampire, with Godric looming over his shoulder and lending him advice. I saw him telling Godric of what had happened to his parents, and Godric swearing to him that he would have his vengeance, but he must be patient. I saw the first time that Godric and Eric had kissed, and what shocked me the most about that was that it didn't shock me at all. It was an utterly beautiful moment, and I was happy that I was witnessing it. Quickly following that flash was the first time that Eric and Godric had made love, and I almost wished that Eric had lingered on that memory a little longer. I'd never seen two men together before, and I was intrigued by not only their striking beauty, but also the mechanics of just how that would work. In the short time that Eric's mind spent on that memory, I saw Eric on his back, with his legs slung over Godric's shoulders. Both of their fangs were out, and Eric's hand was pressed against the back of Godric's head, pulling him closer. Godric's hips were pressed flush against Eric's, and there was a thick pillow beneath Eric's hips, angling his body upwards a bit. My eyes widened as I watched Godric thrust into Eric's lower entrance a couple of times, hard and fast.

The scenes rushed on and on, and it was all I could do to keep moving while all this happened. I didn't want it to stop, not any of it. I saw Eric going to Godric for permission when he was about to turn Pam, and the three of them enjoying one another's company briefly. I saw Eric's reluctant farewell to Godric as he accepted his Sheriffdom in Area 5, far away from Godric. I saw myself through Eric's eyes, the first time he'd met me, remembering myself the way his eyes had raked over my form.

_"Well, aren't you sweet?" he'd cooed to me, a smirk on his handsome face. _

_"Not really," I'd replied, not knowing that my answer only made myself more appealing to him_.

I saw how much he hated Bill for claiming me, and taking my virginity. I saw the frustration in his eyes when I'd kissed Bill outside Merlotte's before Eric and the others had taken him to the Majestor. I saw him bargaining with Bill over the return of Jessica, and his wicked suggestion that Bill give me to him. I felt the emotions that he'd hid so well, pretending as though his fascination lie only with tasting my blood and making me his. I irked him, and I eluded him, and no one had ever done that. But it was so much more than that. I felt the depths of his feelings for me, how he would gladly meet the true death to keep me safe, and I shuddered above him. No words that he could've spoken aloud could have filled me with the same trust and relief as his thoughts did. Thoughts didn't lie, especially when they didn't know someone else was listening in.

Eric had already recovered from his orgasm, and his body began moving in time with mine once more. His fingers gripped my hips tighter, tight enough that I'd probably have marks there when we were done.

I didn't care, I was so lost in his thoughts.

His memories turned to fantasies, and they interloped with thoughts of me, and thoughts of Godric. We were both so beautiful in his eyes, and I felt my heart flutter. And then the images began joining, his fantasies piling together. He didn't just want Godric and me, he wanted each of us together.

I saw myself through his eyes, naked in a field of grass, sprawled on top of him with Godric entered me from behind. I saw myself drinking from both of them while they made my body with release after bittersweet release, my lips stained dark red and my eyes cloudy with lust. I saw myself doing all manner of erotic and extraordinary things with the two of them, and I pulled out of his mind with a gasp.

Eric seemed to realize what I'd seen, but rather than pull away and try to explain, his pace only increased further. He held me against his hips and thrust upwards, harder and harder.

My hands clenched against his chest, the colors flashing and flaring between us. For a brief, hazy moment, I thought I was seeing a rainbow, and then I realized that every light that I had within me was flooding my body and shooting out of my hands.

Eric was trapped on the bed under me, and couldn't move even if he'd wanted to.

Gold, green, blue, white, red, and purple light danced around us, sparking and igniting a flame low in my gut that drew a cry from my lips so loud that I was sure my throat went raw.

Eric's body seized beneath me, caught between that fine line of pain and pleasure. His fangs extended swiftly, but he couldn't have lifted his body off the bed if he'd wanted to.

I could hardly move myself, but I managed to push one of my wrists up his chest, off the sharp curve of his shoulder, and drop it down onto the pillow beside his head. My wrist practically screamed at him, pulsating with a brilliant, blinding, blue light.

Eric needed no further encouragement, turning his head with great effort and sinking his fangs into my wrist.

I gasped and moaned and writhed above him, feeling my lower muscles clench tightly around his manhood within me, milking it for all it was worth. With each pull of blood from my wrist, a shock of electricity ran through me, making my orgasm seem to go on and on forever.

Drops of my blood joined Eric's on the pillow, stained by his unwilling tears and my offering.

We exploded together one final time, and then I fell against him exhausted in the best way. Eric pulled his fangs from my wrist, licking the area lazily. The light faded away from my body, all of the amazing colors vanishing until all the was left was the soft glow of the lamps in the hotel room.

I didn't have the strength to pull my body away from his, and apparently Eric didn't either. He just held me against him with his arms around my waist. I kissed his neck gently, ready for sleep to claim me.

Before I fell asleep, Eric whispered, "Thank you."

"Welcome," I mumbled back, unable to say much more than that. My body and mind were completely sated, utterly relaxed. I wasn't burdened with thoughts of what would happen when we woke up, didn't worry over how we would rescue Godric from the Queen and her many minions. I didn't even let myself dwell on the fact that both Eric and Godric wanted to share me with each other - while the other was present. I just lay sprawled over my lover's body, falling into unconsciousness with a lazy smile on my own face.

...

_End of chapter twenty-two. _

_Well, what did you guys think of that one? Like it, hate it? _

_I think I'm going to end this at twenty-five chapters, but we'll see how it goes. _

_Reviews are appreciated, flame if you must, but constructive criticism is much more useful. _

_Until next time ...! _


	23. Blood Marriage

_..._

_A Sookie/Eric/Godric fic. _

_Chapter Twenty-Three. _

_..._

_Disclaimer: See Ch. 1. I also don't the Sookie Stackhouse Southern Vampire Mysteries books, though I reference them in this chapter. _

_..._

_A/N: Thanks so much for all the wonderful reviews, I'm glad you guys are still enjoying this story. _

_I don't have my heart set on 25 chapters (especially after such awesome feedback), but I don't know how much longer I'm going to make this. I definitely want to give the trio their fair share of time together, after all the "lovin'" Sookie and Eric have gotten with each other. Godric needs some fun, too, I know!_

_I'll be changing up the marriage ceremony a bit, following more along the lines of the book's version, rather than the show's. _

_I hope you guys like this chapter, I know I'll love writing it. _

_As always, please read and review, I live for feedback! _

...

I'd never really felt like a soldier, or anything even close to it, but it was oddly empowering to be striding alongside eight battle-hungry vampires, hell-bent on a rescue mission.

Clancy had retrieved the Majester, meeting us at the hotel just after sundown. The Majester had brought with him three strong-looking vampires, two male and one female, all dressed in black combat gear.

The Majester was a tall, skinny, weathered-looking man, with a long walking stick that he didn't actually use for walking. I assumed it was some sort of weapon, though I didn't know for sure. I wasn't about to ask him, at any rate. Eric and the Majester had had a brief, private conversation before we'd left, and I had to fight my urge to pry into their minds to discover what they were talking about. I couldn't guarantee that I wouldn't react to whatever it was, and I'd promised Eric that I wouldn't let on that I could read vampire minds.

After they'd discussed what needed to be discussed, we'd departed for Sophie-Ann's home, prepared to rescue Godric and see to it that Sophie-Ann suffered whatever punishment the Majester decreed.

I'd hoped that I would be able to sense Godric better once we arrived at Sophie-Ann's, but I couldn't. That worried me, and I began to wonder if his pain was affecting the bond between us. Could he be slipping away? While he'd gotten some reprieve earlier from mine and Eric's connection, his torture had still continued. I hated Sophie-Ann for that, if not her morbid obsession with me.

Sophie-Ann's estate was glorious, to say the least. It was easily the size of some of the plantations I'd seen on the history channel, perhaps even bigger. While there were many guards surrounding the near-palace, the sight of the Majester prevented them from hindering our approach. We didn't exactly have the element of surprise - I was sure one or more of them had radio-ed ahead to let them know we were coming - but it was reassuring to know that they wouldn't attack us with the Majester present. Eric had been smart in alerting him.

We strode up a walkway with water on either side, the guards at the door letting us pass with a sideways glance.

The Majester took the lead, entering with his company. Eric followed after, motioning for me to go directly behind him. I ended up being between he and Pam, which suited me just fine. Clancy and Thalia brought up the rear, taking a defensive stance behind us once we were indoors.

We were in a large pool area. The lights were so bright and plentiful that I had to blink several times at the stark contrast. When we'd entered, it had been nighttime. Inside, it could have easily passed for high noon. Aside from the guards behind us, the only other people that I could see were standing in a line on the far side of the pool, wearing tiny swimming suits or nothing at all.

"What is the meaning of this?" a familiar voice inquired, and I knew that we'd found Sophie-Ann.

The Majester focused his attention on her, stepping towards the table where she was sitting. I couldn't see well through all the bodies in front of me, but it looked there were a couple of others there with her.

"Your Sheriff has made some interesting accusations against you, your majesty," he explained. "I have some questions."

"I don't recall inviting you into my home, _Majester_," Sophie-Ann replied, barely concealing the venom in her voice.

I edged my way around, trying to get a clearer view of the situation. It was ballsy of me, considering that I was so sought after by the Queen, but I hated being blocked by the wall that was Eric. What I saw shocked me right down to my core. "Hadley?"

My cousin's head whipped up immediately, staring at me in shock. "Sookie?"

I took an involuntary step forward, but Eric's hand shot out, stopping me in my tracks. I glanced up at him, seeing him shake his head slightly.

I wanted to argue with him; I wanted to rush over and gather my cousin up in my arms, and demand to know what the hell she was doing in the company of vampires, never mind the Queen of fricken Louisiana. Instead, I settled for slumping my shoulders and staring helplessly at my long-lost relative.

"Well, well, well ... I see you've brought my darling Sookie," Sophie-Ann commented. "Come, dear," she urged. "Won't you greet your cousin? She has missed you terribly."

I had to bite my lip to stop myself from shooting back a hot insult at her.

"Enough with the pleasantries," the Majester interrupted. "Sophie-Ann Leclerq, do you or do you not have in your possession a vampire by the name of Godric, former Sheriff of Area 9?"

Sophie-Ann was silent for a moment, and then made a show of gesturing around her. "Do you see him here?"

"You try my patience," the Majester warned.

"I don't believe you'll find a vampire by that name on these premises," a new voice spoke, with a lazy, southern drawl.

I glanced around Eric to see a man enter the room. He was dressed in a fine, tailored suit, his hair was neatly combed, and he was deathly pale. A vampire. An important one, by the looks of it, because the vampires Eric had enlisted gave definite pause, and the Majester glanced between the two a couple of times.

"Your majesty," he spoke with a brief air of uncertainty. He gathered himself quickly, and raised his chin a little. "I wasn't aware you had left Mississippi."

Eric's body tensed beside me, and I thought I heard a low growl emanate from deep in his chest.

_Your majesty? Mississippi?_ Sometimes I wished life came with descriptive video, 'cause I had no idea what just happened.

"And I wasn't aware that I needed your permission to visit my fiancée," the new man replied.

I glanced between he and Sophie-Ann, catching the look of unveiled disgust on her face.

"But now that you are here, you can do us the favor of officiating our ceremony," the man continued.

"This marriage is not sanctioned by the Authority," the Majester informed him, walking further into the room. His company followed him, fanning out. Thalia and Clancy stayed behind us, keeping an eye on the guards by the door. Pam stepped up on my other side, her presence surprisingly comforting.

I had a feeling things were about to get bloody, and unconsciously reached for Eric's hand.

"Fuck the Authority," the man declared loudly. "They have no _authority_ over me. They are nothing more than a simpering group of vampires hiding behind masks. Who gave _them_ the 'authority'?"

"Your majesty, I would choose your next words very carefully," the Majester spoke in a low, steady voice. "If you continue in this manner, I will be forced to take action."

The fancy-suited man threw his head back and laughed, and then a second later, he was gone. He appeared in front of the Majester, a dead-serious look on his face. The Majester lifted his walking stick to defend himself, but the man snatched it out of his hand. "You will marry us now, or meet the true death."

The Majester's company turned sharply, moving to protect their boss (I assumed that's what he was to them), and then all hell broke loose.

Sophie-Ann's guards charged the Majester's people, and Thalia and Clancy joined into the fray. Pam moved to join them, but Eric held her back, holding me firmly between them.

I glanced up at him and saw his eyes fixed on the man at the center of it all, his eyes hard and unblinking. He was waiting to see what would happen, calculating his next move.

There was blood and mayhem and chaos, the sound of screams and ripping limbs filling the large room. I had to look away, it was so disgusting. I made my eyes focus on Hadley, who was shifting closer to Sophie-Ann, a look of fear on her beautiful face.

It was over a moment later. The Majester's company were nothing but piles of goop on the floor, Clancy was somewhere amongst them as well, and Thalia was trying unsuccessfully to reattach her severed arm. The Majester was bleeding, having been stabbed several times by the tip of his own walking stick - it was tipped with silver, I noticed.

"Begin the ceremony, or die," the man holding the weapon told him.

"I will never commit such an affront against the Authority," the Majester stated. "You will be punished for this. By the power given to me by the one true Vampire Authority, I declare that you will -"

Whatever else the Majester planned on saying, was cut off by the severing of his head from his neck. His head sailed dramatically through the air, landing with a wet splash in the pool. The water turned read immediately, the head disintegrating into a mess of blood and slick flesh. The rest of his body erupted in a messy explosion, coating the other man's suit with dead vampire guts.

"Talbot is not going to be happy about that," the man sighed, flicking at some of the goop on his shoulder. He turned his attention to Eric, Pam and I, an almost bored expression on his face. "Well, looks like we'll have to settle for the next best thing. Mr. Northman, I understand that you have been ordained?"

I was practically jumping out of my skin, hating the way that the other vampire was leering at Eric.

Eric stared back at the other man, seeming to fight with himself. His fingers twitched against mine, and I wanted to desperately to delve into his mind. I tried, and found that he was blocking it. Finally, Eric spoke, "I have."

"Excellent," the vampire replied, a pleased smile on his face. "I trust I don't have to go through the same spiel with you that I did with the late Majester?"

Eric clenched his jaw once, and then his face relaxed into what I recognized as his 'business face'. "I will perform the ceremony on one condition."

The man looked amused at this, but there was also hostility in his eyes. He stepped away from the edge of the pool, walking slowly and purposefully towards us until he was standing directly in front of Eric. Though the man was shorter, and had to look up to meet Eric's eyes, he didn't appear at all inferior. "And what might that be?"

"I want my maker to be released," he answered simply.

"You think you're in any position to be making demands?"

I glanced between the two, worried for Eric.

"I'm a businessman, your majesty. You have something I want, and I have something you want. You give me Godric, and I'll officiate the wedding. If you kill me, you'll be hard pressed to find someone else to do the ceremony," Eric pointed out.

The man smiled. "An inconvenient truth," he relented. "Very well."

Eric waited expectantly, his eyebrows raised.

"Oh, your maker is not here with us. My darling Sophie-Ann was not deceiving you in that. He has been taken to my estate in Jackson. After the ceremony, you may accompany us there to retrieve him."

The two stared each other down for a long moment, until Eric finally released my hand. "Very well. I'll need the ceremonial knife."

The man snapped his fingers, and one of the humans sitting at the table with Sophie-Ann rushed to his side. He held a large, folded cloth in his hands, and presented it to the man. "Thank you, my boy," he spoke, glancing over the younger man's toned body before he departed. "My dear, I do believe the time is upon us," he added to Sophie-Ann, with an unmistakable 'come hither' gesture.

Sophie-Ann sighed dramatically, pressing herself up from the table. As I watched on, Hadley brought her hand to the queen's arm, looking at her with sorrowful eyes. Sophie-Ann reached out with her own pale hand, stroking the back of Hadley's cheek. Their eyes lingered for a moment, and then Sophie-Ann pulled completely away, walking along the poolside to her betrothed. "Let's get this over with, _my dear_."

If the man was put-off by her attitude, he didn't show it.

Eric pushed me over to the wall beside Thalia, taking in her injuries for a moment before he spoke to Pam in a quiet voice that only her close vampire ear could hear. Pam nodded, gripping my wrist tightly so that I couldn't move away from her. I could only assume Eric had told her to keep me in her sight at all times. Eric spared another glance for Thalia, and then turned towards the two about to marry. "My employee requires blood to heal," he spoke, managing to word it like he wasn't asking for a favor, but as though her bleeding out would put a damper on the ceremony.

"Alejandro," Sophie-Ann called out, and one of the men and women who'd been standing in a row on the other side of the pool made their way over swiftly. "Feed her," she spoke simply, and the man walked over to Thalia.

He didn't appear afraid in the slightest, which shocked me. If a beaten and bloodied vampire - who looked as fierce as Thalia - needed my blood to heal, I'd be terrified that she'd drain me by mistake. Alejandro kneeled in front of Thalia, offering his neck - which had a few bite marks already. Thalia struggled a bit, trying to hold her stump of an arm together and feed at the same time.

Pam crouched down, pulling me with her, and reached out with one hand to assist Thalia. She lifted her arm easily and pressed it tightly against the wound, then nodded for Thalia to continue. Thalia wasted no time, and pulled Alejandro towards her, sinking her teeth into his neck and drawing deep.

Satisfied that everything on our end would be taken care of, Eric turned back towards the others. "You there," he spoke, and I looked up to see him gazing in Hadley's direction. "Bring me that cup."

She looked startled for a moment, but then snatched the cup off the table and scrambled over to Eric, handing it to him. Once he had it in his grasp, she glanced at me and hurried back to the safety of her table across the room.

Eric spoke again, this time to the two vampires in front of him. "Witnesses?"

"Come forward," the man spoke, and the men and women who'd been waiting by the edge of the pool came to stand in behind the wedding party.

"I'm sure I don't need to ask, but you both consent to the nuptials about to take place?" Eric spoke, his eyes lingering on Sophie-Ann.

"Of course," the man spoke with a flashing smile.

Sophie-Ann hesitated a moment, but then settled a cool, composed expression onto her face. "We both consent," she spoke dryly.

"Excellent," Eric spoke, though I doubted he was feeling too cheery at the moment. "We can begin." He took the parcel out of the man's hands, unwrapping it slowly. When he was done, he had in a hands a gleaming, beautifully jeweled, ceremonial dagger. My eyes widened as Eric held it between his long fingers, and I had a fleeting thought that he might just decapitate them both now and be done with it. He didn't. Instead, he opened his mouth to begin the ceremony.

"We are here to witness the joining of the Queen of Louisiana, and the King of Mississippi," Eric spoke in a commanding voice.

Well, that answered some questions I'd been having. Apparently the fancy-suited man was a king.

"Russell and Sophie-Ann have agreed to ally their states for a hundred years. For a hundred years, they may not marry another. They must pay a conjugal visit to each other no less than once a year," Eric continued. Sophie-Ann looked decidedly unpleased with this, but didn't say anything. "The welfare of Russell's shall come second only to her own in Sophie-Ann's sight, and the welfare of Sophie-Ann's kingdom shall come second only to his own in Russell's sight. Russell Edgington, King of Mississippi, do you agree to this?"

"I do indeed," Russell replied, looking pleased.

Eric repeated the same words to Sophie-Ann, and waited for her response.

"I agree," she spoke, a little bitterly, looking definitely displeased.

Eric nodded, then told them to join hands. They did so slowly - on Sophie-Ann's part - and then Eric held the cup Hadley had brought them under their wrists. In a movement quicker than my eyes could follow, Eric sliced both of their wrists. The cup underneath caught the flowing blood, filling it generously before their wounds closed over.

Eric raised the cup in a sort of salute to the both of them, and then offered it to Sophie-Ann. She turned her nose up, but accepted the cup, wincing as she drank a mouthful of Russell's and her blood. She gave the cup back to Eric, wiping the back of her hand across her mouth. She had let go of Russell's hand the second the cup was filled. Eric gave the cup to Russell next, and he accepted it with a smile of victory. He too drank the mixture of blood and then handed it back to Eric.

The two turned towards one another, and I thought they might kiss - that was how human marriage ceremonies ended. They did, in a way; they leaned forward and turned their heads, kissing the air around the other's cheek before turning the other way and repeating the motion.

Ahh. So, this was not a "love" marriage, then. Not that I'd doubted that, given Sophie-Ann's attitude about the whole thing.

"The contract?" Eric spoke, almost daring them to have faltered in a step.

Russell reached into his coat pocket, pulling out a large envelope. He handed it to Eric, who opened it and examined the papers within.

Eric nodded after a moment, and then took the pen that had been attached to the paper. He used his hand to create a writing pad, and wrote something on the paper - perhaps signed his own name - and then handed the paper to Sophie-Ann. She signed quickly with a huff, pricking her finger on the pen and pressing down next to where she'd just signed, leaving a spot of blood behind. Eric offered the paper to Russell next, who repeated Sophie-Ann's motions - sans the annoyed huff.

Once that was finished with, Eric blew dead air onto the blood spots to make them dry, and then folded up the envelope once more. He tucked it into his own pocket, and then raised his arms into the air. It looked a little foolish, but I didn't comment on it. "The marriage is sacred for a hundred years," Eric declared, and Russell smiled widely.

"Excellent," the King of Mississippi said, tilting his head a little to Eric. "My Queen," he added to Sophie-Ann.

She rolled her eyes. "I've done what you wanted, now you hold up your end."

"Yes, yes, your silly debts will be settled," Russell spoke impatiently.

"And ...?" Sophie-Ann continued, crossing her arms over her chest.

Russell feigned ignorance for a brief moment, and then nodded his head. "Oh, yes, of course. Miss Stackhouse?"

I looked sharply at him, wondering what he could possibly want from me.

"My darling bride has requested _you_ as her wedding present," Russell informed. "Be a dear and come on over." In a flash, he'd taken the ceremonial knife from Eric and held it tightly against his throat. "Unless you want your precious lover here to be another unsightly blemish against my Queen's pool?"

I stood stalk-still, staring at the scene unfolding, hyper-aware of Pam's tightening grip on my arm.

...

_End of chapter twenty-three. _

_Well, what did you guys think of that one? Like it, hate it? _

_Reviews are appreciated, flame if you must, but constructive criticism is much more useful. _

_Until next time ...! _


	24. Swear Your Fealty

_..._

_A Sookie/Eric/Godric fic. _

_Chapter Twenty-Four. _

_..._

_Disclaimer: See Ch. 1. _

_..._

_A/N: Thanks for the great reviews so far, I'm glad you guys are still enjoying this story! _

_Well, I definitely can't end it at 25 chapters now ... I liked the look of the number, but realistically it wouldn't work. I'll shoot for 30, but again, I'm not committed to it. _

_Eric will do some manipulating in this chapter, and the gang will head for Mississippi - to rescue Godric? To kill Russell? Perhaps both? We'll see! _

_Also, to answer a question about why Godric hadn't been at Sophie-Ann's: the wolves' trail led to New Orleans, which was Russell's intention to get Eric there. Godric's scent was covered up and he was taken to Mississippi. They didn't look further for the wolves' trail, because they assumed that it was Sophie-Ann holding him hostage. _

_AND since the rainbow color show may have been a bit confusing, I'll do another run-through of the colors and what they mean: _

_White: protective, Gold/Orange: offensive/defensive, Pale Blue: brought on by, and can increase feelings of lust, Green: pain relief, both physical and emotional, Red: brought on by, and can increase feelings of love, Purple: capable of extending feelings of pleasure. _

_I hope you guys like this one, I know I'll love writing it. _

_As always, please read and review, I live for feedback! _

...

I couldn't wrap my brain around what had just happened. The Majester and his team had been slaughtered, Clancy was dead, Thalia was injured - but slowly recuperating - and Eric had just married the Queen of Louisiana to the King of Mississippi. Now, it had become apparent that Sophie-Ann had only married Russell so that he would pay off her debts, and retrieve the one thing she'd been unable to claim for herself: me.

I stared at Eric with shock and fear in my eyes, hoping that he could somehow get us out of the mess we'd found ourselves in.

And then I almost slapped myself. My powers had been growing like crazy. Last night, I'd felt like there was no limit to what I could do. Maybe I didn't need Eric or Pam or Thalia to get us out of this.

I set my eyes on the three vampires in front of me with a hard look, summoning as much energy as I could.

It was the look in Eric's eyes that stopped me. They were flashed wide, and his head shifted from side to side, almost imperceptibly. The edge of the evidently sharp dagger pierced his skin, drawing a light trail of blood down his neck, but he paid it no mind. He was telling me not to use my power? Why? He held my gaze for a long time, and I realized that there was more he was trying to tell me.

Quickly, with a lot of effort, I pressed into his mind. He'd shielded me out before, but now his mind was open to me.

_'Sookie, do not show them your power. I have a plan to get us out of this. If you trust me, tell them that they don't need to kill me.'_

I blinked a couple times, and pursed my lips together. Whatever Eric's plan was, it had better be a good one. I turned my eyes Russell, and repeated what Eric asked me to. "You don't need to kill him."

"Excellent," Russell replied, but didn't let go of Eric. "Do explain why not."

_'Tell them that we did not come here tonight to harm Sophie-Ann, but rather to surrender to her, and offer her a deal.'_ His piercing blue eyes were serious, boring into mine from across the space between us.

"You don't have to use him against me to get me to come to Sophie-Ann," I told him, trying to keep my voice level and even. "We were already coming here tonight to make a deal with her ... to surrender to her."

Sophie-Ann looked wickedly pleased at this, while Russell looked guarded and suspicious. "And what deal might that be?"

_'Tell her that your reluctance to come to her was because of Compton, and not her. You understand my position under her rule, and know that the best thing for everyone is to give yourself to her - but with a stipulation.' _

I blinked several times, hoping that he knew what he was doing. I looked between the two royal vampires, who were waiting expectantly for my response. I decided to focus my attention on Sophie-Ann, rather than Russell, who was still leering at me suspiciously. "I ... resisted before because of Bill. I was upset by how he'd deceived me, and I blamed you for that. Eric showed me that I was wrong. I - I understand that he's your Sheriff, and that you are well within your power to demand my surrender to him. We agreed that it would be better if I came to you, instead. But ... we have a condition."

"I am listening," Sophie-Ann stated.

_'Tell her that I must remain with you, as you are my bonded - thrice bonded. Tell her that you would be happy to offer your services to her, as long as I am there to protect you.'_

I repeated Eric's words near-verbatim, hoping that it would be enough to convince her.

"You believe that I would allow harm to come to you while in my care?" Sophie-Ann wondered.

I had to work not to snort derisively at that. "It's not just that," I spoke, not waiting for Eric to act as a filter. "I'm sure you would be ... lovely to me. But, Eric and I are bonded, and I don't wish to be parted from him. I would be much more agreeable if he were with me."

Sophie-Ann perched her eyebrow high at that, smirking in amusement.

"What exactly is all the fuss about you, Miss Stackhouse?" Russell asked, drawing my attention back to him. His grip on the knife had not wavered, though he wasn't really paying that much attention to Eric anymore. "Why is my dear bride so enamored with you?"

I didn't answer right away, wondering why Sophie-Ann hadn't told Russell about my fairy bloodline.

_'You'll have to tell him you're telepathic,'_ Eric thought to me.

"I'm a telepath," I relayed to Russell. "I read minds," I added stupidly, as though he didn't know what that meant.

"Really?" Russell seemed amused at this turn of events. "And here I just thought she wanted a new piece for her collection. I can appreciate that, after all," he added. Russell slowly pulled the knife away from Eric's throat, walking over to me.

I tried to pull my hand out of Pam's grip, but she was holding firm, still following Eric's orders to keep me safe. Across from us, Eric wiped away the blood that had spilled from his neck, using the cloth that had been wrapped around the same dagger that had cut him.

"So, telepath ... what am I thinking right now?" Russell asked me, stopping a couple inches away from my face.

I swallowed nervously. "It doesn't work like that. I can't read vampire minds," I lied.

"Hmm," Russell hummed, regarding me curiously for a long time. "Mr. Northman, do you swear fealty to your King and Queen, and pledge your life to our service?" Russell asked, without taking his eyes off of mine.

Eric was silent for a second before he replied, "I so swear it."

Russell smirked slightly at that. "And what about your progeny? She seems to have a death grip on my queen's ... telepath."

"Pam," Eric spoke, warning in his voice.

"I swear fealty," Pam spoke, using her most guarded tone.

"Excellent," Russell stated with a smile. He turned his attention to Thalia, who had let go of Alejandra some time ago. Her arm was reattached, and she'd even regained some sensation in the previously severed limb, if her wiggling fingers were anything to go by. "And you?"

Thalia took longer to respond, taking in the situation before her. She was certainly an imposing force by my reckoning, but she was outnumbered, and Russell was likely much stronger than her. Not wanting to show further weakness, I assumed, she met Russell's eyes dead-on and swore her fealty, her teeth clenching together as soon as the words left her mouth.

Russell clamped his hands together jovially, rubbing them back and forth. He glanced at Sophie-Ann over his shoulder. "Wonderful. My darling bride, do their terms meet with your approval?"

Sophie-Ann looked between Eric and I, considering her options. She couldn't very well refuse without alluding to me being more than just a telepath, and for whatever reason, she'd kept that bit of information from Russell. Finally, she nodded her head.

"Splendid!" Russell commented. "Sophie-Ann, you may go pack your things. We will leave for Jackson at once."

Sophie-Ann glared at him, turning around and stomping across the ground. Several of Russell's men escorted her out of the pool area, and I watched in surprise as Hadley stood quickly from the table, following Sophie-Ann out of the room.

I'd hoped to get my cousin away from the queen and figure out what she was doing with her.

"As to the matter of my maker?" Eric questioned now that we were somewhat alone with Russell.

"Ahh, yes," Russell spoke, pretending it had slipped his mind. He turned around to face Eric, allowing me to exhale a relieved breath I hadn't noticed I was holding. "I'll see to it that my wolves treat him well until our return."

Eric's eyes flared sharply at that, though he quickly hid the expression. "_Your_ wolves?" he wondered idly, his tone concealing his anger. "You let Weres do your bidding?"

Russell chuckled. "They're not the brightest bunch, but they are loyal ... for a price. But, then again, aren't we all?" he added, glancing in my direction.

I pulled at my wrist again, looking over at Pam. She'd stood up once Thalia's arm was reattached, standing several inches higher than me. She met my eyes stubbornly, and didn't let go until Eric told her that there was no need to hold me back.

I had to force myself not to rush to his side immediately, walking slowly instead. I could feel all of Eric's anxiety, worry, frustration, and fury through our bond, and I wanted nothing more than to wrap my arms around him and make him feel just a little bit better. For a brief moment, I considered summoning up my green light again, but quickly pushed the thought away. If that didn't reveal my true nature to Russell, nothing would.

"Mr. Northman, I trust that you will submit that paperwork to the proper authorities," Russell spoke, motioning to the contract in Eric's pocket.

"Just as soon as my maker is reunited with me," Eric confirmed.

I wondered what would happen to Eric if the "proper authorities" took issue with him performing the marriage between Russell and Sophie-Ann, since the Majester had said it wasn't sanctioned. I hoped that he wouldn't be punished, since he really didn't have a choice in doing it.

"Um ... congratulations on your wedding ... your majesty," I spoke to Russell, trying to keep the tremble out of my voice. We'd gotten ourselves into a sticky situation, and by the way Eric was clenching my hip tightly with his hand, I would need to play my part flawlessly. I hoped that he'd only been bluffing, and that I wouldn't truly have to submit myself to Sophie-Ann's service - whatever that entailed.

"Why, thank you, Miss Stackhouse," Russell replied, giving me a toothy smile.

I suppressed my uncomfortable shudder, hoping that we would get out of this mess as swiftly as possible. For our sake, and for Godric's.

...

Russell's house was enormous. He lived on an actual plantation, the large white house a stark contrast against the lush, green surroundings.

Eric and I had been the only ones from our company invited back to the mansion, something that Eric had reluctantly agreed to. Thalia needed time to recover, and someone would have to report back to Chow about what had happened. I could feel Eric's uneasiness about entering the 'lion's den' without reinforcements - other than me - but he'd consented.

We were escorted into the house by Russell's men, coming in behind Sophie-Ann and Hadley.

I'd hoped to get a word with her in private, but Sophie-Ann had kept her close by at all times, and I didn't want to risk giving anything away. Once we got inside, Russell informed his men to show Sophie-Ann to her room, and the queen with my cousin were led up the stairway.

As we waited in the foyer, a short, dark haired man made his way down the stairs, glancing back at the group of people he'd passed on the way down. We heard Sophie-Ann shriek about the size of her room, and the man turned his angered eyes on Russell.

"You never said that she would be moving in with us!" he accused, stomping down the remaining steps.

"Oh, Talbot, what did you expect? She's my wife, it's only natural that she stay here," Russell explained.

Talbot planted his hands on his hips, glaring at Russell defiantly. "Oh, and will you be fucking her as well, in our home?"

Russell rolled his eyes. "Don't be ridiculous, Talbot. It is a business transaction, nothing more."

Talbot huffed, turning his eyes on the other guests in his home. His eyes raked over Eric longer than me, taking in his tall form. "And who do we have here?"

Eric caught on quick, plastering a half-smile on his face and dipping his head in greeting. "Eric Northman, Sheriff of Area 5. This is my human mate, Sookie Stackhouse."

I squawked internally at his word choice, but said nothing.

"Well, aren't you a morsel," he commented, grinning at me before returning his attention to Eric. "Will we be making room for them as well?"

"See to it that one of the guest rooms is made available," Russell answered.

Talbot nodded his head, telling Russell with a pointed look that they would be speaking about this later. He flashed a coy smile in Eric's direction, stepping away from Russell. "Come, Mr. Northman. I have the perfect room in mind."

Eric stalled, glancing at Russell. "And what of Godric?"

"Oh, he will be returned to you shortly," Russell assured him. "Before you run along, however, there is someone here who wishes an audience with Miss Stackhouse."

Talbot huffed. "Please tell me you'll let her take him after this," he whined. "He is wearing on my patience."

Russell stepped forward, cupping Talbot's face tenderly. "I don't see any other use for him, now. Go prepare the room, and I'll meet you upstairs in a while."

I watched their interaction curiously, wondering how someone so vicious and powerful could turn around and be so tender. I continued to watch Russell as Talbot left, seeing his eyes follow his lover up the stairs.

"Who has requested Sookie's presence?" Eric asked, drawing my attention back to more pressing matters.

"I believe you know him," Russell replied, and my shoulders slumped a little in weary defeat.

Of course. Who else would it be?

Russell led us into his study, where Bill was pacing anxiously.

"Sookeh!" he practically shouted at the sight of me, rushing forward.

Eric stepped in front of me, snarling menacingly.

I placed my hand on Eric's back, stepping around so that I was beside him again. I was touched by his protective instincts, but Bill knew better than anyone how adept I was at protecting myself. Some part of me knew that Bill would be involved in this, and I hated him more for it. Once again, I found myself wishing that I'd killed him in Quebec.

"Mr. Compton, it seems that we are no longer in need of your skills as a procurer," Russell informed him.

"You promised that you would return Sookie to me!" Bill reminded him. "She is mine!"

Before Russell or Eric could speak, I snarled at Bill in my own menacing voice. "I am _not_ yours, Bill Compton! I stopped being yours the second I found out you lied to me! Now you're behind Godric's kidnapping? You should count yourself lucky that I don't stake you myself!" My chest heaved up and down with my angered breathing, and it took all the strength I had not to attack him with my golden light.

"Sookie, you have to believe that regardless of how our relationship began, I came to truly love you," Bill tried, pouring as much tenderness and compassion into his as he knew how. It made me sick. "Give me another chance, and I'll show you."

"Over my dead body," I spat back at him, glowering at him through hate-filled eyes.

"Well, that can be arranged," a female voice spoke, and I turned to see Bill's maker, Lorena, saunter into the study.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, some resentment left over from when she'd tried to kill me at Godric's nest.

Lorena smiled wickedly, stepping around us to come to Bill's side. "Oh, me and Russell go way back," Lorena replied. "He thought I might like to know what my darling William has been up to."

"Lorena, leave!" Bill ordered sharply. "You have no claim over me!"

I found it mildly interesting how the tables had turned, and couldn't help snorting at that.

Lorena smiled back at me, only this time it was a sincere smile, one that nearly knocked me off my feet. "Ooh, I see Bill's charms are ineffective to you now. How interesting. Why, less than two weeks ago you all-but threw down the gauntlet for his affections."

"I was mistaken," I informed her, glaring at Bill who seemed to be having an internal struggle. "I was blind to what he really is. A manipulative, lying asshole!" I gritted out the last part with a fierce glare in Bill's direction.

Lorena's eyes flashed excitedly at that, stepping closer to Bill to stroke her finger down his face. "Mmm, that he is."

Bill shook her off, staring between me and Russell, apparently hoping that one of us would save him.

"He's all yours, honey," I told Lorena, not so much as blinking.

"Well, well, well," Lorena said in an amused voice. "It seems I underestimated you. You have quite the vindictive streak in you. It is positively ... delectable."

Eric wrapped his arm protectively around my hip once more, making a point to Lorena.

"Oh, settle down Sheriff. I have no interest in your human. All I want is my William." Lorena grabbed his wrist before he could pull away, fire flashing hotly in her eyes before she smiled sweetly at Russell. "Thank you for your hospitality, your majesty."

"Any time, Miss Krasiki," Russell replied. "You kids have fun now."

Lorena chuckled deeply. "Oh, we will."

Bill struggled the whole way, trying desperately to wriggle free of his maker, but she was older than he, and judging by the look of the pink tinge to her cheeks, she'd fed a lot more recently. He had no hopes overpowering her, unless he used silver, which he obviously didn't have.

I felt a brief moment of guilt, for throwing him to the wolves like that - so to speak - but then I thought of everything he'd done; to me, to Eric, and to Godric. The guilt passed quickly. Whatever Lorena had in store for him, he deserved it.

Russell turned his attention to us after Lorena and Bill had left the house, studying me for a long moment. "There is definitely something different about you, Miss Stackhouse."

Eric tensed beside me, but made no move towards Russell.

"Talbot should have your room prepared shortly. Your maker will be brought up as well, and after you've gotten him ... cleaned up, you are welcome to join us for dinner." Russell departed with a wink, leaving us standing in his study.

After I felt he was out of earshot, I turned into Eric. "What do we -?"

Eric clamped his hand over my mouth, telling me with his mind not to speak until he was certain we wouldn't be overheard. At my nod he lowered his hand, and began pulling me towards the stairs in search of our room.

I followed him up the stairs, wondering which of the closed doors my cousin had gone into; I wondered if I would see her at dinner as well, and if I would be allowed to talk to her in private. I wondered how much longer it would be until we saw Godric again, and what sort of shape he would be in when we did. I wondered how we were going to make it out of this mansion alive, and - if we did - how Eric would explain the death of King Russell Edgington to the "Authority", whoever they were. I wondered this, because there was no doubt in my mind, nor Eric's, that this was the vampire who'd had his family killed by werewolves under his command.

I eyed the sword still strapped to Eric's back, wondering how much longer it would have to wait to taste the sweet blood of vengeance Eric had sworn to his father over a thousand years before.

...

_End of chapter twenty-four. _

_Well, what did you guys think of that one? Like it, hate it? _

_Reviews are appreciated, flame if you must, but constructive criticism is much more useful. _

_Until next time ...! _


	25. Don't Be Sorry

_..._

_A Sookie/Eric/Godric fic. _

_Chapter Twenty-Five. _

_..._

_Disclaimer: See Ch. 1. _

_..._

_A/N: Thanks for all the fantastic reviews so far, I'm glad you guys are still enjoying this story! _

_Well, we're at 25 chapters, and I'm definitely not finished yet! All of the Godric fans should definitely enjoy this chapter ;) M-Rated action ... you've been warned. _

_Thanks to __**Vamplover669**__, I realized a mistake I'd made in chapter 23. When I originally wrote that chapter, I changed my mind about halfway through and decided that Godric wouldn't be at Sophie-Ann's estate, but at Russell's instead. Unfortunately, I forgot to take out the bit where Sookie feels his presence at Sophie-Ann's. Shame on me! I have gone back and fixed that, so that it reads appropriately. _

_I hope you guys like this one, I know I'll love writing it. _

_As always, please read and review, I live for feedback! _

...

The first thing that Eric did when we got into the room was sweep it for bugs. I gave a half-hearted look around with him, but his eyes and ears were definite better suited for this than mine. The room was large by my standards, with glorious furnishings. Russell Edgington was clearly a very wealthy man.

The room was equipped with everything that one might need, whether human or vampire. It was light-tight, of course, with an enormous four-poster bed that made me squirm just looking at it. The carpet was full and soft under my feet, and so clean-looking that I'd taken off my shoes the moment we'd walked in, not wanting to wreck it with mud-spots. The art on the wall wasn't exactly what I'd call attractive, as it consisted primarily of two things: death, and sex. The two most important aspects of vampires, I supposed. There was a couch against the far wall, beside a large bookshelf, and there was a beautiful, wooden dresser directly across from the bed. It was a dark a brown as wood could get, and gleamed its elegance through the room. Russell also took very good care of his possessions.

When Eric finally finished looking through the room for any cameras or listening devices, and determined there were none, he met me in the middle of the room, sighing deeply. "Godric is near ... I can feel it."

I could too, but it was so weak. "He'll be okay."

Eric nodded absentmindedly, kissing my forehead before pulling away. He detached his sword from his back, setting it down on the dresser, and then shucked himself out of his jacket. He rolled his neck around, bouncing a little on the balls of his feet. He was tense, I knew. So close to his family's murderer ... it was killing him to be so patient.

The door opened before I could try to reassure him further, and two men walked into the room, holding a third man between them. It was Godric. He was bloodied and unconscious, wearing only a pair of pants that were shredded in places.

I brought a hand to my mouth in shock at the sight of him, while Eric immediately sped to his maker's side. Eric pulled Godric out of their hands, lifting him into his strong arms. With a glare, he banished them from the room. I was thankful that they closed the door behind them, because I didn't think either of us had the presence of mind to do so.

"Godric," I whispered, following Eric to the bed.

He laid his maker across the mattress, taking in his injuries. He'd been cut in many places, likely with silver. There were stab and burn marks, and even a few chunks missing, as though someone had taken a bite out of him. It was more than likely, considering he'd been grabbed by wolves. Eric growled at the sight of his mangled maker, his pale hands tensing into fists.

"He's not ...?" I couldn't finish the sentence. It hurt too much to even think of it, but then I realized that if Godric was dead, he would be nothing more than a pile of goop. He was hurt badly, but he was still alive. "What can we do?" I asked next.

Eric glanced at me, his eyes clouded in doubt and worry. "He needs blood, but he's unconscious. He won't be able to drop fang," Eric informed me.

I spared a brief moment to think of what he was asking, and then nodded purposefully. I slid off the shirt I'd worn over my dress, offering my wrist to Eric. "Bite me."

If it had been anyone else, Eric might have asked me if I was sure, but this was his maker. He nodded once before dropping his fangs down. They pierced the flesh of my exposed skin a moment later, and a stream of blood began flowing.

Not wanting to waste a single drop, I quickly scrambled towards the bed; towards Godric. He looked like death warmed over, and I shuddered at the sight, forcing myself to think only of the positive. He wasn't dead yet, and my blood could save him. When I finally got to his side, I found it awkward to kneel over him to feed him. If it had been Eric, I would have just lain over top of him and bent my elbow, but this wasn't Eric, and we weren't in the throws of sexual bliss. For ease of access, I laid down on the bed beside Godric, turning on my side and hooking my arm around so that my fingers were facing my head, and my bleeding wrist was angled directly above Godric's slanted mouth.

A few stray drops stained his lips before I got the position just right, and then the blood found its home. I pressed my wrist down against his lips so that he could suck once he'd regained enough strength.

The room was far too quiet for my liking, as I was the only one making any sound. My worried inhales and exhales were like great booms of rumbling thunder against the darkness, and I wished that Eric would move or sit down or stroke my hair, or do something to let me know I wasn't alone in the room.

The moments passed slowly, but I finally felt a response from Godric. Both from his lips on my wrist, and the bond within us. Eric felt it as well, and he rushed to the other side of the bed. Godric was lying sideways on the large bed, and Eric fanned his hands out on either side of his maker's head, leaning his large frame over the other side of the bed.

Godric sucked harder and harder, drawing more of my blood into his mouth. I could feel him slowly becoming stronger, the wounds on his body beginning to heal.

I sighed in relief, and then squeaked in pain when I felt Godric's fangs pierce into my flesh.

He attacked my wrist ravenously, holding it in place with his hand.

"Ow," I whimpered, torn between staying still and trying to pull my hand away.

Still Godric continued his desperate feeding, seeming unaware of the pain he was causing me. His eyes snapped open a moment later, and he gave my arm a sharp tug.

The next thing I knew, I was straddled across him, looking down into his hungry eyes. "Godric, stop," I choked out in a breathless whisper.

If he heard me, he didn't show it. Instead, he brought a hand to the back of my head, pulling me down so that he could sink his fangs into my neck. His free hand silenced my scream of shock and fear, swallowing my blood madly.

A second later, I was on my back on the bed, and Godric was gone. I rolled over, holding a hand to my neck, to see Eric holding Godric against the wall. Godric was fighting Eric's grip, his eyes mad with bloodlust. He was putting up a good fight, and I didn't know how much longer Eric would be able to hold him.

"Get out of here, Sookie," Eric told me. "I'll feed him the rest."

I shook my head, not wanting to abandon Godric now. "No, Eric."

"Sookie, he ... he hurt you," Eric spoke, softly - as though even saying the words caused him pain.

I pushed myself up off the bed, feeling a little woozy at first. I took a few seconds to shake it off, and then walked around the large bed, coming to a stop at Eric's side. Godric was chomping madly, trying to get at me for another taste of my fairy blood. "He doesn't know what he's doing. What they did to him ... he's broken. Let me fix him."

Eric shook his head. "It's too dangerous. He'd never forgive me if you got hurt because I didn't make you leave."

"I'll take the blame," I assured him, and before Eric could stop me, I placed my hands on Godric's chest. I had to reach up a bit, seeing as Eric was holding his maker up off the floor, but I managed it. I closed my eyes, slowing my breathing into a calm, even rhythm, before summoning the light that I wanted. It had worked with Eric, and now I needed it to work with Godric.

His body had healed some, but he was still coated in blood, and some of the worse wounds still remained. I could only see the physical damage they'd done to him in such brief a time, but I had no idea what sort of mental torture they'd used. Godric was a two-thousand-year old vampire, the strongest man that I knew - whatever they'd done to hurt him so made me shudder in pain and sadness.

A tear leaked out of my eye and fell onto my cheek as a steady green light erupted from my hands. A tremor ran through my body as I pulsed my light into him, and I felt myself weakening. Godric had taken too much blood.

I started to sway, but before I could fall, Eric's wrist was in front of my mouth. He held Godric against the wall with one hand, and had bitted his other wrist. "Drink," he spoke, not taking his eyes off of Godric.

I didn't so much as hesitate, taking the offering into my mouth and sucking Eric's essence down my throat. I felt the effects almost instantly, and kept on sucking, needing as much strength as I could muster. As I drank from Eric, my green light continued to pour into Godric, and after a short while, we both felt his protests lessen. He slackened against Eric's grip, staring down at me through hazy, half-lidded eyes.

When I felt strong enough, I pulled my lips away from Eric's wrist, watching as the wound closed over. I reached out with my tongue to lap up the remnants against his skin, and I swore I heard him groan. I pushed that thought to the back of my mind for now, focusing on making Godric better.

I don't know how long we'd been standing there, but I knew the moment that I could let go. I felt the change deep inside me, before his eyes sparked back into life. He looked equal parts hungry and guilty, and I brought a hand up to stroke his cheek. "Eric, you can let him go," I whispered.

Eric hesitated for a moment, but he could feel it too, and he slowly lowered Godric back to the ground, pulling his hands away from his maker.

As soon as he was free, Godric turned his head away. "I'm sorry."

I shook my head, pulling his back to face me with the hand on his cheek. My light faded out of my hand and back into my body, having done its job. "I know you couldn't help it."

"That does not excuse my actions," Godric replied. He tried to move, but he was still weak.

"You need more blood," I told him, offering my wrist. Both it and my neck had healed over with Eric's blood in me.

Godric shook his head. "I can't ..."

I sighed, stepping closer to him and moving my hand so that it gripped his chin. I held him still, though even in his weakened state he could have pushed me away if he wanted. "Use your brain, Godric. We're pretty deep in the lion's den, here, and we need all the strength that we can muster. You're no good to us like this." I hated saying it, because I felt as though I was kicking him when he was down, but he needed to snap out of. "Eric needs you to be strong. _I_ need you to be strong." I pressed my wrist against his mouth, staring deep into his eyes. "Drink."

Godric met my eyes pitifully once more before he nodded. He brought one bloody, shaky hand to my wrist to hold it in place, and then dropped his fangs. With one last look into my assured eyes, he bit down on my wrist.

I tried to stifle my gasp, but it wasn't easy.

Eric kept a sharp eye on us the entire time, ready to pull Godric away again if he looked as though he were about to lose control again. I was grateful for his protective instincts, but I knew that we would be okay now.

While Godric drank from me, I stroked his cheek, his hair, his neck, his shoulder ... anywhere I could touch, trying to sooth him. I tried to pour as much comfort into him as I could, to let him know that I still trusted him. He was still a good person.

Godric knew when he'd had enough, and he pulled away from my wrist with a quiet _smack_ of his lips. He licked over my wrist a couple of times, clearing away the remaining blood and sealing the wound at the same time. "Thank you," he spoke, unable to meet my eyes.

I nodded, reaching out with my arms to pull him towards me. Godric froze at the contact, but allowed me to embrace him. I wondered in that moment how often it was that vampires got hugged. Eric had let me embrace him before when I needed the emotional contact, but he never initiated a full-out hug. I'd never seen Eric and Godric hug, though they'd shared more intimate moments.

After he realized that I wasn't letting go, Godric lifted his arms to my back, returning the pressure lightly.

"You're welcome," I whispered into his shoulder, smiling a little. He was back. Everything would be okay now.

"We should get him cleaned up," Eric spoke to us, his voice soft, wavering a little.

I nodded, pulling away from Godric.

Eric led us to a door he'd discovered while searching the room for bugs, that led to a small bathroom. There was a double-sink, a gold-trimmed towel rack, a simple porcelain toilet - for his human guests, and a wide, enclosed shower stall. Eric turned on the water, holding his fingers under it until it reached a temperature that he liked. He pulled off his shirt and toed off his shoes, and then glanced at me. "You don't have to stay," he offered, trying to save me some embarrassment.

I looked from him to Godric, who - despite my blood and comfort - still looked so lost and despondent, and shook my head. "I'll be okay." My dress was already ruined with Godric's blood, and I slipped it off my shoulders and down me feet, leaving me clad only in a pair of matching, blue underwear. I left those on, not quite ready to strip bare in front of Godric.

Eric didn't have the same qualms, and after divesting himself of the remainder of his clothing, he moved to Godric.

Godric's pants were little more than bloody rags now, and Eric practically tore them off his maker's legs. He chucked them across the room with a growl, then stood back up in front of his maker. He leaned forward, bending his forehead against Godric's. They stayed that way for a long moment, their foreheads the only parts of their bodies that were touching, until Godric finally nodded.

Eric led Godric into the shower, and I followed directly behind.

It was fortunate that the shower was designed for - shall I say - romantic interludes, because otherwise the three of us never would have fit comfortably inside. Eric maneuvered Godric under the spray of the water, allowing the heavy flow to rinse the blood away.

Godric closed his eyes, remaining still under the warm water.

Eric picked up a round lufa with a hand grip on it, pouring soap onto it and working it in. He started on Godric's front, rubbing and scrubbing away, wanting to rid all traces of Godric's torture from his otherwise perfect flesh.

I didn't have a scrubbing device to use, so I simply lathered up soap on my hands and began working on Godric's back. His skin warmed under the water and the friction, and I noticed as I cleared more and more blood away that it had a slight rosy glow from his recent feed. I worked my hands in slow circles, amazed that I wasn't more uncomfortable with a naked, utterly exposed Godric. After what I'd seen in both of their minds in regards to me, and what they wanted to do with me, I thought that I would be more bashful or timid around them both, but I was wrong. With Godric back, I felt like we were whole again. This felt ... right.

Eric met my eyes over Godric's shoulder, almost as though he'd sensed my thoughts. His gaze smoldered into me, but he didn't stop his movements. He continued working the scrubber all over Godric's skin, lifting each of his arms in turn to clean under them. He worked down his stomach, covering both sides, and from the way Godric twitched backwards, he even cleaned inside his belly button.

I moved down Godric's body with Eric, cleaning his lower back, my fingers digging into his muscles to make sure I didn't miss a single spot. My underwear was soaked, and it was constricting my body a little, but I ignored it.

I felt a tad awkward once I reached his butt, but managed to maintain a clinical professionalism that would've made my Gran proud. My hands continued down his legs, scrubbing at his thighs. I had to get more soap, and then quickly went over the area again. The blood had matted into his leg hair, especially where some of the bite marks had been, but under mine and Eric's skillful hands, we restored his skin to its former glory, standing back up when we were finished.

The water continued to pour down over us, running clear down the drain now that that blood was gone.

Eric turned Godric's body so that he could examine the work I'd done, wanting to be sure that no evidence remained of his torture. It was then that I noticed Godric's reaction to our ministrations.

I blinked rapidly at the sight of Godric's erection, pointed straight at me. I gasped in surprise, and forced my eyes away to look into his face.

His eyes were downcast, full of shame. "I apologize," he spoke, unable to meet my eyes.

Eric stood back up to his full height, towering above us both. He gave me a long look, but didn't say a word. I had a feeling that if I left the shower then, he would fully take care of Godric's needs. He was telling me with his eyes that I shouldn't feel any responsibility, and that it would be okay if I left.

I pursed my lips, considering my options. After a moment, I shook my head, stepping closer to Godric. I brought my hand to his cheek, cupping his face. "Don't be sorry," I told him softly. Still he wouldn't look at me, so I slowly leaned forward, pressing my lips against his other cheek.

If he'd had a heartbeat, I would've felt it flutter just then. Instead, I felt his reaction through our bond. I felt him trying desperately to contain himself, not wanting to hurt me or disappoint Eric.

Again I shook my head, moving my lips up his cheekbone until they were just under his eye. I kissed him softly again, my eyes fluttering closed. "It's okay." I moved to his other cheek, sliding my hand down his neck and pressing my lips under his other eye, then down his neck, and finally across to his ear. I pulled back after a moment, slowly opening my eyes. His dark eyes were full of a sorrowful want, and I wanted nothing more than to erase all traces of that sorrow. I took a deep breath before leaning forward one last time, pressing my lips against his.

Godric didn't kiss me back at first. He remained perfectly still, neither moving closer nor pulling away. His lips twitched unconsciously, but he didn't part them, or try to press them tighter closed. It wasn't until Eric pressed himself against Godric's back that the older vampire moved, slowly bringing his hands up to my sides.

I felt his hardness between us but ignored it for him, focused solely on Godric's lips. I swiped my tongue across his lower lip and was granted entrance immediately. I gasped again when his cool tongue met my warm one, and they danced together within his mouth for a long moment.

Eric's head dropped to Godric's shoulder, peppering him with quick, light kisses. His forehead brushed mine a couple times as I kissed Godric, and I reached around with one hand to grasp his neck, rubbing my fingers into his hair.

My other hand found its way to Godric's hip, digging lightly into the taught muscles along his side, before settling on the curve of his pelvis.

Godric took control of the kiss then, pulling me ever closer with his hands on my hips. His hardness pressed upwards between us, settling heavily against my stomach. It was an odd feeling, but strangling nice as well.

The water continued flowing from the showerhead, peppering our bodies with warm droplets, until Godric and Eric began pushing me backwards. It was lucky that the floor was equipped with a non-slip bottom, otherwise I might have skittered out on the wet floor. My back came into contact with the cool, shower wall, and I gasped at the sensation.

Godric broke out kiss, allowing my head to fall back against the wall. When my neck was exposed to him, he turned his attentions there, laving his tongue across, picking up drops of water as he went. His fangs were put away for now, but he rubbed his blunt teeth across the base of my neck, then settled his lips over the area, suckling the skin. Blood rushed up to the surface of my skin, not breaking free, and I both heard and felt Godric's responding groan.

I opened my eyes and turned my head, meeting Godric's eyes again. They were thick with lust and longing, and I'm sure mine portrayed similar emotions. Given our current position, I couldn't reach around my back, so I spoke in a hushed voice to Godric, "Bra ... take it off."

He complied immediately, and at the same time I felt Eric divest me of my underwear. The garments fell, tattered and torn, to the floor of the shower, and then we were all equally naked.

As Godric leaned to the right side of my neck, Eric dropped his head down over Godric's left shoulder, capturing my lips with his. I sizzled at the sensation, trying to holding them both in my arms. Not for the first time, I cursed my shortness.

I suddenly felt Godric begin to slide down my body, and I worried for an insane moment that he'd suddenly drawn weak again. When I looked down, however, his face was hovering inches away from my moist entrance. I had to grab Eric's shoulders tightly when Godric parted my thighs, pressing his nose between then to inhale my scent. He shuddered with his eyes closed, and I could only assume that he liked what he'd smelled, because a second later I felt his tongue swipe out, trailing upwards across my quivering folds.

I crooned out a less-than-quiet mewl, and Eric seized my lips again. Our tongues battled back and forth, his fangs dropping down to join in the fun. I pulled my tongue between them slowly, dragging it across the roof of his mouth, and then swirled it around each fang in turn. Eric palmed my breasts in his large hands, massaging and stroking them to his content and pleasure. When he felt the nipples harden beneath his tough, his allowed his thumbs to flick over them once before rolling them gently between his fingers.

I was lost in wave after wave of glorious, passion-fueled pleasure, never wanting to leave this shower.

Godric devoured me hungrily from below, while Eric plundered my lips above, swallowing each gasp and moan that escaped my throat. Godric's hands held my thighs while Eric's fingers gripped my ribs, his thumbs rubbing over the swell of my breasts, and if it hadn't been for their strong grips, I would have collapsed onto the floor of the shower, regardless of the well-gripped bottom. I was lost in a state of pure ecstasy. When Godric pulled my hardened nub into his mouth, a shock of pleasure rushed through my entire body, and I screamed into Eric's mouth at my first orgasm of the evening.

Godric continued lapping up my juices, extending the little electric shocks that ran through my body, making my body jump randomly against them. Eric brought his lips to my ear, tracing over it with his cool tongue before pulling the lobe into his mouth and nibbling gently.

I dug my hands into his shoulders, squeezing and releasing, pressing myself further into him.

I whimpered in protest when Godric pulled away, and Eric moved back to make room for him. I caught sight of Godric's lips, slick and shiny, and a growl tore from my own throat. I leaned forward, swiftly capturing his lips. I could taste myself on them, mixing in with Godric's own unique flavor, and I found I quite enjoyed it.

We continued this way for a while, until Godric shifted against me. I felt his erection pressing gently against my entrance, begging to be inside of me.

All the doubts that I'd had about us flew straight out the window. At that moment, I couldn't summon up a single argument for why this was wrong, and why I shouldn't do it. It didn't matter that I'm sworn myself to be with only Eric, because Eric was right here with me. It didn't matter that I was raised against doing such things, because how could something that felt so utterly amazing be wrong?

Something inside of changed in that moment, and it wasn't a bad change.

I nodded my head, telling Godric with my eyes to go on.

With a sharp hiss, he pressed himself into me, going slowly and first, but then thrusting forward until he was fully sheathed within my warmth. He held himself there for a moment, savoring the sensation, panting dead air against my chest with his head turned down.

I moved my hands along his sides, my fingertips brushing Eric's stomach, and my beautiful Viking pressed himself tighter against Godric's back.

When I felt Godric's body seize, and heard his husky growl against my shoulder, I knew that Eric was inside him as well. It was the most erotic thought that had ever passed through my once bashfully innocent mind.

I hooked an arm around each of their necks, Godric angling his head to my left while Eric turned his to the right. Our bodies meshed together perfectly, thrusting back and forth in a steadily increasing rhythm. I rocked myself back against them as much as I could, using my hold on their necks as an anchor. My breasts mashed against Godric's chest, and I could feel Eric's hands on my bottom, snaked between my flesh and the cool, hard wall. When he pressed into Godric, he squeezed and I squirmed upwards, and then Godric would pull back, eliciting a whimper from my throat.

We moved in such beautiful synchrony that I couldn't for the life of me figure out why we hadn't done this before.

I felt myself approaching my second climax of the night, and latched my lips onto Godric's exposed neck, nipping the skin lightly with my teeth.

Godric responded in kind, only his fangs sunk into my neck and he drank languidly from me, rising to his own climax. Eric settled his fangs over the other side of my neck, piercing the skin and drawing my blood into his mouth as well. Neither of them took very much, as I'd already fed Godric once that evening, but it was enough to bring Godric to his finish within me. They both licked at the wounds on either side of my neck, sealing them closed.

He continued to thrust against me, determined to ride me through to my next orgasm, and suddenly Eric sunk his fangs into Godric's neck. He didn't feed off of him, pulling his fangs out almost as soon as they'd entered. With a heady look in his eyes, his stared back at me, leaving me with no doubt as to his intention.

At Godric's nod of consent, I latched my lips to the bite marks and sucked. Godric's blood was thicker and sweeter than Eric's, being twice as old as he. He tasted like sex, and I didn't know if that was because of what we were doing, or if he always tasted that way. I sucked hungrily at the wound, swallowing two more times before pulling away. Eric thrust against Godric's hips, pushing him into me one more time before I finally soared into an orgasm so powerful, that I made my previous one seem non-existent.

Eric grunted out his own climax, and then mashed our lips together again, his tongue lapping up the traces of Godric's blood left in my mouth. I shook and quivered, never wanting this moment to end. It was perfection.

We stood together, attached carnally and emotionally, all three of us breathing heavily, though I was the only one of which it was required. Eric kissed my lips once more, slowly, before pulling away to gaze into my eyes. We both looked at Godric, who was resting his head against my shoulder, sated and content.

The most beautiful smile I'd ever seen graced Eric's features, and he fixed his eyes back on me. "Thank you."

I returned the sentiment, holding my vampires against my heaving body, happy to be with them both.

...

_End of chapter twenty-five. _

_Well, what did you guys think of that one? Like it, hate it? _

_Reviews are appreciated, flame if you must, but constructive criticism is much more useful. _

_Until next time ...! _


	26. Blood Oath

_..._

_A Sookie/Eric/Godric fic. _

_Chapter Twenty-Six. _

_..._

_Disclaimer: See Ch. 1. _

_..._

_A/N: Thanks so much for all of the incredible feedback so far, you guys are amazing! (Especially the reviews for the last chapter, I don't think I'll ever wipe this smile off my face!) _

_Well, now that we've gotten *some* of the fun stuff over with, it's time to get back to the more pressing matters. Sookie falls more heavily under Russell's radar in this chapter, and Sookie makes a "deal with the devil" to protect the ones she loves. _

_I'll be writing Sophie-Ann a little more as how she is in the books, especially in regards to her connection with Hadley. I hated how little time they spent on that, and how they had Hadley run away from her - if you haven't read the books, Hadley was the consort of the Queen for many years, until she was turned into a vampire, and they continued to be lovers after that. Sophie-Ann loved her more than anything. _

_I hope you guys like this one, I know I'll love writing it. _

_As always, please read and review, I live for feedback! _

...

I'd had a brief moment to wonder what I was going to wear downstairs after we left the bathroom, but I noticed as we all left the bathroom that an assortment of clothes had been left out for us. There were three dresses for me to choose from, and a variety of outfits for Eric and Godric as well. The dresses were each marvelous and exquisite in their own way, and I had been inclined to choose the red, slinky one that flared out around the legs, but I'd thought better of it. With as many unknown, dangerous vampires that were in the house, I didn't want to look too tasty.

I'd ended up choosing the floor-length, midnight blue dress, with a beaded, v-neck front. There'd been a matching pair of heels for each dress, so I wasn't forced to wear my worn-out flat shoes.

I was amazed that they'd managed to find clothes long enough for Eric's impressive body, but the dark dress pants suited him well, while the black and purple striped shirt looked sinfully good against his flesh. Godric had chosen a white, fitted sweater, with a pair of beige pants.

I felt a little strange being escorted by both Eric and Godric, each of my arms curved around theirs, but I figured I was justified in that feeling. I had, after all, just primped and polished myself after my first essential threesome. We hadn't had time to discuss the implications of our little tryst in the shower, and we certainly wouldn't be able to in front of Russell or Sophie-Ann.

We were led into the dining room by one of Russell's men, where Russell, Talbot, Sophie-Ann, and Hadley were waiting for us.

"So nice of you to join us," Russell greeted with a wide grin on his face.

Though we knew for certain there hadn't been any unwanted electronic devices in the room, the way he was looking at us made me think he knew exactly what we'd been up to. Perhaps I was just being paranoid ...

Russell's eyes fell on Godric, looking him over from top to bottom, and then back up again. "Well, I see you have recovered nicely. Far sooner than I'd imagined." His eyes drifted over to me again, regarding me curiously.

"I have excellent caretakers," Godric replied simply, standing passively beside me.

"Indeed," Russell replied. "I do hope that we can let bygones be bygones. My wolves may have gotten a little overexcited while they were ... watching you. I'm afraid they get a little ravenous at the prospect of ingesting vampire blood."

Eric took the lead in the conversation, pulling attention away from his maker's recent trauma. "If you don't mind my asking, your majesty, why do you allow Weres to consume vampire blood? Some consider it sacred." I knew he meant Godric.

Russell met Eric's eyes. "You give blood to your human, do you not?"

Eric stiffened, though not noticeably. I felt his tension through our bond. "She is my bonded."

"And the wolves are my slaves. It is my blood to give. I trust that is not a problem for you?" Russell wondered.

Eric recovered quickly, allowing a slow half-smile to reach his lips. "Not at all. I was just curious about how things are done in Mississippi."

"And now you are schooled," Russell replied. "Please, find a seat." He gestured at the many seats around the long table.

Eric and Godric pulled the arms free, signaling for me to choose a seat first. I chose to sit across from Hadley, whose seat was as close to the Queen's as she could get it without piling it right on top of her. That left Godric to sit down on my left, while Eric sat on my right, closer to Russell.

Moments after we sat down, a trio of waiters came into the dining room and began setting plates down on the table. I had to look away from the vampire's meals - a soupy, red mixture with clumps of meat-shaped things that looked disgusting. Mine and Hadley's meal, however, looked surprisingly appetizing. Long, thin pasta noodles coated in a delicious-smelling sauce, with chopped up chicken and tomatoes on top. There was a little bit of cheese sprinkled on top for good measure, and I found my mouth watering at the sight of it. It had been far too long since I'd had a meal that looked _this_ good.

Eric looked mildly amused at the dish in front of him, but ate it politely.

I noticed Hadley glancing at me a couple of times, clearly itching to say something to me, but I didn't know what. I slipped into her mind without hesitation.

_' ... am I ever gonna explain this to her? I can't imagine what she must be thinking of me. It's been so long ... she's changed a lot. Got real beautiful, no wonder the vampires like her so much. She'll probably hate me, once she finds out I told the Queen about her. And what about Gran? She'll probably never speak to me again ... not that she has been. God, I'm so sorry Sook, but you just don't know what it's like. She really loves me, and she's good to me. I can't believe she married that damn King - she doesn't even like him. And now we're stuck in Mississippi! God, this is so messed up! Wait, why is she lookin' at me like that? Oh, damn, she's reading my mind!'_

I looked away swiftly, fixing my attention on Sophie-Ann. "Excuse me, your majesty?"

Sophie-Ann looked up from her dish, gazing at me curiously. "Yes?"

"Would it be possible for me to speak with Hadley for a while? It's been so long since we've seen each other, and much has happened in that time. There's some ... family news that I need to tell her. ... In private?" I hoped that I didn't sound too demanding.

"Is there a reason it can't be discussed in front of us?" Sophie-Ann asked me.

I set what I hoped was a sympathetic expression on my face. "It's rather personal news, and I don't know how Hadley will react to it. It's best if we discussed it alone."

Sophie-Ann stared at me for a line time, and then glanced at Hadley. "Will you be alright, my dear?"

I was surprised to see her asking Hadley what she wanted, and even more surprised to hear the concern in her voice.

Hadley nodded, looking at me worriedly.

"Very well," Sophie-Ann permitted. "But after dinner, I will wish to sit down with you in private as well. We can discuss the terms of your contract."

I nodded at that, feeling a wave of apprehension coming from Eric. I stood gently from my chair, leaning down to kiss his cheek before I left the dining room.

Hadley followed behind me, her pumps _clomping_ on the floor as she took short, quick steps.

I thought about taking Hadley outside, but then worried that the King and Queen might take that as an attempt to flee. There were guards placed at the door, up the stairs, and by the dining room, so I took Hadley through to the study where Russell had taken us to see Bill. As soon as we were inside the room, I turned and pulled Hadley into my arms, holding her tightly against me.

Hadley froze momentarily, but then returned my desperate embrace, and after a moment I felt her tremble against me. When we pulled away, there were tears in her eyes. "I missed you so much!" Hadley confessed, wiping at her eyes.

"Me too," I nodded in agreement, wishing I had a tissue. "What are you doing with these vampires?"

Hadley sniffled, slowly meeting my eyes. "I could ask you the same thing."

I sighed at that. "Fair enough. ... We've been so worried about you, Hadley. We didn't know where you'd gone, or what you were doing, or if you were even alive!"

"I wanted to write, or call," Hadley confessed. "But every time I tried, I thought of how disappointed Gran would be in me, and I couldn't bear the thought of one of her lectures. I just couldn't do it. And I'm happy with Sophie-Ann ... she's good to me."

"Does she ... feed on you?" It looked over Hadley, but didn't see any bite marks. Then again, there were areas of the body that could be fed from that we're necessarily visible while one was wearing clothes. Hadley's white dress fell down just above her knees, hiding the femoral artery from my sight.

"Does the tall one feed off you?" Hadley challenged, standing up a little straighter.

I had to sigh again. "Fair enough. Look, this isn't why I wanted to talk to you. It's ... it's your life, and your decision. I just want what's best for you. I want you to be safe."

"I am safe," Hadley assured me. "Sophie-Ann takes care of me."

I nodded at that, though I was still doubtful.

"What family news did you want to tell me?" Hadley asked me, moving the conversation along into what she probably thought was safer territory.

I cringed internally, hating what I was about to say. Still, she was her Gran too, and she deserved to know. "It's about Gran. She ... she passed away."

Hadley's eyes grew wide, and she began to sway a bit. I grabbed her arm quickly, leading her to a chair in the study. Hadley sat down with a _thump_, her eyes staring off into space. "I can't believe it ..."

"I know," I agreed, feeling a little wetness begin to fill my own eyes. "I'm sorry."

"I thought ... I mean, I always thought I'd get a chance to talk to her again. I kept putting it off. ... I didn't even get to say goodbye," Hadley bemoaned, covering her face with her hands.

I crouched next to her, holding her shoulder with my hand.

We cried together for a little while, remembering our beloved Gran. Hadley raised her head back up after a bit, wiping at her cheeks. Her makeup was smudged, and her eyes were puffy. I probably didn't look any better.

"Did she ... was she mad at me?" Hadley asked.

Compassion flooded me, and I allowed a sad smile onto my face. "She just wanted what was best for you. She hoped that wherever you were, that you were happy."

Hadley screwed up her face, trying not to cry again. "She was such a great woman ... I miss her."

I nodded in agreement. "Me too."

We stayed together in the study for a few more moments before we headed back. I touched up Hadley's make-up as well as I could, and she did the same for me.

When we returned, both Sophie-Ann and Eric looked at us heavily, trying to get a read on our emotions. Hadley went to her Queen's side immediately, seeking out her hand under the table. I moved back to my spot between Eric and Godric, smiling pleasantly at the rest of the inhabitants in the room.

I finished the rest of my meal in relative silence, trying not to gag when the servers brought out the final course: strawberry ice-cream for myself and Hadley, and a scoop of what looked like frozen blood for the vampires.

...

Sophie-Ann remained true to her word after dinner, wishing to speak to me in private. Eric tried to protest, saying that our deal was that he would remain with me at all times for protection. The queen snarled back, daring him to defy her.

In the end, I put my hand on Eric's chest, assuring him that I would be fine. I was confident that I could protect myself from Sophie-Ann if I needed to, though I didn't say the words out loud.

Talbot arrived to try and ease some of the tension, offering to give Eric a tour of the house. Russell had some business "in town" to deal with, and went so far as to invite Godric along with him. Eric's maker politely refused, insisting that he was in need of rest. Though my blood and light had aided in his recovery, he did still look a little weak. I hoped it would pass soon.

Hadley retired to the Queen's room while Godric went to ours, and Russell left the manor.

I spared a final look for Eric before I followed Sophie-Ann through the house. We ended up in the back yard, where there was a large pool surrounded by an even larger yard. I had to wonder just how much land was on Russell's property.

"Sit, fairy," Sophie-Ann suggested, motioning to a small poolside table.

I sat across from her, pursing my lips. "So, you haven't forgotten about my abilities, then?" I wondered.

Sophie-Ann stared back at me. "I have not."

"But you're not going to tell Russell." It wasn't a question.

"Russell Edgington is a vile, toad of a man, who loves nothing more than his sickening collection," Sophie-Ann stated with derision.

"And yet, you married him," I pointed out.

"I had little choice in the matter," the Queen informed me. "There was no other way for me to get what I wanted."

I scoffed at that. "Which was me."

"Among other things," Sophie-Ann replied. "If I had it my way, your bond with the Viking would be null, and I would keep you all for myself."

I tensed at that, clenching my fist on the table.

Sophie-Ann's eyes followed the movement, and in her mind's eye, I saw her recollection of the attack at Godric's Quebec home. I sensed her apprehension at the memory of my abilities. "However, circumstances being what they are, it seems that we have both bitten off more than we can chew." She met my eyes again, steady and strong.

I furrowed my brow in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Russell Edgington, while ridiculous and full of himself, is not as stupid as I would have hoped," Sophie-Ann began. "He can already tell there is something different about you, far beyond telepathic abilities. He might not know what it is yet, but he'll soon figure it out. When that happens, he will not only punish me for lying to him, but he will waste no time in claiming you as his." She sneered at the idea, flicking her hair over her shoulder.

"Even if he tried, we both know I could stop him." I clenched and released my fist, allowing a flair of golden energy to emerge briefly before pulling it back in.

Sophie-Ann watched the movement with equal parts fascination and fear. "Don't be stupid, Miss Stackhouse. Your light tricks might have worked against myself and Compton, but Russell Edgington is three-thousand years old. His home is protected by vampires at night, and wolves during the day. Even if you could stop him, a dozen more would take his place. You and your vampires would never make it out of here alive."

I sat in silence for a moment, thinking over her words. I wanted to believe that she was wrong, but there was logic to her words. On instinct, I looked around us, wanting to be sure that we weren't overheard by the guards that Sophie-Ann was talking about. There weren't any by the pool, but there were a couple on the roof corners. With work, I peered into their minds, checking to see if they'd noticed anything amiss. They hadn't. I sighed with relief, turning my attention back to Sophie-Ann. She was regarding me with an amused expression, and I wondered briefly if she knew I'd been reading the vampires' minds. "Okay, I get it. We're in a tough situation. Why should I trust you any more than Russell?"

"Because Russell isn't the one about to offer you the deal of a lifetime. You might have fooled Russell into thinking you were compliant, but I know better. I know you don't want to be here, and if you'd used your powers back in New Orleans, you probably would have escaped. Your Viking told you not to, that much is obvious. Whatever you're doing here, he has a plan. But, so do I. You remember Andre?"

I nodded quickly, remembering the large vampire who'd gone after Godric in Quebec.

"He and a dozen of my loyal subjects are prepared to besiege Russell's home and put and end to this madness. They will do so at my signal. When that time comes, my darling little fairy, you and your vampires will kill Russell Edgington." There was no trace of deceit in her face, or her mind. This wasn't a trap.

"And what's in it for me if we do?" I had to ask.

Sophie-Ann sighed. "I will release you to your Viking," she relented. "You will not have to be mine, but you will provide your services to me when I require them."

I narrowed my eyes. This sounded too good to be true. "How often would you require them?"

"Twice a week," the Queen replied immediately.

I scoffed at that, snorting at the absurdity. "I'm not gonna haul my butt to New Orleans twice a week. Try once a month."

She stared back a me. "Two weekends out of every month, and any large ceremonies or summit meetings. Final offer. Take it, or I tell Russell your Viking is a traitor."

I considered my options, wondering what Eric would think of all this. He would probably tell me not to do it, that he would think of some other way to get us all out of this. Maybe he could ... but I couldn't take the risk. Not with his or Godric's lives on the line. "Fine. Deal." I extended my hand for her to shake.

She smirked at it, staring at me levelly. "That's not how vampires make a pact."

I blinked, pulling my hand back. "How, then?"

She reached under her dress and pulled a small, metal dagger from a sheath on her thigh. "You must swear it in blood."

...

_End of chapter twenty-six. _

_Well, what did you guys think of that one? Like it, hate it? _

_Reviews are appreciated, flame if you must, but constructive criticism is much more useful. _

_Until next time ...! _


	27. Picking Raspberries

_..._

_A Sookie/Eric/Godric fic. _

_Chapter Twenty-Seven. _

_..._

_Disclaimer: See Ch. 1. _

_..._

_A/N: Thanks for all the awesome reviews so far, I'm glad you guys are still enjoying this story! _

_Well, hopefully you guys won't be too disappointed with chapter, and Sookie's decision. _

_Anyone else LOVE last night's episode of True Blood? Eric was freaking adorable! Loved it! (Anyone else notice that Sookie was reading a Charlaine Harris book while she was waiting up for Eric?) But, the part with Bill and Portia? Ewww! That's not gonna be pretty ... if you've read the books, you know why!_

_I hope you guys like this one, I know I'll love writing it. _

_As always, please read and review, I live for feedback! _

...

I tried not to gulp visibly at the sight of the small dagger, but it was difficult. What she was suggesting ... it made me more than a little uneasy. For one, it sounded like she was going to be cutting me somewhere, and fresh blood around vampires was never a good thing. Fresh fairy blood around vampires? Hell no. For another, I was sure that Eric would be livid with me - and the Queen herself - once he found out about this. There was a reason she'd wanted to meet with in private. If Eric was here, he would never allow it.

But Eric wasn't here.

I knew without a doubt that Sophie-Ann meant what she said. If I didn't agree to this, she would tell Russell about Eric, and he would kill him ... and probably Godric, too. Without them, I would be a goner. Physically, and emotionally. I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to them.

With a deep sigh, I clenched my hands tightly once, and then met her eyes. "What do I have to do?"

Sophie-Ann smirked. "Hold out your hand."

I eyed the dagger in her hand, hesitating. "You're not gonna ... drink my blood?"

The Queen chuckled. "Are you offering?"

"No." My voice was firm and resolute.

She rolled her eyes, a trace of regret and disappointment in them. "I will cut your hand, and then I will cut my hand," she explained. "Then we will place our hands together, and you will swear to the terms of our agreement. I will swear to the terms as well, and then we wipe the blood away."

I was more than a little queasy about the idea of a blood exchange. "Will it ... bond us?"

She frowned, definitely disappointed. "No." A look into her mind showed that she was telling the truth. "You won't be drinking my blood, and there won't be enough of it mixing to create a bond. The blood's only purpose is to seal the deal."

I sat back in my chair, tapping my clenched fist against the table. I thought of all the ways that this could be a seriously bad idea - and there were many ways. On the other hand, I couldn't see how else Eric would be able to overpower Russell, kill him, and get us all out of Mississippi alive. There were just too many vampires and werewolves for us to deal with on our own. Biting my cheek - and the proverbial bullet - I slowly opened my right hand, sliding it across the table. "Fine."

"Splendid," Sophie-Ann spoke, and a second later she grabbed my wrist, holding my palm upwards. Without waiting for my response, she swiftly swiped the dagger over the center of my palm, creating a two-inch long gash.

I hissed sharply in response, tightening my hand against her grip.

She released my hand after moment, staring down at the blood seeping from my wound. Her eyes began to cloud over, and she inched forward in her seat.

"Uh-uh, I don't think so," I reminded her, glancing around once before lighting my left hand with a bright, golden hue. It was hot and dangerous, and she knew it.

It was enough to snap her out of her bloodlust, and she turned the dagger on her own hand, cutting a deep gash. She cut her longer and deeper than mine, so that it would stay open longer.

Without further preamble, she raised her hand, signaling for me to do the same. I took a breath, and then placed my right hand against her left. She curved her fingers around my hand, holding it there. "Swear to the terms," Sophie-Ann urged me.

I cleared my throat, trying to clear my mind and focus. "I will provide my services as telepath to you for two weekends a month, and for any other ceremonies and summit meetings that you require - providing that you give me advanced notice in those cases." Sophie-Ann glared at me, but nodded her consent. "Furthermore, when your ... subjects attack Russell and his people, I will ... use all the powers at my disposal to ensure that Russell Edgington does not survive the battle." I paused, wondering if there was anything else I was supposed to say.

"Swear it," Sophie-Ann reminded me.

My eyes fluttered closed, and I took a deep breath. "I swear it." The second the words left my mouth, I felt an odd jolt run through me. Sophie-Ann's hand tightened on mine, as though she'd felt it as well. Before I could ask her what that was, she began to speak.

"I will release you to the care of your bonded, given that you use your powers to send Russell Edgington to the true death. I will refrain from drinking your blood - unless you offer it -" I glared pointedly at her, "and will keep the secret of your true identity. While in my service, you will be protected against all other supernatural creatures. I swear it."

Another rushing jolt of energy flew through my body, and it was strong enough to leave me breathless for a moment.

"Now we wipe the blood away," Sophie-Ann spoke, slowly releasing my hand. I expected her to turn her hand towards herself and brush the blood away - or more likely _lick_ the blood away - but instead, she moved the fingers of her left hand to my wrist, holding it in place. With her now free right hand, she extended her forefinger, pressing it against the area where my cut had been. Her blood mixing with mine had sealed the wound over, so all that was left were splotches of our combined blood. With slight pressure, she ran her finger along the length of my palm, gathering up the blood that remained.

I was about to protest when she let go of my wrist and presented her hand for me to do the same. Her cut was just beginning to close now - for whatever reason, the oath must have kept it open. Pursing my lips together in distaste, I brought my left hand to hers and quickly wiped the blood away. I felt a shiver run through her at the contact, and quickly pulled my hand away.

Sophie-Ann smiled. "Perfect." She glanced at the finger that she'd used to wipe my blood away, a wicked look in her eyes. She winked at me once before bringing the finger to her mouth and swirling her tongue around it, licking off all of my blood. Her eyes closed and she moaned. "You are ... yummy."

I sneered in disgust. I should've known she'd work out a way to taste my blood, however indirectly. I would have wiped her blood on my clothes, if I wasn't afraid of offending Talbot with the mess. It was clear he'd been the one to pick them out. "Are we done here?"

"We are," Sophie-Ann replied, her fingertip still in her mouth. "Go run along to your Viking."

I stood quickly from the table, prepared to all-but run into the house and back up to my temporary room, but then I paused. I turned and stopped by her side, looking down at her. "One more thing," I spoke, waiting to make sure that I had her attention. "If you hurt my cousin in any way - _ever_ - blood oath or no blood oath, I _will_ kill you."

Sophie-Ann's gaze softened briefly before she smiled. "I have no intention of bringing any harm to my Hadley. She is my bonded, just as you are Eric Northman's."

I blinked a few times, not realizing that they'd had so serious of a relationship. "Okay, then. Fair enough." With that, I walked back into the manor, making my way quickly up to my room. With any luck, Eric would already be there, and he wouldn't be too furious.

...

I'd kept my fist clenched tight the whole way up the stairs, and all along the hallway to my room. I'd only passed a few guards along the way, but I could tell by looking at them that they smelled the blood on my hand. Once inside the room I closed the door quickly, heaving a sigh of relief.

"You smell like blood," Godric observed from behind me, and I almost jumped in shock.

"Geeze! You scared me half to death!" I breathed out, turning around. He was less than a foot away from me.

"I apologize," Godric spoke, his voice soft. "I didn't mean to cause you alarm. I could ... smell you coming."

Right ... 'cause he was a vampire too.

"Why were you bleeding?" he asked me, looking over my body. His gaze settled on my clenched fist, and the bit of blood that smeared the fingers. He brought the hand up to his mouth, sniffing if. "This is not your blood," he commented.

I shook my hand, slowly pulling it out of his grasp. "It's the Queen's."

"Did you injure her?" Godric asked me, his eyebrows raised in surprise.

I shook my head, walking around him slowly. "Not exactly." I made my way into the bathroom, trying to gather my thoughts. I felt Godric behind me, though he did his best to keep his distance. I turned the water on cold, washing off Sophie-Ann's blood as quickly as I could.

"Please explain what happened," Godric requested.

I opened my mouth to explain, but the door to our room suddenly burst open. In less than a second, Eric was standing in front of me by the sink. The door hadn't even finished closing before he was holding my shoulders in his large hands.

"What happened?" he asked, his eyes exuding fury and worry. "Did she hurt you?"

"She ... uh ..." I glanced down at my hand, which was now at my side, dripping water onto the floor.

Eric snatched the hand up, examining it. "What did she do?"

I took a deep breath, turning off the tap with my other hand. "I need you to stay calm."

Eric gave me a look that plainly stated calmness was not going to be achieved so easily.

Pulling my hand away from Eric, I led him and Godric out of the bathroom, moving towards the bed. I hitched up my dress around the waist so I could sit comfortably, and then raised my eyes to theirs. They were waiting with less-than-patient expressions. "I made a ... a pact with Sophie-Ann."

Eric's eyes flashed angrily. "Sookie, tell me it wasn't a blood oath."

I remained silent, looking down at my hand.

"I will tear her head off for this!" Eric roared, making a move for the door.

"Eric, no!" I called out, standing up quickly.

Godric held Eric back with a hand on his arm. "Be smart, my child. Allow her to explain."

I silently thanked Godric, moving around so that I was standing in front of Eric once more. "It was the only way. She wants out of her marriage with Russell, and she promised she would let me go - let us all go - if we helped her kill him."

Eric shook his head, staring down at me angrily. His fangs were extended, and even if we weren't bonded, I'd be able to tell that he was seething mad. "You have no idea what you've done."

I frowned at that. "I made her explain it to me ... she wasn't lying, I would've known."

"If she had told you the extent of the oath, you would not be so calm about this," Eric told me. His whole body was radiating an intense hatred for the red-headed Queen. "If you do not meet the terms of the blood oath exactly, if you try to break it in any way - at any time - the punishment is death. Not even I could prevent that."

I blinked in surprise. She definitely hadn't mentioned _that_. "Well, maybe after Russell is dead, we could, I don't know ... re-negotiate."

Eric shook his head again. "A blood oath is sacred, Sookie. It cannot be changed, or altered once it is complete. The only way out of such a pact is for one of the parties involved in the blood oath to die." He growled, looking at the door with murder in his eyes. "I will enjoy ripping her to pieces."

I pressed my hands against Eric's chest, digging my nails in a little. "Eric Northman, you will do no such thing. At least ... not now. We need her, and you know it."

He scoffed at that, rolling his eyes with another growl.

"Oh, you have a better plan? 'Cause I'd _love_ to hear it!" I pulled my hands away from his body to cross my arms over my chest. "I know you're upset, but Sophie-Ann is holding all the cards here. She knows what I am, and she hasn't told Russell. She knows that we're not really on their side, and she's kept that from him, too. She's offering us a way out of this, to get our lives back ... we need to take it."

Eric's eyes flickered between me and the door, and then he let out a long, drawn out sigh. "I don't like this."

I nodded. "I know. I'm sorry."

He shook his head, gazing down at me for a long time. "You're going to be the death of me, Sookie Stackhouse."

I smiled a little. "Not if I can help it."

Eric pulled me into his arms, holding me tightly and resting his chin on the top of my head. I returned the embrace gladly, hugging him around his middle, my head listening to the silence within his chest. "I'm not happy about this."

I almost snorted at that. "I'm aware."

...

It was hard for me to get to sleep that day, for many reasons.

The first being that we were in a strange place that felt nothing like the home I was missing, and the bed - while spectacular looking - wasn't really all that comfortable. It didn't help that I was squished closer than usual between two vampires. That was the second reason why I couldn't get to sleep. We still hadn't made time to discuss the change in our relationship, and it felt like things were just kind of up in the air. Eric acted as though nothing of consequence happened - though in his defense, a lot had happened since then - and Godric was still recovering from his bout of torture. I felt a little awkward saying something like, 'So, where do we go from here?', or asking what exactly the sharing rights entailed.

And then there was the other reason why sleep evaded me. The wolves patrolling the grounds outside - throwing a few yips and howls back and forth to one another - made it impossible for me to forget that we were behind enemy lines, with the three-thousand-year old monster who had murdered Eric's family.

If there had been any doubt before, it was all wiped away now. As we were preparing for bed, Eric told us that Talbot had showed him some of Russell's vast collection of shit, and one of the pieces had been an ancient, Viking crown - his father's crown. He was more determined than ever to seek his vengeance, and return his father's crown to his resting place. I wanted to ask him where that was, but instead I'd kissed him softly on the cheek, and assured him that we would succeed.

The final reason why I couldn't get to sleep right away was the most prominent on my mind: the blood oath with Sophie-Ann. It might have been the absolutely biggest mistake I'd ever made, but watching Eric sleep - so peaceful and free of pain - I couldn't bring myself to feel bad about it. Maybe we could have come up with a plan without Sophie-Ann, but I wasn't willing to risk Eric's life on maybe. He was too important to me now.

Weeks ... that's all it had been. Two short weeks out of a lifetime without him, and I was completely and utterly lost in him. I'd thought that I loved Bill. I'd thought he was the perfect guy, that he loved me, and that despite all the odds, that we would work out. Words could not even describe how wrong I'd been.

I felt a sharp wrench in my gut then ... what if I was wrong about Eric, too?

At that somber thought, I slowly brought my hand up to Eric's face, tracing over the cool, pale skin. I started at his cheek, then brushed my way up to his forehead. My fingers touched the ends of his golden-blond hair, and then slid downwards, ghosting over his nose. When I reached his lips, I paused, leaving my fingers there for a long moment. His body was perfectly still, what with him being dead for the day. No air poured out of his nose and onto my fingers while he slept. He would be gone from me until sunset.

It was moments like these - when I was alone with my thoughts, with no influence from our bond - that I usually got to just be myself. I wasn't filled with Eric's emotions - and, too a lesser extent, Godric's. It was just little old me, in my brain, and in my heart.

Today, I hated it. I wanted to feel what Eric was feeling. I wanted to sense Godric and know that he was okay. I didn't want to be alone with my own thoughts today.

After a while, when sleep still eluded me, I decided to get up and do a bit of exploring. I was dressed only in my underwear, and I didn't really feel like climbing into the evening dress I'd worn before. I had a hunch, and when I explored it, I found that I was right. The dresser was filled with clothes, and they were all the right size. I knew without looking that the wardrobe on the other side of the room would be filled with dress clothes that needed to be hung up.

I smiled a little, planning on thanking Talbot when I saw him next, and pulled out a pair of smooth, black jeans and a red tank top. I took the clothes into the bathroom to get freshened up, and was feeling a little bit better when I came back out. I paused for a moment in the room, staring at the two of them on the bed. So peaceful ...

With a sigh, I made my way out of the room.

I had only walked a few steps when I saw Hadley walking out of another room, pulling a see-through robe around her body. "Hadley," I spoke quietly, getting her attention.

She looked up sharply, blinking a few times. She calmed when she realized it was me. "Oh, hey, Sook."

I blushed a little at the state of her undress.

Hadley looked down at herself. "Sorry. I - I didn't think anyone else would be up."

Hazard of spending your life surrounded by vampires ... you weren't used to having company during the day. "It's okay," I told her. "I was going to go check out the house a bit. Wanna come?"

Hadley nodded, a bright smile forming on her face. "Sure! Just ... let me get changed?"

I nodded, watching as she retreated back into the room she'd come out of. The room she shared with the Queen.

When she came back out, she was dressed in a light green halter top with a short, white skirt, and short-heeled sandals. She looked like she could be heading to the mall, or even the beach.

We explored a bit of the house, a little timidly at first, but once we realized that all the vampires were sleeping - including the guards - we walked a little more comfortably. All the walls were filled some art of some form, whether it be a portrait, a mural, or a tapestry. They ranged in age from centuries old, to mere decades. Each piece was beautiful in its own way.

We chatted back and forth while we walked, Hadley telling me how she'd ended up with the Queen, while I told her all about life on Bon Temps.

Hadley had wound up in New Orleans after taking off with Gran's money, and after she'd spent all that, had resorted to selling her body for drug money. The Queen had found her one night, offering more money that Hadley could have ever imagined to spend just one week with her. At the end of the week, Hadley hadn't wanted to leave. The Queen had agreed to keep her in her manor free of charge, and the two had fallen into what Hadley called love. It was a sweet story, I had to admit, even if I detested Sophie-Ann.

We wandered all around the house, which ended up taking almost two hours at our pace, and after a while I was starting to get a little hungry. We'd passed by the kitchen, and I suggested to Hadley that we stop by and make a little snack for ourselves.

She declined, and I was confused for a moment, before she told me that she'd seen a raspberry bush on her way into the manor with Sophie-Ann. We'd gone berry picking with Gran many times when we were kids, and she thought it would be nice to do it again.

I was a bit hesitant to leave the house, but she told me it would be fine. I had to admit, the prospect made me feel a little warm inside, remembering fondly the good times we'd spent with Gran.

We left through the front door, arm-in-arm, Hadley taking the lead and pulling me towards the bushes. It was a fair walk, through a long stretch of grass.

I remembered the werewolves that were supposed to be guarding the property during the day, and kept flickering my eyes about, trying to spot one. The last thing I wanted was for them to think we were trying to escape.

Hadley, on the other hand, was completely carefree. She practically skipped towards the raspberry bush, chatting amiably the whole way there. Once we reached our destination, she actually giggled and thrust her hand out, coming back with a trio of berries. "Don't they look great?"

I nodded in agreement, reaching in slowly and plucking one out for myself. After checking for bugs, I brought the fruit to my mouth and plopped it in, savoring the taste. It was magnificent. I plucked another, smiling at Hadley. Just like that, I was eleven years old again, laughing with my cousin without a care in the world.

A growl from behind us made me freeze in fear, a raspberry halfway to my mouth. We turned, slowly, to see a wolf with pristine, white fur that gleamed against the sun glaring at us, teeth bared and all.

...

_End of chapter twenty-seven. _

_Well, what did you guys think of that one? Like it, hate it? _

_Reviews are appreciated, flame if you must, but constructive criticism is much more useful. _

_Until next time ...! _


	28. Fresh Start

_..._

_A Sookie/Eric/Godric fic. _

_Chapter Twenty-Eight. _

_..._

_Disclaimer: See Ch. 1. _

_..._

_A/N: Thanks for all the amazing reviews, you guys are wonderful! You just keep feeding my muse, and she loves it! _

_Sorry for the wait on this one. I was a tad distracted by Charlaine Harris's "Harper Connelly" series. _

_Well, I might go past even thirty chapters with this one ... I have a new twist that I want to include in the story after the Russell bit is dealt with, but I haven't decided if I want to put that in the sequel or not. We'll see how it goes. _

_You guys will find out soon enough who the wolf is, but I will say this: Alcide is not making an appearance ... yet. At this point, Eric's had no reason to call him, because he was with Sookie the entire time. _

_I hope you guys like this one, I know I'll love writing it. _

_As always, please read and review, I live for feedback! _

...

"Nice ... wolfy," Hadley spoke, huddling close to my hand and gripping my arm tightly.

I stood my ground, dropping the raspberry that had been on its way to my mouth. I watched with wide eyes as the wolf inched closer, sniffing us each in turn; me first, then Hadley. Then the wolf stopped, turned back to me, and sniffed again. I was contemplating making a run for the house when all of a sudden, the wolf changed.

Where there was once a beautiful - if not menacing-looking - white wolf, there was now a tall, naked, red-head.

Hadley shrieked in surprise, ogling the woman before us.

I tried not to let my eyes wander, staring purposefully into her face. "Can we, um ... help you?"

The woman stepped awkwardly closer, sniffing the air around me again. With a shaky grin, she finally spoke, "You two fangbangers smell like V. But you," she added to me, "smell like the vamp we had tied up out in the shed." Her eyes were sparkling with desire. "Mmm ... he tasted good. Where's he at now?"

I clenched my jaw tightly, realizing that she was a V-addict. A V-addict who'd likely been one of the wolves who'd bitten Godric, getting high off of his two-thousand-year old blood. "That ain't none of your damn business," I replied hotly, glaring back at her.

Her eyes narrowed, and she stepped even closer to me. "You gettin' lippy with me, _fangbanger_?" Her eyes traveled over my body unabashed. "What, you think 'cause you're stayin' in the big house, that you're better than me? You're nothin' but trash wrapped in pretty-blonde packaging. Now, where's my V at?"

I'd probably regret it later, but she pissed me off so much that I just snapped. Shaking Hadley off my arm, I balled my hand into a fist and plunged it as hard as I could into her face. I heard a satisfying crunch, and when she looked back at me, her nose was bleeding.

"You fucking bitch!" she shrieked, moving to lunge at me.

I was shocked when Hadley jumped in front of me. "You touch my cousin and the Queen will have your head!"

The red-head hesitated briefly, glaring at me behind Hadley. "I'm not scared of your _Queen_."

"You should be," Hadley warned. "She just married your boss. How do you think he'll react when he finds out you lost it on his guests?"

The woman paused at that, appearing to give serious thought to what Hadley was suggesting. Her eyes burned a hole into mine for a long moment, and then she cocked her head to the side. I was inside her mind in less than a heartbeat. '_So maybe the King doesn't find out I 'lost it' on his precious fucking guests. Maybe they took off in the middle of the day, and managed to sneak past us. At most, we'll get a few lashings, and he'll hold back the V for a week. ... I can take it. It'd be worth it to wipe the smug looks off their faces. Fuck it._'

I had two choices in front of me. One: take the chance that between Hadley and me, we could overpower her. Or two: end this before it even started. With my surprisingly brave cousin still standing in front of me, likely to get the first and fatal blow, I quickly chose option two.

"No you _fucking_ don't," I gritted out hotly, using as much physical strength as I could muster to shove Hadley away from me. I barely registered her stumble, focused solely on the naked redhead in front of me.

The junkie's eyes followed the movement, and realized quickly that I wasn't going to go down without a fight. With an evil smirk on her face, she lunged at me.

My hands erupted in a golden beam of light almost immediately. Calling upon my power was quickly becoming second-nature to me, and in this moment, I was grateful for it. Her arms were longer than mine, and she managed to get a purchase on my shoulders, digging her nails hard into the skin - hard enough to draw blood, I noticed. She probably meant to throw me to the ground, but by the then, my hands had made contact with her. I shot as powerful of a burst as I could manage into her body, and she flew backwards fifteen, maybe twenty feet.

She hit the ground hard, sideways, and didn't move for a moment. For a fleeting moment I thought she was unconscious, but then she rolled over onto her stomach. Not unconscious ... just stunned.

I spared a glance for Hadley, who was sprawled on the ground beside me, staring at me in wonder. Though she'd obviously known about my bloodlines, she hadn't comprehended the extent of my abilities. "Talk later," I muttered, turning my attention back to our attacker.

She was back on her feet now, and glaring daggers at me. After a second, she shifted back into a wolf, and began barreling her way towards me.

I was struck with a sudden burst of fear, not knowing what would happen to me if I got bitten a wolf. Eric and I hadn't discussed that ... I was so ignorant of so many parts of the supernatural world.

She wasn't slowing down any, so I lifted my hands once more, channeling my energy into 'shooting waves'. At least, that's what I saw them as. If my hands were guns, I was locked and loaded. I fired a few bursts of golden light out of my hands, but she was fast, and a quick study. She dodged the first two, and was only clipped by the third. When she was less than three feet away from me and ready to pounce, I dropped to my knees and brought my hands close together, angling it so that both bursts of light met in the middle.

She was struck mid-leap, and I barely had time to duck before she sailed over my head.

I spun immediately, rolling onto my belly. My eyes sought her out quickly, finding her wolf body lying limply on the ground. Her beautiful, white fur was such a stark contrast against the deep green grass, she wasn't hard to spot.

Her body shuddered, and she whimpered a little, and then she was suddenly a girl again. She tried weakly to get up, and I stretched out my hand, sending a lower-energy blast at her. She fell back to the ground immediately.

I stood from the ground, feeling Hadley rise beside me as well.

"We need to get out of here before more of them come," Hadley told me.

I knew she was right. I turned to leave with her, but the other woman began speaking.

"I'm gonna kill you, bitch!" she spat venomously; such fire in her voice, even while her body was so depleted of strength.

I turned to see her quivering on the ground, her eyes torn between pain and hatred. "Can't you just let it go?" I knew this was bad. If we just left, there would be nothing stopping her from going to Russell and telling him exactly what I did. If she did that, there was no way in hell he'd believe I was a simple telepath. We'd all be screwed. With a heavy heart, I looked down at my hand. I had the power within me to stop all this. She was a threat to me, to Godric, and to Eric. She'd tried to attack Hadley and me. She'd tortured Godric, and was still jonesing for his blood, even now. She said herself that she still wanted to kill me.

Put yourself in my shoes ... what would you do?

"Sookie, we need to go," Hadley urged, staring around us worriedly.

I cast my mental net out, searching for 'brainwaves' nearby. There were some, but I could tell from their distance that they weren't approaching us, or close enough to witness what I was about to do. "We're okay for now," I said to Hadley, and then stepped towards the woman.

"What are you doing?" Hadley whispered in a hurry.

"This will only take a minute," I told my cousin, looking back at her. "You can go inside if you want."

Hadley held my gaze for a long time, and then she shook her head. "No ... I'll stay. I don't want you to be out here alone."

I thanked her silently for that, turning my attention back to the naked woman on the grass. I drew as close as I was comfortable with, stopping a couple feet away. If she tried to reach for me, I was confident that I could stop her. I sighed, meeting her angry eyes. "What's your name?"

"Fuck you," she replied, apparently having enough strength left to spit at me.

It didn't travel far from her position ... some of it might have gotten on my shoe.

"I'm Sookie," I told her, my voice calm and quiet. "You hurt a really good friend of mine. You tried to hurt me and my cousin. I'm not okay with that."

She glared at me, and then started laughing. It was a soft, snickering chuckle, perhaps quieted by the fact that her head was drooping into the grass. "Poor baby," she replied after a moment.

I clenched my fists together with a sigh. "What made you this way? Was it the blood? Or were you broken before that?"

Her eyes clouded over for a moment, and she looked lost. She looked like she was remembering something. Looking into her mind, I saw flashes of a large man. They were laughing together, and then sleeping together. They looked happy. They a new face entered her mind - a different man ... everything went downhill from there. I saw the new man give her first taste of vampire blood, and after that, she was hooked. There was no going back to her old life.

I pulled back out of her mind, looking down at her pitifully. "I'm sorry for what happened to you."

"You don't know shit about me, bitch!" she spat, the fighter in her rising again.

"I know more than you think." I unclenched my hands, slowly bringing them up in front of me. I thought back to Eric and Godric, dead to the world in our room, and how everything could be ruined if this woman shot her mouth off to Russell. I felt her pain and agony, coupled with her body's intense cravings for more "V", and closed my eyes briefly. "I'm sorry," I told her again, before lighting up my hands.

...

"What the fuck are you doing to me?" she gritted out, trying to press herself far away from my outstretched hands.

"It'll all be over soon," I promised her, pressing my right palm down on her nearest shoulder.

She flinched away from my touch, but her body was weakened from my attacks.

With a little effort, I turned her over onto her back, pushing my light into her body. She trembled and shook, desperate to get away, but my grip was unrelenting. She was trapped. I placed my left hand high on her chest, just over where her heart would be. "Just let go," I whispered to her, and released a flash of energy into her body.

She arched off of the ground, her eyes opening wide, her mouth caught open in a silent scream. A tear leaked out of her eyes, and then she slowly settled back onto the ground. Her eyes met mine as the light continued to flow into her body. There was a mix of confusion, fear, and wonder in her eyes. I wished that I could explain, but instead I kept pouring my light into her.

I kept this up for nearly a minute, until I watched the hatred and wrath fade out of her eyes. The fight had gone out of her, and she just lay on the grass, helpless beneath me. Her face - which once might have been quite beautiful - was stained with her tears. I held on for a moment longer, just to be sure, and then I retracted my soft, green light from her naked body.

She lay still in the grass, staring up at the fluffy-cloud-filled blue sky above. Her chest heaved up and down, her hands squeezing into the grass below her.

I sat back on my knees, my hands twitching a little. It was a gamble, but I couldn't bring myself to kill her.

"Sookie," Hadley spoke from behind me, her voice soft, yet full of warning.

"I know," I told her. I knew it was stupid, I knew there was a chance I might regret it, but I just couldn't do it. I turned my attention back to the woman on the ground. "What's your name?"

She blinked, and when she looked at me, it was as though she was seeing me for the first time. "D-Debbie Pelt."

I smiled as softly as I could manage. "Debbie ... how are you feeling?"

She shuddered a deep inhale of breath, looking at me with broken eyes. "Why didn't you just kill me?"

I frowned sadly back at her. "I couldn't ... I'm not a killer."

She looked sideways, more tears spilling from her eyes. "I would'a done worse to you."

"I know." I did know that. Still ... couldn't do it. We were silent together for a moment, and then I spoke again. "You need to leave."

Debbie met my eyes again sharply, flooded with a different kind of fear. "This is all I have ... without it ..."

"You could go back to that guy," I told her, recalling the one she'd been thinking of before. "I'm sure he'd be happy to have you back."

She shook her head, pushing herself off of the ground. She huddled her knees around her chest. "No ... it's too late to go back."

I looked around us, knowing that we wouldn't be able to stay here for long without being detected. I leaned closer to Debbie, drawing her attention back to me. "Do you want to hooked on vampire blood?"

With her lips pursed together, she shook her head.

I felt a rush of relief at the knowledge that my light had healed all of her body, including her craving for that 'drug'. "Then you need to get as far away from here as you can. If you have a different life somewhere, go back to it. Fix it. Make it work."

She seemed to consider that for a long time, and then finally nodded. "What about you?" she asked.

I blinked in surprise. "Me?"

"Russell's a maniac. He's power-hungry and he's conniving. You-all need to get out of here, too," she told me.

I shook my head. "Me and my ... guys, we still have work to do here. With any luck, Russell won't be a problem for anyone much longer." I could tell she was worried about Russell tracking her down if she left, and tried to assure her with my words.

"You'll get yourselves killed," she insisted.

I raised one of my hands, igniting it with a hot, golden light.

Debbie leaned back in shock, remember what that light had felt like.

"I think I'll be okay," I assured her.

She nodded. "I hope so. Look ... I'm real sorry about before."

I knew she meant it. "You wanna pay me back? Don't tell anyone about what I can do." I wiggled my fingers for emphasis.

"You got it," she told me hurriedly. After a moment, she stood slowly from the ground, her limbs a little shaky.

"Do you need some ... do you want me to bring you some clothes?" I asked her, noting that it might be a little odd for someone to see her running around naked.

Debbie shook her head. "I can move faster as a wolf." She looked behind us, up at the large house. I didn't have to read her mind to know that she was unsure about leaving.

"You don't need it," I told her, meaning the vampire blood. "It's out of your system, I promise. You can make a fresh start."

She looked at me for a long, long moment, silent and still. When she finally opened her mouth, I knew what she was going to say before she said it. "I don't how I can ever ..."

"Just do us both a favor, and stay away from vampires from now on," I told her.

Debbie nodded, looking around us one more time before shifting into her wolf form. She turned on all four paws, took a step away, and then paused.

"Just go," I told her.

And she did. She shot towards the tree line, running pell-mell across the lust grass.

We waited in silence until she was out of sight, and then we both heaved a sigh of relief.

...

My stomach wasn't quite filled after our berry breakfast, but after everything that had happened outside, I wanted nothing more than to get back to my room and make sure Eric and Godric were okay. Hadley understood, wanting to be close to Sophie-Ann as well. After making sure that we weren't spotted or followed, we returned to the house, piling up the staircase together. I hugged my fill of her before turning towards my room, and Hadley did the same. We shared a brief moment of silence before the desire to get back to our significant others was too strong. I spared one more glance for her before entering my room, happy to have spent the time getting to know my cousin a little better. Doubly happy to have survived a wolf attack as I had.

It was nearly noon before I got myself cleaned up and ready to get back to bed. I'd folded my clothes and left them on the dresser to wear later, brushed my teeth and washed all the remnants of raspberries off of me before climbing back onto the large mattress, retaking my place between Eric and Godric.

They didn't move as I settled between them, completely oblivious to my renewed presence in the room.

I normally slept with my head on their arms, facing Eric, but for the first time I turned the other way. I pressed myself back into Eric and lifted his free arm so that he was essentially spooning me, but faced Godric. His eternally young face was peaceful and serene. I wondered if I was one of the few people who thought that a dead body could ever look peaceful and serene.

Slowly, I brought my hand up and stroked it over his face. It was cool to the touch, as usual, but that didn't bother me. At this point, it would probably feel strange to me to intimately touch somebody who was warm. I let my fingers glide through his short hair, down his neck, stopping briefly on his shoulder. His body didn't react at all to my touch, and a part of me wished that it did.

I flashed back to our little rendezvous in the shower, my body unconsciously heating up at the memory. It had been amazing. It hadn't really been about lust, or even really about the sex. It was so much more than that. When I realized Godric's intentions towards me, I thought that I'd feel dirty - or shameful at least - having sex with someone who wasn't Eric while Eric and I were still together. It hadn't felt dirty, and I certainly didn't feel shame. It had a been a beautiful, healing moment between the three of us. Godric was finally returned to us, and it had only been natural to seal that reunion with an act of love.

I didn't doubt that I loved my two vampires ... I just didn't know what kind of love I felt for both of them. With Eric, it was an intense, physical passion that melded with impossible trust and emotional security. I felt closer to him than I'd ever felt with anyone - human or otherwise. With Godric ... some times, I was just so in awe of him that I didn't know what to say. He was such a gentle soul, but he could fierce when he had to be. His relationship with Eric was something I might never fully understand. I trusted Godric with my life, and I was starting to trust him with my heart, as well. But, really ... it hadn't even been twenty-four hours since we'd had sex - all three of us. Until we had time to discuss it - away from all of the Mississippi drama - I didn't want to label it, or even think too heavily about it.

With that thought in mind, I pulled my hand away from Godric's shoulder, lightly resting it on their outstretched arms beneath my head. I closed my eyes then, willing sleep to come quickly.

...

_End of chapter twenty-eight. _

_Well, what did you guys think of that one? Like it, hate it? _

_Reviews are appreciated, flame if you must, but constructive criticism is much more useful. _

_Until next time ...! _


	29. It Happens Tonight

_..._

_A Sookie/Eric/Godric fic. _

_Chapter Twenty-Nine. _

_..._

_Disclaimer: See Ch. 1. _

_..._

_A/N: Thanks for the great reviews on this story so far, I'm glad you guys are still enjoying it! _

_Some more trio action in this chapter, and then things start moving ahead on the Russell front. _

_I hope you guys like this one, I know I'll love writing it. _

_As always, please read and review, I live for feedback! _

...

I woke up to a warm, wet sensation on my breast, sending shivers down my spine. My mind was transitioning from slumber to alertness slowly, but my body reacted as though on auto-pilot. I could feel my nipples tightening in response, and without intending to, my body arched into the pressure.

I felt a cool hand on my hair, pushing it back and out of the way, sifting through the bed-ridden tendrils. Another perfectly chilled hand was groping my other breast, the palm brushing over the hardening peak and then squeezing gently. I moaned a little in my sleep, and then gasped as I felt my legs being parted. I was growing more awake as the moments passed, and the flicking sensation along my lower lips told me that I was getting the same attention below as above. The hands on my hips tightened a little, squeezing the flesh of my thighs.

My eyes flashed open when I realized there were two sets of hands on my body, and definitely two tongues.

Before I could summon the energy to protest, the first mouth departed my breast, and Eric's eyes loomed above me. "Good morning, lover," he spoke in a hushed voice, and then leaned down to capture my lips.

If I could've mustered up an argument, he stole it from my lips, plundered that talented tongue of his through my defenses. His hand brushed over my cheek as he kissed me.

Godric was working wonders with his own tongue, and it wasn't long before I was clawing madly at Eric's back, arching my hips up off the bed. My body trembled under their ministrations, and Eric's hands had found their way back to my aching breasts, responding to their need for attention. Every gasp, moan, and groan that escaped my lips, Eric brought into his own mouth, swallowing it down only to draw more from me. His fangs joined in the fun, showing his clear excitement - as though his hardness against my hip wasn't enough of a clue. Sex was one of Eric's favorite activities, and it was almost always the first thing on his mind when he woke up - or maybe just when he woke up next to me.

When Godric added a finger to my depths, stroking slow and purposefully, I nearly shrieked with pleasure. He knew exactly the spot to hit, and I reached my peak right then and there.

My muscles tightened all around, and for a long moment, I didn't think the spasms of pleasure would ever end.

Godric extended the sensation with his continued tongue strokes, lapping up all that he had drawn out of me. When I felt his own fangs against my most sensitive area, my hips jolted, trapped between my two vampires and the mattress, which suddenly felt infinitely more comfortable.

Suddenly they shifted on the bed, and Godric pulled away, moving off to my side. I whimpered at the loss of contact, until I felt Eric's body settle over me. "Do you consent?" he asked me, making me look at him in surprise. He hadn't needed to ask my permission to do this ... sex with him was something I thoroughly enjoyed. After a moment, I realized he meant more than just simple sex with him - a contradiction in itself, but that was besides the point. He was asking, not only for himself, but for his maker as well. Those three words seemed to be all the conversation Eric needed to have about our change in relationship.

I thought of all the ways in which this could be wrong, and bad. I thought of all the arguments that my friends and family would have against doing it. I thought about my poor Gran turning over in her grave at the thought of her sex-driven granddaughter. The last thought gave me the most pause, but I knew that she would want me to be happy. They both made me happy, in their own ways. It had felt so ... incomplete when Godric had been gone.

I felt the space on the bed beside me, and found Godric's hand. Looking into Eric's eyes, I nodded my head.

I nearly cried in anticipation when Eric moved himself between my legs, pressing his hardness against my entrance. My legs were already positioned for him, and he slid inside with relative ease. I doubted it would ever be completely easy for him to make his way into my body with that weapon of his, because it was _so damn big_, but my body had become accustomed to him over the weeks we'd been together. Bringing my free hand up to Eric's shoulder, I rocked in time with him, knowing that my second release wouldn't be too far off - I was already humming in pleasure; the aftereffects of Godric's talented tongue.

The vampire in question moved up a little on the bed, stroking my side before bringing his cool hands up to my breasts. Eric was holding himself up on his arms, high enough to allow Godric the room to explore my body. If Godric's hands didn't feel so wonderful, I would have been missing the feeling of my chest mashed against Eric's while we moved.

Now it was Godric's hardness that I felt against my hip, and I felt a momentary flush of panic. I remembered our coupling in the shower, and how Eric had slid into Godric's only lower entrance ... I didn't think I was quite ready for that. I'd never done that before ... I'd never been with two men before, either ... but this was an much of a new experience as I could stand just then.

I didn't want Godric to feel too left out, however, so I slid my hand away from his, reaching down the mattress. As though he read my mind, Godric scooted back a little and angled his hips so that I could reach him better. My delicate fingers wrapped around his length, getting accustomed to the feel of him. He was thrumming in anticipation, and I thought I heard a little gasp from him when I squeezed experimentally. When I slid my thumb along the underside to come up over the tip, pressing down lightly, I knew I was headed in the right direction. He tightened his grip - not painfully so - on my breast, pinching the nipple as he did.

I was in heaven. Eric changed the angle of his thrusts so he was hitting just the right spot every-single-time, and had turned his head to kiss along the exposed skin of my arm against his shoulder. Godric had shifted closer so that he could do the same to my exposed neck. I figured out a rhythm swiftly along Godric's erection, moving in fast motions up and down, and then swirling my fingers around the tip. I alternated between soft and hard pressure, using his reactions to guide me.

With my eyes closed, I felt, rather than saw the pale, blue light seep from my body into theirs.

Godric was the first to reach his peak, and when he did, his fangs pierced into my neck. I was so aroused at that point that I only felt a little pinch, and then the glorious feeling of him suckling at the tiny wounds. I barely registered the wet feeling on my hip from where he'd finished, I was so dazed.

I followed shortly after, the sensations all through my body proving too much for me. I was wracked with an intense series of electric shocks, tightening around my lower belly and making me croon long and drawn out.

Finally, Eric joined us in our bliss, depositing his undead seed within my waiting body. I thought he would drink from the wrist he'd been laving with kisses and licks, but mid-climax he dropped himself down against my body, trapping Godric's hand between us. His mouth latched onto the other side of my neck, and then he was drinking from me as well.

The dual sensations sent me into another hard orgasm, and it took me a minute to realize that the over-exaggerated scream of pleasure had come from my own throat.

By the time my two vampires pulled away from my body, I had sunk down into the mattress, completed sated. Eric lifted me off the bed, leading us all into the shower to get cleaned up.

...

The mood of the evening definitely changed when I told them about mine and Hadley's experience outside with Debbie Pelt. Eric spotted the nail marks on my shoulders and demanded an explanation, and so I told him in detail what had happened.

It was hard to tell what he was more angry about: the fact that I'd gone outside without protection, or the fact that I'd let her live. It was an argument I wasn't willing to have while naked and wet, so we got out of the shower and got dressed.

Eric laid into the reasons why this could come back and bite us in the ass, Godric relayed his personal sentiments towards the werewolf in question, and in the end, I told them it had been my choice, and it was done - so, _get over it_. That shut Godric up, though Eric was slightly less pleased.

Eric gave me some of his blood to heal the fang marks on my neck as well as the nail marks on my shoulders, and then we made our way out of the room.

As we descended the stairs, we heard shouting coming from the study. It was an unfamiliar, male voice, and he was upset.

" - just take off like this. We're getting married, dammit! You have to let me go find her!"

Russell's voice replied. "Calm down, boy. Your darling Miss Pelt is one of my heaviest ... consumers. It's only a matter of time before she gets thirsty."

I hesitated briefly, knowing exactly who they were talking about.

Eric squeezed my hand, telling me with his mind to act naturally, and keep my 'game face' on.

"I can pick up her trail real easy," the other man argued. "Let me have just a day - I'll bring her back."

By now, we'd drawn close enough to the study to see a well-muscled man in his late twenties talking to Russell.

The King sighed deeply, staring at the man before him. "I have already given my answer, Mr. _Cooter_. What you do with your nights while not in my employ are up to you, but you have responsibilities here during the day. Do not further try my patience." His eyes flickered to us, waiting in the doorway. "Remove yourself from my presence."

'Cooter' tipped his head respectfully in response, but when he turned, I could see the malice in his eyes.

Wherever Debbie had run to, I hoped that she would be far enough from him. He was the man I'd seen in her mind, the one that had gotten her into drinking vampire blood in the first place.

As the Were passed us, I felt Godric's body tighten in response, and a wave of intense dislike flew through the bond I shared with he and Eric. I knew without a doubt that this was one of the participants in his torture.

When we were alone, Eric turned his attention to Russell. "A problem, your majesty?"

Russell brushed it off. "Runaway wolves. Some are not as loyal as I would have hoped." His eyes fell on me, and he squinted a little. "You wouldn't happen to know anything about Miss Pelt's disappearance, would you, Miss Stackhouse?"

I held his gaze, shaking my head. "Who is she?"

Russell was silent for a moment, and then responded, "No matter." He turned his gaze to Eric. "Mr. Northman, I believe I have been exceedingly patient. Have you sent the papers to the proper parties?"

Eric let go of my hand, reaching into his back pocket and supplying the wedding contract that Russell and Sophie-Ann had signed. "I can do it now. Shall I summon one of my messengers?"

Russell smirked. "I have one waiting," he replied, and then pressed a button on the phone sitting on his desk. He spoke something that sounded like German, and then took his finger off the button.

A moment later, a short, blond-haired man walked into the room, holding his hands behind his back. He bowed towards Russell, and then waited in silence.

"Gerome has the rest of the documents you'll require, and of course the envelope will need your 'seal' of approval. We wouldn't want the Authority to think you were somehow ... coerced into performing the ceremony."

I managed to restrain a snort at that, but just barely.

Russell returned to his work after that, and we followed the 'messenger' out of the study to complete his written work.

Eric had to sign a few papers, and then each were sorted into their own position in the stack. Then the items were placed in an envelope, sealed with a wax emblem, and then the messenger handed Eric a knife. Eric accepted the instrument, holding it in his left hand. In a quick motion, he cut an "X" shape into his right hand. Before the wound could close over, he pressed it against the envelope. When he pulled his hand back, there was a slightly smudged, red "X" where his hand had been. Eric handed the knife back, and then took up the pen once more. He signed on either side of the red X, before handing the envelope to the messenger.

The blond man nodded once, tucking the parcel into the bag strung over his shoulder. He turned away and left the house through the front door, presumably to deliver the package to whatever proper parties it got sent to.

Once we were alone, I glanced at Eric. "Are you going to get in trouble for that?"

He met my eyes with a hard look, inclining his head and then dropping it again once. _Definitely_.

I didn't want to think about that. I didn't want to think about anything that meant bad news for Eric.

As though she'd read my mind, Hadley made her way over to us. "The Queen requests your presence," she stated, glancing at Russell's study behind us. "She wishes to discuss a timetable for your first visit to New Orleans under her service."

I could sense the stress pouring off my cousin in waves, and didn't hesitate to dip into her mind. _'Something big is going down. I don't know what, but it's certainly got Sophie-Ann on edge. I hope she's okay, I don't want anything bad happening to her, or to Sookie.'_

I had a feeling I knew exactly what was making the Queen on edge, and I found myself linking arms with Eric and Godric, desperately needing to keep them close. "Take me to her."

...

Hadley led us to the room I'd seen her escape into earlier that day. I was a little surprised that the Queen would want us to meet in her bedroom, but I assumed - like ours - it wasn't bugged, and would provide the most cover for the meeting that was about to take place.

With the King only a floor away, it felt extremely risky to be doing this, but as of yet, Sophie-Ann wasn't aware that she could communicate her plans to me telepathically. While it might have come in handy just then, the benefits did not outweigh the risks.

When the door was closed, everyone waited in silence.

Sophie-Ann's room was roughly the same size as ours, with similar furnishings, though the wardrobe was a bit wider, and the paintings were different. Sophie-Ann was sequestered in the center of the bed, sitting with her legs crossed. She was wearing white dress pants that flared out, with a beige top and a white jacket overtop. Her red hair was curled to perfection, not a strand out of place. Her face was all dolled up, her red nails were sharp, and her body was completely still.

I opened my mouth to speak, but couldn't think of something to say. Everyone seemed to be listening for something. It took me longer than I cared to admit that they were waiting to see if we were followed.

After the danger apparently passed, Sophie-Ann opened her eyes and spoke. "It happens tonight. Are you prepared?"

I met her eyes, surprised. I hadn't expecting things to move this quickly. "Why so fast?"

"The wolves are distracted with the loss of one of their own. Russell's lover is unhappy with my presence in his home, though he tries to hide it. This is straining their relationship, and further distracting Russell. This is as perfect an opportunity as we'll have. Are you prepared?" she asked me again.

I pursed my lips together, glancing up at Eric. He was staring hard at Sophie-Ann, but turned to look at me. He nodded once, confident. I looked at Godric next, more worried and him than Eric or Sophie-Ann. Though his body was healed, I felt like a part of his spirit was broken. The torture was still ever-present in his mind. It made me wonder, over two-thousand years, how much pain he'd seen. Enough, apparently, that he'd wanted to take his own life so few weeks ago.

Godric maneuvered his hand into mine, dipping his head.

I thought back to my fight with Debbie Pelt, and how I had summoned up my power when I'd needed to. I'd beaten her, and she was a strong werewolf strengthened by vampire blood. I wasn't deluded enough to think that I could do this all on my own, but with Eric and Godric on my side, I knew that I could hold my own, and help get us all out of this. Meeting Sophie-Ann's eyes again, I nodded my head. "I'm prepared."

Sophie-Ann grinned. "Excellent. I will summon Andre." Her eyes drifted closed.

I spoke hurriedly, "What, right this second?"

Sophie-Ann sighed, rolling her eyes open. "_Yes_. You're not getting cold feet, are you? You swore a blood oath."

Eric's body tensed at the reminder, and I could tell he was exerting great force to restrain himself.

"No," I told her, trying to sooth Eric through our bond. "No, I'll do what I have to do, it's just ... you're in just as much danger as the rest of us. Maybe even more," I added, trying to get my point across. "Wouldn't it be safer for you to just play along?"

Sophie-Ann glanced at Hadley for a long moment, then back at me. "Russell Edgington is nothing more than a wealthy terrorist. The only person he cares more about himself is his lover, Talbot. Everyone else is but vermin to him. I would rather die the true death than be attached to him in any way."

"That can be arranged," Eric muttered with a glare.

Sophie-Ann smirked, but there was also a hint of aggression there. "Don't test me, Viking."

To distill an early battle between the two of them, I spoke, "Okay. Summon Andre. We'll be ready."

The Queen held Eric's gaze for a moment longer, and then she closed her eyes. With a deep breath, she said in a low voice, "Andre."

I don't know what I expected to happen, but nothing did. I glanced at everyone in the room, dead or alive. "Well ...?"

Sophie-Ann huffed with annoyance. "Well, he's not gonna teleport right in," she informed me in exasperation. "It will take a few minutes for him to get here. Long enough for us to position ourselves."

That made sense, but before I could comment, Eric began pulling me out of the room. I told Hadley to stay put and stay out of the mayhem, and then my two vampires were pulling me down the hallway, back to our room. Godric closed the door behind us, and Eric immediately detached himself from me to retrieve his sword.

He pulled it free from the sheath, staring at the gleaming metal. He was lost in though, and though I wanted nothing more than to sneak into his mind and know what he was thinking, I held myself back. There were some moments that should be private. Moments passed between us all in silence, standing still in our room.

Suddenly, Eric cut through the air with the sword, closing his eyes and inhaling a large, unnecessary breath. When he spoke, his voice was frighteningly cold. "No one kills him but me."

...

_End of chapter twenty-nine. _

_Well, what did you guys think of that one? Like it, hate it? _

_Sorry for the wait on this one, a certain online friend has been distracting me of late ;) _

_Reviews are appreciated, flame if you must, but constructive criticism is much more useful. _

_Until next time ...! _


	30. Calm Before the Storm

_..._

_A Sookie/Eric/Godric fic. _

_Chapter Thirty. _

_..._

_Disclaimer: See Ch. 1. _

_..._

_A/N: Thanks for the great reviews on this story so far, I'm glad you guys are still enjoying it! _

_I'm SO SORRY for the terribly long wait! I've been caught up in my new novel, and my fanfic has suffered for it. Please forgive me! _

_Some definite bloodshed in this chapter, and few new characters will be making an appearance. (The fight scenes will be graphic, fair warning)._

_I hope you guys like this one, I know I'll love writing it. _

_As always, please read and review, I live for feedback! _

...

There's a stillness that always seems to happen before big moments. A breath before the phone rings, and just for a second you think about not answering it, because you know it'll bring bad news. Your life flashing before your eyes right before you're jack-knifed by a semi-truck. The smell of death in the air on a battlefield before the first shot is even fired. The deadly quiet just before time of death is called.

That's what I was thinking of now. It was so quiet. The only sound anyone had made since we'd entered the room was Eric calling to Pam as Sophie-Ann had called to Andre. Eric and Godric weren't saying anything, and I was too nervous to even attempt to break the silence. Eric was standing still as stone, his face hard and focused. Godric appeared slightly calmer than his child, but also carried a heavy seriousness on his face, showing the warrior within. He and Eric had been waiting for this day for a long time. I couldn't begin to comprehend the sheer centuries they'd spent searching for Russell and his wolves, trying to get some semblance of justice for the death of his family.

I'd always hated the idea of "an eye for an eye", killing one in place of another. It never seemed that simple to me. Then again, Russell Edgington had been killing for thousands of years. How many other families had he slaughtered for some ridiculous trophy? How many other sons became orphans? How many other babies' lives were stolen from them, before they even had a chance to begin? Could anyone give honest-to-goodness, just cause for why he should be allowed to go on living?

I thought of my bond with Sophie-Ann, and how I'd basically promised to commit pre-meditated murder. By human laws, even if I didn't kill Russell myself, I was at the very least an accessory to murder, co-conspirator, collaborator ... whatever it was that they called it. Vampires didn't give a damn about human laws ... did I? I used to. I was a firm believer in everything having its purpose; toeing the line, obeying the law ... first do no harm, right?

I wasn't doing a very good job at psyching myself up for the battle. I needed to get my head on straight, and stop thinking of Russell like he was a human being about to be assassinated for a crime committed over a thousand years ago. Russell Edgington was a murderer ...

_'So is Eric'_, a nagging voice in my head pointed out. '_Godric too, for that matter'_.

I growled at myself internally, shaking my head. There was a very clear difference between my vampires, and the psychopath that was Russell.

I forced my thoughts away from the impending battle, trying to focus on the positive. One way or another, this would all be over soon. We could go back to Bon Temps, or Shreveport, or even Godric's home in Quebec. Maybe Eric would want to take another trip to Sweden to see his place of rebirth. Maybe we would all travel together. Maybe we'd find someplace out of the way, that no one else knew about, and just hole up for a week - maybe two. Just the three of us, spending every waking moment wrapped up in each other. Eric would feed me strawberries, Godric would teach me new styles of dancing, and the sex would be phenomenal. We would be the only three people in the world that mattered.

I found myself smiling at the thought, eager for our new life to begin.

And just like that, the stillness ended.

...

Eric and Godric knew before I did that Andre and the rest of Sophie-Ann's subjects had arrived. Their bodies tensed, and they looked towards the door. Eric's fingers flexed around the handle of his sword, one at a time so that he didn't drop it. Godric reacted the most drastically, speeding towards the door and opening it. He threw a hard look at us over his shoulder, and then sped from the room.

Eric moved to follow him, but then stopped. His eyes found me, and he closed the space between us. He folded his sword behind him, grabbing my waist with his free hand. His long fingers splayed over my lower back, tugging me into him. Our lips found each other in the hardest, fiercest, most passionate kiss we'd experienced to date. He was holding me so hard that it was bordering on painful, but I just clung tightly to his arms, squeezing my fingers into his biceps.

When he finally pulled away, he rested his forehead against mine. His eyes were closed, and his body was eerily still against mine. "I know you can take care of yourself," he told me, slowly opening his eyes. His bright, blue orbs bore into mine, filled with concern for the trembling barmaid in his arms. Just for the moment, his vengeance and bloodlust was taking to the back burner. "And I know you won't listen if I ask you to stay up here. So just ... stay safe. Stay back, and let us take the brunt of it. Don't let anyone see you use your powers, and if they do ..." his voice trailed off, and he closed his eyes again. "If you can't kill them, point them out, and I'll do it myself."

I pressed myself into him, placing a soft, short kiss against his cool lips. "Just watch your own back, okay?" I hated how much my voice trembled when I said that. "Don't worry about me."

He shook his head. "Impossible." He squeezed my back and dropped a final kiss on my forehead before pulling away and turning towards the door. He hesitated at the threshold, looking down, not quite at me. When he spoke, I had to strain my ears to hear him. "I think I love you, Sookie Stackhouse ... if I survive this, I plan on finding out for sure."

Before I could even blink, he was gone.

For a second, I almost believed that I'd heard him wrong. Eric Northman, son of a Viking King, Vampire Sheriff of Area 5 couldn't possibly have just admitted to loving me ... except, he did. The second half of that statement sunk in a moment later, and then I was rushing out of the room as well. I wouldn't let him die tonight ... I couldn't. I didn't get to tell him that I loved him.

...

It was obvious to me that I hadn't fully comprehended what a battle between vampires would look like. From the second that my feet touched the first step of the large staircase, I was flabbergasted. Blurs would rush from one spot, end up in another and attack. Bodies would fly against the wall, or table, or door, and they'd be gone again before the cracking impact could even be heard. Talbot's wails could be heard above the mayhem, bemoaning the destruction of his magnificent home. He was the only one not directly involved in the battle, but that didn't last long. While Sophie-Ann and Eric were fighting Russell, Talbot roared loudly and flew after Andre, hatred seething in his dark eyes.

There were many vampires that I didn't recognize, and had to assume they were Sophie-Ann's subjects. The vampires that I did recognize - Russell's security - had their hands full dealing with the intruding vampires. A couple of them tried to break free and defend their King, but they were quickly pulled back into the scuffle.

The first vampire to lose its head was one of Russell's security. A vampire carrying a blade that looked like a machete swung around and severed the head from the body in one clean swipe. There was a moment's pause before the blood started spurting out, and then the vampire was no more.

I moved to rush down the staircase, wanting to help, but then thought about what Eric had said. '_Don't let anyone see you use your powers ...'_ I couldn't stand back, but I could just run down and start blasting people with my light, either. Making a quick decision, I rushed back upstairs. On mine and Hadley's exploration of the home, we'd found several rooms with weapons on the walls. I ran past her room and pulled open a door on the other side of the hall.

I had a wide selection of choices: swords, mallets, swinging chains with spiked balls on the ends. I chose a deadly, but light-looking sword, reaching up to pull it off the wall.

"I want to help," a voice spoke from behind me, and I nearly shrieked. Turning, I saw that it was Hadley.

"No," I replied, gripping the sword in my hands. "No, you stay up here, out of trouble."

"You're going down there," Hadley pointed out. "I can swing a hunk of metal just as well as you can."

I sighed, not having time for this. "Hadley, that's different. Push comes to shove, I can fry them all with my own two hands. You can't." I felt bad for saying it, but it was a reality. "Promise me you'll stay up here."

Hadley gritted her teeth. "What if she gets killed?"

I knew she meant Sophie-Ann. As messed up as it was, I respected the love they had for each other. "I ... I'll make sure she's okay," I told my cousin, not sure if I meant it. I just needed to get back down there, needed to make sure Eric and Godric were okay. "Get back into your room, and don't come out until it's over." With that, I rushed out of the room and made my way to the stairs again.

The battle was still pretty much the same, except there were now two more piles of red goop splattered about. One of Sophie-Ann's vampires had moved in to help with Russell, only to be kicked away almost immediately. He flew backwards into the large front doors, splintering it open. His body hung out the door, skewered on a piece of wood. A second later I heard a howl, and then the vampire's body began jerking around. I heard growling, and then a sickening, _crunching_ sound. In the next moment, the vampire exploded all over the door and the floor around it. A werewolf outside the door had bitten off his head.

I gripped the sword in my hands, making my way down the stairs. It wouldn't be long before the Weres shifted and opened the doors, and then the odds would drastically turn in Russell's favor.

I checked on Eric, who was hacking and slashing madly, trying to get a clean stab at Russell. I couldn't say for sure if the Queen was helping, or if she was just getting in the way. She alone was no match for Russell, that was obvious, but Russell was still two-thousand years older than Eric. While I knew he wanted to be the one to finally kill him, he'd need all the help he could get.

Next I scanned the area for Godric. At first I couldn't see him, but then realized that the blur fighting three of Russell's security team must be him. He was moving faster than I'd ever seen, and he was doing well. As I watched, his opponents went from three to two.

I heard another howl, and began rushing for the door. With the sword held high, I figured I could at least hack and chop at the wolves as they came through the door, and maybe injure them enough that they wouldn't be a threat. I tried to stay far enough away from the splintered hole in the wall, but close enough that I could tell when someone was about to make an entrance. I heard snarling and growling, and the door rattled on its hinges a few times.

Then there was an unmistakable yelp. Before I could react, the door flew open, and a blur rushed past me. I followed the lines of the blur as well as I could with my human eyes, and when it stopped, I saw Pam pulling a silver dagger out of one wolf's chest. The black-haired wolf turned into a man as she pulled the blade out, and he fell to the floor, dead.

My attention was pulled from Pam as another wolf lunged through the door, heaving him/herself into the fray. I missed that one, but when I saw another hairy body poking its way through, I closed my eyes tight and brought the sword down.

It was sharper than I'd realized.

When I opened my eyes again, there was a human body lying in the doorway, while its head was rolling away. I gagged, stepping back with a horrified look on my face. I'd done that.

"Keep it up," Pam hissed at me as she made her way back through the open door, launching herself back into the fight outside.

I didn't know how many wolves were out there, but there hadn't been a trace of fear in her eyes.

Another wolf came through the door a few moments after she'd left, and I hesitated too long. The tip of my sword came down too late, just barely clipping his haunches. He skittered away and fixed his eyes on me. Blood dripped down his leg, staining the floor, but he paid it no mind. With a growl, he lunged at me.

He was weakened and I was terrified, and I managed to duck out of the way. He hit the table by the wall behind me, breaking the legs and knocking the flower pot onto the ground. It landed with a crash, spilling dirt and petals all over. He shook off the crash and turned back towards me, deadly teeth still bared. I held the sword out, back away from him. When my foot hit the bottom step of the stairs, I nearly stumbled. He lunged at me again, and I reacted on instinct. Golden light shot out of my hands, channeling itself through the sword. It burst into him like a lightning strike, and he was thrown off his feet with a distinctive _yelp_.

I felt a rush of power that I attributed to my adrenaline kicking in, and forced my body off of the stairs. With a quick glance, I discovered that no one had seen what I'd done to the wolf - if they had, they'd probably be staring at me with a shocked expression on their face.

Godric blurred in front of me, stopping in front of the wolf that was sprawled on the floor by the broken table. In a heartbeat, he'd reached down, wrapped his hands around the wolf's neck, and then jerked his hands apart. I heard the sickening, wet crunch before I saw Godric standing with the wolf's head in his hand. It quickly turned back into a human head, and then Godric tossed it aside.

"Be safe," he told me before charging across the room. He met Andre in the middle of the room, who was finishing up with the other wolf who'd gotten in. Once he was finished, the two of them sped outside to deal with the remaining wolves.

I couldn't see Talbot, but I could still see Russell. As I watched, he spun around Sophie-Ann, twisted her neck, and then threw her against the wall away from him.

A broken neck wouldn't kill a vampire - not permanently - but she was incapacitated until it healed. Also, now Eric was fighting Russell alone.

Gripping the sword firmly in my hands, I started towards them, intending to shoot my light at Russell through the sword so that Eric could finish him off. Before I could get far, I saw one of Russell's guards moving towards Sophie-Ann. He was bloodied, but still very capable of ending her - especially with the large hunk of wood in his hands.

For the briefest of moments, I hesitated. If he killed her, my pact with Sophie-Ann would be null and void. Her death would break the "contract", and I would never be under her thumb again.

The vampire drew closer, and one of Sophie-Ann's subjects tried to intercept him, but he was quicker. His attacker disintegrated into a pile of goop, providing only a few second's respite for his Queen.

I willed my body to stay put, not to interfere, but I couldn't help thinking of Hadley upstairs. Hadley, who loved the vampire Queen so much ... Hadley, to whom I'd promised that I would make sure Sophie-Ann was okay. With a groan of protest, I raised the sword. I channeled as much energy into the weapon as I could, and my light did not disappoint. A golden, streak of lightning escaped from the blood as a sharp, battle cry escaped from my lips, catching the vampire off guard. He was hit squarely with the blast, soaring off of his feet. When he hit the ground, I continued to shoot my golden light into him, not giving him the chance to find his feet again. Seconds passed slowly, and the vampire began to scream. His body turned red, and then dark, as though he was at the center of a blazing fire. Just before I severed the connection, his body burst into flames. I watched in amazement as he burned to death, until there was nothing left but a pile of messy charcoal.

I did that ...

I heard a roar of protest, and when I turned my head, I saw Eric impaled against the wall that led to the dining room. One of Russell's security had managed to come to his aid, and somehow, Eric had ended up with silver spiked imbedded in his wrists, keeping him pinned to the wall.

Russell was leering at me, holding Eric's sword in his hand. With a smirk, he thrust it into Eric's gut.

"Eric!" I screamed, fear and anger flooding my voice. Through our bond, I could feel his pain as though it were my own. I turned my sword towards Russell, but he was fast. Before I could so much as blink, he was beside me, ripping the weapon out of my hands.

The last of Sophie-Ann's subjects had been defeated, and only one of Russell's security remained. While the battle outside raged on behind us, I couldn't tell without looking who was winning. Sophie-Ann had recovered from her broken neck, but Russell's security guy was already chaining her in silver.

With Eric and Sophie-Ann incapacitated, Russell told his man to get outside and "deal with the mess".

Russell's hands had me pinned, one holding my hands together behind my back, while the other gripped my neck tightly. He turned my head so that my neck was bared to him, sniffing deeply.

I struggled, trying to push away from him.

"Mmm," Russell moaned against my neck. "Fairy. I should have known. I thought your kind was extinct."

"Get the fuck away from her!" Eric roared, his fury overtaking the pain for a moment. I watched, helpless, as he struggled to get free. The silver in his wrists made it almost impossible for him to move, and even across the room I could see the flesh sizzling. To be impaled on his own sword, though ... that was the worst. That weapon was intended for Russell.

"You should've known better than to betray me, _Sheriff_," Russell taunted, his grip on my neck tightening a little.

I tried to get my hands free, knowing that if I could get in a clean blast, I'd have the advantage. I heard the _crack_ before I felt the pain. A second later, I was screaming uncontrollably, and if Russell weren't holding me up, I would have collapsed onto my neck. Russell had just broken both of my wrists.

"I'll kill you!" Eric hollered.

Tears of pain were streaming down my face, the pain made so much worse by the fact that Russell hadn't released my hands from behind my back.

"You'll die a slow and painful death," Russell corrected him. "But not before you watch me drain your precious little fairy."

I met Eric's eyes slowly, with a sense of dread. A dozen different scenarios ran through my mind, wishing up some miraculous save, but none of them happened. Eric could barely move, and was losing blood with every passing second. Sophie-Ann was chained and weakened. Godric was near, but clearly couldn't break free of the fight, because if he could've, he would have saved us by now. Hadley was still upstairs, safe in her room, obeying my request to stay out of trouble.

Even if I could summon up the energy to strike Russell with my light, I didn't think my broken wrists could handle the strength needed to direct it.

When Russell's fangs pierced my neck, I didn't have any screams left. Tears stained my face, but I couldn't sob. All I could was stare at Eric, meet his helpless gaze with a matching, pitiful one of my own.

"I love you, Eric," I managed to choke out, succumbing to my fate.

There was a bright, blinding flash of light, and then a voice rang out that I hadn't heard since I was a child.

"You get your filthy hands off my granddaughter."

...

_End of chapter thirty. _

_I know, I'm evil ... I'll try to update quickly!_

_Well, what did you guys think of that one? Like it, hate it? _

_Reviews are appreciated, flame if you must, but constructive criticism is much more useful. _

_Until next time ...! _


	31. Mother, Sister, Father

_..._

_A Sookie/Eric/Godric fic. _

_Chapter Thirty-One. _

_..._

_Disclaimer: See Ch. 1. _

_..._

_A/N: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews on the last chapter, I'm glad you guys are still enjoying this! _

_For those uneasy about the arrival of the fairies and Earl: I will be making some changes (or perhaps just explaining what I wish they would do in the show, 'cause I liked Barry the Bellboy [in the books], and it would suck if he was really stuck in Faerie), and explaining how Earl was able to travel from Faerie, since he would have eaten the Light Fruit. I won't be including Niall personally just yet, but there will be mention of him. _

_Some more characters from the books making an appearance in this chapter, though I'll be meshing it with the show as much as I can. _

_Someone Sookie loves will die in this chapter - but will the death be permanent? Hmm ... let's find out! _

_**Big thanks to Caaro for the Norwegian translations - for everyone who read this before, sorry I went back and changed it, I didn't wait to post until I got the translations. **_

_I hope you guys like this one, I know I'll love writing it. _

_As always, please read and review, I live for feedback! _

...

I must be hallucinating. That was the only rational explanation for what unfolded in the next few seconds.

Russell pulled his fangs from my neck at the sound of a new arrival, and as he did, something or someone must have hit him from behind. I felt an odd heat on my back, and then I was falling forward.

I stupidly put my arms out to catch my fall, and had a moment's panic at the pain that would shoot through them when I hit the floor. The pain never came. A pair of strong arms caught me before I could hit the floor, and then I was being lifted.

"Sookie, honey, are you okay?" the same, soothing voice asked me.

I forced the haze out of my eyes, shaking my head. I was teetering on the edge of unconsciousness, struggling to stay alert. I felt a rough, worn hand on my cheek, turning my head. I blinked rapidly, and a face came into view.

Yes, I definitely must be hallucinating. 'Cause there was no way in hell that my Granddaddy Earl was in Russell Edgington's manor, holding me in his arms, staring down at me with that worried expression on his face. There was just no way.

"Sookie?" he spoke again, stroking my cheek.

"Granddaddy?" I asked, my voice barely above a whisper.

He nodded. "I'm here, honey."

I couldn't believe it. I hadn't seen him since I was a child, since before my parents had died. Twenty years ... and he still looked the same. Just like he had the last time I'd seen him, at my birthday party. "How are you here? ... Where have you been?"

"I'll explain later," he promised.

His words brought me back to the reality of what was happening around us, and I turned my head around so quickly, I feared I might get whiplash. "Eric!" He was still pinned to the wall. "Granddaddy, you have to help him!"

"Allow me," another voice spoke.

I turned sharply, one of my broken wrists bumping into my grandfather's chest. I whimpered in pain, clenching my teeth. My eyes caught sight of a tall, blond man striding across the room. He was wearing dark brown pants, and a torn shirt that looked like it had seen better days. He was strikingly beautiful, and his eyes were trained on Eric.

He approached Eric, who seemed to be caught in his gaze. "Bite me, vampire, and it'll be the last thing you do," the man warned Eric.

That seemed to snap Eric out of his daze, and he nodded once.

The man pulled the sword out of Eric's gut first, showing no mercy - perhaps that was better. The quicker he got Eric free, the faster he would start to heal. The sword clanked onto the floor, and then the silver spikes were being pulled from Eric's wrists.

Eric hissed in pain, his body clenching. As soon as the spikes were removed, he collapsed onto the ground.

I felt my grandfather's hand on my shoulder, squeezing gently. I drew strength from his presence, a thousand questions brimming in my mind.

Eric suddenly stood, gripping his sword in his hand. His wrists were healing, slowly, and his shirt and pants were covered in blood. He looked at the man beside him for a long moment, seeming to have an internal struggle. He finally managed to pull himself away, and stalked across the room.

It was then that I noticed what had happened to Russell.

There was another person in the room; a woman, with long, brown hair. She had her hands trained on Russell, who was crumpled against the floor, and was sending small pulses of golden light into his body.

She was a fairy. I had to assume the other man was, as well. She stepped away as Eric drew nearer.

Russell turned his head to glare at Eric, unable to move from his position on the ground. The other fairy's light had done its job. "Why?" Russell asked.

"A thousand years ago, you brought your wolves among the Vikings. You slaughtered my entire family. I've been searching for you ever since."

Russell's eyes widened at the memory, glaring murder at Eric. "All this, because of a couple fucking goats? Ridiculous."

Eric paused briefly, staring down at Russell. "You murdered my entire family ... for a couple of goats?"

"Your father was an arrogant bastard, who refused to give me some of his goats to feed my wolves. He deserved to die," Russell spat.

Eric growled at that, rearing back and kicking Russell in the gut. "So do you." He landed three more hard kicks faster than my eyes could see, and then he thrust his sword into Russell's gut. The older vampire hissed in protest, squirming on the floor, trying to get away. Eric turned his head towards the door, seeing the wooden legs that had broken off of the table. He stepped over Russell's body and bent down, picking up two of them. He held one in each hand, returning to Russell with a mad glint in his eyes.

I watched in silence as Eric knelt over Russell. He leaned down close to Russell and said quietly, "For min mor." A second later, he thrust forward with his right hand, burying the makeshift stake into Russell's shoulder.

Russell screamed in agony, his body twitching and flailing.

Eric raised his left hand, gritting out, "For min søster." The second stake landed in Russell's other shoulder.

Russell began cursing at Eric in another language, and though I couldn't see his face, I could imagine the fury there. He was in the last few moments of his undead life, and he was completely unable to do a thing to change it.

With his hands now empty, Eric rose back to his feet. The fingers on his left hand curled around the blade in Russell's gut, tightening before twisting the metal weapon sharply.

I was conflicted as I watched Eric get his revenge on the man who'd murdered his family. On the one hand, I wanted him to just get it over with already - I detested the idea of torture, and Eric was clearly taking his time, where he could've just staked him and been done with it. On the other hand, Russell had brought so much pain to the lives of so many over the last three-thousand years, it was hard not to take a little pleasure in his demise.

With another twist, Eric brought the sword out of Russell's gut, transferring it to his right hand. He moved so that his long legs were straddling Russell's defeated, impaled form, boxing him in. There was moment of impossible silence, and then Eric spoke again. "For min far. Skal du dø." The sword cut through the air so swiftly that it made a sharp, whistling noise. It scraped along the floor, cutting through Russell Edgington's neck as it went.

No one made a sound as the vampire that was once a most powerful and terrifying, murdering menace exploded in a hailstorm of sickening red. To his credit, Eric didn't so much as flinch, though he was covered nearly head-to-toe.  
>When he spoke next, it was with a haunted tone, soft and low. "Far... vi har endelig tatt hevn."<p>

A loud bellow from upstairs spoiled the moment. Talbot ... he must have felt the death of his lover and maker.

My eyes widened. He was upstairs ... Hadley was upstairs, where I'd told her to stay put. Alone. "Hadley!" I screamed, bolting across the floor. Each step jostled my poor, broken wrists, drawing a whimpers and hisses of pain out of my lips, but still I pushed on.

"Release me!" Sophie-Ann ordered, trying to rise from her position. She was still bound in silver, and I could see the worry in her eyes, pointed towards the ceiling.

A second later, Andre was at her side. Apparently finished his part with the wolves outside, he tore the silver off of her, burning his own hands in the process.

I had made it halfway up the stairs by then, my grandfather following behind, and we both felt the sharp gust of air as Sophie-Ann sped past us, followed swiftly by Andre.

"Hadley? Your cousin?" Granddaddy Earl asked me.

"Yes," I told him in a choked voice, fighting the pain in my wrists and my neck. I could feel blood still seeping from the wound on my neck; Russell hadn't had a chance to seal the fang marks.

He helped me up the rest of the stairs. I could hear loud noises coming from Hadley's room; an all-out brawl by the sounds of it. I wasn't quite sure how old Talbot was ... I honestly didn't know if Sophie-Ann and Andre would be able to defeat him, especially if he was fighting like a man who'd just lost the love of his life.

We finally made it to the landing, and I pointed my grandfather in the direction of Hadley's room. It felt like an eternity before we finally made it to the open door, and if I'd had the strength left to scream, I probably would've. Hadley was lying in the middle of the floor, her legs bent and her arms splayed. Her head was lolled to the side, there were fresh fang marks in her neck, and she was pale ... too pale. She wasn't moving, either.

"Hadley," I choked out, struggling to get into the room.

Granddaddy held me back, mindful of the three vampires fighting in the room.

I opened my mouth to tell him to let go of me, that I wasn't going to let my cousin - his other granddaughter - bleed out and die, but I didn't have to. A moment later, Andre had Talbot pinned, and Sophie-Ann cut his head off with the blade she'd used to seal our blood oath.

I pushed my way into the room, falling on my knees as Hadley's side. I tried to touch her, but the pain was too much. Instead I opened my mouth and cried out her name. "Hadley, open your eyes. Come on, Hadley! Look at me!"

Granddaddy knelt beside me, brushing his hand over Hadley's forehead, tucking a few strands of bright, blonde hair behind her ear. "Honey, she -"

"She's not dead," Sophie-Ann spoke, suddenly on Hadley's other side. "Not yet." She leaned over her lover, inhaling deeply as she placed a hand against her chest. "She's lost too much blood. There's only one way ... I won't let her die."

"What do you mean?" I asked the red-headed Queen, staring between her and my cousin.

"There's no time to argue," Sophie-Ann informed me. "I will force-feed her my blood, and with any luck, I won't be too late. ... Tomorrow night, she'll be like me."

My eyes widened. "What? No ... you can't turn her against her will!"

"It's hardly against her will - without it, she'll be dead," Sophie-Ann argued.

"She won't exactly be 'alive' if you do this," I corrected.

"Not that it's any of your concern, but Hadley and I had begun to discuss my turning her well before tonight," Sophie-Ann muttered. "We're wasting time. If you insist on delaying this process, I will have Andre restrain you."

I wanted to argue - it would only take a shriek from my lips to summon Eric and Godric to my side to stop her - but I couldn't. Looking down at my cousin, whom I'd just begun to reconnect with, who was still _so young_, I couldn't let her just slip away and die. I closed my eyes, feeling a couple teardrops slide down my cheeks. "Fine."

I heard Sophie-Ann bite into her wrist, and then the sounds of Hadley being lifted into her arms. I couldn't bear to watch, and turned, tucking my head against my Granddaddy's chest.

Without a word, he lifted me into his arms, walking me out of the room and back towards the stairs. It's a good thing I wasn't overly heavy, or he might not have managed the stairs. I chose to focus on silly thoughts like that, rather than what was happening to my cousin upstairs.

So much had happened, in what was probably less then fifteen minutes ... it was too much to comprehend. Whether it was stress of the situation, the fatigue from my own blood loss, or the pain from my broken bones, I didn't know. Whatever the reason, I was grateful for the slip into unconsciousness, and the soothing, comforting presence of my Granddaddy holding me in his arms.

...

When I came to, I was lying in a bed that was far too familiar. I was in our room in Russell's manor, heavy blankets, uncomfortable mattress and all.

I sat up sharply, thinking for the wildest of moments that it had all been a dream. The massive dose of head rush I received tore that thought from my mind, along with the intense pain in my wrists when my hands caught the mattress.

"Easy," a low voice spoke to me, drawing my attention.

"Eric," I whispered, looking over at him. He was sitting beside me on the bed, one hand folded in his lap while the other rested on the pillow behind my head. After I spoke his name, he brought the hand forward to stroke lightly over my hair.

"I'm here," he replied.

"Are you okay?" I asked, struggling to sit up without using my hands.

"I am," he insisted, holding me down with gentle, but firm hands. "You, however, are not. You shouldn't try to move."

I closed my eyes for a moment, trying to steady my breathing. "For a second there, I thought it was all a dream." _Another fucking dream ... I wish._

"It was not."

I nodded, blinking my eyes open again. "Hadley?"

"The Queen is preparing her for her transformation."

"Godric?" I asked next.

"I am here," came his slightly accented voice from my other side.

I turned towards him with a sigh of relief, and realized that he wasn't the only other person in the bedroom. "Granddaddy," I spoke with an air of surprise. "I thought I might have dreamed that, too."

He smiled sadly. "I'm really here, honey."

"I missed you," I told him, trying not to start crying again.

"I know. I didn't mean to ..." he began, and then stopped. "I didn't know ..."

"What?" I asked him, wishing I could prop myself up. "What is it?"

He sighed, looking down at his feet. "There's so much I want to tell you, but there's just not enough time."

I frowned in confusion. "Why not?" Against, I struggled against the mattress.

"Sookie, if you insist on moving around, then you must have my blood so you can heal," Eric told me, pulling me up against him.

I shook my head, thinking of his injuries. "No, you need to heal."

"I already fed," he told me, and caught the confused look on my face. "One of Russell's human staff ... it was necessary."

I nodded. "I understand." It was ridiculous of me to feel jealous of Eric feeding on someone else when he desperately needed to, but I couldn't help it. While I contemplated that, Eric lifted his wrist to his mouth, but I stopped him. "Can we maybe wait until we don't have an audience?" I asked him quietly ... every other time I'd had his blood, sexual feelings had followed. I didn't want to experience _that_ in front of my Granddaddy.

"It will be fine," Eric assured me, and bit into his wrist.

I hesitated, but didn't protest any further.

Eric cradled my body against him, holding his wrist against my mouth so that I could drink. For his part, he remained perfectly still while I fed; no wandering hands, no moaning, no thrusting hips. I could feel the stirrings of his arousal through our bond, but he was doing a good job of keeping those feelings bottled down.

When I'd drunk enough I pulled away, feeling my wrists already begin to heal. I rested for a few moments until I was sure that I was ready, and then placed one palm on the mattress. It accepted my weight without pain, so I tried the other, twisting it and making a fist. No pain. "Thank you," I told Eric.

He kissed my temple softly, remaining silent.

I turned, swinging my legs over the side of the bed, standing slowly. I gave Godric a quick look-over to make sure he was really okay, and once I was satisfied, I turned my attention to the other man in the room. "Okay, whatever you need to talk about, let's talk."

He sighed, brushing a hand through his graying hair. "Sookie, I don't even know where to begin."

"How about ... where you've been for the last twenty years?" I suggested.

"This is a private matter," Godric spoke suddenly, and I had to look at him to realize he wasn't speaking to me, but to Eric. "We'll depart downstairs."

Eric looked a little concerned for me, so I nodded to let him know I would be okay.

Once we were alone, Granddaddy relaxed a little. "Sookie, I swear I didn't know I was gone that long. It felt like it was only an hour or two."

"What?" I blinked several times, thinking I must have misheard him. "That don't make a lick of sense."

"I know," he replied. He moved to sit on the bed, and I joined him. "Where I was ... it all seemed so nice. So good ... so colorful, and wonderful, and perfect. I never thought it was a trap."

My hand slid over his, squeezing gently. "What kind of trap?"

"There's so much to tell ... Sookie, there's something about us that you need to know. About our blood ... our powers." He took a deep breath. "We're -"

"Fairies," I finished for him.

He paused with his mouth open, staring at me. "Well ... yeah."

"I know. Godric told me." I motioned to the door, where the two vampires had departed.

Granddaddy Earl nodded his head. "I feel like we have a lifetime of memories to be catching up on, and I only have a few minutes."

My grip on his hand tightened. "What do you mean?"

He sighed, looking down. "I can't stay. It was a miracle that I could even come at all. Where I was ... I guess it's the homeland of Fairies. Claudine filled me in as much as she could before we came. She's your ... well, honey, she's your Fairy Godmother."

I made a strange, gurgling noise, but Granddaddy pressed on.

"I know, it's crazy, but just hear me out. There's a war brewing there ... not all fairies are good, you see. Claudine ... she found out almost too late that she was on the wrong side. When she found out what they were doing, and what was happening to you, she got me out."

"What they're doing?" I finally managed to speak.

"Me and you, we're not "full-blooded" fairies. We're part human. That happens a lot, I guess. Fairies come to our world, and they ... uh, make babies with humans."

I almost laughed at his blush. Here we were, in the aftermath of a vicious battle, talking about fairies and other worlds, and he was getting bashful about the birds and the bees? It was just too much.

"Anyway, some of the fairies don't like fairies consorting with humans. They think it's making them less powerful, more susceptible to attacks ... especially from vampires." He pursed his lips. "Honey, from what they said, vampires and fairies don't mix well. I'm worried about you with those two. They could hurt you."

I shook my head. "They won't. They care about me ... and I care about them." This wasn't a conversation I ever thought I'd be having with Earl Stackhouse. "Back to the fairies?"

Granddaddy nodded. "Right. Well, anyway, one of the fairies - I think she's their Queen - is trying to close off the Fairy world from the human world. They're snatching up as many fairies as they can find to bring them over before they seal the whole place up. She wants to rebuild their numbers."

"They're stealing people?" I asked, shocked. "That's what ... that's why you left? How long have they been doing this?"

He shook his head. "I don't know. There must be a lot of us, if it's taking this long."

"Granddaddy, you can't go back there," I told him fiercely. "It's not safe. What if you can't get back?" Though I'd managed the last twenty years of my life without him, I felt as though I might die if he left now.

He looked at me with a sad, haunted look in his eyes. "Honey, I can't stay. If I do ... I won't make it."

"What?"

"I ate something while I was there ... I guess it's their way of keeping us compliant and unaware. It also makes it impossible to leave the "regular way", as Claudine put it. When she told me what was happening, and that you were in danger, I couldn't just stay there and do nothing. She gave me a ... well, it's kind of like an antidote, but it doesn't last very long. If I don't go back, it'll wear off, and then I'll die."

"No," I whispered, shaking my head. I brought my other hand up to his arm, gripping tightly. "No, I just got you back. I can't lose you again!"

"Sookie, I'll find a way to get back. I promise," he told me. "There's got to be a way. Just promise me that you'll stay safe. I don't know what's gonna happen with the fairies ... Claudine broke some pretty big rules bringing me here."

The door opened, and a man and a woman walked in. They were tall, thin, and beautiful. I recognized them from before, and figured that the girl must be Claudine. "Hello, cousin," she greeted me.

I blinked in shock. "Cousin?"

"We have much to discuss, but there's no time now. We need to get Earl back to Faerie before it's too late," the brunette told me.

"No, wait, I need more time!" I protested, standing up. When my Granddaddy stood as well, I wrapped my arms tightly around him.

He returned the embrace, but it was weak. "Sookie, I'll find a way to get back to you, I promise." He moved a hand to his pocket, digging around for a second before pulling something out of it. "Give this to Jason for me," he spoke softly, pulling back to place it in my hand. It was his watch. "Tell him I love him, and I'm sorry."

I closed my eyes, trying to hold back my tears. "I will, Granddaddy."

"I love you, baby," he told me, leaning down to press his lips against my forehead. I hugged him as hard as I could, never wanting to let go. "I love you, too."

"We must go, now," Claudine spoke.

I forced myself to let go, with great effort.

She stepped forward, grabbing my Granddaddy's arm. She turned and nodded her head at the blond man, and then spoke to me, "I'll come back as soon as it's safe. Stay safe, Sookie. Hone your skills, and be careful who you trust."

I didn't know what to say to her, so I just nodded. I met my Granddaddy's eyes sadly, wishing him a silent farewell. Then, in a bright flash of light, they were gone. I clutched my Granddaddy's pocket watch tightly in my hands, sinking down onto the floor beside the bed. Tears spilled from my eyes, impossible to stopper or quiet. I barely noticed when Eric came back into the room, lifting me into his arms and placing me back on the mattress. I was so caught up in my agony, I didn't register his or Godric's presence ... I just lay there, letting the tears fall from my eyes. Hadley was dead, and on her way to becoming a vampire. Eric and I had nearly died tonight, and if it weren't for three fairies with impeccable timing, we probably would have. The man that I'd thought long ago dead wasn't really so, but because of some evil fairies, I couldn't spend more than a few minutes with him. Eric had just murdered the King of Mississippi, I was trapped in a blood oath with the Queen of New Orleans, and sometime soon, Eric was going to have to face the consequences of officiating the marriage between the two.

My life was officially one fucking disaster after another.

...

_End of chapter thirty-one. _

_I hope that chapter wasn't too confusing - I was trying to emphasize the rushed tempo, and how confused Sookie would be feeling with everything that was going on. I promise to delve into the fairy storyline a little more, but at the same time, try to not let it take over the Sookie/Eric/Godric storyline. _

_Eric's Norwegian went as follows: _

_"For my mother. For my sister. For my father. You will die." _

_"Father ... we have our vengeance." _

_Well, what did you guys think of that one? Like it, hate it? _

_Reviews are appreciated, flame if you must, but constructive criticism is much more useful. _

_Until next time ...! _


	32. With Us Or Against Us

_..._

_A Sookie/Eric/Godric fic. _

_Chapter Thirty-Two. _

_..._

_Disclaimer: See Ch. 1. _

_..._

_A/N: I am beyond sorry for the long wait! I'm a terrible person, I know! I will do my best to keep on track with this story and get it finished. _

_Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, I'm so glad you guys are still enjoying this story. __**On that note, this story has been nominated for an award! To vote for this story (pretty please!) go to energizewipawards(dot)blogspot(dot)com **__There's a link on the page to get to the voting. __**Voting closes on November 15th, **__so please (with ham and cheese, and a cherry on top!) vote for this story before the cut-off date! (I know, I suck for such short notice!) Huge thanks to whoever nominated me, much appreciated! I will try my best to give this story the ending it deserves! _

_In this chapter, Sookie heads home to Bon Temps, and deals with the aftermath of Russell's death, and her grandfather's temporary reappearance in her life. _

_Also, since I didn't include Franklin in the story so far - because Russell didn't need him - I'll be inserting a different vampire that attacked Tara, who Jason then saved her from. Eggs will not be in the picture. 2nd also, I won't be including the Werepanther storyline in this fic. I was completely unimpressed with how they did it in the show, so in my world, it just didn't even happen. FYI, Were-Jason would've been awesome - though Deputy Jason has his moments. _

_I hope you guys like this one, I know I'll love writing it. _

_As always, please read and review, I live for feedback! _

...

I was pretty out of it in the hours that followed my grandfather's departure. I wasn't really aware of Godric organizing the remaining vampires to clean up the mess in the foyer and on the outside grass, or Eric getting myself and him cleaned up in the shower. I wasn't aware of him redressing us both, and collecting our few belongings - his sword, my clothes. I wasn't aware of him tearing through Russell's office to find his father's crown, nor was I aware of Pam and Thalia "dealing with" the remaining wolves who had surrendered. Everything was a blur.

I spent the trip home in silence. It was all just too much to comprehend.

Russell Edgington was finally - permanently - dead. Godric was back with us, but he felt distant. Hadley was about to become a vampire. I was blood-bonded with a gorgeous, dangerous Viking vampire, which had recently become a threesome arrangement with his maker. To save my bonded vampire, I'd entered into a blood oath with a psychopathic queen who wanted me all for herself. In less than three weeks, I'd gone from being a telepathic barmaid from Bon Temps, to a powerful, Fairy Warrior. And finally, I, little orphan Sookie, just discovered that my long-lost grandfather isn't actually dead, but trapped in Fairy Land. "Crap" just doesn't quite seem to cover it.

We decided to fly on an actual airplane for the ride home. Eric and Godric, though replenished from my blood and whatever other sources they'd found at Russell's manor, needed to rest their ancient bodies. We flew into the sunrise roughly fifteen minutes after take-off, and I knew my vampires were completely dead to the world. Eric had arranged for a private jet to fly us home, ensuring that the flight staff "took care" of me. It seemed like every ten minutes someone was coming over to check if I needed something, making sure I had enough pillows, asking if I wanted a warm towel, etc. Finally I hate to tell them, "with all due respect, eff off". As unpleasant as they were, I just wanted to be alone with my thoughts.

I plugged in the complimentary headphones, finding a music channel on the small television and blaring the music. It was bad for my eardrums, but right then, it was better than exerting the effort to block out the thoughts of everyone else on the plane.

My thoughts were torn between Hadley and my grandfather. Hadley would be a vampire the next time I saw her. I didn't even know when I'd see Granddaddy again ... if I ever would. I clutched his pocket watch tightly in my hand, feeling the inscription on the back indenting into my fingers. What would Jason say when I brought him the watch? Would he even believe me?

Eventually I succumbed to my exhaustion, sinking back into the reclining seat, and trying to push my worries away for just a few hours.

...

"I don't believe it." Jason was staring right at me, but it was as though he was looking through me. He was holding Granddaddy's watch in his hands, sitting sideways on his old couch, shaking his head slowly. "It's just not ... possible."

"I know it's hard to believe ... heck, I saw him with my own eyes, and I still think I might be half-crazy. But ... it's real, Jason. All of it. Granddaddy's alive."

After Jason threw a fit about me being gone for so long, and then had another one about me being with not one, but TWO vampires, I finally got him calmed down enough to tell him everything that had happened. And I do mean _everything_. Nearly two hours later, here we were.

He was still shaking his head, his eyes now fixed on the watch. "He really wanted me to have this?"

I nodded, allowing a small smile onto my face. "He wanted you to know that he loves you. He never wanted to leave you. He's trying real hard to get back to us."

"Well, isn't there a way for us to go to him? I mean, can't we find some way to go to ... the place with the _fairies_?" He gave me a sideways look, almost as though the word were taboo."

I rolled my eyes, flopping back against the couch. "Don't you look at me like that, Jason Stackhouse. I can't help what I am!"

"I know that, Sook," Jason insisted, backpedaling. "It's just ... after all this time, us thinking you were just 'different' ... you bein' a fairy ain't exactly an easy pill to swallow."

"I know, Jason. It's gonna take some gettin' used to. Please just ... try to be okay with this?" I couldn't help how vulnerable I sounded just then. Despite everything I'd gone through in the last couple weeks, without my brother being there, it suddenly felt as though I couldn't cope if he turned his back on me. I needed him like I needed air.

"Oh, Sook ... you don't have to worry about me. You're my sister, and I love you."

I breathed out a sigh of relief, practically tackling him into the side of the couch, I hugged him so hard. "Thank you. I love you, too." I sunk into his embrace when he tightened his arms around me, closing my eyes and just letting myself enjoy the moment. It had been too long since I'd gotten a Brother-Bear-hug. I missed it.

After a while, Jason pulled away, ruffling my hair a little as he did. I wiped my eyes discretely, smiling gratefully at him.

Jason's topic-change was as sudden as it was surprising. "So, what are we going to do about Hadley?"

I blinked, caught off-guard. "Um, I don't know." I glanced at the clock on the wall. "It'll be sunset in about half an hour. She'll be a vampire then."

Jason shook his head, a scowl on his face. "It ain't right, Sook. Turning her like that, when she didn't have no say in the matter."

I nodded, frowning a little myself. "I know. I told Sophie-Ann that, but in a way, I can't really blame her for what she did. She loves Hadley, and a part of me wonders if Hadley wasn't gonna ask to be turned in the long-run. She was bonded with the queen, after all."

Jason held my gaze for a long time, his gaze indecipherable. When he finally spoke, his voice was like stone. "Tell me you're not really okay with this, Sook."

I shrugged. "As opposed to the alternative? It's not perfect, but at least she's not dead."

Jason stood from the couch, pacing around his living room. "Yeah, she is. She's a vampire, Sookie. Being dead is a fucking necessity."

"Hey, calm down," I protested, standing up as well. "It's all gonna be okay."

"You don't get it, do you? Those vampers got you so twisted up, you don't even know which way is up," Jason told me. He walked forward, grabbing my shoulders and holding me in place. "We're gonna fix it, Sook. We're gonna fix everything. Bon Temps - the whole world - was better off without vampires."

"What are you talking about, Jason?" I questioned, my heart beginning to race. "What are you gonna do?"

A sudden knock at the door drew our attention, saving Jason from the question. "Who is it?" he hollered.

"It's me!" replied a familiar voice.

"Get on in!" Jason called back, his grip on me unwavering.

The door burst open, and then Tara rushed in, slamming it shut with her foot. She carried a large duffel bag over one shoulder, a handgun in the other, with a grim look of determination on her face. She dropped the bag on the floor, planting her eyes on me. "Sook, it's good to see you alive." Crossing the space between us, she wrapped her arms around me.

I could feel the cold metal of the gun pressing against my back, and I patted hers awkwardly a couple times before pulling away. "Good to see you too, Tara. What's with the gun?"

Tara looked between Jason and me. "You haven't told her yet?"

"I was getting to it," Jason explained.

"Getting to what?" I demanded to know.

Tara sighed, looking at me with semi-soft eyes. "Sook, you been around vamps way too long. They got you brainwashed, or something. Don't you worry, though. Me and Jason won't let them anywhere near you, ever again."

I stared wide-eyed at the both of them, completely astounded. "You - with - I ... what are you planning on doing with that gun? Pissing them off?"

Tara shook the gun a couple times for emphasis. "Wooden bullets, Sook."

That made things a whole lot more serious. "Okay, you both need to take a step back. I'm not being brainwashed, and I certainly wasn't gone against my will. After everything that happened with Bill in Dallas, and that crazy-ass Maryann in my house, I just needed some space. Eric and Godric didn't -"

"You can't stand Eric Northman! Now all of a sudden you're vacationing with him?" Tara's voice went up several octaves, an amazed expression on her face. "Sook, you can't even see how far gone you are!"

"I see things perfectly fine, Tara. It's you and Jason that've got things all mixed up. You think you're gonna kill Eric and Godric with that gun? Eric is a thousand years old! Godric's twice his age! They've just killed the King of Mississippi, and Godric is just itching for another thing to rip apart after they tortured him! A couple of wooden bullets is only gonna get you two killed." I finished in a huff, glancing at the clock. It wouldn't be long until sunrise, and then both of my vampires would be awake. How long would it take them to sense my anxiety, and rush over here?

"So, you're saying they wouldn't hesitate to kill us, and you're still defending them?" Jason asked me. "Listen to yourself!"

"No, _you_ listen to me, Jason! This is insanity. Stop this now, before you get yourselves killed." I softened my eyes, taking a step towards Jason. "I know you mean well, but you and I both know you could never really murder a vampire. You don't have it in you. You'll just end up getting hurt."

Tara snorted. "He did perfectly fine killin' the vamp that attacked me outside Merlotte's."

I whipped my head in Tara's direction. "A vampire attacked you?"

"Oh, now suddenly you care," she scoffed.

"Of course I care! I don't want anything to happen to you - either of you." I walked to Tara, bringing my hand up to her arm. "Are you okay?"

Tara stared at me for a long moment. "Of course I ain't okay. I'm fucking pissed off. You're livin' in this fantasy world about vampires, thinking they're all right as rain, meanwhile innocent people like me are just another meal for them!"

"I'm not saying all vampires are good, Tara. I'm not stupid," I argued. "As much as I don't want you two killing vampires, I'm glad that Jason was there to protect you." I took a breath, switching my gaze between the both of them. "Eric and Godric aren't evil. They've never hurt me. They ... they love me. We're together."

Silence filled the small house, both of them staring at me like I was insane. I didn't know which expression hurt more; I had to look away from them both. Finally, Jason spoke. "You're letting those dead fuckers screw you? Both of them?"

I closed my eyes, trying to will my anger away. "Watch your mouth, Jason."

"Hell no! You've done some stupid things since that fucking Bill Compton came to Bon Temps, but this has to take the cake. Can't you see you're playing with fire? You're nothing more than a quick meal and an easy fuck to them, Sookie."

I couldn't control the rush of anger that filled me at his words. Without thinking, I lashed out, screaming as a jolt of golden light burst from my hand, hitting him square in the chest. I watched him fly backwards into his kitchen, crumpling to the floor. As soon as he hit the ground, the light left my hand, and I stared at my brother in shock.

Tara rushed past me, staring at me like she'd never seen me before. "Jason, talk to me! Jason?"

I'd never wanted to use my powers on anyone so close to me. I hoped harder than I'd ever hoped that he was okay.

Jason groaned, slowly sitting up. "What the hell was that?"

I held my ground, trying to keep the tremble out of my voice. "That was the power I told you about, Jason. It tends to come up when people piss me off."

Jason shook his head, rubbing at his sore chest. "I can't believe you did that to me, Sook."

I stepped forward, trying not to falter when I saw them both lean back. Pressing on, I continued until I was crouching at Jason's feet. "And I can't believe that you think I'm so stupid, that I'd let myself get used by anyone, never mind two extremely powerful vampires. They were there for me after everything Bill did to me. They saved me from Bill and Sophie-Ann when they came for me. Both of them would die for me in a heartbeat. And you think I'm in danger from _them_?"

"I think you have lost your fucking mind!" Jason argued. "You just light-whammied me across the god-damn room! Your own brother!"

"My own brother who makes one stupid decision after another!" I shouted back. "Dammit, Jason, sooner or later, you're gonna have to grow up!"

"Okay, that's enough, Sookie!" Tara yelled, standing up. "Now, you're my best friend, and I love you like a sister, but I can't even stand to look at you right now. I don't know what the hell that crazy light thing was, but the Sookie I know would never do something like that to Jason. Or me. Or anyone. Can't you see how much you've changed?"

I shook my head, feeling as though we were just spinning around in circles. Slowly, quietly, I spoke with a surprisingly even voice. "I'm done. When you two have gotten your heads out of your stubborn asses, you can give me a call. Until then, I don't want to hear from either one of you."

"You walk out that door, and Fangtasia burns to the ground," Tara warned me.

I stalled, my heart catching in my throat. "Excuse me?"

"We've had enough of these damn vampires. They take whatever they want, whenever they want, and they don't give a damn about anyone else. They're pure scum, and they don't deserve to be here. It's fucking wrong. Jason and me, and a few others in town, we're gonna show them that we're done being their dinner. You walk out that door, Sookie, then you're against us." She gave me a long, hard look. "And you don't want to be against us."

"Are you threatening me?"

Tara shrugged, her fingers squeezing the gun in her hand. "It is what it is."

I shook my head, unwilling to comprehend what she was saying. "I don't believe you ... what happened to you, Tara?"

"What the fuck hasn't happened to me!" She was shaking now, and I could tell she was trying not to cry.

"Tara, please, just talk to me. We can figure this out," I assured her. "You don't have to do anything rash."

"No, Sookie. We're well-past talking time. You're either with us, or you're not. Make your choice."

"Don't make me choose, Tara," I pleaded. This was becoming a turning point in our friendship, and I didn't want to lose her - or Jason.

"With us, or against us," Jason urged.

I closed my eyes, feeling my shoulders sag. "You're making a huge mistake," I told them both, and then walked out the door.

...

The sun had set by the time I arrived home. Glancing towards the front door, I saw two familiar shapes on the front deck. Much of my furniture was still covered with tarps on the front lawn, so I knew the renovation wasn't done yet. I wished it was. I wanted nothing more than to curl up in the safety of my warm bed, and pretend like the last few days had never happened.

Eric was at my door the second I parked, opening the door for me to get out. "What happened?" he wanted to know, sensing my inner turmoil.

I opened my mouth to speak, but then stopped myself. Despite their idiocy, I didn't want Jason or Tara to get hurt. I knew Eric wouldn't kill them - because they were so close to me - but he wasn't above going to extreme measures to get his point across. "Can we talk about it later?"

Eric eyed me for a long time, as though he were trying to see into my soul. Finally, he gave me a short nod. "Very well."

I turned my eyes to Godric, noticing that he was still standing on the porch, a lost expression on his face. Either he was being extremely open with his emotions, or I was getting better at reading him. Either way, he looked so sad and alone; it killed me. I took Eric's hand in mine, walking with him towards his maker.

Godric watched us approach, his eyes locked on mine and Eric's clutched hands. He sighed then, looking away.

"What's wrong, Godric?" I asked him, ascending the steps.

Godric looked out at the light, night sky, sighing deeply. "I believe the French call it "Ennui". Your generation calls it "Third Wheel Syndrome". I am suffering from a lack of purpose. Ever since you brought me off of that roof top, I've been waiting for my life to mean something. I fear it never will."

I glanced worriedly at Eric, seeing the same expression on his face. "Godric, please tell me you're not reconsidering meeting the sun."

Godric shook his head, but the movement wasn't as assured as I would have liked. "I do not feel the urge to end my life. I am simply reconsidering my place here. Perhaps you two would be better off if I departed."

"Godric, it is not so," Eric assured him.

"We definitely don't want you to leave!" I told him in a rushed voice. "You can't leave now! Everything's gotten so screwed up. I feel like I've lost everyone!" I let go of Eric's hand, moving to Godric and wrapping my arms around his middle. "I don't know what I'll do if I lose you, too."

"Godric, is there anything I can do?" Eric asked, his voice close to trembling. I hadn't heard him sound like that since he tried to reason with Godric on the rooftop.

Godric was silent, and though I couldn't see, I was sure he was staring heavily into his progeny's eyes. "I do not know."

"Please don't give up," I whispered, squeezing him tightly. After everything else that had happened lately, this felt like another nail in the coffin.

...

_End of chapter thirty-two. _

_Sorry for ending it on such a bad note, I promise I'll make up for it in the next chapter - which will hopefully be posted soon! _

_Well, what did you guys think of this one? Like it, hate it? _

_Reviews are appreciated, flame if you must, but constructive criticism is much more useful. _

_Until next time ..! _


	33. Reinforcements

_..._

_A Sookie/Eric/Godric fic. _

_Chapter Thirty-Three. _

_..._

_Disclaimer: See Ch. 1. _

_..._

_A/N: Thanks for the great reviews, I'm glad you guys are still enjoying this story. _

_I honestly haven't decided if I'm going to kill Tara off in this story. Her fate was a tad grim at the end of Season 4, and though she's gotten overly dramatic/whiny as the series has progressed, I still love season 1 Tara - she was fun. _

_If you haven't already done so, please vote for this story at __**www(dot)energizewipawards(dot)blogspot(dot)com (If you don't want to type that all in, there's a link on my profile page). **__It would mean so much to me if you guys went and voted. Thanks again to whoever nominated this story, it certainly helped get my butt in gear! _

_Alrighty, that's enough out of me, let's get on with the story!_

_As always, please read and review, I live for feedback! _

...

Have you ever lain flat on your back and just watched the starry night sky? Next to sun tanning, it was one of my favorite pastimes as a child. Whenever my mother would have one of her fits of worry over me, my father would take me and Jason up to the roof of our house, and we'd just lay there and watch the stars. We wouldn't talk, or joke, or laugh, or cry ... we'd just watch the stars. It was one of my fondest memories of my family.

It didn't take much convincing - or effort - to get Godric and Eric up onto the roof with me. Lying on my back, wedged comfortably between my two vampires, I forced myself to de-stress. Up here, there was no room for worrying about Bill, Sophie-Ann, Hadley, Granddaddy, Jason, or Tara. There was just us and the stars. I knew it was silly, and I should probably be looking for a solution to Jason and Tara's ridiculous quest for vengeance, but I just couldn't do it. I needed some quiet time with my boys.

I snickered at the thought, knowing neither of them would appreciate being called 'boys'.

Eric glanced down at me, quirking an eyebrow. "Something is funny?"

I shook my head, leaning my cheek against his chest. "Not really."

He was still for a little while, and then bent to kiss the top of my head. "If you say so."

Godric sighed beside us, and I squeezed his hand.

"Wouldn't it be great if we could just disappear?" I asked them, voicing some of my inner musings.

"How do you mean?" Godric wondered.

I shrugged, tracing the Big Dipper with my eyes. "I don't know ... go someone far, far away - away from all the stress and drama of the real world. Just the three of us, not a care in the world ..."

I felt a flutter of happiness run through my bond with Eric, and it tugged at the corners of my lips. "We could sail to the ends of the Earth, and spend every night gorging ourselves on each other."

"We could separate ourselves from the evils of the world, concerning ourselves only with the happiness and well-being of one another," Godric included.

I grinned, imagining what it would be like. "We could spend our lives together."

"Forever," Eric whispered.

My own heart fluttered at that, and I had to force myself not to gulp. It hadn't come up yet - we hadn't even been together a month yet - but I knew that there would come a time when Eric would ask permission to turn me. Like Sophie-Ann had turned Hadley. I sighed, shattering the moment. "If only," I mumbled, shifting to get more comfortable.

"We could do it, you know," Eric told me. "We don't have to stay here. We could go wherever you want."

"What about Sophie-Ann?" I reminded him.

Godric answered, "We'll kill her." Just like that. No doubt at all.

I sighed. _If only it were that simple._ "What about the Authority? Won't they track you down for performing the ceremony?"

"I can persuade them there was no alternative. With Russell dead, it is a moot point. They were merely need to appoint a new King or Queen of Mississippi." Eric gave me a light squeeze, trying to reassure me.

"What about - "

"Your grandfather?" Eric finished for me.

I tilted my head up to look at him, narrowing my eyes. "Now who's reading minds?"

Eric flashed a wicked grin, winking down at me. The sentiment was enough to make me chuckle. "It was next obvious choice. And to answer your question ... if and when he is able to return from Faerie, I am certain that your Fae relatives will enable him to find you. Anything else holding you back?"

_Jason ... Tara ... _I sighed, not knowing where to begin.

"What is it, Sookie?" Eric wondered.

Godric turned on his side, lifting his hand to brush stray hairs out of my face.

I closed my eyes, basking under the warmth of their gazes. An eternity of this? Wouldn't exactly be the worst thing in the world, would it? Finally, I opened my mouth to speak. "I'm just tired. All the travel back and forth ... I probably have a wicked case of jet lag. I just need a good night's sleep." I rolled a little, kissing Godric softly on the lips. I held his gaze for a moment, and then turned to give Eric the same treatment. When he released my lips, I told him, "Someday we'll do it. We'll go somewhere secluded and partake in all sorts of wicked sinfulness." I rolled my eyes at Eric's overexcited grin. "Ask me again, sometime down the road?"

Eric nodded, planting a kiss on my forehead. His lips were cool, but my skin heated up at his touch.

I nestled down comfortably between the two of them, closing my tired eyes. I'd figure out a way to tell them both about Jason and Tara tomorrow night. Maybe by then, I'd be able to come up with a solution that didn't end up with my brother and best friend dead, or at least hating me for the rest of their lives.

...

The house wasn't finished, but the hidey-hole basement was habitable. Just before sunrise, Eric and Godric woke me up to re-enter the house. After receiving goodnight/morning kisses from them both, I wearily slid the large piece of wood back over the opening, so that no light could reach them while they slept the day away.

Part of me - a rather large part - wanted nothing more than to curl up on one of the tarp-covered couches outside and sneak in about six more hours of sleep. Unfortunately, I couldn't rationalize putting off the Jason/Tara situation any longer. I thought about going over to Jason's and trying to reason with him, but I knew he'd either shout at me, or turn me away. I needed back-up ... of the non-vampire variety.

I pulled out of the driveway, leaving a message on Hoyt's machine as I drove to Merlotte's. I didn't know if Jessica would be on speaking terms with me, or if she was blindly following her maker, but I didn't put it past Tara to try and do something to Jessica. She'd hated her from the moment she came to town. I hoped that Jason's friendship with Hoyt would at least stop him from doing something that stupid. After satisfied that I'd done something to warn the two of them, I clicked my phone off and headed for Sam's trailer.

Sam had always been an early bird, so I wasn't surprised when he answered the door only a few seconds after I knocked.

"Sookie, it's good to see you back in town," he greeted me, pulling me into a tight hug.

"Good to see you too, Sam." I smiled, hugging him back, grateful for the friendly gesture. If anyone would understand everything that had been happening with me, I could only hope it would be Sam.

"Come on in," he told me, pulling away to let me inside the trailer.

Sam made us coffee and toast, clearing away a bunch of stuff on the couch so we'd be comfortable. I told him everything that had happened, skipping over the more sensitive parts. He asked for a demonstration of my powers, and I obliged, fixing my eyes on a pair of his old boots by the garbage can. Narrowing my eyes, I took aim, blasting them with my golden light. They surged and popped, and when the smoke cleared, there were little bits of shoe scattered all over the trailer.

"Damn, Sookie," Sam commented, whistling.

I blushed a little. "Sorry about the mess."

Sam waved me off. "Don't worry about it. I've been meaning to vacuum, anyhow." He glanced between me and the spot where his shoes used to be. Shaking his head with a look of confused wonder in his eyes, he commented, "I always knew you were meant for more than waiting tables."

"Thanks, but to be honest, right now I'd be happy to be just another normal, everyday waitress." I pursed my lips, knowing that Sam and Tara had a bit of a history. "Have you talked to Tara lately?"

Sam's face got suddenly serious. "Not since that vamp raped her. She and Jason took off after he killed it, and I ain't heard from either of 'em since. I been waiting for the other shoe to drop."

I blinked rapidly, choking on a lump of air in my throat. "A vampire _raped_ her?"

Sam looked surprised, and then guilty. "She didn't tell you?"

I shook me head. "She just said one attacked her, and Jason killed him. She didn't tell me it was that bad."

Sam nodded. "She hasn't been to work since. I don't blame her, but I'm worried she's gonna do something stupid. Her and Jason don't exactly make the best combination."

"No kidding. They're fixing to get themselves killed."

"What's going on?"

I told him what happened when I'd gone to Jason's yesterday, including the part where I zapped Jason with my light. Sam winced, but assured me that he understood why I'd done it.

"I don't envy him the pain that must've caused," Sam stated. "But I can't say he didn't have it coming. I don't know how you ended up with all the brains in the family, Sookie."

"What can I say? Us fairies are just lucky that way," I replied sarcastically.

Sam chuckled, shaking his head. "I don't think I've quite wrapped my mind around that one." When I opened my mouth to speak, he stopped me with his hand. "I'm not saying I'm weirded out ... well, maybe a little. But you're still Sookie."

I couldn't describe how grateful I was that Sam didn't see me as a freak. I couldn't get the looks on Tara and Jason's faces out of my mind.

"But now that you mention it, how come Jason doesn't have any fairy in him? I mean, you had the same parents, the same grandparents ... shouldn't he be reading minds and shooting light at people, too?"

I could only shrug. "Yet another question I'll have for my granddaddy ... if he ever comes back." I pursed my lips, willing myself not to cry. We _so_ didn't have time for _that_.

Sam moved closer to me on the couch, wrapping his arm around my shoulders. "You'll see him again, Sookie. I know it."

I wanted to believe him. "I hope so."

We sat like that for a few quiet moments, until I shook the sadness out of my brain and stood up. "Enough wallowing. We've got to figure out how to stop Jason and Tara from getting themselves killed - without Eric and Godric finding out."

Sam stood with me, looking unsure. "You sure that's the smartest choice? Not telling them?"

I rolled my eyes to the heavens. "Probably not, but right now, I can't guarantee they won't hurt Jason and Tara, and anyone else foolish enough to side with them. I'm hoping to resolve this quickly, without anyone getting hurt."

My boss and friend nodded, walking to the door and grabbing his keys out of his jacket pocket. Slipping his feet into a pair of cowboy boots, he turned towards me. "Then we'd better get a move on."

...

Our first stop was Lafayette's. If anyone could set Tara straight, it was her cousin. He wasn't as quick to answer the door as Sam was, but eventually he opened up. "Do you crazy bitches know how damn early it is?" he asked, his eyes half-open and glaring at us.

"Nice to see you too, Lafayette," I replied with a snicker.

"Sookie, that you?" He brought up a hand to shield his eyes from the light. "Damn, you's a sight for sore eyes ... literally." He ushered us into the house, tying his silk robe to conceal his black tank and boxers. "What's going on?"

I opened my mouth, sucking in a lungful of air. All the way to Lafayette's I'd been thinking of a way to condense the amount of information to tell - I didn't want to spend hours telling the same story over and over, trying to get everyone else up to speed. "I'm a fairy; I can shoot light out of my hands when I get upset - among other things; I'm not with Bill anymore, 'cause he's a lying son of a bitch who only came here 'cause his boss sent him for me; I've been with Eric and his maker Godric for the last couple of weeks; Jason and Tara are on some crazy kill-all-vampires quest that's gonna get them both killed, and we need to stop them." I finished in a huff, pulling in quick gulps of breath.

Lafayette blinked, staring at me. "Come again?"

"Just go with it," Sam told him. "You know Tara's been out of it since that vamp went after her."

"For good reason," Lafayette replied. "You know what it did to her." He turned his attention back to me. "And Eric Northman? The vampire that tortured me? You ain't seriously telling me you's with him, now?"

I almost looked away in shame, but managed to hold my ground. "I know that what he did to you was wrong, and I'm not saying I forgive him for that," I assured him. "But he's not all bad - he's saved my life more times than I can count, and it's because of him that I found out what Bill was sent here for."

Lafayette shook his head. "This is all too much, Sookie. You take off without barely a word to anyone, after everything that happened at your house, and now you show up out of the blue, asking me to go after my own cousin?"

"Not to hurt her, Lafayette. I'm trying to save her. She and Jason are in way over their heads. If we don't stop them, someone will, and you and I both know what'll happen then."

"Then why don't you get your boy Eric to call 'em off. I'm sure he'd do a hell of a job scaring them off," Lafayette pointed out. "Why come to me?"

"I don't want to involve Eric unless I have to -"

"'Cause you know what he'd do about it if he found out," Lafayette pointed out.

"What he _might_ do," I corrected, planting my hands on my hips. "And I came to you, because you're the only one Tara will listen to. I know you don't want her to get hurt, just like I know you don't think _all_ vampires are bad." I motioned to all the random, expensive trinkets in his home. "I know for a fact they bankroll your particular lifestyle."

Lafayette pursed his lips, narrowing his eyes at me. He pointed his finger at my nose, stating, "That was low."

"Am I wrong?" I challenged him.

Lafayette sighed, deflating. "Of course not. You's never wrong. Sookie Stackhouse has all the answers."

Sam stepped in, "C'mon, Lafayette, are you gonna help us or not?"

Lafayette adjusted the fashionable scarf on his head, nostrils as he huffed in and out several times. When he finally met our eyes again, his voice was pointed and harsh. "Fine. Because you's my boss," he said, looking at Sam, "and because you's the best friend my cousin ever had," he added to me, "and because I ain't about to let her get her stubborn ass killed."

I sighed in relief. "Good. Now all we have to do is find them."

Sam nodded agreeably. "Should be a piece of cake."

...

_End of chapter thirty-three. _

_I know this one was a bit shorter, but I wanted to end it before they find Tara. _

_What did you guys think of this one? Like it, hate it? _

_Reviews are appreciated, flame if you must, but constructive criticism is much more useful. _

_Until next time ...! _


	34. Root of All Evil

_..._

_A Sookie/Eric/Godric fic. _

_Chapter Thirty-Four. _

_..._

_Disclaimer: See Ch. 1. _

_..._

_A/N: __**Attention - thanks to everyone who voted, this story won 1st Place in the Energize W.I.P. Awards!**_

_I can't believe we're at thirty-four chapters! This is the longest fic I've written in my 3+ years on this site - it might even have a higher word-count than my novel! _

_Big thanks to everyone who's stuck through from the beginning, and thanks to my newest readers/reviewers. I'm glad you guys are enjoying the story!_

_Also, if you guys get a chance, check me out on Twitter - I've been bitten by the twit-bug, it's true. Link is on my profile page!_

_Okay, enough blabbering, let's get on with the story! _

_I hope you guys like this one, I know I'll love writing it. _

_As always, please read and review, I live for feedback! _

...

Now that I had some back-up, we headed to Jason's house first. I figured with Sam on my side, and Lafayette to talk some sense into my brother, he might be more willing to listen. If we were lucky, Tara might be there as well.

We weren't that lucky, but at least Jason let us into the house.

"I don't know what she's told the two of you, but this ain't up for discussion," Jason insisted, walking away from us into the kitchen. He grabbed a beer out of the fridge, popping the top off and chugging a couple of times.

"Jason, please just listen to us," I started.

"You stay the hell away from me. I can't even look at you right now," Jason told me.

I choked back a whimper, feeling a little piece of my heart break at his words. "Jason, I'm sorry." I wish I'd had a speech prepared, so I wouldn't just be winging it. "I didn't mean to lose control like that, but you just made me so mad. You've never treated me like that before."

My brother looked away, taking another swig of his beer.

"Jason, we know you's stubborn as a mule, but you ain't never been this stupid - and that be saying something," Lafayette chimed in.

"I don't need this from you, too, dammit," Jason replied.

"Well, you're gonna get a hell of lot more of it," Sam spoke up. "Your actions affect other people, Jason. Now, I'll admit that Bon Temps would've been better off if Bill Compton had never come here, but that don't mean you gotta go after every damn vamp in the world."

"You think this is just about Bill fucking Compton?" Jason growled, glaring at us all. "What about the vamper that attacked Tara? What about _Eric Northman_," Jason added, giving me a pointed look before moving his attention to Lafayette. "After what he did to you, why would you want to save his sorry-ass life?"

The slow and easy, nice-girl approach was getting us nowhere. I huffed once, making my way into the kitchen. Jason tried to move away, but I grabbed his arm. With little effort - maybe because of the vampire blood in my system, or perhaps because he didn't want to spill his beer - I spun him around to face me once more. "Jason Stackhouse, what do you think Gran would have to say about all this?"

He was silent, though his eyes were still fuming.

"What do you think she'd say if she heard what you said to me? What do you think she'd say about this ridiculous quest?"

"Well, she ain't here, Sook," Jason reminded me. "We'll never know what she'd say."

I nodded, giving him a hard look. "And who's responsible for that?"

He paused. "What?"

"Who killed Gran?"

"What the hell are you trying to get here, Sookie?"

I could feel the anger welling up in him, but I pressed on. "Tell me who killed our Gran, Jason. Tell me who took her away from us."

"It was Rene!" Jason shouted, his eyes dangerously narrowed, his hand clutching the bottle in his hand so hard that his knuckles were pale. "You know that, Sookie!"

Forcing myself to remain calm, I nodded slowly. "Exactly. It was Rene. A human being on a stupid vendetta. _Not_ a vampire." I paused for emphasis, but not long enough to let him speak. "What about Tara's mother, Jason? She abused Tara physically, mentally, emotionally, financially - pretty much every which way there was. Was _she_ a vampire?"

My brother was silent.

"What about my mamma, pretty boy? She's a right piece-o'-work, but she ain't no vamp," Lafayette threw in.

"My adoptive parents abandoned me when I was just a teenager," Sam added. "They sure as hell weren't vampires."

Jason was silently fuming, not meeting our eyes. Though I knew he'd probably get pissed at me for it, I pushed my way into his mind. _'- got me so mixed up, I don't even know which way is up. Just like at that damn church. Is Sookie right? But how can I forget everything that these vampires have done to us? But then, we've done just as bad to them ... poor Eddie.'_

We were finally getting through to him, so I pressed on. "What about Mama and Daddy, Jason? Did a vampire take them away from us? Did a vampire make that storm?" I took a breath, wetting my lips. "Bad things happen everyday, Jason. That doesn't mean that vampires are the root of all evil. ... Jason, I know you're not a bad person. I know you think you're doing right here, but this ain't right. This is not the way to get justice. I know what happened to Tara is horrible, but the vampire that did it to her is already gone. He's dead; he can't hurt her anymore. If you and Tara go ahead with this quest, you're just gonna get yourselves - and a lot of innocent people - killed. Do you want that?"

Jason growled out a long breath, slamming his bottle down on the counter. "'Course I don't want that, Sook!" He shook his head, glaring at the half-empty bottle. "Dammit."

I slowly reached my hand up to his arm, gripping the muscle softly. "Jason, you know what the right thing to do here is," I urged him. "I know you don't want Tara to get herself hurt. Take us to her. Help us stop this before it's too late."

Jason was silent for a long moment. I glanced at Sam and Lafayette, wondering what else we'd have to say to convince him. I opened my mouth, not exactly knowing what I was going to say. Jason spoke first, "Sookie, you're my sister ... despite everything that happened yesterday, I do love you. I get what you're saying, I do ... but I can't do that to Tara. She's hurtin' real bad, and she wants them to pay. Even if I could talk her out of it ..." Jason trailed off, running a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry, but I just can't."

"Jason, please," I begged.

"Look, she ain't gonna listen to me, anyhow," Jason argued.

"Then just tell us where she at," Lafayette demanded. "You owe us that much."

Jason hesitated, pursing his lips. I was about ready to smack the answer out of him, when he finally nodded. "She's been going to some witchy kinda thing with Holly from work," Jason supplied, glancing at Sam. "It's down in Shreveport."

My heart did a little nervous flutter at the mention of Eric's current hometown.

"Moon Goddess Emporium?" Lafayette wondered.

Jason nodded. "Yeah."

I glanced between the two. "Moon what?"

"She been trying to get me to go there with her. I told her I wasn't down for none o' that cult bullshit, and she shouldn't be either." Lafayette glanced between me and Jason. "It's as good a place as any to start."

"Well then, let's get going," Sam spoke.

"I'm right behind you, Merlotte," Lafayette agreed.

I hesitated, not wanting to leave just yet. "I'll meet you guys outside," I told them, letting them know I wanted a minute alone with Jason.

They left without question, Sam pausing at the door to make sure I'd be okay. I nodded, waiting until he closed the door to face Jason again. "Jason, I really am sorry. I never meant to ... zap you. I lost control. I'm sorry if I hurt you."

Jason shrugged. "The only thing you really hurt was my pride."

I frowned, not knowing what he meant.

He sighed, leaning his forearms against the counter, looking down at his hands so that he didn't have to meet my eyes. "You've always been the 'special' one, Sook. Ever since we were kids. Sure, some people thought you were weird ... even our own parents. I never did, though. I've always ... well, to tell you the truth, I've been jealous of you for a long time."

"_Jealous_?" The idea seemed ridiculous to me. Jason had had an amazing life compared to mine. Loved by all his peers - especially the ladies; what he lacked in school smarts he made up in charisma; beloved quarterback ... he'd only ever had to do the bare minimum to get by in his life. "Jason, what have you ever had to be jealous of? My whole life, people have called me Crazy Sookie. I've been a freak in everyone's eyes. And now I find out I'm a _fairy_? How is that anything to be jealous of?"

"You don't see it, do you, Sook? Being able to read people's minds? Knowing what they're thinking all the time? Shooting light out of your hands? That's powerful ... that's special. I've never had that, and I never will. ... How come you got all the special?"

It broke my heart to hear him say that, even though I'd been wondering myself why I got all the fairy "gifts", and he got none. "Jason Stackhouse, I don't want to ever hear you talking like that. You are just as special as I am, maybe even more so. You've always protected me, and you're about the strongest person ... well, _human_ that I know." I felt bad for making the distinction, but was surprised that it at least got a chuckle out of him. Carrying on, I added, "You are fiercely loyal, Jason. Sure, you get led astray more often than I'd like, but you're heart's usually in the right place. ... If reading people's minds, and shooting light out of my hands makes me special, then I don't want it. I'd trade places with you in a heartbeat, if I could."

Jason shook his head. "Nah ... knowing me, I'd probably use it to win the lottery, or something like that."

I wasn't quite sure how he could use my gifts to win the lottery, but I smiled along with him. "I'm sure you'd do just fine." Glancing at the clock on the wall, I saw that it was just about noon. "Jason, I wish I could stay here and talk with you some more, but I gotta go. Are you gonna be okay?" I only had about six hours before Eric and Godric woke up, and started to wonder where I was.

"I'll be fine, Sook," Jason told me. "You don't have to baby-sit me."

It was pure coincidence that my phone happened to ring at that moment. "Hello?"

"Sookie, it's Hoyt. You left a message on my machine?"

I nodded, sighing in relief. "Yes. Look, I can't really get into it now, but could you come over to Jason's?"

There was a pause on the line. "Is he still spewing that nonsense about killing all vampires? 'Cause me and Jess are -"

"It's a long story, but no," I told Hoyt. "Things are pretty much worked out, but I think he could use a friend right now. Could you come over?"

"... Yeah, I'll be there in a few minutes," Hoyt answered.

"Great. Thanks, Hoyt." I hung up the phone, looking at Jason again.

He looked sufficiently shamed. "You didn't have to do that, Sook. I'm fine."

"I know," I placated him, getting a little antsy with every moment that was passing. "I just figured it would help you guys to talk things through."

Jason nodded slowly, rubbing his hands on the counter. "Did he sound mad?"

I shrugged. "Maybe a little, but can you blame him? His girlfriend is, well ... a vampire. ... Did you think about Jessica when you and Tara started all this?"

Jason sighed, pushing away from the counter. "I don't know, Sookie. I figured I'd cross that bridge when I came to it."

"Well, I'd say you're at the bridge, Jason."

"I know."

I hoped Hoyt would get there soon. I didn't want to leave Jason before he got there, but I also didn't want to spend the whole day at my brother's house. With any luck, I'd be able to talk Tara down before Eric and Godric woke up, and then they'd never have to know about any of it ... I'd never have to lie to them about it, if they never knew about it. It was shoddy logic, I knew, but it was all I had. "Jason, for what it's worth, Hoyt's been your best friend for years. Sure, he'll be mad at first, but I know you two'll work things out."

"I hope so, Sookie."

We waited in silence for a few minutes, until we heard the sound of Hoyt's truck pulling up to the house. I gave Jason a hug, letting him know that everything would work itself out in the end. I walked out before Hoyt came in, not wanting to get caught up in the resounding drama that would follow from their heart-to-heart. I did ask Hoyt to be gentle with him, seeing and 'hearing' how hurt he was about the whole thing.

With Jason's side of the ordeal dealt with - for now, at least - Sam and I got back in his truck, with Lafayette following behind us in his car. I only hoped that things would run as smoothly with Tara.

...

_End of chapter 34. _

_I know, this chapter is unforgivably short. My only defense is that I've had this much of the chapter written for months, and just didn't have time to continue it - going from part-time school to working 4 jobs can have that effect. _

_I double-dog promise that I will do my best to update in a timely fashion from now on. I have two days off coming up, and then a week later the library's closed for a week, so I will HOPEFULLY have time to focus on my writing. Sorry again for the horrible wait. _

_Reviews are appreciated, flame if you must, but constructive criticism is much more useful. _

_Until next time ...! (which WON'T be another six months!)_


End file.
